I will not say goodbye
by Bebec
Summary: Personne ne revient de l'Enfer - destination finale, désespérant point de non retour d'une partie du monde terrestre. Mais Chloé n'aurait pas dû espérer moins d'une certaine personne. Se jouer de la fatalité, c'est le quotidien du Diable. Promptfic. PostS4-finale. Explicite à venir. ( Pause pour transcription complète du restant de la fic)
1. De simples choses

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Nous y voilà, je me permets enfin de travailler à 100% sur cette fic post-finale de la saison 4. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je kiffe d'avance ! :3 _

_L'histoire qui va suivre est inspirée d'un prompt trouvé sur 'Lucifer Prompts' sur Tumblr (en anglais) ;_

_**Before they start having sex Chloe asks Lucifer to make a list of things he wants to do with her so they can discuss it together and she can mark what she is/isn't comfortable with. The list surprises her.**_

_Sujet PARFAIT pour une suite à la saison 4 ! X)_

_Je préviens donc,_

_Cette histoire contient des scènes **explicites à caractère sexuel **et pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (j'avertirai en début de chapitres d'un tel passage bien sûr, mais je saurais gré aux plus jeunes lecteurs de résister à la tentation ^^). _

_Elle contient également (forcément) un grand nombre de **spoils** concernant les événements de la toute dernière saison sortie sur Netflix. _

_Merci à _**Kittendealer**_ pour ton soutien et l'enthousiasme porté au contenu de cette fic avant même qu'elle ne sorte, ainsi qu'à_** EmilieKalin **_pour la correction de ce premier chapitre. _

(Fanvid inspiration/motivation - 'Lucifer & Chloé / Lost without you' Always108)

* * *

**DE SIMPLES CHOSES **

1

* * *

— Je ne peux pas croire que votre travail soit resté aussi barbant sur certains points, Inspectrice.

Lucifer soupira et déposa un énième dossier sur la pile des « classés », jaugeant du regard la pile ô combien plus imposante des dossiers « non classés » à sa droite. Chloé sourit sans relever les yeux de son propre dossier en phase de classement - plus que cinquante autres, quelle joie -, ravie de l'entendre se plaindre, de l'entendre la nommer ainsi, la vouvoyer ainsi pour maintenir les apparences, pour lui plaire ; en plus de se soumettre à cette tâche professionnelle indubitablement barbante pour la même raison.

Elle avait beau se répéter que ceci était réel, tout persistait à lui soutenir le contraire.

Un rêve.

_Tu rêves. Il est parti… Parti si loin._

Loin… L'Enfer se soustrayait facilement à pareil adjectif, de ce que Lucifer lui en avait dit. « Loin » ne signifiait rien, si peu pour la distance, l'éloignement qu'ils avaient subi pour son bien, celui de Charlie, de ses proches, du monde entier.

C'était un rêve, une illusion.

Le cauchemar de Chloé, sa propre tourmente ramenée sur Terre, bien avant sa mort… Rien que pour elle, femme - humaine et stupide - qui avait osé laisser partir le Diable, qui l'avait rejeté, abandonné puis obligé à partir pour son bien à elle… _son_ bien. Chloé rêvait en boucle, sa boucle infernale, née de l'Enfer pour l'enfer qu'elle vivait, que lui provoquait son absence.

Son sacrifice.

Chloé craignait de relever les yeux. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre qu'une telle hésitation relevait d'un strict professionnalisme, soucieuse qu'elle était de ne pas perdre le fil pour une boutade attendue et répétée de sa part. Mais elle ne tromperait personne, elle la première. Elle redoutait toujours que cette voix, cette boutade justement, ne soit rien d'autre que son imagination, sa tourmente rallongée à ces cinq sens. Quelles n'avaient pas été les nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans le même genre de situation, où elle avait relevé les yeux, s'était tournée pour ne trouver que du vide ?

Trop de fois.

Un rêve…

La respiration jusqu'alors sereine de Chloé eut un à-coup que Lucifer ne remarqua pas. Son manque de réaction accentua sa crainte de s'être fourvoyée une fois de plus, de rêver, espérer pour rien… pour souffrir presque autant que lui, là où il était piégé.

Mais non.

Elle _savait _que non.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les pages, s'élevèrent doucement jusqu'au bord du bureau ; jusqu'à cette manche bleu marine bien taillée, ce poignet et cette main sertie d'une bague toute particulière. Elle regarda cette main s'emparer d'un autre dossier - la couverture jaune jurait prodigieusement avec la teinte de cette manche, ce costume de grande marque. Elle écouta ce soupir qui n'était pas le sien, qui ne sortait pas de ses lèvres closes.

Son sourire s'élargit et sa respiration s'apaisa.

— Rien ne viendra jamais à bout de la paperasse administrative, Lucifer. Pas même le Diable ; le titilla-t-elle tout en laissant son regard remonter sur son visage.

Il sourit légèrement à cette taquinerie, plus amusé que vexé. Et pendant un instant, plus rien d'autre n'exista que lui, qu'elle. Tous deux ravis de pouvoir se perdre dans la contemplation de l'autre sans craindre une supercherie de leur esprit, de leur culpabilité. Après quoi Lucifer détourna le regard, feuilletant les quelques pages que renfermait ce dossier de couleur vive et inadéquate à son allure impeccable.

Il lut la première page plus attentivement, clairement circonspect.

— Pourquoi ce « Ryan Scott » mérite un tel amont de paperasse ?

— Parce que nous l'avons arrêté pour meurtre. Il y a cinq jours ; vous vous souvenez ?

Lucifer demeura silencieux, perdu dans l'analyse circonspecte du dossier entre ses mains. Il secoua la tête.

— Si le châtiment humain d'une telle faute entraîne invariablement un plus grand châtiment chez les bourreaux que nous sommes, il serait sans doute plus sage de vous trouver une autre occupation. La sentence ne mérite pas cette activité soporifique !

— Je ne vais pas quitter mon travail pour si peu, Lucifer ; répondit Chloé en tournant une autre page de son dossier - châtiment redondant d'un autre suspect pour un autre crime.

— J'ai torturé des mécréants « pour si peu », comme vous dites.

Elle rit ; amusée comme prise d'une plus grande nervosité à l'entente de cette anecdote. Oh, qu'on ne s'y trompât pas ; la peur de Lucifer n'avait rien à voir avec sa réaction. Cette peur n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas menti cette nuit-là et ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles passées et présentes.

Mais la peur « d'autre chose » par contre…

Pour si peu, hm ?

Pour beaucoup plus, si elle devait en juger par l'hostilité manifeste de ces démons durant cette fameuse nuit. De fait, tout démon était notoirement hostile - entre eux comme envers leur Roi et les autres espèces non affiliées à la leur. Mais cette nuit-là avait été…

… Émotionnellement hostile.

_« S'il-vous-plaît… S'il—»_

Sur bien des points.

_« Au revoir. »_

— Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté… commença Chloé.

Lucifer la dévisagea poliment, l'invitant à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil.

— ... Comment… Comment vous infligiez vos « châtiments » en Enfer.

— Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais demandé.

— C'est vrai. Je pensais que… que ce sujet vous mettait mal à l'aise, à vrai dire ; dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il la regarda un moment sans un mot et Chloé commença à croire qu'elle venait de franchir une ligne, cette même ligne qu'elle avait effleuré du pied la dernière fois en insinuant le possible plaisir que pouvait lui procurer la torture bestiale propre à son royaume de justes châtiments. Mais un sourire s'immisça dans ce silence gênant, le sourire de Lucifer.

— Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonné par vos réactions, Inspectrice, souffla-t-il.

— Je…

Que répondre à cela ?

— Vous vous souciez de ce qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise… moi, le Diable, poursuivit-il, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

L'on aurait dit qu'il faisait le tour de sa tête à présent, le tour de la salle entière. Malgré tout, cette inquiétude de le rendre mal à l'aise se vérifia assez vite ; il souriait toujours, mais ses yeux trahissaient une émotion bien différente de cette courbe faciale parfaite. Quelque chose le tracassait.

— Mais vous l'êtes ; s'inquiéta-t-elle, le front plissé.

— Je-... Eh bien, j'imagine que oui.

— Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas—

Il l'interrompit aussitôt en posant sa main sur la sienne.

— Oh, non non ! Vous vous méprenez, Inspectrice. Je suis juste-... Je ne sais pas comment réagir, j'ignore même s'il y a une façon appropriée de réagir à votre…_ bienveillance_, finit-il avec un sourire plus crispé.

La gêne de Lucifer effaça celle de Chloé qui serra sa main à s'en faire mal ; si elle lui fit éprouver - en plus de cette gêne comportementale - une quelconque gêne physique, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque, se satisfaisant pleinement de ce contact pour ne pas se plaindre du reste. Elle ne s'en plaindrait pas non plus.

— Tout va bien. Toutes vos réactions feront l'affaire… quelles qu'elles soient.

Son sourire passa de la gêne à l'appréciation plus franche de ce qu'il entendait. L'humain qui était ressorti de ce malaise parfaitement compréhensible s'était soustrait à l'immortel célestio-diabolique, si vite que Chloé douta d'avoir la même personne devant elle l'instant suivant. La prestance millénaire propre à l'espèce dont il faisait partie et qui lui était de loin supérieure sur nombre de points se manifesta, au détriment de la tendresse timide montrée plus tôt.

— Vraiment ?

Lucifer se pencha sur le bureau, vers elle ; trop loin pour la toucher davantage, mais suffisamment pour la troubler. Si peu était nécessaire pour atteindre ce résultat, pour désordonner ses pensées, enflammer ses sens en un instant.

Un rêve.

Un autre genre de rêve.

La ligne de son cou, juste sous son col blanc. L'arête de sa mâchoire, la lumière sur sa peau, entre ses boucles noires parfaitement domptées par le savoir-faire du Diable qu'il était.

Peinant à respirer correctement, Chloé commença à se trémousser sur son siège ; croisant les jambes pour se redonner une contenance.

Pire.

Son jean collabora à la traîtrise généralisée de ses sens, de son corps qui ne répondait plus. Plus à elle ; seulement à cet homme, cet ange, ce-... non, **le** Diable en personne. La matière exerça une friction ni douloureuse, ni complètement agréable entre ses cuisses. Elle déglutit, sa peau comme chauffée à blanc elle aussi, exactement là où s'arrêtait sa paume et où commençait la sienne. Il était approprié de se consumer de désir pour le Diable ; cette chaleur qui la consumait pour si peu… Bon sang, ce n'était qu'une question, qu'une approche anodine avec son bureau en travers !

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Une combustion idyllique.

Quelques personnes anonymes à ce songe partagé, désiré, passèrent près de son bureau et donnèrent à l'inspectrice un interlude bienvenu à l'embrasement de ses pensées. Elle se déroba à l'emprise aisée du Diable sur son âme, ce dernier libérant à contrecœur sa main de la sienne, parfaitement conscient du changement de comportement de sa partenaire à ce simple contact. Elle ramena ses deux mains à plat sur son dossier toujours ouvert, le feu circonscrit de son envie remontant néanmoins jusqu'à ses joues. Elle toussota, définitivement mal à l'aise ; et définitivement la seule des deux à l'être pour si peu.

— Donc… reprit Chloé, baissant les yeux. C-Comment punissiez-vous les criminels en bas ? Est-ce que c'était plus… _simple _qu'ici ?

Cela devait l'être, d'une certaine manière. La damnation éternelle dépassait de très loin toutes ces futilités humaines et administratives, ces entraves de partialité, de corruption, d'injustice… Sans tout ceci, « punir » devait être plus simple. Plus juste.

Lucifer soupira, le regard dans le vague ; à cette distance inquantifiable d'elle, du commissariat.

Chloé fut à nouveau prise d'une envie irrépressible de le toucher, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant. Au lieu de cela, elle fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts ; d'avant en arrière, d'une crainte à l'autre.

_Il est là, bien là… devant toi._

— On peut dire ça, oui ; dit-il, le regard toujours égaré vers une contrée qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais que de réputation. Mais pas aussi simple que vous l'entendez.

— Comment ça ?

— Il est difficile de s'astreindre à la punition en elle-même sans cette multiplicité de procédures qui entoure la justice humaine. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le crime et vous, le condamné et le bourreau, voyez-vous… Cette absence de limite est simple ; _trop_ simple parfois.

Elle l'observa prendre une longue inspiration et serrer brièvement le poing sur le bureau ; trop simplement ramené vers des souvenirs qu'elle soupçonnait d'être désagréables.

Beaucoup l'étaient la concernant.

_« Tous ces gens que vous torturez. Vous aimez ça ? »_

_« C'était mon travail, Inspectrice… »_

— Vous voulez dire que l'Enfer n'a pas de limite dans ce domaine ? Je croyais qu'il donnait le « juste » châtiment à chaque fois, s'étonna Chloé.

— Oh détrompez-vous ! L'Enfer est d'une justice inébranlable, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Quand j'ai-...

Il se tut, poing définitivement serré, souffle définitivement expiré avec une lenteur nécessaire. Elle ne le poussa pas à continuer, même si sa curiosité l'aurait bien voulu. Lucifer déglutit, desserrant ses doigts un à un sans la regarder une seule fois.

— Quand j'ai chuté… ; poursuivit-il d'une voix tendue. L'Enfer n'était pas encore ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout était encore à faire, alors-...

— Alors vous avez dû faire justice vous-même, finit l'inspectrice.

Sa voix était douce, sans accusation. Lucifer la regarda enfin, rassuré de la voir sourire ; rassuré de se savoir bel et bien accepté pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été par la force des choses. Il hocha la tête.

— Je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle tâche qui m'était incombée, mais le crime était parfois si « volontaire » que j'ai pu avoir franchi une limite simple. À plus d'un titre. Ces hommes, ces femmes qui avaient fait des choses si abominables et qui s'en vantaient si ouvertement… À moi ; _moi_, l'ange qui les avaient défendu, qui avait—

Il se tut à nouveau, risquant un regard vers elle.

Et, cette fois, Chloé posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Ça vous a fait faire certaines choses.

Il cessa presque de respirer, sa main figée sous la sienne. Chloé la serra, juste assez pour sentir ce léger tremblement se transmettre à sa paume, cette vibration de l'âme du Diable, de l'ange déchu contre sa peau.

Ange, Diable… Être céleste unique ; il lui fallait encore intégrer cette notion à son existence, à chaque parole, chaque réaction de Lucifer. Comment devait-il la percevoir, elle ; simple humaine faillible à essayer de comprendre cette justice divine très personnelle qu'il avait infligé dans le passé ?

Des fourmis, de si petites créatures…

— De simples choses, oui ; murmura-t-il.

— Mais vous vous compliquez un peu plus la vie maintenant.

Chloé regarda les dossiers empilés çà et là entre elle et lui, un sourire léger étayant ses propos. Les traits de Lucifer se détendirent peu à peu et ses doigts se joignirent à ceux de sa partenaire, assurés dans leur conquête habile et mesurée.

— Possible, dit-il avec un franc sourire qui élargit le sien.

Une chaleur tout aussi mesurée commença à remonter le long de son poignet. Ses doigts célestes en effleurèrent le creux, esquissèrent chacune de ses veines sous sa peau. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un coup de froid soudain. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle trouvait du plaisir dans ce contact ; beaucoup trop vite, trop vite dans ce contexte, cet endroit. Au milieu de tous ces gens, ces collègues, amis et—

Les doigts de Lucifer firent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. La respiration de Chloé s'accéléra, sa paume frémit, assez pour qu'il le sente. Il s'en félicita d'un sourire bien différent qui ne la laissait, elle, pas indifférente. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses administrations pourtant, ni ne les interrompit ; les choses en restèrent à ce contact timide entre leur peau, leurs mains. Pas de baiser, Lucifer savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas permis ; elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et était, d'un certain point de vue, particulièrement égoïste en ce qui concernait ces démonstrations d'affection.

Mais elle repensa au baiser, malgré tout.

Elle se mit à penser à d'autres choses, ces choses auxquelles il était normal de penser.

Des choses simples.

— Hey, _Deckerstar _! les héla subitement quelqu'un.

À nouveau surpris et interrompus par les mauvais lieux et contexte, Lucifer écarta ses doigts de sa peau, non pas sans effleurer sa paume sur toute sa longueur, ce qui provoqua un nouveau frisson chez Chloé. Fermant aussitôt le poing, elle tourna la tête, la secouant ensuite en reconnaissant Ella à l'entrée de son labo.

— Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter avec ça… grommela-t-elle, très peu friande de cette dénomination.

N'importe qui d'autre s'en serait également lassé assez vite ; à l'entendre - murmuré, exulté, soufflé, crié, chanté - dès qu'elle et son partenaire se montraient ensemble sur son lieu de travail, chose normale et intentionnelle dans un partenariat, mais regrettable invitation à la célébration de leur partenariat devenu récemment plus _personnel_.

Chloé commençait à regretter d'avoir mis Ella dans la confidence.

— Je trouve que c'est pas mal trouvé, dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune légiste n'arrive à hauteur du bureau, excitée comme une puce.

— On a un nouveau cas !

— Vous voyez, Inspectrice ! s'exclama Lucifer, ravi.

Elle ne voyait pas, non ; et le lui fit comprendre en arquant un sourcil.

— Un nouveau crime est la parade parfaite contre toute paperasse administrative, l'éclaira-t-il en fermant avec une joie à peine contenue le dossier jaune vif posé devant lui. C'était si simple !

Sans plus attendre, pas même sa partenaire, le Diable se leva et s'enquit des détails juteux de l'enquête auprès d'Ella. Chloé referma doucement son propre dossier, regardant fixement Lucifer s'éloigner vers les escaliers tout en frottant ses doigts - à regret, les siens -, sur sa paume.

_C'était si simple._

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Hm ? Ah, comment ça se fait qu'il est revenu auprès de Chloé, c'est ça ?

Vous aurez vos réponses au fil des chapitres X)

Prochain chapitre dès que je l'aurai fini !

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	2. Plus Saint que Diable

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Merci tout le monde pour les reviews sur le chapitre de lancement – je vois que vous êtes tous prêts pour cette nouvelle aventure angsty-coquine ;) _

_Voici donc le second chapitre (merci pour la vérification éclair _**EmilieKalin**_). _

Musique d'ambiance :

The Unforgiven - Blackwall

* * *

**PLUS SAINT QUE DIABLE**

2

* * *

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de frotter ses doigts ensemble depuis.

Du commissariat à sa voiture, de son volant à son levier de vitesse, du levier de vitesse à la clé de contact.

Chloé les frottait toujours en marchant jusqu'à la victime du jour, dans cette ruelle où des relents d'égouts et de corps en décomposition vinrent titiller ses narines. Ses doigts ne trouvèrent de répit qu'au contact lisse du latex bleu indispensable à toute observation dudit corps étendu un peu plus loin. Tirant le latex jusqu'à ses poignets, elle fit une rapide analyse des lieux avant même de s'intéresser au point simple qui l'avait conduite ici, elle et son partenaire qui ne cachait pas sa joie d'être dispensé de paperasse pour l'heure à venir.

L'East Los n'était pas réputé pour sa tranquillité, il n'était donc pas étonnant d'y trouver crimes et meurtres à intervalles réguliers selon les humeurs susceptibles et houleuses des gangs rivaux. Qu'une dame septuagénaire provenant, aux vues de ses habits, de milieu aisé y gît en pleine rue l'était. Suffisamment pour rameuter la moitié des passants autour de la scène de crime, en tout cas. Chloé passa la banderole tandis qu'une énième altercation entre deux spectateurs - leur sang échauffé par la mort présente à quelques pas de là - se faisait entendre. Lucifer dévisagea les deux énergumènes se provoquer et bousculer les autres curieux et officiers lassés de les contenir hors de la zone.

— Vous ne regrettez pas l'Enfer, j'espère ? le houspilla-t-elle d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Elle avait parlé tout aussi légèrement, le cœur lourd pourtant. L'Enfer avait ce pouvoir sur elle, sur lui.

Il secoua la tête.

— On pourrait presque s'y croire, à deux trois cauchemars près. Quoique je doute que vos officiers tolèrent la décapitation pour enseigner les bonnes manières à ces brutes.

Elle le dévisagea. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ?

— Effectivement.

— Parlant de brute, annonça Lucifer après avoir noté la présence de Dan plus loin.

— Parlant de bonnes manières, répliqua-t-elle en le retenant par la manche.

Forcé de s'arrêter, Lucifer se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

— J'apprécierais si vous… en usiez davantage avec Dan.

— Et pourquoi le devrais-je, Inspectrice ? De mon point de vue, ce sont les siennes qui laissent à désirer. Est-ce donc cela qui vous a attiré chez lui ? Voudriez-vous un peu plus de brusqueries dans nos échanges, hm ?

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, arrêtée net par des pensées surprenamment mitigées sur la question. La question n'était pas là, pourtant. Elle chassa ces rêveries peu maniérées de son esprit.

— Là n'est pas la question. De son point de vue, vous êtes juste… parti.

— C'était le cas.

— Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Lucifer. Il ne sait pas _pourquoi_ vous êtes parti.

— Et pour cela, je devrais lui pardonner son manque de manières et optimiser les miennes, c'est bien cela que vous voulez ? résuma-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

— J'aimerais juste… souffla Chloé en secouant la tête, regardant tour à tour Lucifer et son ex-conjoint. J'aimerais juste enquêter le plus sereinement possible, d'accord ?

Il soupira, regardant lui aussi Dan par-dessus son épaule.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, Inspectrice.

— On s'était pourtant mis d'accord pour vous compliquer davantage la vie, non ? le piégea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il afficha une mine boudeuse qu'elle se retint d'embrasser. Pas en public.

Pas. En. Public.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent encore sur quelques moments intimes rêvés, qui tardaient à se concrétiser. Force était de constater que le monde, l'univers et le temps jouaient sans cesse contre eux. Force était de constater qu'elle se retenait encore.

_Il est là. _

— Souligner un fait n'est pas un accord, mais soit ; accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Je me ferai plus saint que Diable, pour vous.

Elle sourit, serrant ses doigts brièvement. Elle regretta de porter ses gants, de ne pas les avoir mis plus tard que cela.

— Tant que le Diable n'est pas loin.

— Toujours à vos côtés, Inspectrice, souligna ce dernier avec un sourire diaboliquement tentateur.

Après quoi il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers l'agitation médico-légale, Chloé à ses côtés.

_Toujours. _

Pendant un moment, elle ne sentit plus que lui ; bourbon et cigarettes. Pas n'importe lesquelles, le Diable ne pouvait expirer moins noble que ces « Merveilles ». Pour sa part, elle inspira, aussi profondément qu'il lui était possible sans que Lucifer ne le remarque. Beaucoup ne pouvaient différencier un bourbon d'un autre, plus encore par leur fragrance éphémère qui embaumait leur consommateur. Chloé avait été de ceux-là, ignorante, inintéressée même. Puis était survenue une chose, l'absence obsédante d'une personne.

Elle connaissait la différence depuis.

Et n'avait jamais autant bu d'eau-de-vie pour se remémorer une présence, une voix, une odeur justement. Son odeur.

Blanton's Single Barrel et Merveilles.

_Il est là. Juste là._

Chaque bouteille vidée avait ajouté à son obsession, lui avait donné un prétexte pour retourner là-bas, pour s'illusionner une dernière fois. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit alors ; « une dernière fois. »

Elle frotta ses doigts ensemble, une dernière fois, avant de poser son regard sur autre chose que son partenaire. Dan étudiait attentivement la posture de la victime, notant détails et indices possibles sur son calepin. Arrivés à sa hauteur, il étudia le Diable avec une attention pour le moins hostile, ses doigts gantés se crispant autour du stylo.

— Hey, Dan ; le salua-t-elle avec un dernier regard inquiet pour Lucifer dont la posture s'était sensiblement figée sous l'analyse dont il était l'objet.

Lucifer fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec un sourire aimable - saint maniéré comme demandé. Mais sa posture fière restait Diable.

Tant que le Diable n'était pas loin…

— Daniel, salua-t-il à son tour.

— Oh, pas de « Crétin » aujourd'hui ? asséna sèchement Dan en se redressant.

— Oh je ne peux nier que la tentation est grande, mais je ne serais pas Diable à ne pas savoir y résister de temps à autres.

Dan regarda tour à tour Chloé et Lucifer, les espoirs de l'inspectrice brisés par un sourire narquois du plus tenté des deux.

— Il faudra plus que cela pour l'avoir dans votre lit, mec.

— Dan ! s'exclama Chloé.

Ce fut cependant Lucifer qui la retint d'exprimer davantage son mécontentement, une main posée sur son avant-bras sans se départir de son sourire aimable. La force qui vibrait sous sa poigne délicate lui ôta toute envie de répliquer.

— Inspectrice, Inspectrice… Daniel ne fait que mettre en exergue sa frustration de ne plus vous avoir pour lui seul, dit-il calmement. Et quoi de plus normal pour lui de projeter sur autrui l'aspect misérable de son existence esseulée, mh ?

Bon… Tant pis pour les bonnes manières. L'expression de Dan céda à la colère, celle-ci crachée vers Lucifer la seconde suivante ;

— _Va t— !_

Ella choisit ce moment pour interrompre la politesse ambiguë des deux hommes de sa vie, passée comme présente.

— _Dios Mio !_ Ne pourrait-**I**l pas régler une bonne fois la circulation routière avant le reste ? lâcha-t-elle, posant lourdement sac et matériel d'expertise près de Daniel.

Si l'immobilité de Lucifer n'eut pas déjà été un signe d'hostilité inquiétante, son manque de verve concernant les actes discutables de Dieu en était le signe le plus évident. Pour sa part, Chloé retint difficilement un grognement de frustration. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ces fréquentes louanges du divin, quoique davantage après avoir découvert la vérité, mais cet intérêt s'était arrêté à une curiosité polie.

Maintenant, elle n'avait de cesse d'osciller entre ressentiment et frustration pour le **P**ère de toutes choses. Le **P**ère de tous ses tourments, de l'ange dont **I**l tenait le destin entre **S**es mains capricieuses. Tel **P**ère, tel Fils. Au moins le Fils apprenait-il de ses erreurs.

Ella nota rapidement l'humeur orageuse des autres personnes présentes, et vivantes. Le front plissé, elle demanda ;

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

— Rien que les « bonnes manières », Miss Lopez ; se dérida enfin Lucifer, mâchoire serrée.

— Dan, tu pourrais interroger les premières personnes arrivées sur les lieux ? Tu connais la procédure ; enjoignit Chloé d'une voix tendue.

Dan fusilla une dernière fois Lucifer du regard, contournant le corps avec lenteur.

— Ouais…_ je_ connais la procédure.

Chloé respira plus librement une fois qu'il se fût éloigné jusqu'aux limites jaunes de la scène de crime. Lucifer la lâcha enfin, la libérant de son emprise puissante comme délicate. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait démonstratif dans le souci qu'il portait à son bien-être - tant physique que lors du déroulement d'une lutte verbale dominée par la testostérone - ; malgré tout, cette démonstration en particulier l'interpella. Sans doute à cause de cette sensation d'appartenance qu'il dégageait, une clameur de « propriété » sur elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-elle après s'être éclairci la voix.

— Hormis les bonnes manières, vous voulez dire ? répondit Lucifer.

— Lucifer…

— Inspectrice ?

— Ça m'a _tellement_ manqué, les gars ! se réjouit la légiste devant eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On avait besoin d'un peu plus de 'Deckerstar' dans ce monde ; Dieu a entendu nos prières !

— Une chance qu'**I**l soit intervenu pour cela avant la circulation routière, n'est-il-pas ? renchérit Lucifer en s'éloignant de Chloé, s'arrêtant à deux trois pas de distance, devant le visage de la septuagénaire récemment passée de vie à trépas.

Une chance.

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Ce n'était pas la sienne, même si elle savait celle de Lucifer plus proche de Dieu qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais, une fois encore, Chloé avait besoin de temps pour intégrer certaines notions, pour les accepter.

Une chance et du temps.

C'était sa façon de voir les choses.

— Nous pourrions aussi intervenir dans l'élucidation de ce crime, les rappela-t-elle tous les deux à l'ordre.

— À vos ordre, Deckers— ! salua joyeusement Ella, notant l'expression fermée de Chloé à la dernière seconde. _Deckersister_.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de la victime, fourrageant dans ses sacs à la recherche de matériel. Chloé, quant à elle, étudia le profil de la victime dont la peau marbrée annonçait clairement la pleine possession de la Mort sur son corps et son âme. Face contre terre, dans cette rue aux senteurs discutables, la septuagénaire richement vêtue ne présentait aucune marque défensive visible, aucune perte abondante de sang… Quoique qu'une hémorragie interne n'était pas à exclure à ce stade. Chloé exerçait ce métier depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus se fier aux apparences, ni donner trop de crédit à ses premières suppositions.

Rien n'était jamais ce qu'il semblait être.

Un souffle de vent pouvait n'être que cela ; un souffle, et pouvait être plus que cela.

_« Ne partez pas… »_

Celui qui effleura sa nuque était différent, rien que par l'odeur déplaisante qu'il lui offrait. Elle frissonna malgré tout.

_« Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie… J-je… »_

— On sait qui elle est ? s'enquit-elle, la gorge nouée.

— Pas encore, la renseigna Ella en sortant son appareil photo de son plus grand sac. On n'a pas retrouvé d'effets personnels sur le corps.

— Le meurtrier les a peut-être pris avant de déguerpir ? Vu le secteur, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

— S'il y a bien eu meurtre, Inspectrice ; intervint Lucifer après avoir fait le tour de la victime.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, je ne vois aucune marque de violence sur cette dame décrépie. Peut-être ce rose vif comme fard à joues, mais—

— Ce n'est pas pertinent pour l'enquête, Lucifer.

— Mais pertinent pour la pérennité de la mode, Inspectrice.

Avant que Chloé ne puisse même lever les yeux au ciel, Ella reprit la parole.

— Lucifer a raison, l'équipe d'intervention n'a pas tout de suite pensé au meurtre. Vu son âge et l'absence de blessure visible, la mort aurait très bien pu être naturelle. Pas criminelle.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait changer d'avis ?

— Ceci.

La légiste pointa du doigt un endroit spécifique sur le sol, à deux ou trois centimètres de la tête de la victime. S'approchant, l'inspectrice nota enfin le tracé en demi-cercle d'eau débutant à hauteur de l'oreille gauche et terminant à proximité du lobe droit.

— De l'eau ?

Par ces seuls mots, Lucifer énonçait à voix haute tout le scepticisme que ressentait également Chloé. Cette dernière s'accroupit à son tour, tandis qu'Ella prenait quelques clichés de la trace humide sur le sol.

Sec, pour le reste.

— Il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et le tracé est trop net pour n'être qu'une coïncidence ; réfléchit-elle tout haut, scannant rapidement le reste de la zone autour du corps. Ils ont trouvé autre chose ? Une bouteille ou… ?

— Pas que je sache, dit Ella - cette fois occupée à récolter quelques prélèvements du liquide.

— Le meurtrier peut avoir nettoyé soigneusement derrière lui, comme pour les affaires de la victime.

— Ou l'acuité visuelle de vos équipes d'intervention laisse à désirer, Inspectrice. Autant que les bonnes manières de certains ; souligna Lucifer, légèrement penché derrière elle.

Chloé le dévisagea.

Pointant le doigt vers la tête de la victime, il dit ;

— Il y a quelque chose, juste sous vos yeux. Et les siens, semble-t-il.

Sans attendre, Ella se pencha, ses cheveux noirs effleurant presque le sol tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de remarquer ce détail pointé par le Diable. Toujours dans le détail, à ce qu'il semblait également. Des détails, Chloé en notait un grand nombre. Cette courte distance entre sa joue et la sienne, l'odeur obsédante du bourbon, ses narines légèrement dilatées par les senteurs peu reluisantes de l'endroit, du corps étendu à leurs pieds.

— Decker, donne-moi un coup de main, lui demanda Ella, ses mains gantées posées sur la tempe droite de la septuagénaire.

Elle détourna le regard avant qu'il ne puisse lui offrir le sien.

Bénis fussent les interruptions d'Ella.

Avec l'aval de cette dernière, elle décolla délicatement du sol le visage flétri par l'âge et le trépas. La jeune légiste tira doucement vers elle une fine chaîne en argent, la croix qui y était attachée se décollant également de la rétine déshydratée. Observant l'objet en fer se balancer d'avant en arrière, Ella congratula Lucifer ;

— _Bien vu_, mec !

— Évidemment, mon acuité visuelle est cent fois plus performante que la vôtre.

— Une croix ? s'étonna l'inspectrice.

Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée ainsi de la poche de la victime, ni rouler à cet endroit précis sur le sol après le meurtre ; qui restait encore à prouver, quoique c'était en bonne voie. Ne leur restait plus qu'à déterminer la cause du décès. Sans cet élément, difficile de commencer l'enquête dans de bonnes conditions - déjà que les bonnes manières laissaient à désirer.

Chloé scruta attentivement la nuque de la victime, dégageant son col raide de sa peau déjà durcie par la prise de la mort sur elle.

Pas de traces de strangulation.

— J'aimerais lire dans vos pensées, Inspectrice ; dit Lucifer derrière elle.

— J'aimerais savoir comment cette femme âgée - aux moyens aisés, de toute évidence - s'est retrouvée dans un quartier pareil. Pas de papiers, pas de voiture, même pas de quoi définir la cause de la mort…

— Pour ça, il y a moi Decker ! intervint Ella avec assurance en se montrant d'un doigt ganté. Ella Lopez va relever ce défi et apporter réponses à tes questions ! Donne-moi juste vingt-quatre heures pour écarter quelques possibilités et faire des analyses un peu plus poussées sur notre chère Jane Doe.

— Tant qu'on ne nous impose pas d'autres paperasses sans intérêt entre temps, marmonna Lucifer.

Chloé sourit, retirant un premier gant de latex.

— OK. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du concret. En attendant, Lucifer et moi allons faire le tour du quartier et interroger les éventuels témoins. Dan a peut-être pu dénicher quelques infos utiles…

— Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je patiente ici, Inspectrice ? demanda Lucifer. Juste le temps de m'entretenir avec Miss Lopez.

Elle le dévisagea, intriguée par sa demande. Ella eut du mal à éviter son regard, mais y parvint à force de manipulations médico-légales feintes autour de la victime. De quoi avait-il tant besoin de parler avec elle ? Sa suspicion se remarqua sans doute car Lucifer renchérit aussitôt avec un sourire charmeur ;

— Et je doute que vous souhaitiez me voir réitérer quelques bonnes manières en compagnie de l'inspecteur Espinoza, hm ?

Elle soupira, hochant finalement la tête. Il marquait un point.

— Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite ; ne touchez à rien sans gants, le prévint-elle avec autorité avant de s'éloigner.

— Oh vous me gâchez le plaisir, Inspectrice ! se plaignit-il dans son dos.

Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Chloé ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Ella, tout ceci lui avait tellement manqué. Elle pouvait dire la même chose des altercations enflammées entre le Diable et Dan, quoique plus animées qu'auparavant par la force des derniers événements… Ces récents ajouts marquaient le manque abyssal d'une tranche de sa vie.

_Il est là. _

Une nouvelle tranche de sa vie où elle respirait à nouveau.

Une nouvelle chance.

Un peu plus de temps.

Chloé fut hélée par quelques journalistes retenus par la délimitation jaune et réglementaire des investigations criminelles en cours, avides de détails scabreux à étaler sur la toile, à dramatiser pour la plupart. Elle les ignora et rejoignit Dan, occupé à interviewer un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années à l'écart de l'attroupement de curieux. Au contraire de ceux-ci, ce garçon semblait davantage pressé de déguerpir. L'inspectrice nota son allure négligée ; son jean trop déchiré pour soutenir un genre à la mode si ce n'était la précarité financière, sa peau blafarde qui portait des traces d'écorchures, des bleus jaunis par les jours, disparaissant sous son sweat noir lui tombant jusqu'à mi- genoux.

Il passait régulièrement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, ceux-ci tombant régulièrement dans ses yeux verts écarquillés sous la nervosité.

Dan nota rapidement sa présence, sa précédente contrariété toujours visible sur ses traits.

— Chloé, je te présente Francis ; dit-il. Francis, voici l'Inspectrice Decker. Francis vit dans la maison des jeunes à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici. Il connaissait la victime.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le jeune Francis qui hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux agités regardant de tous côtés.

— O-oui. Elle… Madame Sanchez venait souvent.

— Sanchez ? répéta-t-elle.

— Plus précisément ; Penelope Sanchez, la renseigna Dan après avoir vérifié ses notes. Une riche veuve des quartiers chics, apparemment.

Un nouveau hochement de Francis.

— Elle donnait un paquet de fric pour qu'on ait de quoi manger, nous habiller e-et… Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?

— Pas encore, mais on fera tout pour le découvrir Francis, je te le promets. Tu sais si elle avait une voiture ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

Son véhicule pouvait très bien être encore ici, comme d'autres preuves indispensables.

Mais Francis secoua la tête cette fois.

— On pourra sans doute nous renseigner là-bas, Lucifer et moi ; pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

— Lucifer, bien sûr… grommela Dan à ses côtés.

Tiquant sous cette remarque, Chloé s'abstint malgré tout de commentaires. Elle remercia Francis pour son précieux témoignage, l'encourageant ensuite à suivre l'un des officiers présents pour remplir la paperasse tant haïe par son partenaire, haï en retour par son remplaçant d'un temps révolu.

Une fois Francis parti, elle se tourna vers Dan.

— Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ?

— Ce qui ne va pas ?

— Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, Dan ; s'agaça-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu cherches sans arrêt à faire sortir Lucifer de ses gonds depuis qu'il est revenu. Tu ne pourrais pas te comporter en adulte, pour une fois ?!

Il la dévisagea, poings sur les hanches.

— Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager à son tour.

— Ce type se barre, laisse derrière lui une traînée de cadavres que **je** t'aide à maquiller en suicide collectif pour **son **bien - et le tien étant donné que tes empreintes sont sur le lieu du crime - et tout ça sans poser de questions ! Je t'épaule chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chacune de tes crises d'angoisse, chaque fois que tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que lui - même pas à Trixie - et _je_ devrais me comporter en adulte ?! Alors oui, j'espère que tu plaisantes Chloé !

— Dan...

— Pas de « Dan » avec moi, Chloé ! la coupa-t-il avec véhémence. _Deux semaines._ Deux semaines qu'il est revenu d'on ne sait où et tu le laisses déjà reprendre sa place à tes côtés ?!

Dan ne savait pas, mais elle si ; c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence, c'était aussi simple que cela. Elle prit appui sur la voiture garée à côté, sa peau piquée par la chaleur accumulée en si peu de temps dans le métal, mais moins piquée au vif qu'avec les propos de son ex-conjoint.

— C'est mon partenaire.

— Non, **c'était **ton partenaire, la contredit-il. Il n'a aucune légitimité ici !

Elle se redressa, prête à défendre Lucifer bec et ongles.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Dan.

— Et tu crois que le Lieutenant accepterait d'avoir comme consultant civil un potentiel meurtrier ?

— Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Lucifer. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, dit-elle avec empressement, regardant aux alentours avec appréhension.

— Parce que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Que suis-je supposé en penser, hein ?

— Rien du tout. L'affaire est close.

— Elle ne l'est pas pour moi, Chloé. Je mérite de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

— Comme tu m'as laissée comprendre pour Palmetto ?

C'était un coup bas, mais Chloé ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche crispée. Elle aurait pu porter la faute à sa colère, la peur que Dan ne dénonce Lucifer pour une question de compétitivité masculine ; mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. C'était… viscéral. Un instinct embrasé, jailli du plus profond de son être à la simple entente du nom de Lucifer.

À la simple idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal.

C'était… inattendu, puissant et incontrôlable.

Elle vit l'impatience compréhensible de Dan se tourner en expression défaite, blessée et finalement, résignée.

— Dan…

Il hocha la tête, évitant son regard.

— Dan, j-je… Je suis—

— Non, je me suis trompé, dit-il.

Il recula d'un pas, un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres avant de lui asséner ces quelques mots ;

— Il en a pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il t'ait dans son lit. Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait.

Alors que Dan repartait vers la scène de crime, Chloé resta à hauteur de la voiture, prenant son discours pour ce qu'il était ; une inquiétude, une jalousie dont elle ne pouvait le blâmer. Un juste retour des choses non moins véridique.

Le Roi avait trouvé sa Reine.

Plus littéralement qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Si, si ! J'ai déjà donné quelques infos dans ce chapitre ! X) Plus suivra.

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous à dis à plus tard (pas de date précise, comme d'hab) pour le chapitre 3. 😀


	3. Masturbation honorifique

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Merci pour les précédentes reviews tout le monde (réponses d'ailleurs aux reviews guests un peu plus bas dans les notes) !_

_Merci aussi à EmilieKalin pour la correction de ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Amusez-vous bien ! X)_

Conseil musique (fin de chapitre) : 'Fuck, I'm lonely' - Lauv, Anne-Marie

* * *

_**Réponses - guests**_

POPCORN : 

Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mes écrits te plaisent autant :) J'espère que la suite de cette fic continuera à t'occuper en attendant la saison 5.

ILAI :

Héhéhéhéhé X) Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

* * *

**MASTURBATION HONORIFIQUE**

3

* * *

Les bureaux de direction se ressemblaient tous entre eux.

Du bureau du proviseur de collège à celui du doyen d'université, des plus petites sphères de l'enseignement à celles des refuges pour jeunes en difficulté ; l'on y retrouvait à chaque fois l'uniformité du pouvoir d'une seule personne, pour chaque endroit - quel qu'il fût.

— De quoi devais-tu tant t'entretenir avec Ella ? demanda Chloé en déambulant devant les nombreuses photographies affichées au mur, auto congratulations figées dans un cadre pour toujours.

— Me diras-tu le contenu de ta conversation avec Daniel ?

Elle se tourna, observant Lucifer poser et manipuler un trophée après l'autre à l'opposé du bureau pontifiant d'altruisme. Il en était à une coupe volumineuse qui occultait presque les autres récompenses honorifiques alentours avant de croiser son regard.

Chloé haussa les épaules, retournant à sa propre contemplation - quoique moins tactile, la concernant - des photographies et diplômes affichés à leurs suites. Une façon comme une autre de cacher son embarras, la douleur laissée par les propos de Dan un peu plus tôt.

_Sa Reine._

— Des bêtises pour l'ensemble.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonné.

— Il est juste... soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— ... un crétin ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, ses lèvres résistant à son ton taquin avec grandes difficultés. Au lieu de cela, elle afficha une expression moitié pince-sans-rire, moitié amusée.

— « Inquiet », Lucifer.

— Quoi de plus normal, je t'ai ravie à lui, non ?

Il lui sourit.

De son sourire victorieux naquit cette étincelle de désir qui ne la quittait que très rarement depuis deux semaines. Bien sûr, ce désir ne s'était guère éteint durant sa longue absence, mais l'absence en elle-même changeait beaucoup de choses. L'avoir devant elle, en chair et en os, homme et Diable, changeait _beaucoup_ de choses.

Comme ses rapports avec Dan, pour commencer.

Ils n'étaient pas allés en s'améliorant à la suite de sa demande étrange, incompréhensible et dangereuse de camoufler le trépas instantané de ces corps en suicide collectif. Elle se prenait parfois à imaginer la situation autrement, dans un contexte plus ignorant la concernant. Si Lucifer était venu lui demander pareil service à l'époque où elle ignorait la part la plus importante - la plus flagrante, également - de son identité... l'aurait-elle fait sans poser de questions ?

L'aurait-elle fait pour Dan ?

Il l'avait fait, lui.

Il s'était sali les mains, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Et elle...

L'ayant rejoint devant le mur d'expansion altruiste, Lucifer se plaça devant elle, fier conquérant de son cœur en attendant celle du corps. De corps, Chloé nota la proximité du sien. Toujours cette main sertie de cette bague, qui faisait tourner la coupe en or dans sa paume. Toujours ce cou offert, découvert par son col immaculé, le frémissement de sa peau à chaque inspiration, sa barbe méticuleusement domptée pour le charme non moins sauvage qu'il dégageait.

Qu'attendaient-ils, effectivement ?

Qu'attendait-elle, _elle ? _

Chloé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et déglutit, attendant que le désir passe, qu'il s'amoindrisse du moins. Il ne passait jamais.

_Meurtre. Enquête. Concentre-toi._

— Techniquement, je n'appartiens à personne ; dit-elle en lui prenant l'objet des mains avec un air réprobateur. Tu ne m'as « ravie » à personne.

— Un concept que Daniel semble avoir grand mal à accepter, non ? insista-t-il.

Elle arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

— Comme les « bonnes manières », hm ?

— Eh bien c'est comme le sexe, Inspectrice ; il faut être deux pour que cela ait des chances de fonctionner.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, une lueur tant coquine qu'amusée traversant son regard.

— Mauvais exemple, n'est-ce-pas ?

Des images traversèrent l'esprit de l'inspectrice. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du manche de la coupe.

Bon sang.

_Meurtre. Enquête. _

Malgré tout, malgré elle, elle répliqua avec la même expression ;

— Moi qui croyais l'endurance du Diable au-dessus de la moyenne... On dirait que j'avais tort.

— L'impossible a ses limites, Inspectrice. Je ne peux chasser bien longtemps ma véritable nature.

Impossible. Véritable nature.

Ces mots résonnèrent en elle tel le glas froid d'une sentence, le décompte affolé du temps qui leur restait. Jamais assez, jamais bien longtemps.

Mais il était là. En chair et en os, homme et Diable, l'un comme l'autre faillible dans ses bonnes manières.

— Je sais. Et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

— Je sens venir un mais ».

— « Mais » Dan... ; poursuivit-elle en allant redéposer la coupe où il l'avait trouvée, à la recherche d'un répit pour le train de ses pensées, de ses inquiétudes en général. Dan m'a beaucoup aidée durant— Enfin... tu sais.

Elle n'arrivait pas à en parler, plus vraiment depuis la dernière fois. L'Enfer était un sujet vaste, lointain, mais son départ là-bas restait... _compliqué_ à aborder. Sans doute parce que sa façon de voir les choses n'était pas encore la sienne, qu'en parler ne parvenait pas encore à changer cela. Un départ était un départ, un de trop dans ses pensées, dans sa vie.

C'était trop, encore trop tôt pour en reparler.

_Il est là. _

— J'ai cru comprendre, oui ; dit-il dans son dos.

Chloé se retourna, une main posée sur le meuble de trophées. Comme elle le surprenait souvent à faire - plus souvent qu'avant son douloureux départ -, Lucifer tentait de la leurrer sur son véritable ressenti par un sourire.

«_ Alors, j'ai bluffé._ »

Un mensonge, malgré tout. Il mentait malgré lui.

La vérité était qu'il n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle à réaborder cette discussion. Il faudrait bien y revenir à un moment donné, pourtant. Mais pas maintenant.

Pas maintenant.

Deux semaines de « pas maintenant » ; cela n'était pas si long, si ?

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, s'excusa-t-elle en revenant vers lui. Je ne sais juste pas trop comment faire avec Dan pour qu'il accepte la situation.

Elle lâcha un soupir.

— C'est devenu si vite si compliqué...

Son sourire, feinte d'une légèreté d'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, devint cette fois miroir de ses pensées ; un mélange de tendresse comme de complicité qu'elle se surprit une fois encore à vouloir embrasser sur l'instant.

— Pile ce que nous voulions, non ? Du « compliqué » pour nos simples existences, dit-il, son regard accroché au sien avant qu'il ne descende plus bas.

Il était dominé par la même envie, elle le ressentait. Elle ressentait bon nombre de choses ; simples, compliquées. C'était cela être la _Reine_ du Roi, du Diable tentateur, tenté de pencher son visage sur un centimètre ou deux de complexité, de simplicité. C'était simple, compliqué entre eux, envers le monde entier. Simple de le savoir devant elle, bien là ; compliqué de savoir le reste, ce que sa présence signifiait.

Aller à la rencontre de son envie paraissait si simple ; elle en avait envie, elle aussi.

— Inspecteurs ?

La seule inspectrice et Diable, confondu comme tel, se retournèrent vers la porte ouverte sur le reste de l'établissement alors qu'une dame plutôt rondelette mais à l'expression avenante et ridée par les années se tenait là.

— Oh j'aimerais pouvoir me targuer d'en être, très chère ; mais je ne suis qu'un consultant diablement doué ! fit aimablement remarquer Lucifer avant toute autre présentation formelle avec la directrice des lieux. Voici la seule et unique « Inspectrice » chargée de l'enquête - Inspectrice Chloé Jane Decker.

Refrénant une nouvelle vague de désir à la simple entente de son nom entre ces lèvres qu'elle regardait il y a encore une minute, ladite seule représentante de l'autorité tendit sa main vers la nouvelle venue.

— Inspectrice Decker sera suffisant.

— Directrice Marleen Harris. Et vous êtes... ? dit-elle en en revenant au consultant « doué ».

— Bien sûr, où sont mes _manières ?_ s'exclama-t-il, échangeant un regard avec Chloé avant de baiser poliment la main tendue vers lui. Lucifer Morningstar, pour vous servir.

La dénommée Harris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à respirer normalement jusqu'à ce que le Diable daigne finalement lui rendre sa main tremblante. Elle oscillait presque sur ses talons carrés et usés - pas le genre de directrice à rouler sur l'or, semblait-il. Son altruisme récompensé à de si maintes reprises en était sûrement. Après s'être redressé, Lucifer croisa à nouveau le regard de Chloé, rajoutant promptement ;

— En tout bien tout honneur, cela va sans dire.

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de spécifier la nature des services qu'il pouvait bien rendre ou non contre rétribution future.

«_ N-Non c'est— c'est ce que je voulais dire, Lucifer... quand j'ai d— _»

«_ Mon premier amour n'a jamais été Ève..._ »

_Oh._

C'était pour elle ?

La directrice ne releva pas sa dernière remarque, trop emportée par le désir charnel inhérent qui lévitait autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour en revenir aux civilités d'usage qui voulaient que l'on se concentre sur la raison de leur visite et non sur la façon de déshabiller le Diable du regard sans paraître désespérée. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et baissa sa main encore tendue vers l'objet de débauche inconditionnelle qu'était Lucifer.

Il était plus, pourtant.

Plus simple, plus compliqué que cela.

— Je-… J-J'aurais préféré que l'on se rencontre en de meilleures circonstances, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Nous de même, dit Chloé. Nous avons rencontré l'un de vos « protégés »... Francis ? C'est lui qui a pu nous renseigner sur l'identité de la défunte.

— Francis ? Ah oui ! Lui et Penelope discutaient souvent ensemble, quand elle nous rendait visite.

Madame Harris leur indiqua les sièges devant son bureau, s'asseyant elle aussi de l'autre côté tout en secouant la tête de dépit. Se faisant, quelques mèches blondes s'échappèrent de son chignon.

— C'est un jour sombre pour notre établissement.

— J'imagine que son apport lucratif vous manquera plus que de raison, très chère ; rebondit aussitôt Lucifer avec un sourire. Les humains et l'argent...

Il croisa le regard réprobateur de l'inspectrice.

— Quoi ?

Lâchant un soupir, Chloé se tourna vers la directrice, interloquée par le discours alambiqué de son partenaire sur l'appât du gain ; tare typiquement humaine.

— Mrs Sanchez avait l'habitude de discuter avec tous les jeunes du centre ou ce n'était qu'avec Francis ? demanda Chloé.

— Eh bien, elle est... _était _comme tous nos donateurs ; tous ont un jour éprouvé le besoin de « voir », « témoigner » de l'influence qu'ils peuvent avoir ou non sur la vie de ses enfants en difficultés.

— Plus communément connu sous la dénomination de « masturbation honorifique », Inspectrice paraphrasa Lucifer.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Chloé posa une main sur le bras de son partenaire, poursuivant son interrogatoire comme si de rien n'était ;

— Serait-elle venue ici un peu plus tôt dans la journée ?

— À vrai dire, oui. Elle est passée déposer un chèque ; comme chaque premier lundi du mois.

Chloé sortit son calepin, notant cette dernière information.

Lucifer rit allègrement à ses côtés.

— Une autre sorte de masturbation. Pour ma part, je préfère utiliser mes mains ; les billets ont tendance à s'user trop rapidement.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Chloé ferma brièvement les yeux ; honteuse d'imaginer mains du Diable à l'œuvre sur lui avant même de penser à le réprimander. Quand elle disait que le désir ne passait jamais, comment était-elle supposée faire avec l'épanchement lubrique de Lucifer ?

S'humectant les lèvres, elle croisa le regard de ce dernier.

— Lucifer...

— Insinueriez-vous qu'il n'existe aucun acte désintéressé, Mr. Morningstar ?

— Oh je n'irai pas jusque-là, Mrs Harris. Je suis par ailleurs assis aux côtés de la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse. Cependant, je sais de source sûre que l'altruisme monétaire cache toujours plus qu'une simple « bonté d'âme », comme vous aimez tant vous en convaincre.

— Vous seriez surpris des sommes données par Mrs Sanchez, répliqua la directrice, les mains jointes sur son bureau.

— Astronomiquement scandaleuses, n'est-ce-pas ? présuma-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils. Aussi scandaleux que sa contrepartie, j'imagine ?

— Lucifer, je ne crois pas q—, essaya d'intervenir Chloé.

— Je crois pour ma part que notre chère directrice nous cache quelque chose, Inspectrice ; la coupa-t-il.

Chloé détailla plus attentivement la posture défensive de madame Harris, ses yeux bleus fardés de bruns s'écarquillant à l'entente d'une telle accusation. Il était courant de voir pareille réaction chez celles et ceux victimes des propos directs du Diable, réactions majoritairement instinctives sans être forcément condamnables par la justice.

Laquelle était-ce ?

Instinct ou Condamnation ?

— J-Je— ! se rebiffa l'accusée. Non ! Je n'ai rien à cacher !

— Voyons, ma chère... susurra Lucifer en se levant de son siège pour poser ses mains sur le bureau. Tout le monde a_ toujours_ quelque chose à cacher.

Il se pencha vers elle, souriant ; obsédant les faibles sens humains de sa victime. D'abord la vue, son regard ancré dans le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il en décide autrement, jusqu'à ce que le désir de lui plaire ne se tarisse. Chose impossible, même les sens aguerris de l'inspectrice le savaient. Ensuite l'ouïe, captivée par la voix avide de secrets, de ces cachoteries enfouies au plus profond de son âme.

— Et vous voulez me confier ce qui vous pèse sur le cœur, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors dites-moi... Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, hm ?

— J-je...

— _Oui ?_ insista le Diable, souriant davantage.

Chloé le laissa faire, avertie qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle était toujours curieuse d'observer sans influence ce don unique auquel personne ne semblait capable de résister. Que ressentaient-ils tous ? Elle connaissait le désir, peut-être même beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps, mais ça paraissait plus subtil que cela.

« _Je suis capable de faire avouer à n'importe qui ses désirs interdits._ »

Était-ce telle une vague de franchise ou une sorte de... de rupture de la pudeur de chacun ? L'afflux violent, spontané de tous les désirs d'une vie à la surface ?

Elle qui avait déjà du mal à en contrôler un seul... Elle ne pouvait imaginer.

— Je veux tuer celui qui a osé faire du mal à Penelope ! avoua madame Harris, le souffle court.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucifer en s'écartant, sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

— Expliquez-vous, l'enjoignit Chloé.

Une fois rassis à sa place, la directrice fut finalement libérée de l'emprise de Lucifer. Elle secoua doucement la tête, le regard hagard, avant de soupirer. Le poids de son aveu - émotionnellement vindicatif, certes, mais loin d'être condamnable sur le plan légal - la vieillissant d'un coup.

— Vous savez combien de nos donateurs donnent plus de cent dollars par mois pour le bien-être de ces jeunes ?

Chloé secoua la tête.

— _Aucun !_ Il n'y avait qu'elle pour vraiment se soucier de leur avenir, de ce qu'ils mangeaient sur une semaine, ce qu'il leur fallait pour vivre décemment. Cette institution vient de perdre douze mille dollars annuels ! Sans cette somme, je vais devoir renvoyer la moitié des pensionnaires dans les rues...

— Quand je vous disais que l'altruisme pur est rare, dit Lucifer.

— Je suis navrée d'entendre cela, Mrs Harris ; mais croyez bien que nous essayons de rendre justice à son altruisme désintéressé justement. Celui qui lui a fait ça ne peut pas s'en tirer sans conséquences et nous avons besoin de vous pour le retrouver.

— Bien sûr, je... Que voulez-vous savoir ? se reprit-elle bien vite.

— Vous disiez que Mrs Sanchez venait tous les premiers lundis du mois déposer un chèque ?

— Oui. Je l'ai juste ici, d'ailleurs.

Elle se mit à fourrager dans ses documents, ouvrant et refermant plusieurs tiroirs à la suite. Les secondes s'écoulant, son expression se durcit. Elle se redressa finalement, le front plissé.

— Il a disparu. Ça alors !

— C'est la première fois que ça arrive ? lui demanda Chloé.

— Pas vraiment. Je veux dire... Il est parfois arrivé qu'on surprenne l'un ou l'autre de nos pensionnaires en train de franchir la ligne, mais—

— Ça pourrait être notre homme, Inspectrice ; déclara Lucifer.

— Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'un de ces enfants aurait— ?! s'exclama la directrice, horrifiée par cette seule pensée.

Chloé secoua la tête, pensive.

— Nous ne pouvons pas encore exclure la possibilité qu'il y ait un lien avec le meurtre. Néanmoins, pour écarter cette piste, nous aurions besoin des dossiers d'admissions de tous vos pensionnaires ainsi que celle du personnel.

Madame Harris secoua la tête également, refusant sa demande à chaque rotation en demi-cercle de son visage rondouillard.

— Non, non. Vous vous méprenez, Inspectrice Decker. Ces enfants sont—_ Non. _

— Mrs la Directrice, nous ne cherchons pas à leur faire porter le chapeau. C'est juste pour écarter une piste.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser consulter ces dossiers sans mandat, vous m'en voyez désolée.

Bien sûr.

Une telle réaction était à prévoir ; Chloé s'y était préparée, mais n'appréciait pas de devoir attendre davantage de temps pour élucider cette affaire déjà compliquée. Le manque d'indices, d'effets personnels, de témoins du crime... Et maintenant cette nouvelle porte qu'on lui claquait au nez. Il était fort à parier que celle du domicile se claquerait aussi sec face à ses demandes pourtant raisonnables.

Les riches ne supportaient pas que l'on fouille dans leurs affaires, toutes altruistes qu'elles pussent être.

Chloé nota que Lucifer fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Je sais comment vous faire changer d'avis, très chère ; se réjouit-il après avoir sorti son chéquier.

— Lucifer, l'interpella-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Nous sommes des représentants du LAPD, n—

— Non, vous en êtes la seule représentante légale ici, Inspectrice ; la corrigea-t-elle aussitôt avec un sourire charmeur. Dois-je vous rappeler que ma réhabilitation en tant que consultant doit encore être ratifiée par votre patron ?

— Vous n'êtes _pas_ consultant civil ? s'étonna la directrice, perdue.

— Cela ne saurait tarder. Dans une heure ou deux, tout au plus.

— En ce cas, je vous demanderai de sortir de mon bureau ; ordonna-t-elle, agacée. Tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Chloé.

Prenant l'un des stylos posés sur le bureau, Lucifer ne se laissa pas démonter par sa mauvaise humeur.

— Allons, allons ! Vous n'allez pas chasser un précieux donateur, si ?

Il commença à griffonner somme et nom dans son chéquier avec entrain, sous le regard médusé de l'inspectrice et celui, plus fermé, de la responsable de l'établissement.

— C'est très gentil à vous, Mr. Morningstar...

— Évidemment, renchérit-il. N'est-ce-pas le principe de l'altruisme ?

— ... mais ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

Lucifer lui tendit alors le chèque en question, madame Harris posant encore ses arguments en tirant le papier monétaire vers elle pour en lire le contenu altruiste ;

— Quelle que puisse être le montant de votre donation, rien ne m— _**Nom de Dieu ! **_cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il soupira bruyamment, rangeant son chéquier dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avec une expression renfrognée.

— Je vous en prie ; _«__ Nom de Lucifer__ »_, la corrigea-t-il, lèvres pincées.

Au bord de l'hyperventilation, madame Harris hocha frénétiquement la tête ; lisant et relisant le montant du chèque qu'elle manqua de déchirer entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle semblait presque au bord des larmes.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr... Oui, _oui !_ On vous donnera tous les dossiers. Tout ce que vous voulez !

Lucifer échangea un regard satisfait avec l'inspectrice.

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Combien lui as-tu donné ?

Chloé ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, Lucifer y déposant les deux cartons de dossiers après les avoir portés sans effort du bâtiment jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils croisèrent un groupe de jeunes – certainement pensionnaires dudit établissement et dont les noms se retrouveraient entre les pages amenées jusqu'ici.

— Plus que douze mille dollars.

Il épousseta sa manche, détaillant la paperasse astronomique maintenant entassée dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il n'y avait là que les dernières admissions du mois, incluant les renvois de certains pour comportements en-dehors des règles, sans oublier la liste du personnel actuel. Le centre fonctionnait à l'ancienne - comme toute institution manquant de moyens financiers à intervalles réguliers -, le papier apparaissant comme encombrant mais plus abordable qu'une installation informatique dernier cri.

Elle qui voulait diminuer la liste des suspects…

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Lucifer.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

— Oh tu sais, une fois qu'on ajoute un zéro après l'autre… difficile de s'arrêter, éluda-t-il.

— Tant que ça, hein ?

— L'on n'implore pas le nom du Tout-Puissant en vain, Inspectrice.

Difficile de savoir s'il parlait de lui-même ou non.

Riant à cette réflexion, Chloé referma le coffre.

— Je ne te pensais pas si… à ton aise financièrement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais, en fait.

Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait toujours connu dans cette opulence de moyens, cette profusion de luxe. Elle avait néanmoins du mal à comprendre d'où lui venait tout cet argent, qu'il ait pu passer un certain temps ou non sur Terre jusqu'à s'établir au Lux en l'an 2016 de leur ère. Son absence devait entraîner des conséquences de ce côté-là, non ?

La dernière en date ne changeait rien à cette logique.

— D'où vient tout cet argent ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse supposer le pire, Lucifer la coupa dans son élan - lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il prit appui sur le capot, son autre main trouvant la voie jusqu'à sa poche de pantalon.

— D'aucune origine répréhensible, rassures-toi. J'ai juste su placer mes billes où il fallait à chacune de mes visites terrestres et dernièrement, eh bien…

Il marqua une pause, mal à l'aise comme elle pouvait l'être concernant ce sujet. Mais, une fois encore, il faudrait bien qu'ils y viennent un jour. Et il ne s'agissait que de finances, l'aspect le plus « anodin » de toute cette conversation complexe.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, détournant le regard.

— Disons que Maze sait y faire.

— Tu lui avais donc tout laissé ? Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? la taquina-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Chloé secoua la tête, quoique consciente qu'il s'agissait effectivement de jalousie. C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre de responsabilités, n'aurait pas supporté devoir assumer cela en plus de son ab—

_Il est là. Juste là. _

Secouant la tête une dernière fois, elle réfuta ses présomptions ;

— Pas du tout. C'est juste… de la curiosité. Pourquoi avoir confié tes affaires à Maze plutôt qu'un autre ?

Plus objectivement, Mazikeen n'était pas du genre à rester sagement à un endroit précis plus de cinq minutes. Elle l'avait constatée tout ce temps sans lui, la démone ayant cherché un moyen comme un autre pour oublier qu'il n'était plus là.

Ils l'avaient tous fait, ils avaient tous essayé d'oublier.

Elle essayait toujours.

— Disons que cet « autre » peut éprouver un certain malaise avec l'opulence financière. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée de veiller sur mes affaires en plus de tout le reste, dit-il doucement en cherchant son regard.

Le trouvant enfin, il ajouta avec un haussement d'épaules ;

— Quoique j'avais stipulé à Maze de garder une certaine somme pour la progéniture braillarde de cet « autre » .

Chloé plissa les yeux, retenant difficilement un sourire.

— Trixie n'est pas « braillarde ».

Il sourit.

— Je croyais que nous parlions d'un hypothétique « autre », Inspectrice ?

Encore ce désir irrépressible de plonger sur ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, elle consulta son téléphone ; consciente d'avoir passé plus de temps que prévu avec la directrice du centre. Lucifer, quant à lui, n'eut de cesse de donner des coups d'œil anxieux au tas de dossiers encore visible de la vitre arrière.

— Quelle est la suite, darling ? Rien qui nécessite l'étude barbante de papelards sans intérêts, j'ose espérer ?

— Ces papelards pourraient nous aider à trouver le meurtrier, lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton distrait, occupée qu'elle était à consulter ses derniers messages.

— Je préférerais passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai assez eu de paperasse pour toute une vie… Et mon **P**ère sait qu'elle est longue !

— Longue ou pas, ça va devoir attendre.

Elle releva la tête, montrant son portable et l'heure avancée de l'après-midi.

— Je dois aller chercher Trixie.

— Oh.

La déception était visible sur chacun de ses traits, son léger mouvement de recul et l'égarement de son regard jusqu'à ne plus vouloir perdre contact avec le sien. Elle ressentait la même chose, chaque séparation était devenue… _était_ insupportable, pour tout dire.

Mais ils avaient besoin de temps.

Ensemble, séparément.

Bon sang, cela ne faisait que deux semaines.

Ils pouvaient bien supporter une séparation de quelques heures, non ?

C'était un départ.

_«__ Ne partez pas.__ »_

_«__ Au revoir...__ »_

Malgré tout, Chloé se surprit à lui proposer le contraire ; ses battements de cœur affolés à la seconde où cette éventualité de séparation s'était imposée à son esprit, à son désir inhérent de proximité, de présence tout simplement.

Simple.

Compliqué.

— Tu… Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux. J-je… Trixie serait contente de te voir, tu sais ?

C'était vrai, utiliser la vérité dans un acte bien loin de l'altruisme qu'il lui apparentait.

La personne la moins égoïste qu'il connaissait...

Le voir ici, de chair et d'os, changeait effectivement beaucoup de choses. Cela l'avait changée.

Lucifer la dévisagea, hésitant, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et donner sa réponse qu'elle espérait aller à l'encontre d'une autre absence dans sa vie. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, cependant. Fourrageant dans ses poches, il en retira l'appareil, son expression allant en s'assombrissant une fois qu'il eut consulté sa messagerie.

— Bloody Hell… maugréa-t-il, la mine définitivement sombre.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il rangea le téléphone avec un geste impatient.

— Je crains de devoir remettre cette rencontre nasillarde avec ta progéniture à plus tard, Inspectrice. Le devoir m'appelle.

— Rien de grave ?

Elle redoutait une gravité toute particulière, de celles qu'ils ne se décidaient pas à aborder, mais qui n'empêchait guère l'existence du problème en question. Problème pour elle, solution pour lui. Tout était question de perspective.

De temps et de chance, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Rien que Mazikeen et sa magnifique gestion de mes affaires, expliqua-t-il alors. Apparemment, j'aurais acheté cinq mille caisses de champagne de supérette hier soir… Avec les cinq mille bouteilles de lubrifiant d'avant-hier. Je crains de déceler un message pénétrant, mais lequel ?

Toussant d'embarras, l'inspectrice chercha ses clés de voiture.

— Moi qui croyais que Maze savait y faire, dit-elle.

— C'est le cas, Inspectrice. Tant dans les affaires que dans cette punition grotesque concernant mon départ précipité.

Il secoua la tête, définitivement agacé de la situation. Elle aurait pu trouver cela comique si la dernière trouvaille de la démone n'eût été si… déshonorante pour le Diable qu'il était. _C'était _comique.

— Tu devrais y aller, l'enjoignit-elle avec un sourire relativement impartial.

— Oui.

Lucifer hésita, pourtant. Il demeura devant elle, silencieux, contemplatif ; cela en devenait presque gênant. Elle le dévisagea en retour.

— _Quoi ? _

— Eh bien, je… dit-il, cherchant ses mots, un indice sur son visage perplexe. Dirais-tu que nous sommes officiellement sortis du cercle professionnel ?

Sa confusion s'accentua.

— On dirait bien. Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucifer colla son corps au sien. L'approche fut si simple, si tendre qu'elle ne pensa même pas à reculer. Elle leva simplement son visage vers le sien, l'un et l'autre réunis par des lèvres, une bouche en demande d'union, acclamés par les jeunes restés traîner sur les marches un peu plus loin.

Elle les entendit à peine.

Elle tremblait presque lorsque sa main d'abord, puis son pouce effleurèrent la courbe de sa joue ; ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il s'écarta de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; prêtes, avides d'un peu plus qu'un simple baiser, avide de plus compliqué.

Chloé lâcha le pan de sa veste à regret.

Elle s'accrocha à son regard, à son souffle qui pouvait encore se confondre au sien, sa main qui descendait de sa joue à son cou sans oser aller plus loin que cela.

Lucifer déglutit.

— Au-... À plus tard, Chloé, murmura-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, cette dernière le regardait partir, dévastée mais assurée cette fois-ci de son retour auprès d'elle.

Après tout, elle était _sa_ Reine.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Merci d'avoir lu !  
Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore entamé (bien que j'ai déjà certaines parties écrites à replacer comme il faut), mais je vais m'y mettre dés ce soir (si les microbes veulent bien me laisser deux secondes de répits). Pour le prochain - plus d'informations encore sur les circonstances du retour de Lucifer dans la vie de Chloé ainsi que sur la durée de son absence (eh oui, j'ai gardé ça secret pour le moment, héhé !)

À plus !


	4. Votre Roi

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Merci beaucoup pour les précédentes reviews _

_Petite info typo pour ce chapitre : certaines citations de dialogues sont mises __**en gras **__(différenciant les __**répliques de la fic**__ de celles de la série - en simple italique)._

Musique \- 'Can you hear me' | Unsecret

* * *

**VOTRE ROI**

4

* * *

Chloé s'était efforcée de ne plus penser à Lucifer tout le restant de la journée, jusqu'en milieu de soirée, une fois Trixie mise au lit. N'eut été la question de cette dernière, elle aurait pu espérer continuer ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte à une heure nettement plus tardive.

— Est-ce que Lucifer va rester avec nous, maintenant ?

Chloé n'y était pas préparée, qu'importe le temps écoulé depuis son retour - elle ne l'était pas. Autant de donner une réponse à sa fille que d'en obtenir une du principal intéressé. Le « pas maintenant » qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de ramener entre la limite sensible du silence pesant et l'aube d'une nouvelle conversation vacilla ; pour une seule question.

Elle ramena les bords de la couverture sur Trixie - la couleur bleue ciel ressortant sur la teinte plus foncée portée pour la nuit -, celle-ci calant confortablement Miss Alien sous un bras et jouant avec les coutures visibles du drap de l'autre. Elle avait posé sa question sans regarder sa mère, avertie même à son âge qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux. Outre son étonnante maturité, Trixie avait eu pleinement le temps de se rendre compte que « Lucifer » - de nom comme de sujet global - était compliqué à aborder.

Chloé gardait un souvenir particulièrement amer de cette période.

Il était fort à parier que sa fille aussi.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

— Difficile de savoir ça avec certitude, mon cœur… Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'en reparler, lui et moi, tu sais ?

— Mmh… Mais il va rester, tu crois ?

Mère et fille se regardèrent, l'incertitude de l'une rencontrant celle de l'autre. Chloé sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Lucifer est là pour un moment, Monkey ; tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

C'était vrai. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait vraiment.

Trixie fronça ses sourcils, jouant avec les doigts de Chloé.

— Mais pourquoi il est parti ?

— Eh bien… Il devait régler certaines choses chez—

Chloé hésita.

Comment définir l'Enfer, la prise en charge musclée - mortelle, à nombre de points de vue - d'une armée de démons dont elle-même n'avait eu qu'un aperçu dans le temple maya ? Ce n'était pas « chez lui », ce n'était nulle part, c'était partout à la fois. Ce n'était pas le discours à donner à une enfant de presque neuf ans. La maturité de sa fille avait ses limites et, en tant que mère, Chloé se devait de conserver ces limites le plus longtemps possible.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Il a dû retourner à son ancien travail, régler deux-trois choses laissées de côté trop longtemps.

Cette explication ne satisfit pas Trixie.

— Il ne devrait pas rester en Enfer aussi longtemps.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, sa fille secouant doucement la tête en feignant l'agacement de sa mère à la perfection.

— Je sais très bien qui est Lucifer, Maman.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai vu le vrai visage de Maze, ça fait _longtemps !_ expliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Chloé ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Le « vrai » visage de Maze ? Fort était à parier que la démone n'avait rien à envier à celui de Lucifer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet. Tant de temps avait passé depuis ; tant de choses, de révélations, de départs et retours que Chloé s'étonnait encore de son ignorance généralisée. Il était certains détails qu'elle aurait dû savoir, du moins.

Il était un détail plus important que le faciès de sa colocataire, un détail qu'elle aurait dû savoir depuis deux semaines.

— Oh, je vois ! s'exclama Chloé, amusée. Tu es bien plus dans le coup que moi, on dirait.

— J'ai neuf ans, répliqua Trixie comme si cela expliquait tout.

Chloé sourit.

— Évidemment. Eh bien… « De neuf ans dans le coup » à moi ; je suis d'accord pour Lucifer. Personne ne devrait rester aussi longtemps là-bas. Même le Roi.

— On ne dirait pas un roi.

— Ah non ?

Trixie secoua la tête, jouant à nouveau avec les fils de la couverture.

— Il n'a pas de couronne, de longue traîne ou de sceptre comme dans les films.

— C'est vrai. Mais il a un trône.

Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent de ravissement.

— Vraiment ?

Chloé hocha la tête, échangeant un sourire complice avec elle.

— C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

_«__ Oh voyons, Inspectrice ! Cela fait des siècles que je ne me suis pas assis sur un trône !__ »_

Nul doute que son point de vue sur la chose avait changé depuis lors. Qui pouvait regretter pareil royauté, pareil siège de pouvoir en ces circonstances ? Qui pouvait regretter la longue solitude, la lente décrépitude de son âme, de son cœur, des souvenirs laissés par l'autre ?

L'extase de Trixie la ramena à des pensées plus légères, si ce n'est plus « actuelles ».

— C'est géant !

— C'est vrai.

Elle passa une dernière fois sa main sur la couverture, puis sur la joue de sa fille - bientôt « dans le coup », hors des rondeurs innocentes et fragiles de l'enfance - avec affection.

Le temps changeait tellement de choses.

— C'est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit, ma chérie ; dit-elle avant de l'embrasser là ou sa main reposait une seconde plus tôt.

— Bonne nuit, maman.

Chloé tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité partielle, la lumière du couloir filtrant par la porte entrouverte. Arrivée au pas de celle-ci, elle se retourna, pour une seule question.

— Maman ; tu lui demanderas ? À Lucifer.

— Demander quoi, Monkey ?

— De rester avec nous.

Chloé resta sur le pas de la porte sans dire un mot, plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour en dire seulement un. Un oui, un non. L'un comme l'autre, elle ne put s'y résoudre. Pour une seule question, la réponse ne l'était pas.

— Dors bien, mon cœur ; répondit-elle finalement.

Chloé ne pourrait pas, elle.

**-xXx-**

* * *

Bon nombre de minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne daigne occuper son propre lit, allumer sa propre lampe de chevet dans l'assurance d'un rituel relaxant pour son sommeil à venir. Elle s'était trouvée bon nombre de choses à faire dans tout l'appartement.

Elle trouvait toujours.

Du linge à laver, sécher, plier ; les affaires de Maze à ranger hors de portée des mains de Trixie, certes « dans le coup », mais pas dans ce_ genre _de coup. Cuisine, vaisselle, poussière, préparer la collation de Trixie pour gagner du temps le lendemain, du temps qu'elle s'évertuait à perdre pour rien, rien moins qu'une perte de pensées.

Ne pas penser.

Même confortablement installée dans son lit, Chloé poursuivit sa dérobade, fuyant sommeil et pensées d'une seule personne, d'une seule question, pour traquer pistes et indices. Il était difficile de discerner couverture et draps sous l'amoncellement conséquent de dossiers ouverts devant elle, difficile d'y trouver quelque chose de vraiment utile ainsi. Noms, adresses de domiciles avant admission, après renvoi ou réinsertion, déménagement pour une université de renom ou faculté plus modeste selon les bons vouloirs des donateurs, les affinités des uns avec des pensionnaires en particuliers. Tous ces pensionnaires, tous ces donateurs…

Chloé feuilleta rapidement le montant octroyé par l'un d'entre eux sur un an ; pas de quoi ouvrir le champagne, en effet. La directrice n'avait que peu exagéré sur l'état actuel de leurs finances.

_**«**__** Quand je vous disais que l'altruisme pur est rare.**__** »**_

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle jeta ce dossier au bout de lit, en attrapant un autre au hasard. Pages après pages, minutes après minutes, elle chercha quelque chose, ce « quelque chose » qui ferait la différence et ferait avancer l'enquête à pas de géant. Ce dossier-ci relatait quelques cas épineux de renvois, certains pour des bagarres fréquentes, d'autres pour vol, mais rien de foncièrement alarmant ou dénotant dans pareil environnement d'aide et de soutien.

La violence était humaine, tout du moins ce réflexe de rejet envers l'aide qu'une personne était toute disposée à vous apporter. Ce genre de réflexe était d'autant plus fréquent chez ces adolescents - avides de se débrouiller seuls, persuadés qu'ils le pouvaient, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. La violence était humaine, l'erreur l'était aussi.

_«__ Nous nous trompions pour autre chose concernant la prophétie…__»_

Chloé écorna le coin de la page qu'elle feuilletait, lèvres pincées, avant de passer à la suivante, puis au dossier suivant, ouvert près de sa cuisse droite. Elle parcourut la liste du personnel sans réellement retenir les noms et visages des photos imprimées. Beaucoup d'autres noms, de figures d'autorité pour ces jeunes toujours pressés de vivre par leurs propres moyens, selon leurs propres règles.

_«__ Je dois les contenir ; ils doivent avoir un Roi.__ »_

_**«**__** On ne dirait pas un roi.**__** »**_

_«__ Prosternez-vous devant votre Roi !__ »_

Chloé ferma les yeux, mâchoire serrée.

— Et merde… marmonna-t-elle en laissant tomber le dossier entre ses cuisses.

Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet, prenant son verre de bourbon à peine entamé. Elle en huma le parfum, entêtant rappel du même parfum qui avait touché ses lèvres quelques heures auparavant, qui avait caressé sa joue, qui était—

— Roi, dit-elle à haute voix, son regard égaré plus loin que les murs de sa chambre, que les murs de l'appartement, que les limites du monde terrestre.

Lucifer l'avait prévenue des effets « secondaires », mais elle avait cru pouvoir vivre cette nouvelle situation avec davantage de sérénité. Son retour ne pouvait pas être plus difficile à supporter que son absence, c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré. Espérer mieux dormir, mieux respirer, par exemple. Ou bien encore libérer ce poids entre ses côtes, entre chaque battement de cœur, envahir ce vide dans son esprit - de jour comme de nuit.

Elle avait espéré mieux que cela, mieux pour…

— La Reine.

_**«**__** Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait.**__** »**_

Il l'avait trouvé, oui. Il était revenu à elle.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tôt

**oOo**

C'était un jour sans.

Sans lui, comme les autres jours, semaines et mois. Sans lui, sans elle.

Sans.

Chloé pouvait compter les jours « avec » sur les doigts d'une main. Il lui en aurait fallu bien plus pour lister les effets qu'avait eus l'absence de Lucifer dans sa vie.

Sans lui.

Sans effets, devrait-elle dire. C'était tout ce que pouvait exprimer ces deux mots réunis ; rien à la place de tout, une léthargie si profonde que même la douleur physique n'y pouvait plus rien. De fait, elle ne sentait plus la chaleur accablante de la céramique sur sa peau. Peut-être parce que le café qu'elle contenait était froid depuis un bon moment. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine, le café refroidi par ce sans « tout », ce sans appétit, sans réel besoin de caféine, juste un besoin de préhension… Une prise sur quelque chose, à défaut d'une prise sur sa vie sans, sur ses sensations dans leur globalité.

Tournait-elle en monstre sans cœur ? Elle voyait souvent cette lueur dans le regard de Dan, cette timidité subite chez Trixie, pour commencer à s'interroger. Elle l'avait encore vu ce matin, avant de se servir cette tasse de café sans sensations ; sur le visage de Daniel. Trixie, elle, s'était juste précipitée dehors sans exiger plus d'elle qu'une prompte embrassade.

_Sans._

Le regard de Chloé tomba sur le calendrier.

Elle n'avait pas encore raturé la date d'aujourd'hui. Il lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle s'était assise, tasse en main, tasse sans rien ; puis avec quelque chose qui avait à peine effleuré ses lèvres. Le stylo était là, inutilisé ; impatient de marquer cette énième journée sans nouveauté, sans rien pour la distraire suffisamment longtemps de ce gouffre en elle. Un mercredi comme les autres, comme toutes une série d'autres.

Elle tourna distraitement la tasse entre ses mains, sans quitter des yeux ce calendrier.

C'était son rituel ; les jours avec comme les jours sans. Plus longtemps pour les jours « sans ». Elle en avait encore pour un moment.

Maintenant laissée seule avec son corps évidé de sensations, le moment pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Sa supérieure n'avait que faire qu'elle respecte un horaire de travail précis, tant que le résultat était là, sur son bureau, à la fin de la semaine, de l'enquête. Et l'enquête allait bon train ; elle devait attendre qu'Ella en finisse avec ces analyses, attendre que le reste des suspects soient convoqués, attendre ce petit quelque chose qui la mettrait sur la voie.

Elle avait tout son temps, pour ce jour « sans ».

Chloé espérait toujours, l'espace d'une seconde, que les choses se passent autrement. Qu'elle trouve ce regain d'énergie mis sous clos depuis presque six mois, qu'elle le trouve et s'en abreuve pour donner à sa fille, à ses proches, à son travail toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient.

Elle espérait encore, là… maintenant.

Mais cela ne durerait pas.

_«__ Tout le contraire de mon endurance, Inspectrice !__ »_

Elle ferma les yeux, le poing serré sous son menton.

Un jour sans, définitivement.

_«__ Au revoir.__ »_

C'était son souffle contre sa peau, son souffle à elle… pas le sien.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle goûta la mixture frigorifique de sa tasse, grimaçant.

_«__ On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin d'un cappuccino single malt.__ »_

Elle secoua la tête, buvant une autre gorgée.

_«__ Un latte single malt ?__ »_

— Sortez de ma tête, Lucifer… marmonna-t-elle.

À défaut d'un réel soulagement, Chloé fut tirée de ses pensées par un faible coup à la porte. Elle abaissa sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est toi, Dan ? s'enquit-elle, à mi-chemin de la porte.

Tasse en main, l'autre sur la poignée ; elle s'interrogeait encore en laissant l'air frais de la rue pénétrer son intérieur.

— Trixie a oublié q—

— Je doute de pouvoir vous répondre, Inspectrice.

Son regard s'arrêta à l'arête d'une mâchoire ; mal rasée, tendue. Sans aller plus haut, sans descendre plus bas. Elle s'arrêta au tressautement de la pomme d'Adam, léger… si léger.

— Je reviens à peine.

Son ouïe s'arrêta à l'intonation, l'accent britannique, à ses battements de cœur affolés. Elle s'arrêta au fracas à ses pieds, sa main délestée de tasse, de café froid. Elle s'arrêta à l'entente de ce souffle profond, légèrement tremblant.

Non.

Non.

C'était un jour… C'était un jour sans. Sans lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Il—

C'était un jour sans.

Sans.

Elle cligna des yeux ; chaque fois avec lui, chaque fois sans doute possible. Il ne partait pas, ne disparaissait pas comme dans ses souvenirs, ses cauchemars. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait plus. Un jour sans était toujours possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle…

Chloé ne regarda pas plus haut, plus bas.

Au lieu de cela, elle toucha.

Elle toucha, effleura de ses doigts seulement la chemise blanche. Non, grise. Elle toucha les boutons, les coutures, les accros sous la veste, la chemise également. Elle toucha le col, la ligne de son cou, de sa mâchoire immobile.

C'était supposé être un jour sans.

Sans toucher, sans ressentir, sans… sans lui.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Elle touchait de ses deux mains, maintenant. Ses joues, ses pommettes, sa bouche. Ses yeux se laissèrent guider par ses mains, son toucher qui remontait toujours plus haut. Qui remonta juste sous ses yeux.

Ses yeux.

C'était—

— L-Lucifer ?

Ses yeux traversés d'une lueur, un éclat qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé, qui ne pouvait disparaître tout à coup ; elle le touchait, le tenait, tenait son visage de ses deux mains. Il ne pouvait disparaître, ce n'était_ pas_ une apparition.

C'était lui.

C'étaient ses yeux.

C'était sa voix.

— Chloé.

Il ne fallut qu'un souffle contre sa peau, que l'étirement de ses lèvres vers un sourire - son sourire. Il ne lui fallut que peu de choses pour oublier ce jour « sans », pour oublier tous les précédents ; que peu de choses pour qu'elle le tire vers elle, sans doute trop vite, trop brusquement… pour être avec lui, pour le sentir pleinement là, avec elle.

Chloé le tira avec toute cette force dont ces jours « sans » la délestait, à sa traction incontrôlable s'unit la force de Lucifer, sans retenue. Un « sans » que Chloé pouvait bien tolérer aujourd'hui, le seul dont elle avait besoin. Ses mains dans son dos, qui aurait pu déchirer son peignoir, dont la chaleur atteignait sa peau en-dessous ; son souffle rapide qui n'avait de cesse de caresser son cou, les battements de leurs deux cœurs, emballés, sans retenue, sans délimitation entre les sons de l'un et de l'autre.

Aucune barrière.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le seuil ; ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur, dans cet entre-deux d'émotions, d'avec et sans. Il était avec elle, elle était avec lui. Elle pleurait sans retenue, il l'étreignait sans retenue, sans se soucier de rien d'autre qu'elle. Il rit doucement contre sa peau, ses lèvres déposant baisers et baisers sur la ligne de son cou d'où remontaient ses sanglots hystériques.

— Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu vois… Tu le sens, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il inspira profondément, la faisant frissonner, frissonnant avec elle.

Avec.

Avec elle.

— Comment aurais-je pu ? murmura-t-il.

Chloé sanglotait toujours, riait aussi, sanglotait encore ; sans parvenir à s'arrêter, juste à écouter sa voix, et ressentir son corps contre le sien, à voir ses larmes finir leur course dans le tissu de son col, éclaircir sa teinte grise par endroits. Elle froissa le tissu, le tordit entre ses doigts, le griffa avec cette hargne qui lui avait manqué ce soir-là, qui l'avait délaissée depuis tout ce temps, ces longs mois sans lui.

Si la position lui était inconfortable, gênante peut-être ; il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il ne proposa pas de se déplacer, d'épancher leur soulagement à un endroit moins public que le seuil étroit de sa porte. Il n'obligea rien, ne proposa rien de plus que cette étreinte qui n'avait aucune raison de cesser, qui avait tous les droits de perdurer. Il ne la contraignait pas à lui parler, à lui répondre.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Elle sourit contre sa peau.

— « T-Tu » ?

Sa main descendit dans son dos.

— Trop tôt ? s'inquiéta-il.

Elle secoua la tête, sans s'écarter de lui ; même pour cela.

— Tard ; le corrigea-t-elle. B-Beaucoup trop tard.

Elle allait brûler ce calendrier. Elle le ferait, plus tard.

Lucifer s'écarta, juste assez pour que leurs joues s'effleurent. Sa voix fut nettement plus hésitante ;

— Je… Oui, j'aurais dû prendre ce point en compte. Je peux partir si c'est cela v—

Chloé enfonça ses doigts dans le tissu de sa veste, se souciant moins de lui faire mal par mégarde que de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Il frémit, mais s'arrêta.

— N'essaie même pas !

Un rire.

— Qui tutoie qui maintenant, hm ?

— La ferme, Lucifer, rétorqua Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré tout, à s'en engourdir les lèvres.

Il la ferma, sa bouche ne laissant sortir que sa respiration. Elle était rapide, laborieuse. Elle nota la façon dont il se laissait aller dans leur étreinte, pesant dans ses bras toujours tremblants, davantage à chaque minute écoulée.

— Tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ses doigts tressautèrent dans son dos, son souffle effleura la base de sa nuque.

— E-eh bien… 'olontiers venu en U-Uber si j'vais pu.

Il inspira, longtemps - plus de temps qu'il ne fallait pour expirer, puis inspirer encore.

— C'la auraiétéplu'… 'apide… marmonna-t-il, mots et souffle éperdus dans sa chevelure.

— Lucifer ?

Aucune réponse. Chloé s'accrocha à sa respiration, synonyme de vie, antonyme de « sans », bien qu'il fût _sans_ réaction dans son étreinte maladroite sur le pas de sa porte. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux parsemés de cendres et d'autres choses plus difficiles à définir. Il était sans doute prudent de ne pas s'interroger davantage sur ce genre de détails. A la place, elle inspira elle aussi ; si fort et si librement qu'elle aurait pu croire que ses poumons n'avaient jamais connu meilleur air que celui-ci.

Elle savoura la moiteur de sa peau contre la sienne, ces détails « douteux » qui s'accrochaient à ses doigts tremblants, ses larmes qui perlaient de ses cils, qui chatouillaient ses joues. Et ses joues… ses joues étirées par ce sourire déterminé à ne pas disparaître, à lui faire ressentir d'un bloc, un seul, tout ce que Lucifer avait pu emmener avec lui.

Il était avec elle, il était revenu.

Et, enfin, elle revenait à la vie.

* * *

**oOo**

Verre vide, ses mains le faisant pivoter d'un côté puis de l'autre sur son giron ; Chloé revenait encore à ce moment, au souvenir du corps de Lucifer pesant contre le sien, à cette journée et cette nuit entière à dormir dans le divan - là où s'était finalement épuisée toute la force qui lui restait. Elle revenait toujours à ses encouragements pour la suivre jusqu'au salon, pour un pas flageolant après l'autre jusqu'à ce meuble d'une forme allongée, cette promesse de repos. Elle revenait à ses traits marqués par la fatigue, par une période de privation qu'elle avait eu peine à imaginer, à sa main qui s'était accrochée à la sienne, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule fois.

Elle en revenait à ce « regain » de sensations, ce « retour à la vie » qui avait marqué ce jour, son propre retour.

Tout continuait à lui sembler plus, elle ressentait tant de choses depuis.

_**«**__** Au-... à plus tard, Chloé.**__** »**_

Trop, avec trop d'intensité.

En revenant finalement aux dossiers étalés sur son lit, Chloé poussa un soupir las, tourna encore une fois le verre vide entre ses doigts, récepteurs de sensations intenses, comme le reste de son corps, de son esprit et son âme.

Elle rassembla ce capharnaüm de paperasses pour jeter le tout au pied du lit ; autant arrêter les frais pour aujourd'hui. Verre vide posé, lampe éteinte et couverture remontée sur son corps qui n'était plus seulement « sien » désormais, elle regarda les reflets lunaires à travers les tentures.

Deux semaines, seulement deux.

Les bras de Morphée l'entourèrent, Chloé priant éperdument pour d'autres bras autour de sa taille, d'autres mains sur son corps.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer mieux pour le lendemain.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Le prochain chapitre contera le premier POV de Lucifer et la première session Linda-Diable. Beaucoooooup de dialogues en perspective.

(je vais tâcher de m'y atteler ce soir déjà, mais je ne promets rien - Noël approche à grands pas !)

Merci d'avoir lu

(en français ou en anglas – hein, ilai ? XD)


	5. Désagréments mythifiés

**Notes d'autrice :**

_Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année tout le monde ! _

_J'ai dû couper plus tôt que je ne pensais dans le récit - le passage Linda/Lucifer et plus globalement POV Lucifer est reporté au(x) prochain(s) chapitre(s). _

_(Je réfléchis encore à la transcription de certaines scènes à venir, donc mieux vaut que je ne fasse pas d'autres promesses)._

_Gros chapitre avec des dialogues à foison – Bonne lecture ! _

Réponse à Popcorn _(et merci à vous tous pour les reviews __)_

Hihihi ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait séduite. Plus de mignonneries à venir X) Encore merci pour ta lecture et ta review adorable.

Musique :

Porcelain | Skott (MrSuicideSheep)

* * *

**DÉSAGRÉMENTS MYTHIFIÉS**

5

* * *

Des demandes innocentes de Trixie aux bras strictement métaphoriques de Morphée, le Diable s'y imposa sans efforts. Il avait hanté ses rêves de nuits, occupé ses pensées de jours et continuait encore aujourd'hui.

Toujours plus fort.

La forte « occupation » de ce matin ne se fit pas attendre. Chloé n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'y préparer. Encore une fois.

— Comment va Lucifer ?

Renversant par mégarde du café sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Chloé s'empressa de tout éponger, agacée par sa réaction comme par le retour systématique de Lucifer dans chacune de ses conversations.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Son retour était tout récent.

Et ce n'était qu'un juste _retour _des choses pour toutes les personnes qui l'avaient patiemment écoutée parler de lui du temps de son absence. Elle ne pouvait pas subitement exiger d'eux un désintérêt total le concernant, « les » concernant.

— I-Il... hm, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis qu'il est revenu ?

Linda secoua la tête, les rayons du Soleil passés par la fenêtre du séjour changeant le haut de ses cheveux blonds en or.

— À peine, dit-elle.

— Il n'est pas venu voir Charlie ? Ou Amenadiel ?

— Si, mais il n'est jamais resté suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment il allait. Je devrais m'y être habituée ; ajouta la thérapeute après un temps. Fuir les véritables conversations est un art où il est passé maître depuis la Nuit des Temps.

— Depuis la « Nuit des Temps » ? répéta Chloé après avoir posé sa tasse fumante de café ainsi que celle de son amie sur la partie du comptoir épargnée par sa maladresse. Comment tu le sais ?

— Amenadiel.

Linda sourit, son regard espiègle troublé par le filet de fumée torréfiée qui s'échappait de sa tasse.

— Il m'en a raconté de belles sur lui, du temps où ils étaient encore les... ; elle ouvrit les guillemets d'une seule main, imitant le ton pompeux de son compagnon à la perfection, _serviteurs miséricordieux de Dieu. _

Chloé sourit à son tour, se prêtant aux jeux des imitations.

— _N'est miséricordieux que __**S**__on postérieur, Docteur ! _

Son imitation était médiocre, mais eut malgré tout le mérite de les faire rire de bon matin. Chloé sentit le poids dans sa poitrine diminuer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait pu espérer ces derniers mois. Des rires pour contrer les larmes, des longues conversations pour les silences pesants ; Linda était la parade contre le vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Trixie était sa fille ; Chloé était sa mère, son pilier. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui infliger sa peine en plus de son absence.

Dan était son ami, mais le père de leur enfant avant le reste. Et il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux assure pour le bien-être de Trixie quand l'un faillait. Ça avait été son tour.

Ella était... _Ella._ Une amie, mais incapable de comprendre dans quoi Chloé s'était embarquée, dans quoi l'absence de Lucifer l'avait laissée. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti ; qu'elle lui aurait expliqué et son amie aurait cru à une représentation en partenariat du Diable et de sa Reine en titre.

Amenadiel était occupé du bien-être de son fils. Quoi de plus normal après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Si elle avait perdu l'homme - diable et ange - de sa vie, lui avait perdu son frère pour le salut de Charlie, ajouté à celui du monde entier.

Restait Mazikeen. Démone furieuse, abandonnée par son ancien maître et partenaire d'escapades terrestres jusqu'à la dernière en date qui s'était éternisée plus qu'ils n'avaient pu le prévoir tous les deux. Elle s'était trouvée coincée sur Terre, encore une fois seule au milieu de ces humains émotionnels nouvellement appelés « famille » quand la première du genre était partie dans un bruissement d'ailes, sur un balcon.

Linda, elle, était la seule humaine de son entourage à avoir fréquenté le Diable. Elle l'avait vu, écouté, consolé - beaucoup d'actes dans lesquels Chloé se retrouvait. Elle avait compris sa faiblesse devant la vérité, elle avait _vraiment_ compris. Se tourner l'une vers l'autre après cette nuit-là s'était fait naturellement. Elles autorisaient la faiblesse de l'une et l'autre, force et médiocrité humaine s'équilibrant à tour de rôle selon leurs besoins.

Une parade.

Une force.

La parade sonnait plus juste ce matin.

— C'est malin.

— Quoi ça ? demanda Chloé, soufflant sur sa tasse.

— Répondre à ma question par une autre question. Très habile, la félicita Linda.

— Pas tant que ça si tu as repéré le truc.

Linda haussa les épaules, remontant ensuite ses lunettes sur son nez. Les verres présentaient une griffe qui n'était pas là il y a trois jours. Peut-être la griffe de Charlie. Il était aussi adorable qu'intenable. Une vivacité sûrement due à son ascendance céleste, c'est ce que son amie pensait du moins. Mais Chloé, pour avoir vu Linda dans des situations particulièrement cocasses, avait une opinion toute différente à ce sujet.

— Je suis psy, je n'ai aucun mérite.

— Tu ne comptais pas reprendre ce matin, d'ailleurs ? enchaîna Chloé, soufflant encore et encore sans que la tasse ne s'écroule.

Elle devrait sans doute souffler plus fort que cela pour balayer cet air suspicieux du visage de son amie. Quel piètre méchant loup elle faisait devant le faciès de briques de Linda.

— Si, répondit cette dernière, sa suspicion évincée par un autre sentiment. Mais j'hésite encore à laisser Charlie seul toute la journée.

— Il ne sera pas seul. Amenadiel est avec lui, non ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce réflexe a un nom, je crois ?

Chloé hocha la tête, souriant à nouveau.

— La « maternité ».

— C'est ça ! Enfin... Mon travail me manque, c'est sûr ; mais j'ai toujours du mal à m'éloigner de lui aussi longtemps. Je sais que Lucifer m'a assuré que les démons étaient sous contrôle et que ce nouvel arrangement avec son **P**ère éviterait tout nouveau débordement, mais ça reste difficile.

Chloé marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entente du nom de Lucifer, sa tasse suffisamment proche de ses lèvres pour goûter et non plus souffler l'arôme torréfié du café. Elle rencontra le regard de Linda, loin d'être dupe, si peu « soufflée » par les vaines tentatives de son amie.

— Dériver la conversation sur moi, très habile ça aussi ; dit-elle.

Haussant les épaules à son tour, Chloé baissa sa tasse à hauteur de son menton.

— Je suis flic, je n'ai aucun mérite.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler de lui ou tu ne sais juste pas quoi répondre ?

Chloé soupira. Rien à voir avec ses précédentes tentatives d'écroulement ou du café encore trop chaud pour son gosier, celui-ci encore _froissé_ par sa nuit agitée.

— Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

Linda se pencha alors vers elle, ses avant-bras pressés contre le comptoir et ses mains autour de sa tasse.

— Passons à une question plus simple alors ; comment tu vas, _toi ? _

Chloé mit quelques secondes à répondre.

— Tu parlais d'une question « plus simple », marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

— Elle l'est. C'est la réponse qui ne l'est pas, en général.

— Tu es plus que prête à reprendre le travail, à ce que je constate.

— Allons, Chloé.

Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, le regard toujours fuyant, à taper du pied puis à hausser les épaules. Son corps répondait pour elle, non ? Ces « effets » de Lucifer sur son corps et ses émotions tantôt puissantes, tantôt fuyantes.

— C'est... C'est comme si j'étais complètement déréglée de l'intérieur. Comme si toute la maîtrise que j'avais sur mes émotions depuis ma naissance avait « régressé » ?

— Tu as des exemples ?

— Hier, j'ai pris la défense de Lucifer. Dan n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur l'affaire du temple maya et—

— Il n'y a rien de mal à défendre quelqu'un à qui tu tiens auprès de ton ex, si ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est la façon dont je m'y suis prise qui me dérange, Linda. J'ai... J'ai remis l'affaire Palmetto sur le tapis pour le faire taire. Tout ça est derrière nous depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas hésité à utiliser ce coup bas. Pour Lucifer.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas normal.

— Dès que Lucifer est impliqué, rien n'est vraiment_ normal_ ; fit remarquer la thérapeute avec un sourire compatissant. Et ta réaction ici me paraît tout à fait compréhensible, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

— Possible, mais il y a ces autres choses, poursuivit Chloé.

— Quelles « choses » ?

— Ces sensations quand il se tient près de moi, quand il reste trop loin de moi. Ces pensées, ces envies qui surviennent de nulle part... Ça me rend dingue, j'te jure.

Elle but une gorgée de café tiédi par ses sensations et réponses simples, notant le sourire de son amie. De la compassion était apparue l'étincelle amusée qu'elle lui connaissait bien. C'était le genre d'étincelle qu'elle brûlait de partager avec les autres, qu'il lui fallait leur faire comprendre au prix de longues discussions.

L'étincelle professionnelle d'une thérapeute accomplie.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

— Rien, ça sonne juste étrangement familier. J'ai la définition de ce symptôme sur le bout de langue ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, hm ?

— OK, stop. Linda... stop. Ça n'a rien à voir avec... tu sais.

— « Avec » ? répéta Linda, taquine. Non, je ne sais pas. Mais tu as l'air de savoir.

— Je te hais.

— Ah, ça c'est l'antonyme de ce que tu sais, Chloé.

Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration.

— Ce n'est pas « d'amour » qu'il s'agit ! Enfin si, mais pas seulement ; c-c'est...

— L'amour ?

— _Oui ! _

Continuant sur sa lancée sans laisser le temps à Chloé de se reprendre, Linda insista, tout sourire ;

— C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

— Oui, évidemment que ça m'inquiète !

Chloé rit, il n'y avait pas de joie, juste l'expiration bruyante de ces angoisses, ces sensations qui - même si Linda persistait à le penser - étaient plus complexes qu'une _simple _démonstration d'amour entre elle et le Diable.

— Tout est confus depuis qu'il est revenu, Linda. Mes sentiments ; ce que je ressens, ce que lui ressent. Je ne sais plus où sont « mes » limites humaines dans cet amour « littéral » qui nous lie désormais, comme il dit. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. _Littéral_... répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— C'est compliqué à expliquer, intervint Linda, son sourire redevenu compatissant.

— Je sais. Je-…

Elle soupira.

— J'aimerais juste qu'il essaie, autant que j'essaie de comprendre.

Chloé se savait injuste, mais pour être franche, elle n'était pas certaine qu'une telle injustice soit de son fait. Bien sûr, Lucifer n'avait pas essayé de lui expliquer davantage, mais elle n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir davantage non plus depuis qu'il était revenu.

Elle avait tu le reste. Ils l'avaient tous les deux faits.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tôt

**oOo**

Elle avait attendu quelques minutes.

Puis dix, vingt, trente ; jusqu'à ce qu'une heure entière eût passée et qu'une autre eût commencée.

Elle avait attendu quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle heure s'achève.

Puis elle avait toqué à la porte.

— Lucifer ?

Encore quelques minutes à écouter l'eau s'écouler derrière la porte et elle l'entrouvrit, réitérant sa question aux volutes de vapeur coincées à l'intérieur.

— Lucifer ?

Aucune réponse, toujours cette eau qui coulait.

Chloé resta plantée là, hésitante. Lucifer s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de le découvrir transformé en eau, à être resté autant de temps sous ce déversement brûlant qui s'immisçait dans sa gorge, la porte à peine entrouverte. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le déranger avant, consciente qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui une fois suffisamment remis de... eh bien, de quoi qu'il eût pu se passer là-bas.

Elle avait eu besoin de temps pour elle également.

Après un jour et une nuit passée à le regarder dormir, elle n'avait rien à envier à son état déplorable. Elle n'était pas couverte de restes peu ragoûtants de... de ce quelque chose de l'Enfer, mais elle se doutait du spectacle qu'elle donnait.

Ils n'étaient que les fantômes des personnes qu'ils avaient quitté ou vu partir cette nuit-là.

Alors, une fois Lucifer monté au premier pour retrouver son allure d'antan sous les flots ininterrompus, Chloé avait fait le premier pas pour retrouver la sienne. C'était comme remettre un vieux manteau ; apprécié mais oublié dans un coin à prendre la poussière, ce genre de vêtement que l'on redécouvrait après un temps, pour l'abandon duquel on s'interrogeait sans retrouver la raison initiale.

C'était pesant, léger ; cela remplissait le vide qui l'avait habité, le creusait plus profondément aussi. C'était beaucoup de choses de « revenir » à soi.

Elle posa sa main sur le chambranle, tenant toujours la poignée de l'autre. Toujours balancée entre-deux.

— Chloé...

Balancée vers ce murmure noyé d'eau, elle s'invita sans réfléchir vers ce temps « à lui ». Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'elle prit conscience de son geste intrusif dans son intimité. En partie tournée vers la porte, elle ne voyait que le coin inoccupé de la baignoire, là le pommeau de douche laissait couler l'eau à foison.

Où—

Ses yeux captèrent un mouvement, bref. Elle regarda Lucifer tout aussi brièvement, assis à l'autre bout de la baignoire, ses bras pressés contre ses genoux ; une masse ferme et tremblante d'ange nu dans sa baignoire.

Sa baignoire.

Nu.

Nu.

Chloé se retourna vivement, son front pressé contre le bois humide de la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, pourtant avertie de ne rien pouvoir voir ainsi.

— J-je... Désolée, je...

Elle inspira, laissa la vapeur s'immiscer à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

La salle de bain était devenue un véritable sauna, comment faisait-il pour rester là sans broncher ?

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait. Alors... Alors, je vais— ; balbutia-t-elle.

— 'oid.

— Quoi ?

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende à nouveau sa voix ; rauque, tremblante. Elle trembla de concert.

— F-froid.

Chloé se retourna aussitôt, oubliant le respect de son intimité pour l'observer plus attentivement. Lucifer n'avait pas bougé et gardait son visage enfoui dans ses bras pris de violents tremblements malgré la chaleur environnante. Bon sang, elle pouvait presque voir sa peau blafarde s'hérisser d'ici.

Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ?

Il avait tremblé dans son sommeil, mais elle avait alors mis cela sur le compte de rêves agités, d'autant que ses tremblements n'avaient jamais duré plus de quelques secondes, une minute parfois. Il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé montrer en ouvrant les yeux - juste ce sourire, son sourire qu'elle s'était « habituée » à ne plus voir.

Elle n'avait pas _vu._

— Bon sang, Lucifer ! pesta-t-elle, autant contre lui que contre elle-même. Pourquoi n'avez— n'as-tu rien dit ?!

Elle ferma l'arrivée d'eau supérieure et ouvrit le robinet central, Lucifer redressant à peine la tête de l'habitacle turbulent de ses bras pour lui répondre. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore bleui, mais presque.

— Je l-le... 'is.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit _plus tôt_ ?

Elle poussa ses vêtements éparpillés autour de la baignoire d'un coup de pied impatient. Lucifer ne répondit pas, l'arrière de son crâne pressé contre le carrelage perlé d'eau jusqu'ici impuissante à le réchauffer. Il déglutit, les muscles de son cou frémissant, le regard vague.

Ravalant sa frustration, Chloé vérifia la température de l'eau, pressant Lucifer de rester éveillé. Emmener le Roi de l'Enfer aux urgences à la suite d'une sévère hypothermie était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.

**-xXx-**

* * *

— Le Diable préférant l'eau aux flammes, qui l'eut cru ?

Ladite créature maritime ouvrit un œil, la moitié d'un regard - lucide, piqué dans son amour-propre. Quelques gouttes de cette eau favorisée roulèrent sous son menton, jusqu'à tomber dans cette multitude aqueuse, celle-là même où il « barbotait » depuis un moment.

Chloé estimait la durée de cette baignade à un "moment », à en juger par la crampe qui remontait de son pied à son mollet. Mais elle rechignait à bouger du sol. Elle était suffisamment bien ainsi, à le regarder suffisamment détendu, suffisamment « bien » pour la regarder elle. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas écarté sa tempe du mur, même si ce n'était qu'un œil.

C'était quelque chose.

C'était lui.

— L'eau est _chaude_, Inspectrice. Cela suffit à expliquer ma préférence.

Chaude ou non, Lucifer frissonna. Cela continuait à arriver, malgré la température élevée bien au-delà des standards humains ; Chloé n'osait même pas y tremper un doigt, son visage déjà soumis à cette chaleur infernale sans la supporter totalement. Il continuait de trembler à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.

Mais il trouvait moyen de répliquer à ses taquineries sans claquer des dents ; cette amélioration n'était pas à négliger.

— Vou- tu es certain que c'est assez chaud pour toi ? demanda Chloé, butant encore sur le tutoiement.

Se relevant de sa position semi-assise sur le sol, somme toute inconfortable, elle approcha sa main du robinet sans attendre sa réponse. Il l'attrapa à mi-chemin, chaleur et eau entourant sa paume. La main de Lucifer ne tremblait plus.

Elle retint son souffle.

Elle pouvait encore les sentir glisser sur ses joues, ses doigts passés sur son menton perlé de larmes. C'étaient des larmes à l'époque. Une eau comme une autre, cet autre qui perle de leurs mains jointes, jointe à l'eau ondoyant autour du corps musculeux du Diable.

Chloé laisse son regard naviguer sur leurs doigts, ceux de Lucifer plus que les siens. Elle laissa ses yeux remonter doucement ; poignet, coude et biceps. Jusqu'à la ligne de son cou.

C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se touchaient vraiment, consciemment.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfait ainsi.

Sans se libérer de son emprise, elle laissa finalement ses yeux remonter jusqu'à son visage. Deux yeux ouverts aux siens, cernés mais vifs. La seconde fois qu'ils se regardaient vraiment, aussi.

Elle se souvint de respirer.

— « Vous » maintenant ?

Son expression changea aussitôt et il détourna le regard sous le règne du sien. Elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement ainsi, incertain et... un peu gauche dans son langage corporel. La dernière fois remontait à—

N'était-ce pas lors de ce rendez-vous ?

_«__ Inspectrice. Vous êtes... éblouissante.__ »_

Cela paraissait une éternité.

_C'était_ une éternité.

Probablement plus pour lui que pour elle, mais tout était affaire de perspective, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il lâcha sa main, enfouissant ensuite la sienne sous les flots. La respiration de Chloé ne se fit pas plus conciliante, lente, si lente pour les furieux battements de son cœur. Elle le regarda reculer autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa baignoire bien trop petite pour son grand gabarit. Il pressa son dos contre la paroi, ses jambes pliées perçant l'eau, le tout accompagné d'un léger clapotis. Elle se retint de ne pas regarder plus bas, au-delà de cette transparence aqueuse. Entre ses jambes, passé son bas-ventre, aussi musculeux que le reste.

Sa respiration eut un à-coup.

— Me tutoyer est de toute évidence gênant pour vous, Inspectrice ; expliqua Lucifer, ses yeux rivés sur l'eau fumante.

Elle se concentra sur ses propos, leur donnant un sens, y réagissant avec quelques secondes de retard. Mais il ne remarqua rien, là aussi.

— Oh non. J'ai juste... juste besoin de temps pour m'y faire.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire face à lui, Chloé ajouta ;

— J'essaie déjà de me faire à v-_ton_ retour.

Lucifer redressa la tête, la scrutant longuement. Il réprima un énième frisson, forçant ses traits fatigués à autoriser la moitié d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Nous sommes deux, Ins- _Chloé_, se corrigea-t-il après avoir hésité.

Cette dernière sourit à son tour.

— Gêné ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Je suis le Diable. Rien ne me gêne jamais.

— Bien sûr.

Chloé souriait toujours, à s'en faire mal. Elle en revenait à l'utilisation de muscles qu'elle avait oublié plus ou moins volontairement durant une longue période. Ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis était aussi douloureux que grisant. Elle se sentait capable de tout, de rien aussi. Grisée, épuisée.

Intriguée également.

Le silence s'installant entre eux, Chloé profita qu'il eut fermé les yeux pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il ressemblait au Lucifer qui l'avait quittée sur le balcon du penthouse. Peut-être que le temps passé en Enfer était moindrement conséquent que sa première estimation, comment estimer une telle durée de toute façon ?

Le temps sur Terre était relatif.

Le temps en Enfer était...

Qu'était-ce ?

Il était resté là-bas au moins autant de temps passé ici à le pleurer, à l'imaginer çà et là dans sa vie. Elle pouvait le dire avec suffisamment de certitude en voyant toutes ces blessures superficielles, ces hématomes - de la taille d'un poing à la base de sa nuque, d'un doigt sur son biceps droit. Une balafre plus sérieuse traversait son torse en une diagonale parfaite, jusqu'à ses côtes, presque cicatrisée et n'étant plus qu'une ligne « éclairée » sur le chemin mouvementé du Diable.

Il avait eu pleinement le temps de se remettre de ce genre de blessures, alors...

Plus que six mois, à n'en pas douter. Mais combien exactement ?

Quel autre genre de marque aurait-il montré après davantage de temps passé là-bas ? Que lui serait-il arrivé d'autre s'il n'était pas revenu auprès d'elle ? Et s'il n'était jamais revenu ?

— Pourquoi ? dit-elle à haute voix, un murmure perplexe qui amena Lucifer à rouvrir les yeux.

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse mal interpréter ses interrogations, Chloé se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à effleurer son coude posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle sentit l'eau et les flammes sous sa paume, sans brûler, sans se noyer.

— Je suis... je suis contente - plus que cela - de te revoir, mais je croyais...

Elle soupira, ramenée à ce moment douloureux.

_«__ Ne partez pas.__ »_

— J'avais cru comprendre que ton départ était... définitif ?

L'était-ce encore ?

Il était là, devant elle, mais... était-ce définitif, cela aussi ? Elle ne voulait pas se défaire de ce « manteau », pas encore une fois. Un autre jour sans serait le jour de trop pour elle. Chloé fut surprise qu'une telle pensée la traverse ; à quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Elle ne se connaissait pas si désespérée, même pas durant ces six derniers mois.

La peine, la colère, l'abandon, l'impuissance ; oui.

Mais ce désespoir rugissant dans les tréfonds de son âme, c'était... c'était inattendu.

— Il l'était, en effet. Je ne prévoyais pas de revenir.

Elle lut nombre de choses dans son regard ; regret, résignation, douleur.

Ses doigts se serrèrent brièvement sur son bras. Et il ne voulait pas partir, elle le voyait, le ressentait d'un simple regard ; sous cette eau, à travers ce feu qui exsudait de sa peau, qui traversait la sienne.

Mais il était encore question de cela ; un autre départ, elle le ressentait aussi.

Brûlée, noyée ; Chloé préféra s'enfoncer davantage dans les profondeurs - lâche et désespérée - au lieu d'affronter une nouvelle fois l'inévitable. La gorge nouée, elle pinça les lèvres, demandant en toute lâcheté ;

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre-temps ?

Se passant une main sur le visage, il chercha ses mots, sans doute ravi lui aussi de remettre à plus tard la moins plaisante partie de cette conversation. Chloé regarda sa main, sa bague, luisante de noirceur - plus que dans son souvenir.

— Rien n'a vraiment changé, à strictement parler. Pour tout dire, je doute de pouvoir expliquer un concept d'une telle complexité par l'intermédiaire de vos dialectes humains.

Chloé fronça les sourcils à l'entente du mot « dialecte ». Elle se redressa, écartant sa main de sa supériorité dialectique.

— Pour tout dire, je doute de pouvoir parler un autre dialecte un jour ; se vexa-t-elle. Je suis humaine.

— Moins que tu ne le penses, dit-il, une ombre passant dans son regard sans effacer son expression amusée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger davantage à ce sujet, Lucifer continua ;

— Aussi, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute ton intelligence, Insp- Chloé. Tu dois juste comprendre que les anges - ce que je ne suis plus, mais qui demeurent la source majeure de mes connaissances - n'ont pas la même conception du monde que vous, encore moins le même langage pour l'expliquer. Votre vocabulaire est limité à vos perceptions autant que notre vocabulaire aux nôtres. Quoique, en tant que Diable attitré, j'en sais plus que tous mes frères et sœurs réunis.

— Parce que l'Enfer a son propre langage ? devina Chloé.

— Précisément. Tu as devant toi la plus rigoureuse Encyclopédie Inter-Espèce de l'Univers !

— Qui barbote dans son bain, ajouta-t-elle.

Lucifer la dévisagea, scandalisé.

— Je ne _barbote_ pas.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Possible. Après tout, je suis limitée à mes perceptions, hm ?

— Certes... bougonna-t-il.

Bien qu'elle s'amusât de son air bougon, Chloé ne savait pas quoi penser de cette entrée en matière, ce lexique universel qu'il doutait de pourvoir simplifier pour elle. Si elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment consciente du trou béant qui séparait son humanité de l'immortalité de Lucifer, ce genre de conversation remettait les choses en perspective.

Perspective.

Perception.

— Il doit bien y avoir un terme « humainement perceptible » pour m'expliquer ton retour, non ? insista-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre Lucifer.

Un soupir lui échappa, long, dénotant un embarras dont elle ne comprenait pas la nature. Le comprendrait-elle jamais ?

— En termes humainement perceptibles... dit-il enfin, sans la regarder. Nous vivons les désagréments mythifiés de Perséphone.

Chloé cligna des yeux.

Une fois. Deux fois.

— Perséphone ? fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire, humainement perdue.

Rapidement suivit de ;

— « Nous » ?

— C'est compliqué à expliquer, je te l'ai dit, mais le mythe de Perséphone est un assez bon point de départ. Perséphone était la fille d'une déesse, selon vos perceptions humaines encore une fois...

— Elle ne l'était pas ?

Chloé savait que les mythes et croyances sur le Diable n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'âneries haineuses et superstitieuses, pour la plupart. Mais devait-elle ignorer l'Histoire entière recensée, contée des siècles et des millénaires durant par la perception limitée de l'Humanité ? Il était certaines choses qu'ils avaient pourtant compris, qu'ils avaient conté avec une assez bonne exactitude.

Dieu existait. Satan existait, il barbotait même dans les eaux fumantes dans sa baignoire « limitée » en termes d'espace. Lucifer était bien le fils de son **P**ère, il s'était bien révolté contre **C**e dernier. Ève était réelle alors—

— Elle l'est, enfin... tu l_'es _; murmura Lucifer.

La confusion de Chloé devint totale. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne...

— Cette histoire constitue un « mythe » pour les humains, Uriel l'aurait défini comme un « schéma possible ». Tu vois ? Tout est question de vocabulaire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Lucifer ? Et qui est Uriel ?

Lucifer se figea, réprimant un frisson. Ses traits se durcirent.

— Mon frère. Il était doué pour définir lesdits schémas possibles et les communiquer aux autres, qu'ils s'en soucient ou non. Le mythe de Perséphone n'appartient pas au passé, ni à la mémoire de peuples oubliés - c'est une vision d'un avenir possible.

Chloé nota l'emploi du passé concernant son frère, mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas s'y attarder maintenant. La tension soudaine de Lucifer faisait, à elle seule, acte de prudence. Pour l'instant, elle s'évertuait à suivre la perception du Diable et c'était bien assez pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle regrettait presque le vide des mois précédents.

— Tu veux dire... comme la prophétie découverte par Kinley ? D'où viennent-elles exactement ?

— D'un défaut de vocabulaire, justement. Certains humains peuvent percevoir davantage, expliqua Lucifer, déjà plus détendu que la minute d'avant. Mais percevoir n'est pas comprendre, Chloé. Nous l'avons expérimenté à nos dépens avec la dernière prophétie en date. Têtus comme vous êtes, vous n'avez jamais pu vous empêcher de mettre des mots sur toutes vos découvertes ; peu vous importait si la traduction laissait à désirer dans son ensemble.

— OK, OK mais... l'interrompit-elle. En quoi le my— le _schéma_ de Perséphone me concerne ?

Perséphone, Perséphone. Le mythe de Perséphone ; Chloé l'avait déjà lu quelque part. Trixie avait été fascinée par les contes de fées, anciens comme nouveaux. Elle lui avait acheté un livre pour enfants il y a quelques semaines, sur les mythes et légendes du monde. L'histoire de Perséphone y était, elle s'en souvenait vaguement.

Cette fille innocente. Le Dieu des Enfers qui s'était épris d'elle et—

Prise d'un doute, Chloé dévisagea Lucifer - l'actuel Dieu des Enfers, épris d'elle - fille innocente.

— Il n'est pas question de moi allant en Enfer, j'espère ?

Cela le fit rire, quoique qu'il parut vexé par ses propos. Bien sûr, Lucifer ne l'amènerait jamais de force avec lui nulle part ; elle le savait. Elle le savait fidèle à sa parole, à ses principes. Jamais il ne foulerait du talon la liberté de qui que ce soit.

Mais Perséphone s'était... non, _devait_ se faire enlever par le Seigneur du Monde Souterrain, elle devrait être Reine, manger d'un fruit infernal et le seconder dans ses fonctions. C'était un schéma possible, leur désagrément mythifié comme il disait un peu plus tôt.

Alors...

— Jamais. Je mourrais avant que cela n'arrive, Chloé.

Il n'avait pas buté sur son prénom.

Elle l'avait remarqué. Lui également.

— Non, il est plutôt question de...

Lucifer hésita, il serra le poing sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de croiser son regard interrogateur. Elle l'enjoignit à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil, ce qu'il fit - non sans prendre une profonde inspiration au préalable.

Quoiqu'il dût lui révéler maintenant, cela semblait requérir toutes ses capacités respiratoires.

— Il est question de notre... _déclaration._

Chloé comprit davantage à quoi il faisait allusion par son embarras manifeste et l'égarement systématique de son regard que par son discours précautionneux. Tout était question de vocabulaire, de perception.

Leur déclaration.

_«__ Je vous aime.__ »_

— Oh.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— O-OK ? ajouta-t-elle ensuite, toujours perplexe. Je-... Et c'est une question _problématique_ ou... ?

Lucifer sourit.

— Cela l'est plus pour certains que pour moi, oui. Michael me l'a bien fait comprendre en prenant en charge mes fonctions royales, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte en montrant du doigt l'ecchymose violacée sur son cou.

— _Qu— ?!_ Michael ?

Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant sous l'action desdits muscles éraflés.

— Un autre de mes frères, pas le plus sympathique. Ni le plus intelligent. Il n'est pas grand-chose d'autre qu'une masse ailée de rage et de dévotion aveugle, à dire vraie.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Reposant sa tête sur le rebord, Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, ses yeux mi-clos avertis de l'expression profondément troublée de Chloé.

— Pourquoi quoi, Inspectrice ? marmonna-t-il avec lenteur. Pourquoi cela pose problème à Michael et à mon **P**ère que nous nous soyons déclarés l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi Michael a-t-il exprimé son mécontentement ainsi ? Ou...

Il étouffa un bâillement, clignant des yeux.

—...pourquoi me remplace-t-il momentanément en Enfer ? Les possibilités sont multiples.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux, les questions – ou les réponses, elle n'aurait su dire quel vocabulaire était le plus approchant – de Lucifer tournoyant douloureusement dans son esprit.

Leur « amour » posait un problème à-à... Dieu ?! C'était...

_Oh, mon D—_

Lucifer parlait de Perséphone il y a cinq minutes à peine !

Mettre en exergue la divergence de leur perception constituait un euphémisme, là était la perception de Chloé. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration, percevant une multitude d'angoisses à l'orée de ses pensées rationnelles.

— Eh bien, disons les trois !

Un second bâillement, complètement découvert, étira ses traits. Il lui répondit, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté - vers le mur, puis de l'autre vers le rebord.

— Eh bien... C'est un problème parce que je ne peux plus rester éternellement en Enfer maintenant que je suis littéralement tien, que tu es littéralement mienne. Cela aurait fini par nuire à ma santé comme à la tienne. Et il se trouve que mes fonctions royales ont pris une tournure très littérale au temple m'ya, donc... Tu vois où est le problème. C'mme Perséphone.

Sa tête se décida pour le mur, plus vaste et plus confortable.

— Michael est du genre à avoir des arguments _percutants_ et... Il me r'mplace parce que...

Les yeux fermés, Lucifer marmonna sa réponse au ras de l'eau. Chloé le dévisagea, partagée entre stupéfaction et inquiétude.

— Lucifer ? Lucifer, eh !

Il tressaillit, à peine.

— Hm ?

— « Parce que » quoi ?

Il inspira, expira lentement ; déjà trop loin pour qu'elle le rattrape, ni ne le retienne bien longtemps. Il ne parvenait même plus à ouvrir les yeux, à laisser les syllabes modeler le mouvement de ses lèvres figées d'un sourire paisible.

— P'rce que... dit-il d'une voix quasi inaudible. Di'u l'a o'...donné. 'vons un marché,** L**ui e' moi.

— Un marché ? Quel marché ? Lucifer ?

Ce dernier demeura silencieux, profondément assoupi dans les eaux tiédis par ses interrogations. Celles-ci l'avaient aussi épuisé, à n'en pas douter ; un grand nombre de choses - dont son frère Michael - l'avaient épuisé. Elle le détailla longuement, tergiversant sur ce qu'elle devrait faire maintenant. Dormir ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau se refroidisse complètement n'était pas une bonne idée, d'autant qu'elle le savait vulnérable à ses côtés, mais Chloé ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller.

Son sommeil avait été ponctué de cauchemars la nuit et journée précédente ; il avait besoin de cela. Même Dieu semblait le penser, pour l'avoir autorisé à revenir auprès d'elle.

Momentanément.

Lucifer avait dit « momentanément ».

Un moment, c'était la seule estimation dont elle disposait. Il était là pour un moment.

Chloé soupira, laissant de côté ses préoccupations pour l'observer une fois de plus, lui-même épargné de toutes préoccupations, de tous schémas possibles ou défaut de vocabulaire pour un temps. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue à la suite d'un nouveau tremblement, le taisant d'une caresse.

Il était là.

C'était à la hauteur de ses perceptions.

Elle pouvait taire le reste l'espace d'un moment.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Voilà - déjà un peu plus d'explications (certes marmonnés dans une baignoire fumante) sur son retour. Que voulez-vous ? J'aime ménager le suspense jusqu'au bout ! Tout cela sera développé au fur et à mesure des chapitres et de l'histoire.

Prochaine publication dans quelques semaines au mieux (vacaaaancessssssssss !)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait un détour pour ce chapitre 😉


	6. Le pire du reste de l'Éternité

**NA :**

_Merci_ **EmilieKalin** _pour la vérification (la seconde en deux jours - vive Word, hein ?) Et merci à tous (tes) pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre. Une bonne année aussi ! _

_Le chapitre qui suit sera du POV Lucifer avec - encore une fois - un bon gros dialogue. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Musique : Little for your lovin' (Electrifying mood) | Sonny Cleveland.

* * *

**LE PIRE DU RESTE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ**

**6**

§

* * *

Terre.

Enfer.

La consonance était harmonieuse, étrangement proche comme pouvaient l'être ces deux lieux sur le plan physique, géographique. Une tâche ardue que de cartographier l'Enfer, de tracer sa route de retour sur Terre. Quoique qu'une route céleste n'était pas terrestre – une autre consonance harmonieuse mais bien différente de ce que Lucifer avait expérimenté il y avait deux semaines.

Deux semaines terrestres.

Terrestre.

Terre.

Il pouvait encore sentir les forces brutes, chaotiques en de nombreux points, des différents plans traversés lors de sa remontée des Tréfonds. S'il roulait les muscles de ses épaules et ceux plus angéliques que diables y étant rattachés, le souvenir de sa traversée tordant sa chair tournait à l'instant présent. Poussant un soupir qui devint bien malgré lui un grognement d'inconfort, Lucifer regrettait presque son goût prononcé pour les costumes sur mesure ; ceux-ci n'étaient pas à la mesure d'éventuelles courbatures surnaturelles. Ce n'était rien ; peu cher payé pour retourner chez lui, pour rester auprès de Chloé, et cela même si ses ailes tardaient à guérir.

Pour être honnête, il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il n'avait espéré.

De sa troublante apathie en Enfer à son dynamisme débordant sur Terre, il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'un pas, qu'un prompt battement d'ailes. Lucifer n'aurait pu espérer mieux à la suite des explications agressives de Michael, accompagnées de celles du messager en titre de son **P**ère, Gabriel ; un orateur servile mais dont la dissonance de comportement avait été bienvenue après les coups répétés de l'autre à son encontre. Tous ses frères ne pouvaient pas passer leur temps en sa compagnie à le passer à tabac pour le plaisir de l'acte, de mater le _Mal Originel_. Bien sûr, Lucifer n'avait jamais dit non à l'une altercation enjouée avec Michael auparavant. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa situation avait changé comme son appréciation de ces joutes fraternelles.

Pas comme cet endroit, cela dit.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et en écarta le store pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Lumière comme obscurité renforcèrent son sentiment. Il y avait une constance agréable dans cet endroit, sur Terre en général. C'était là que s'arrêtait la consonance terrestrio-infernale.

La Terre n'était pas l'Enfer. Leur différence était affaire de détails ; un exemple parmi d'autres était l'emprise du temps – son passage, comme ce fin trait de lumière escaladant le bureau, passant d'une photographie à l'autre, jusqu'au bord opposé. Le temps en Enfer était trop lent pour laisser la Lumière s'y imposer, elle ne s'y était jamais risquée, retenue derrière ces cieux uniformes de cendres.

Lucifer s'écarta de la fenêtre et fit le tour du bureau, s'arrêtant derrière le siège après que son regard eut été attiré par une photographie en particulier. Elle n'était pas grande, ni extraordinaire pour sa lumière ou encore sa composition. Non, sa particularité allait à un détail qui éveilla autant sa curiosité que sa perplexité. Sa main navigua sur le sourire de Chloé, léger, presque « forcé » comme il la surprenait à faire devant un suspect, un témoin pour lequel elle n'éprouvait que très peu de sympathie. Quoique cette expression semblait être de son fait, à voir son regard fixé sur lui, en train de converser avec Linda. Il aurait bien eu du mal à se rappeler le sujet de leur conversation comme la date où cette photographie avait été prise, à son insu de toute évidence. Jamais il ne se serait laissé prendre sous cet angle.

Jamais il n'aurait laissé Linda l'exposer ainsi, aussi peu à son avantage sourcils froncés, grimaçant pour une contrariété sociale oubliée. D'où pouvait venir cette photographie, ce besoin de l'exposer dans son espace de travail, au milieu d'autres – à la vue de ses patients, de ses collègues ou amis ? Il ne voyait pourtant pas d'autres représentations aussi « nettes » de ses patients.

Un détail de changement troublant.

Replaçant la photographie où il l'avait trouvée, Lucifer en tourna une autre à la rencontre timide des rayons du Soleil au travers des stores. Un autre détail de changement était la démonstration foisonnante de la toute nouvelle maternité de sa thérapeute. Il ne comprendrait jamais le besoin compulsif des parents terriens à étaler l'image de leur progéniture un peu partout. Murs, cadres, courts-métrages bercés de bave et de cris effroyables… l'invasion médiatique était insoutenable, incompréhensible. Linda n'y avait pas échappée. Elle était humaine après tout. Il savait aussi Amenadiel friand de l'éducation humaine dans son ensemble, même si ses doutes pour celle-ci avaient presque destiné Charlie à une élévation céleste avant l'heure. Une « dépression » céleste avant l'heure avait été forte à parier également. De ce changement, Lucifer ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Il était vrai que l'éducation céleste et l'appréciation parentale, qu'il n'avait que rarement reçu lui-même - pouvait être préférable à cet étalage médiatique typiquement humain. Le dédain de ses proches en revanche… ce désintérêt tout aussi compulsif pour les uns et les autres, cette obsession à ne pas s'écarter de l'ordre établi par Dieu, à l'écarter _lui_ sans remords – de cela, Charlie pouvait s'en passer.

Lucifer regarda plus attentivement la photographie.

Son neveu n'avait pas pris une ride. Bien sûr, il se doutait que les rides étaient affaire d'une mortalité plus avancée, que c'était affaire de mortels. Mortel, Charlie Luc Martin - et "Canaan" pour la supercherie passée de son aîné et l'administration terrestre - ne l'était qu'à moitié. Lucifer secoua la tête. Son pseudonyme n'était pas fait pour la seconde place, jamais il n'avait sonné aussi faux. Ce mot – mortel – sonnait faux, lui aussi. Les anges n'étaient mortels. Et pourtant, les anges saignaient, procréaient même. Surprenant comme le monde pouvait changer ses règles en l'espace de quelques années humaines. L'avenir montrerait jusqu'où s'arrêterait ce changement et où l'immortalité de son neveu, où sa divinité "génétique" débuterait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, rides ou pas rides, Lucifer s'était attendu à autre chose en revenant sur Terre. Certes, Charlie avait pris quelques centimètres, il n'était plus aussi chétif qu'à son dernier souvenir, mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Il émettait des sons étranges au mieux, aux notes aiguës et agaçantes chaque fois que Lucifer avait ouvert la bouche, pleurant avec plus de sonorité encore lorsque son oncle s'abstenait de parler pendant plus d'une minute. Lucifer avait dès lors été forcé d'écourter ses visites au minimum et trouver une alternative plus _silencieuse_ pour ses retrouvailles avec son ancienne thérapeute.

D'où sa présence en ces lieux de si bonne heure, à chercher ces détails, preuves d'un réel changement entre son départ et son retour.

Six mois disséminés entre photographies, réagencement des meubles et de la décoration en fonction de la venue d'un seul être vivant bruyant et capricieux. La progéniture de l'inspectrice faisait figure de sainte en comparaison. Béatrice devait avoir changé elle aussi, quoique sa mère lui avait paru aussi radieuse qu'avant.

Lucifer ferma les yeux. Il repensa à leur dernière entrevue, à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Gabriel lui avait expliqué les effets d'une telle déclaration, de son appartenance corps et âme à une mortelle bénie par Dieu ; et même sans cela, Lucifer avait d'ores et déjà compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Chloé sur ce balcon, depuis qu'il avait cessé de la toucher, de l'entendre, de la voir... il s'était senti "dépossédé". Cela n'avait pas été seulement une sensation, un sentiment de perte, de deuil ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Non. C'était différent.

Il s'était senti différent ; les démons l'avaient senti, l'Enfer aussi.

Lucifer avait dû évité plus de tentatives d'assassinat qu'à l'aube de son règne. Un quotidien monotone où ni le sang de ses ennemis, ni celui des traîtres et autres laquais cauchemardesques n'avaient pu remplir ce vide en lui. D'abord interprété comme une faiblesse par ses sujets, ce changement était devenu symbole de force, d'un respect craintif envers le Roi de l'Enfer. Il ne craignait rien, ne ressentait aucune pitié, aucune rage dont ses détracteurs auraient pu se servir contre lui. En cela, la prophétie devait avoir atteint sa pleine réalisation.

Car n'était-ce pas cela, "le Mal" ? Ne plus rien ressentir ?

Le Mal avait été libéré.

Lucifer fit quelques pas au centre du bureau, jusqu'à atteindre l'espace "thérapeutique" où il ne s'était plus assis depuis longtemps ; ses pas lui rappelant ceux sans but, sans envie, sans vie véritable entre les sombres colonnes de son Royaume.

_Son_ Royaume.

Il passa sa main sur le tissu du fauteuil.

_Son_ chez lui.

La consonance s'arrêtait là.

Ce vide avait pris fin à la seconde où Chloé avait ouvert la porte. Revoir son visage, ses yeux qui n'avaient pas pu atteindre les siens dans un premier temps et qui l'avaient ensuite trouvé ; cela avait été une explosion sans précédent. Il continuait de _brûler_ ; pour un regard, un mot. Il craignait à nouveau, ressentait à nouveau.

Il ressentait_ tant_ de choses. Trop de choses. Mais elle l'aidait ; Chloé l'aidait à s'ancrer dans la réalité terrestre, à se soucier des détails. La bienséance en public, les mondanités avec l'inspecteur Crétin, avec le monde en général... quand elle ne l'entraînait pas plus profondément dans la tourmente de ses sens, quand elle n'en était pas directement responsable. Peut-être lui faisait-elle autant de bien que de mal ?

Si c'était effectivement le cas, peu lui importait jusqu'ici.

Elle l'aidait à "vivre" à nouveau.

La vie était un détail d'humanité. Lucifer l'avait perdu de vue, le regard du Diable était occupé d'autres choses en général, même dans ce vide de sentiments d'alors. Les principes et réactions humaines ; les réactions dans leur ensemble - c'était la raison de sa présence ici.

Il ne devait pas perdre de vue le plus important.

À présent assis, Lucifer n'eut pas à attendre plus de deux minutes avant que Linda ne franchisse la porte et ne le dépasse sans un regard vers lui. Il attendit qu'elle eût posé son sac sur le bureau avant de lui signaler sa présence.

— Je vous ai connue plus ponctuelle que cela, Docteur.

Linda se retourna si vivement qu'elle en fit tomber son sac, une partie de son contenu répandu sur le sol, un biberon vide roulant jusqu'aux pieds du Diable.

— _Nom d— !_ Lucifer !

— Est-ce un objet à dessein thérapeutique ? s'interrogea celui-ci après avoir pris le biberon, le tournant dans ses mains avec curiosité.

— Qu- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est celui de Charlie.

Linda peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol avec l'aide de Lucifer qui fut ravi de se défaire des miasmes baveux de son neveu. Il n'aurait jamais cru regretter à ce point le contact d'un embout humidifié entre ses mains expertes.

— Pourquoi l'apporter ici ? Il ne suit pas déjà une thérapie, si ?

— Mon fils n'a que six mois, Lucifer. Par conséquent, je doute qu'il soit déjà en âge d'exprimer des problèmes complexes comme j'en rencontre chez mes patients, répondit Linda avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

— Il est vrai que ces babillements incessants sont loin d'être "complexes".

— Que faites-vous ici, Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle une fois toutes ses affaires ramassées.

— Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous repreniez vos fonctions de thérapeute ce matin, enfin... dit-il après avoir consulté sa montre. En _début_ de matinée, me semblait-il, mais j'ai pu me tromper.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est exact. Je reprenais ce matin. J'ai juste... Je prenais un café avec Chloé et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Entendant le nom de l'inspectrice, Lucifer releva la tête.

— Oh le temps passe, je vous assure ! Contrairement à vous, je l'ai vu passer jusqu'à votre venue, Docteur. Mais s'il s'agissait de l'inspectrice, je ne peux pas vous en tenir rigueur.

Il sourit, poursuivant ;

— Il devait sûrement s'agir d'affaires urgentes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Posant une seconde fois son sac sur le bureau, Linda se tourna vers lui, étudiant son expression avec retenue. Finalement, elle pinça brièvement les lèvres, plissant les yeux la seconde suivante.

— Vous savez, il y a une règle commune aux discussions entre filles et mes discussions professionnelles.

— Vraiment, et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit Lucifer.

— "Pas de commentaires", dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, surpris par son refus. L'inspectrice avait été un sujet pour le moins fréquent, pour ne pas dire "constant", dans leurs conversations professionnelles ; il avait donc du mal à comprendre ce qui la poussait à garder secret le contenu de cette conversation-ci. Le sourire de Linda s'élargit.

— Vous vous inquiétez de ce que Chloé a pu me dire sur vous, je me trompe ?

— Je...

— Pourquoi ne pas parler de cela directement avec elle ?

Lucifer secoua la tête. Il fit ensuite quelques pas pour se redonner une contenance ; contenir ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui leur arrivait à tous les deux, semblait parfois impossible. Il n'y arrivait qu'en se remémorant les paroles de Michael.

_**"Ne prends pas trop tes aises, Lucifer."**_

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, Docteur. Nous avons un meurtrier à attraper, d'où ma présence aussi matinale - je ne dispose que d'un laps de temps limité pour faire renaître ma thérapie de ses cendres.

Ce fut au tour de Linda de froncer les sourcils, suivant Lucifer jusqu'à hauteur de la table basse.

— "Faire renaître" votre thérapie ? répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil.

Il hocha la tête.

— Vous aviez raison, Docteur. Le pardon, la guérison de soi, me_ purger _de toutes ses pensées négatives à mon propos ne peut pas se faire en une nuit. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas du genre à hâter les choses, hm ? C'est plus le genre de mon **P**ère, à vrai dire. **I**l a été aussi prompt à me faire chuter des Cieux qu'à éjecter mon diabolique postérieur du trône sous prétexte de ma mort imminente...

— Mort imminente ? répéta Linda avec inquiétude. Vous avec omis ce détail la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus chez moi.

— Il était inutile d'en parler. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je me porte à nouveau comme un charme !

Linda prit place à son tour, définissant le début d'un professionnalisme qui lui avait autant manqué que la normalité de leur échange. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à qui parler en Enfer, hormis soi-même et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Les conversations unilatérales manquaient de spontanéité, d'inattendu pour une raison évidente. De plus, Lucifer n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses pensées avec ses généraux.

L'Enfer n'était pas fait pour cela.

Linda croisa les jambes sans cesser de le regarder.

— Mais vous en parlez _maintenant_, aussi inutile que cela puisse vous sembler. Ce qui me ramène à ma précédente question ; pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé chez moi ? Vous êtes revenu depuis deux semaines et c'est bien la première fois que vous partagez des informations concrètes sur votre état physique et psychologique avec moi.

Elle leva les mains brièvement avant de les joindre sur son genou.

— Vous n'avez même pas pris rendez-vous.

— Pas besoin de cela, Docteur, dit Lucifer. Je vous savais libre comme l'air ce matin. Vous l'êtes encore pour une vingtaine de minutes ; ce qui nous laisse tout le temps de renouer des liens patient-thérapeute.

Elle le dévisagea.

— Ça a un côté assez... flippant.

Il écarta sa remarque d'un sourire aimable, continuant ;

— Et en ce qui concerne ma présence ici aujourd'hui et pas avant... eh bien, nos séances ont toujours fait montre de davantage de résultats que ces discussions entre "amis".

— C'est pour cela que vous évitez les discussions entre "amants" ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Amants... Il n'avait pas eu d'amant ou d'amante depuis un long moment, d'une part parce qu'aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes ne présentaient suffisamment d'intérêt pour "discuter". Lui-même n'avait jamais suscité cette envie chez ses compagnes et compagnons d'un soir.

Une histoire sans lendemain.

À quoi bon discuter là-dessus ?

D'autre part... Eh bien, il se sentait différent auprès de Chloé. Les choses se passaient différemment pour lui, non pas qu'il y comprenait grand-chose jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas changé son mode de vie pour Ève, peut-être parce qu'elle s'y était engouffrée tête la première mais ce n'était qu'une supposition.

— À quel amant faites-vous référence ? demanda-t-il à son tour, intrigué. Si vous voulez parler d'Ève, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de la revoir dep—

Linda secoua la tête.

— Je parle de Chloé, Lucifer.

Il se redressa, frottant distraitement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— Oh. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Pardonnez ma méprise, Docteur. Je croyais que nous parlions d'amants, pas de l'inspectrice.

— Vous ne voyez donc pas Chloé comme votre amante ?

— Je...

Il inspira.

C'était _différent. _

— Le terme amant implique un rapprochement plus "charnel" que ce que nous avons partagé dernièrement. Nous ne le sommes donc pas encore... à proprement parler.

— Et qu'avez-vous partagé jusqu'ici ?

Lucifer sourit à Linda après s'être calé plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le tissu et la rigidité du coussin compliquait l'appréciation du terme, cela dit. Quoique la tension soudaine de Lucifer s'y confondait parfaitement.

— Vous le savez, Docteur.

Cette dernière se pencha en avant, insistante comme toujours, comme il l'avait craint. Comme il l'avait espéré, d'un certain point de vue. C'était lui qui était venu à sa rencontre, non ? À la rencontre de cette dissonance terrestrio-infernale.

— J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, malgré tout.

— Friande de détails scabreux, hm ? rétorqua-t-il, la tension étirant son sourire en une mascarade joviale.

Linda attendit sans un mot, insensible à son tour de passe-passe. Elle ne lâcherait rien. Soupirant, Lucifer détourna le regard.

— Fort bien, nous... Nous avons avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre avant mon départ. Et depuis mon retour, nous- _je_ l'ai embrassée. Une seule fois ; c'était hier. Plutôt la seconde fois, si l'on tient compte de celui échangé sur mon balcon.

Linda fronça les sourcils, cela dura une seconde, avant qu'elle n'affiche à nouveau une expression neutre, attentive.

— Et c'est tout ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir...

Elle chercha une formule polie.

— ... sauté le pas ? D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, à moi et à Amenadiel, votre retour n'est pas fait pour durer, alors... Je veux dire, après ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux, il serait parfaitement compréhensible de vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

— Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, le Diable sait prendre son temps ; non pas que je vous l'apprenne, mh?

Elle toussota, les joues rosies par l'embarras.

— Je sais, mais le "temps" vous est compté, encore une fois. Et il s'agit également d'une très longue séparation. Je me doute que le temps passé là-bas était plus conséquent que le nôtre... Malgré tout, Chloé ne vous a plus vu depuis six mois terrestres.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Combien de temps était-ce pour vous, Lucifer ?

Ce dernier ferma le poing sur sa cuisse droite.

— Suffisamment, Docteur.

Percevant le sujet comme délicat, elle n'alla pas creuser plus loin. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui détendit les jointures de ses mains.

— Et...

Elle hésita.

— Avez-vous eu recours à quelques "distractions" ?

Ceci aussitôt dit, elle leva une main vers lui, le rassurant sur le négatif qui pouvait résulter de sa réponse éventuellement _positive. _

— Ce qui ne serait pas un mal en soi, Lucifer. Tout le monde peut comprendre cela, Chloé aussi ; j'en suis persuadée. Je vous le répète, il s'agit là d'une très _longue _séparation. Tout portait également à croire que vous resteriez là-bas pour... pour toujours.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés avec difficulté et Lucifer la dévisagea, se demandant si elle n'avait pas contracté une quelconque maladie infantile auprès de sa progéniture. Avec ces biberons suspects disséminés un peu partout dans sa maison... À quoi d'autre pouvait être due cette nuance dans son intonation, sinon ?

Sa réaction étrange mise à part, il réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de mettre en avant.

Distractions...

Le temps passé en Enfer avait été long, "suffisamment" long comme il venait de le dire, pour que les années, les décennies et de plus longues périodes se mélangent entre elles ; au point qu'il peinait encore aujourd'hui à y définir le milieu de l'exacte fin de son calvaire. Fort était à parier que ces souvenirs emmêlés résultaient de cet état _second _s'ensuivant de sa longue, indubitablement longue, séparation d'avec l'inspectrice. Il avait rassuré cette dernière sur les effets indésirables qu'elle aurait à supporter, mais lui-même avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Comment vendre un produit auquel on ne croyait pas ?

Plus il réfléchissait, plus le vide s'imposait à sa réflexion assidue sur le propos, qu'il savait pourtant large et variée en temps normal. L'Enfer n'était certes pas la Terre, ce genre de distractions y résonnait équitablement. Peut-être plus "vif", plus "brut" dans l'un que dans l'autre, mais c'était affaire de détails encore une fois.

Il offrit un sourire à sa thérapeute, amusé par ses insinuations qui n'avaient, à sa grande surprise, pas lieu d'être.

— Des distractions... Je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour vos présentes présomptions, Docteur ; répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tout le monde connait ma réputation, comme vous dites.

Elle se redressa, intriguée.

— Alors, vous n'avez pas...

En lieu et place d'expressions tendancieuses, Linda fit un vague mouvement d'épaules qu'il interpréta comme volontairement suggestif. Tant de manière et de maladresse pour un acte naturel et _distrayant_, justement. Lucifer rit, secouant la tête.

— Je n'ai _pas_, en effet.

— OK.

Elle hocha la tête. Encore une fois, perplexe et silencieuse. Encore une fois, maladroite et polie. Le silence fut de courte durée.

— OK, répéta Linda, le front plissé. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas... ?

Ses mains bougèrent sur son genou, ses doigts tendus puis repliés avec cette suggestion implicite, doigtée en sa direction. Amusé, Lucifer arqua un sourcil et demeura silencieux. Le dirait-elle clairement ou allait-elle le mimer à présent ? Son sourire s'élargit, son rire se répéta.

Comprenant qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, Linda reposa ses mains sur ses genoux avec un bruyant soupir.

— OK, Lucifer - vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire !

— J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, Docteur, rétorqua ce dernier.

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant encore.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lucifer.

— Beaucoup prôneraient le contraire et moi le premier. Et puis... N'étions-nous pas occupés de mes possibles distractions, mh ? appuya-t-il d'un sourire éclatant.

— Je sais ce que vous faites.

— Attendre que cette dénomination distractive sorte de votre bouche, peut-être ?

— Vous essayez de me distraire.

Il se tut, son sourire s'affaissant d'un centimètre.

— Eh bien, nous discutons de distractions.

— Nous discutons avant tout de votre relation avec Chloé, Lucifer ; pourquoi voulez-vous éviter le sujet ? Vous regrettez votre comportement en Enfer, peut-être ? Je vous le répète, elle pourra comprendre—

Il rit de sa méprise, ses mains jointes dans la tension qui remontait lentement vers ses avant-bras. Elle s'entendait déjà dans sa voix sans dominer totalement ses pensées. De pensée, il n'en avait qu'une dominante ; il n'y avait _rien_ à comprendre.

— Pour regretter il faut avoir commis un acte jugé mauvais, Docteur ; coupa court Lucifer. Mauvais ou non, il n'y a eu aucun acte en ce sens, je peux vous l'assurer.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je ne pouvais pas.

— "Pouvais" ? Ou... "voulais", Lucifer ? insinua sa thérapeute.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, assuré de savoir la réponse qu'il pouvait l'être de son souffle expiré par ses poumons. Mais l'assurance fit place au doute, à l'étonnement ensuite. Il... Il ne...

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, les mains serrées par cette saisissante incertitude.

— J-Je...

Son regard croisa celui de Linda.

— Je n'en sais rien.

Éprouvant subitement le besoin de bouger, Lucifer écarta ses mains de son pantalon et les appuya sur le coussin inconfortable en-dessous de lui. Il haussa les épaules, bougeant mais ne ressentant nul soulagement intérieur.

— Je... Peut-être... Peut-être les deux ? répondit-il enfin.

Le doute s'était maintenant niché dans son timbre de voix d'ordinaire si harmonieux.

D'ordinaire, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se préoccupait que de cela, son désir. La _permission_... C'était l'affaire de son **P**ère. Il n'y avait pas de "permission" dans le désir de la chair, tout était affaire de désir - une envie mutuelle, parfaitement équilibrée et nourrie à satiété. Et le Diable s'y connaissait en gloutonnerie, comme pour le reste, comme pour tout ce qui était affaire de désirs.

Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, c'était différent. C'était la _même_ chose.

Permission et désir.

C'était la même chose.

Il l'avait expérimenté, pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi, avant de quitter Chloé. Il s'était questionné sur ce qu'il _pouvait _désirer, ce qu'elle lui permettrait d'exprimer. Ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'elle permettait... Cela l'obsédait depuis son retour. Lucifer avait toujours été soucieux de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle apprécierait ou non, mais jamais à un tel niveau d'intensité.

Il s'y perdait presque lui-même.

Il se sentait _perdu. _

— Nous ferions mieux de couper court, Docteur. Votre prochain rendez-vous ne devrait plus tarder... lâcha-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Il avait besoin d'air, d'autres choses que ce fauteuil, que le regard de sa thérapeute sur lui et cette dissonance qui le prenait à son propre jeu. Il avait voulu ressentir, se détacher de l'Enfer, se détacher de cette dissonance ; il n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle n'était pas affaire de détails physiques. Elle était ses pensées, ses sensations.

Lucifer dissonait.

— Je peux le faire patienter quelques minutes de plus, ce n'est pas grave ; para facilement Linda.

Elle le regardait encore, l'analysait de part en part.

— Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? s'enquit-elle.

— N'en avez-vous pas assez de poser toujours les mêmes questions, Docteur ? s'agaça Lucifer, la mâchoire serrée.

— Peut-être vous paraissent-elles identiques parce que, au fond, vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? insinua Linda avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rester en "retrait" à l'aube de cette toute nouvelle étape dans votre relation ? Pourquoi perdez-vous du temps ainsi ?

Enfin, une autre question supplanta cette succession de "pourquoi".

— Vous n'êtes plus attiré par elle, peut-être ?

Il la fixa comme s'il lui était subitement poussé une seconde tête.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Docteur.

— Je le serais moins si vous m'aidiez à comprendre, Lucifer. Pourquoi vous _retenir ? _

— Ce n'est pas le cas, la contredit-il avec une intonation plus agressive. Je l'ai embrassée ! Je n'ai pas _pu_ me retenir, même avec toute la volonté dont je suis capable - et croyez bien qu'elle est infaillible -, je ne parviens pas à me retenir d-de...

— De quoi ?

— De vouloir _plus !_

Les épaules de Lucifer s'affaissèrent au même titre que sa tête, lui-même en proie à des sensations incontrôlables. Chloé n'était même pas dans la pièce et il—

_Bloody Hell... _

Était-ce cela ; une romance pré-pubère exacerbée ?

Il était le Diable, par tous les—

C'était indigne de lui, de Chloé.

— Vouloir plus est parfaitement normal, Lucifer ; tenta de le rassurer Linda, bien que ses mots ne parviennent pas à écarter son regard tourmenté de la moquette.

— Vous vous trompez.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est différent, je me _sens _différent... et ça ne me plaît pas.

Il l'entendit bouger, trouver une position plus confortable sur son siège. Lucifer se passa une main sur le visage tout en se redressant, et en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder Linda directement dans les yeux.

— Préfériez-vous ressentir ce que vous ressentiez pour Ève à la place ? Ou pour n'importe quel autre amant ou amante de votre vie ?

Lucifer prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour ses amants n'était pas grand-chose, peut-être un semblant de... tendresse ? Ils ne discutaient pas, peu de choses pouvaient donc en sortir, si ce n'est les cris et expressions d'extase de l'un et l'autre. Il n'était pas certain que le terme soit approprié aux vues de leurs activités. Comme ils l'avaient tous si bien dit à l'inspectrice deux ans plus tôt ; ce n'était que du sexe.

Que du sexe.

Et Ève ?

Cela avait été plus, plus que pour ses amants mais moins que ce qu'il avait espéré. C'était moins que ce qu'il ressentait pour Chloé. Après tout, rien de différent ne pouvait naître quand, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'étaient accrochés à leur passé respectif. Ève ne pensait qu'à lui "convenir", qu'à son "ancien petit ami" et Lucifer ne pensait qu'au Mal incarné qu'il représentait pour Chloé. Et aujourd'hui, tout était "plus" la concernant. Toujours plus, à l'encontre du vide qui l'avait frappé net en reprenant place sur le trône.

Il se frotta les doigts, secouant la tête doucement.

— Non.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Linda hocha la tête, compatissante.

— Le changement est une chose effrayante, Lucifer. Il l'est d'autant plus quand l'on est sur le point de passer une étape significative dans sa relation avec l'autre. Vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments, vous avez accepté ceux de Chloé pour vous et elle les vôtres. C'est une étape importante, merveilleuse.

Il tiqua, elle le remarqua.

— Vous ne diriez pas que cette étape a été bénéfique pour vous deux ?

— Et où l'aurait-elle été, Docteur ? répliqua Lucifer. En Enfer ? Entre les manipulations de mon **P**ère ?

Il lâcha une exclamation amère.

— J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre comme vous, j'ai vendu la promesse d'une "chance" à Chloé alors que je n'y vois qu'une malédiction. Nous sommes maudits, elle et moi, ensemble pour le pire du reste de l'Éternité !

— Ok, souffla Linda, la mine soucieuse. C'est... C'est une façon de voir les choses, je suppose. Le plus mauvais côté des choses.

— Comment pourrais-je les voir autrement qu'en mal ?! Chloé et moi sommes désormais liés l'un à l'autre sous prétexte que mes émotions s'imposent _littéralement _à moi. Je l'ai condamnée à m'aimer en dépit de ce que je suis, en dépit du fait que je doive partir diriger cet amas abrutissant de terreur et de tourments en échange de quelques m—

Lucifer se tut, serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, la respiration sifflante, le cœur enhardi par ses sentiments exacerbés. Peste soient son **P**ère et sa Mère de les avoir créés ainsi, incapables de vivre la liberté pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, même ses revers les plus brutaux. Il aurait pu être libre de ne jamais revenir, libre de laisser Chloé vivre sa vie d'humaine comme avant.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il n'existait pas. Ce qu'il était n'avait d'existence qu'aux côtés de Chloé, aucun équivalent n'existait ailleurs qu'ici, sur ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes, sur sa peau, son odeur, ses yeux qui asservissaient ses autres sens.

— Elle vous aime, Lucifer. Elle a choisi de vous aimer, dit Linda.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, désespéré d'y croire. Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre, Docteur ?

Il secoua la tête, serrant ses mains à s'en arracher la peau s'il avait été mortel.

— La prophétie, les schémas d'Uriel qui se sont vérifiés dernièrement, la nature miraculeuse de Chloé... Je— J'ai dit à Chloé que c'était un schéma, une sorte d'avenir possible mais...

Il lâcha un profond soupir.

— Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus tout m'apparaît comme méticuleusement planifié depuis le début.

Michael n'avait pas paru ravi de le remplacer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour leur** P**ère après tout. Si Dieu avait béni les parents de l'inspectrice pour qu'elle croise un jour sa route, pour qu'elle le change comme personne ne l'avait changé auparavant, pour en venir à lui déclarer un sentiment sur lequel il n'avait aucun pouvoir, pour lui soumettre son libre-arbitre sans concessions...

Tout cela pour remettre Lucifer sous **S**a coupe ?

Sans conteste, Dieu était obstiné dans son genre. Le _Premier_ du genre.

— C'est une possibilité, admit sa thérapeute. Et vous savez aussi que Dieu n'est pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive, nous en avons déjà parlé.

— Parler n'est pas prouver, grommela Lucifer, la mine sombre.

— Et vous convaincre d'une possibilité n'est pas... mentir ?

_"Je sais aussi que c'est un mensonge, la plus grande supercherie qui berce ma vie depuis... aussi loin que je m'en souvienne."_

— Peut-être qu'**I**l n'a rien à voir avec ce qui arrive, poursuivit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni de réfléchir. Peut-être que vous avez réellement "choisi" ce schéma avec Chloé ? Et vous savez que rien n'est inéluctable dans la vie ; vous avez empêché les démons de venir sur Terre quand la prophétie de Kinley annonçait le contraire...

— Et pourtant me voilà, Docteur ; dit Lucifer en écartant les bras avec une expression moqueuse, résignée. Sur Terre, loin de tous ces démons, de tout ce Mal à libérer !

Linda se tendit instantanément.

— Mais vous disiez qu'une rébellion n'était plus à craindre ; que Charlie n'avait plus à craindre d'ê-être… s'inquiéta Linda, prête à sauter de son siège pour courir jusqu'à chez elle.

Au lieu de cela, elle serra ses doigts sur sa cuisse, jupe et chair auraient pu ne faire qu'un. Elle le dévisagea, son expression déchirée par une émotion qui le mit grandement mal à l'aise. Était-ce ainsi qu'un parent aimant se comportait, un comportement normal ?

Chloé lui en avait touché deux mots, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté foi à ses convictions.

Pourtant, Béatrice était heureuse, elle semblait l'être.

Parce que Chloé se jetterait corps et âme contre une armée de démons pour la protéger ? C'était ce que Linda semblait sur le point de faire, sur l'instant.

— Y-a-t-il un risque ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait un ; il n'était plus en charge. Michael avait sa façon de faire, et fort était à parier que ses frères et sœurs lui viendraient davantage en aide qu'à lui si la situation venait à s'envenimer. Hormis cela, Lucifer savait son frère épaulé de son amie la plus fidèle là-bas. Elle ne laisserait pas un seul démon franchir les portes sans les éclabousser de leurs entrailles.

Elle n'était pas la mère de Maze pour rien.

Lucifer se garda bien de répondre en toute franchise. Il se rapprocha de la vérité, autant qu'il le pouvait sans se souiller de mensonges.

— Je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand-chose avec Michael à la tête de l'Enfer, mais je serais rapidement de nouveau en charge pour écarter le moindre risque. En attendant, vous savez que je suis là pour veiller sur mon neveu ; sur vous tous.

Il lui sourit.

— Et je doute que Maze, ou mon frère, laisserait quiconque s'en approcher depuis le dernier incident. Vous pouvez vous détendre, Docteur. L'Enfer est sous bonne garde. Je… Ne prenez pas mes doutes pour argent comptant.

Ces mots dits, Lucifer fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

L'enfonçant plus profondément dans son trouble, ses paroles eurent néanmoins l'effet escompté sur Linda qui se détendit de façon significative ; elle semblait près de la crise de nerfs, à déchirer ses vêtements, jusqu'aux nerfs de ses cuisses tremblantes.

Elle pinça les lèvres, tapotant sa main gauche sur sa droite ; inspirant profondément.

— OK. R-Restons sur votre problème, en ce cas. Essayons de voir les choses sous un autre angle... Vous dites que Dieu vous a volontairement poussé dans les bras de Chloé et inversement ?

— Je n'aurais pas mieux résumé la situation, approuva Lucifer.

— Et maintenant, **I**l vous obligerait à.… garder vos distances avec elle ? Parce que c'est ce que vous faites depuis deux semaines, si j'ai bien compris. Et cela, tout en vous ayant manipulé pour revenir sur Terre ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça contradictoire ?

Lucifer avait cessé d'écouter passé la première insinuation de sa thérapeute.

— Je ne garde pas mes distances, je l'ai em—

—...brassé, je sais ; termina-t-elle, le front plissé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Vous et moi savons que votre expérience en matière de sexe est inversement proportionnelle à votre retenue, Lucifer. Ce n'est qu'un baiser, un seul, sur tout ce que vous auriez pu faire avec elle depuis votre retour. Ce qu'elle _voudrait_ probablement faire avec vous ?

Il la dévisagea sans un mot, en proie au doute.

Peut-être.

Peut-être que son **P**ère n'y était pour rien, qu'**I**l n'était pas plus responsable que n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être que c'était effectivement une "chance". Mais qu'était-ce donc alors ? Cette... cette frénésie incontrôlable, cette retenue qu'il n'avait de cesse d'échanger contre ses propres envies ?

Son cœur, son âme appartenait à Chloé.

C'était au-delà d'une banale déclaration dégoulinante de tendresse humaine, c'était au-delà de tout, même de sa compréhension.

— Vous choisissez de ne pas presser les choses, autant que Chloé ; continua Linda, prenant son silence pour un assentiment. Vous avez le choix. Et l'explication à votre présente agitation est la base de ce choix, Lucifer.

Linda sourit.

— Une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?

— Un instant, Docteur ; intervint Lucifer en levant la main, son expression éclairée par une réalisation soudaine. Vous dites que j'ai le choix, autant que Chloé...

— C'est ça.

— Et donc, que ce qui nous arrive n'est qu'une expression de ce choix, de nos choix récents dans l'évolution de notre relation.

Elle sembla sincèrement impressionnée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à réfléchir, si ? Il avait vraisemblablement plus de jugeote que ses autres patients, si elle se laissait impressionnée par si peu de sens commun.

— C'est très bien résumé ! le félicita-t-elle, ravie. Et votre conclusion ?

Lucifer se leva, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, revenant devant la table basse en quelques secondes de temps. Son visage s'illumina à chaque nouveau pas, chaque nouvelle succession de pensées logiques dans son esprit. Il avait eu raison de se tourner vers sa thérapeute aussitôt que l'occasion s'était présentée à lui.

C'était l'une des humaines les plus sensées qu'il avait rencontré. Avec Chloé.

— Ma conclusion, c'est...

Elle le scruta avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, penchée en avant, vers lui et ses mouvements à l'autre bout de la table.

— C'est que... ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— C'est que j—

— Que vous avez peu— ?

— ... que je peux changer la donne ! s'exclama Lucifer avec triomphe. Je dois amener Chloé à faire le _bon_ choix.

Linda lui avait pointé la plus importante dissonance dans leur présente situation. Tout était affaire de détails. Lucifer n'avait jamais eu le choix ; il était né soldat, serviteur, esclave des Plans de son** P**ère, des schémas possibles intrinsèquement lié à son immortalité et le sens profond de ses décisions sur ses capacités physiques comme psychiques.

Mais Chloé...

— Chloé est la seule capable de me changer, elle est la base de tous ces sentiments. Mais si j'arrive à la convaincre de changer ses sentiments à mon égard, je pourrais peut-être la libérer de mon emprise, je pourrais retourner en Enfer et la laisser vivre sa vie !

Il se frotta le menton.

— Ou vous pourriez simplement... lui parler ? suggéra Linda, silencieuse depuis une minute. À cœur ouvert ?

— Oh nous allons parler !

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit à mesure qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit.

— Nous allons avoir une discussion entre "amants", comme vous me l'avez si judicieusement suggéré. Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Linda.

Il consulta sa montre, conscient de son retard. Il ne devait pas plus tarder s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution dans les plus brefs délais. Pour cela, un petit détour serait nécessaire. Chloé risquait de ne pas apprécier mais n'était-ce pas le but de tout son stratagème ?

Il prit congé auprès de son amie et thérapeute d'un hochement de tête, déjà devant la porte.

— Au plaisir, embr— _tapotez _la tête de Charlie pour moi.

Lucifer entendit Linda marmonner quelque chose en passant la porte de son bureau.

— Plus qu'une nuit, en effet...

Elle poussa ensuite un profond soupir, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus ; ses pensées uniquement occupées de la meilleure façon d'amener l'inspectrice à renoncer à son emprise sur lui et le laisser sonner juste jusqu'à la Fin des Temps.

Il serait seul à nouveau.

Mais mieux valait une consonance solitaire qu'une autre malheureuse dissonance contre ses lèvres.

* * *

**NA : **

L'enquête reviendra mettre son grain de sel dans le prochain chapitre (avec Chloé évidemment et nos autres persos favoris :D )

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre :3

Bis (pas de date prévue pour la suite, comme d'hab au feeling)


	7. Ton jeu, tes choix

**NA :**

_Merci _**EmilieKalin **_pour la correction :3 et merci à 'Guest' (-"_:J'aime beaucoup ton style. J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Merci pour ces bons moments) _pour ta review. Ravie que tu passes un bon moment avec cette histoire. Merci à tous ;) _

Musique - Tell you about it (War Hall)

* * *

**TON JEU, TES CHOIX**

7

* * *

Passé onze heures, Chloé passa la porte du labo avec un soupir bruyant et l'expression morose. Son souffle aurait pu à lui seul faire trembler les murs et briser les lentilles du microscope d'Ella.

Cette dernière abandonna son outil de travail pour la dévisager.

— Hey, Decker. Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Chloé posa la pile de dossiers sur le coin de la table, ceux-ci bruitant leur inutilité. Elle secoua la tête, soupirant à nouveau.

— Cinquante, dit-elle, irritée. Cinquante témoins potentiels sur les lieux du crime, au centre pour jeunes et ses environs et pas un... pas _un seul _d'entre eux n'a pu me dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur la victime ! C'est pas croyable !

Le tas de dossiers n'aurait plus été que braises si ses yeux avaient pu brûler. Refrénant son envie de rassembler les feuilles et d'en faire des confettis, Chloé s'assit sur le tabouret libre près d'Ella, soudain épuisée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Ampleur, vide sidéral... Le vide n'était jamais minimaliste et dans son cas, eh bien, disons qu'il n'était pas prêt de se désemplir de sitôt.

— Je peux pas dire que je sois surprise. Il s'est passé pas mal de temps avant qu'on ne s'occupe de cette dame, dit Ella, posant lunettes et jetant ses gants dans la poubelle jaune. Le temps qu'il faut pour se désintéresser des plus importants détails.

Ella avait raison. Nombres d'indices avaient été perdus entre l'heure présumée de la mort et l'intervention des forces de police sur les lieux. Tout de même... Peu d'indices ne voulaient pas dire "pas d'indices du tout". Ce n'était pas sa première enquête, sa première victime en pleine rue, aux conditions d'investigations exécrables d'entrée de base. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à exploiter, un détail, un lien.

Il ne se montrerait pas facilement, voilà tout.

Il était là, pourtant.

Chloé hocha la tête.

— Je suis certaine qu'un de ces gamins a vu quelque chose. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai rien, aucun élément, aucun moyen de pression pour les faire parler.

L'avocat avait balayé ses deux seuls éléments d'un sourire moqueur dès le premier entretien. De l'eau sur une route ? Une croix ?

_**"Vous cherchez un suspect ou seulement une raison de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous, Inspectrice ?"**_

Elle avait été étonnée d'avoir en face d'elle un défenseur chevronné, connaissant les faibles moyens financiers du centre pour jeunes. Peut-être exerçait-il gratuitement, pour une cause qui le touchait personnellement ? Ce genre d'abnégation était rare de nos jours, rare mais pas inexistante, Dieu merci. Chloé aurait volontiers applaudi ses efforts s'il ne lui mettait pas tant de bâtons dans les roues.

Elle était dans un cul-de-sac et ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir seule.

Charlotte l'aurait bien aidée à débloquer les choses, à passer cette barrière impénétrable forgée par l'avocat du centre, ce_ Ryan Bartson._ À cette pensée, Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cela ne faisait qu'un an, mais semblait tellement plus. Un malaise la prit. Elle n'avait de cesse de penser au départ de Lucifer, passé comme à venir - de penser à la possibilité d'un départ définitif, vraiment définitif cette fois. Mais elle ne pensait pas à son retour comme elle devrait.

Il était revenu.

Que ce ne fusse que pour une seule fois ou non, c'était une fois de plus que Dan n'aurait jamais.

Voilà ce qui était "vraiment définitif".

Chloé inspira, regarda brièvement vers le plafond.

Mais Charlotte était en paix. Et peut-être qu'un jour Dan la rejoindrait ; ça ne dépendait que de lui au fond. De sa culpabilité.

_Et pour moi ? _

Que se passerait-il, passé son trépas ? Lucifer n'avait jamais douté de sa place au Paradis - cette "Cité d'Argent", comme il l'appelait. Elle se demandait souvent si la dénomination reflétait la réalité. Après tout, celle du Diable prêtait à confusion la plupart du temps. Le Diable, justement : celui à qui elle était désormais liée, de la plus inédite des manières, même si racontée, contée, mythifiée depuis plusieurs siècles.

Perséphone, Reine de l'Enfer.

Chloé Decker, partenaire du Diable.

Aurait-ce une influence sur sa destination finale ?

Elle se remémora les mots de Lucifer.

_**"Jamais. Je mourrai avant que cela n'arrive, Chloé."**_

Noble sacrifice qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort à son insu, mais… ce n'était pas un _non_. Ce n'était pas sûr, s'il avait juré faire tout pour l'empêcher. Rien n'était sûr. Elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais Charlotte là-haut, ni son père.

_"Pas étonnant que votre père soit aussi fier de vous."_

Fier...

Elle devait faire peine à voir, de là-haut, de son point de vue - à chercher à l'aveuglette ce coupable, à chercher un prétexte pour accuser l'un de ces gamins d'un crime atroce. Aucun n'avait eu une vie facile jusqu'ici, tous avaient une raison de vouloir du mal à cette femme qui représentait la facilité, l'injustice de l'existence... ou juste un exutoire pour toute cette souffrance accumulée depuis l'enfance.

Simples suppositions, calomnies discriminatoires dans le pire des cas ; comme l'avait répété l'avocat, encore et encore.

Une _mauvaise_ supposition ? Possible. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose dans ce décès, dans sa disposition méticuleuse qui écartait l'implication directe d'un adolescent dans sa perpétration.

L'implication indirecte en revanche...

Outre le meurtre en lui-même, le vol du chèque était forcément à mettre sur le dos d'un des gamins. Si elle pouvait seulement exercer un point de pression là-dessus pour avancer sur le point qui l'intéressait réellement. Vol, meurtre - le lien entre les deux était là, tout proche. Et même s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses jeunes, ceux-ci pouvaient la conduire au véritable coupable, par simple crainte des représailles et poursuites judiciaires qui s'ensuivraient. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour effrayer ces gamins.

Pas grand-chose, c'est tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

— Princesse Ella de la grande dynastie Laboratorium est là pour t'assister, sis' ! la rassura Ella, pouces levés. Mais je suis certaine que le grand Lucifer Mornings—

Elle regarda derrière Chloé, vers la porte fermée, vers la vitre montrant le reste du commissariat. Ses pouces s'affaissèrent.

— Où est Lucifer ?

— Pas ici, répondit Chloé, si vite que son angoisse à ce propos resurgit dans son intonation.

Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à ne plus trop penser à lui depuis que Linda l'avait quittée sur le pas de la porte, toutes les deux parties à la hâte vers leurs responsabilités professionnelles respectives. Cinquante conversations ardues et inutiles ; c'était un minimum pour oublier le Diable. Pour feindre l'ignorance, de cela Chloé s'en sentait toujours capable.

Le retour de Lucifer dans sa vie n'avait pas changé son talent pour ignorer l'éléphant qui était dans la pièce, elle était même plus douée que jamais. D'un certain point de vue, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était laissée influencer par lui, à bien des égards - le déni en toute première place d'une longue liste de défauts, mais ça aurait été mentir. C'était elle, et rien qu'elle, qui avait nié l'évidence pendant des années.

Qu'était donc un déni mineur pour le temps qui leur restait ensemble quand on avait ignoré l'identité du Diable avec autant d'acharnement ? Qu'elle finisse en Enfer après sa mort, qu'elle n'ait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments, sur ses réactions ; tous ces signaux d'alarmes qu'elle ignorait sans interruption depuis deux semaines…

Oh oui, Chloé était une championne dans sa catégorie.

_"Vous devriez prendre le temps de discuter, tous les deux" _; lui avait suggéré Linda avant de partir, la saluer d'un geste et se réfugier dans sa voiture.

Discuter... Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

_Ça l'est. _

Ella l'étreignit tout à coup, lui frottant le dos avec entrain.

— Oh, ma chérie ! Ça va aller, il va bien. Il va _bien !_ déblatéra la légiste dans son cou. J'en suis certaine, te fais pas de bile Decker.

— Je-... Je ne me fais pas de bile, la rassura Chloé, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi je m'en ferais ?

Lucifer n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas bien méchant.

Rien de grave.

— Pas besoin de jouer la forte avec moi, mam'zelle ! Vous vous êtes à peine quittés une seconde depuis qu'il est revenu. Et c'est normal, et mignon comme tout et... Et Lucifer a sûrement une excellente raison pour ne pas être à son poste ce matin, ne t'en fais pas !

— Je ne m'en fais pas, répéta encore Chloé en poussant gentiment sur les bras d'Ella pour qu'elle s'écarte et laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre à ses poumons. Tout va bien, il a juste... Il est juste un peu en retard, c'est tout.

Disant cela, Chloé prit d'autant plus conscience qu'Ella était dans le vrai, exagérément, mais dans le vrai tout de même. En deux semaines, Lucifer n'avait jamais - _jamais_ \- manqué un seul de leurs rendez-vous professionnels. À l'heure dite comme en avance d'une minute, il restait à son poste ; à ses côtés. Éprouvant elle-même un furieux besoin de le sentir présent, Chloé ne s'en était jamais plainte et n'avait jamais demandé à ce que cela change. Tous les deux appréciaient l'effort, ce retour à la normal ; tous les deux haïssaient ces longues heures loin de l'autre à attendre le début d'une nouvelle journée, d'une nouvelle réunion.

Lucifer s'était même soumis à la paperasse, d'assez bonne grâce.

Bon sang... Ils étaient devenus si dépendants l'un de l'autre si rapidement. C'était plus sérieux qu'elle l'avait cru, cette histoire de "Perséphone".

_Tu étais déjà accro avant,_ pensa-t-elle à l'insu de son bon sens, pour le règne de ses sens primaires seulement.

Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à son absence ; elle le savait. Être en retard, ne pas prévenir de son éventuel retard, ne pas appeler sa partenaire et... qu'était-elle à ses yeux, à ce stade ? Bref, c'était normal.

_Déni. _

_**"Dès que Lucifer est impliqué, rien n'est vraiment normal."**_

Ça pouvait l'être.

_Déni flagrant. _

— Tu as du nouveau ? demanda Chloé à Ella, repoussant l'anormalité de Lucifer dans un coin de son esprit.

— J'attends encore des nouvelles du serv—

À cet instant, une sonnerie interrompit la légiste qui se tourna vers son ordinateur portable posé près de son microscope. Elle délaissa Chloé et consulta ses mails, ses lèvres élargies d'un sourire par les nouvelles reçues.

— "J'attendais" des nouvelles du service de toxicologie, reprit-elle.

— Sur l'eau ?

— Non, pour la victime. L'eau n'a pas donné grand-chose. C'est juste... de l'eau.

Ella haussa les épaules sans regarder Chloé.

— Avec une pointe de chlorure de sodium.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— De sodium ? Ce serait de _l'eau salée_, alors ?

— Apparemment, mais vu le lieu du décès et la propreté discutable des rues, le passage fréquent des gens comme des véhicules dans cette zone, ça pourrait...

— Ça pourrait être rien, termina Chloé, déçue.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ce détail non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, la disposition du liquide autour de la tête de la victime restait suspecte, salée ou non par le tueur. Pourquoi tracer cet arc-de-cercle sur le sol ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ? La victime était déjà morte ou suffisamment affaiblie pour ne pas résister à son curieux manège ; ce rituel peut-être ? Il pouvait s'agir de cela, après tout. D'un rituel.

Cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec les crimes passionnels, violents et désordonnés qu'elle rencontrait ; le plus souvent affaire de circonstances, d'une parole plus haute que l'autre, d'une vengeance, d'une peur panique tournée en une rage meurtrière. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas du tueur ici. Il était précis, prudent.

— "Ça", annonça Ella en pointant une ligne de résultat sur son écran, ce n'est pas rien !

Chloé quitta son tabouret et lut l'information avec intérêt.

— Tétrodotoxine ?

Ella hocha la tête.

— Une dose létale. Ça explique la cyanose prononcée des doigts et des lèvres, on a d'abord cru qu'elle s'était étouffée mais... C'est plus que ça ! Il n'y avait aucune marque de strangulation, mais bien des hémorragies pétéchiales dans ses yeux et sur le corps.

— Donc elle a été empoisonnée ? Pas asphyxiée ?

— Les deux, en quelque sorte.

Chloé était perdue.

— Je ne te suis pas là...

— La tétrodotoxine est une neurotoxine puissante qui va bloquer l'influx nerveux, comme son genre l'indique. Le cerveau ne peut plus faire passer le message qu'il faut "respirer", un vrai embouteillage au carrefour qui relie le système central au reste !

Asphyxie par empoisonnement, donc. C'était une piste, une vraie piste à exploiter. Chloé hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux autres pistes, secondaires à celle-ci.

— Et cette tétrodo-truc... ça agit vite ?

— Tout dépend. On a référencé plusieurs cas où les personnes ont présenté des signes clairs d'empoisonnement passé les quinze minutes après consommation de leur plat. Non pas que ça ait changé grand-chose, ajouta Ella avec un soupir. Personne n'a trouvé d'antidote efficace jusqu'ici.

— Attends, tu as dit "leur plat" ?

— Oui, m'dame ! La tétrodotoxine est sécrétée par un poisson supeeeeer difficile à préparer ! Un vrai challenge de la faucheuse aquatique ! Seul les grands chefs se risquent à sa préparation, je sais qu'il y en a un à L.A. d'ailleurs qui—

— Quel poisson ?

— Oh, il y en a plusieurs. Et pas que des poissons en fait, mais tu trouveras des doses de toxines plus importantes chez le fugu. _Un ré__gal __!_ À ce qu'on dit.

— Elle en aurait mangé avant sa mort ? Tu as dit que la toxine agissait vite, nota Chloé.

— Parfois, mais les effets surviennent le plus souvent quatre à six heures après ingestion. Et notre chère dame riche n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Elle aurait pu être prise de vomissements à un moment donné - c'est l'un des premiers symptômes à apparaître - mais son œsophage est impec.

— Ce qui écarte définitivement la mort accidentelle, murmura Chloé, se frottant ensuite le menton. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ingérer autrement ?

— Oh, cette toxine est hydrosoluble alors... elle peut être ajoutée à un liquide, injectée aussi, elle peut même être absorbée par la peau mais avec beaucoup moins d'effets sur la personne. Ici, je pencherai plus pour une mauvaise boisson.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pas de trace d'injection ni de marque d'intoxication par voie épidermique. Elle l'a bu, c'est quasi certain. Fais-moi confiance, Decker !

Chloé fit quelques pas, passant en revue les possibilités qui se présentaient à elle. Enfin. Une toxine mortelle ingérée à son insu, alors ? C'était le plus probable. La question la plus importante restait ; où ? Ce "où" qui la mènerait au "par qui" plus vite et plus efficacement que tous ces dossiers éparpillés sur la table. Penelope Sanchez avait-elle été empoisonnée à son domicile avant de venir, comme à son habitude, au centre pour jeunes déposer son chèque ? Le chauffeur qui l'avait déposée-là n'avait pas fait de détour entre chez elle et le centre, il le lui avait assuré. Mais elle était repartie seule, sans avertir son chauffeur, sans avertir personne.

Pourquoi ?

— Quels auraient été les autres symptômes ? demanda-t-elle après avoir atteint le bout de la table, revenant lentement vers Ella.

Cette dernière réfléchit un moment.

— Voyons voir... Les nausées et vomissements, ça tu le sais déjà. Il y a en premier lieu l'engourdissement des lèvres, de la langue aussi. Vertiges ensuite, maux de têtes. Après ça... ah oui ! Douleurs abdominales, frissons. Paralysie généralisée, j'oubliais presque ! Et le grand final bien sûr ; arythmie cardiaque, insuffisance respiratoire - toutes les deux fatales.

L'énonciation desdits symptômes les fit grimacer de concert. La mort se permettait parfois plus de douceur que cela, même dans la violence brute de son exécution. Violente et rapide ; n'était-ce pas préférable à cette lente agonie ? Chloé s'interrogeait fréquemment à ce propos, mais la réponse n'était jamais satisfaisante, ni simple.

— OK. Donc... si elle a ressenti des vertiges, si elle s'est sentie désorientée après l'empoisonnement, elle a probablement erré dans le proche voisinage pour trouver de l'aide... ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'on l'ait trouvée en pleine rue, pensa tout haut Chloé.

Elle secoua la tête, navrée pour cette femme.

Elle avait souffert, seule. Vraisemblablement longtemps.

— Elle n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait.

— Mais nous on va trouver, hm ? s'encouragea Ella, encourageant Chloé par la même occasion, avec cette maladresse attendrissante qui lui était propre.

— Oui, on va trouver. Avec cette nouvelle piste, je vais pouvoir faire avancer les choses.

Maintenant, elle avait de quoi faire pression sur les potentiels suspects, elle avait de quoi éliminer les nombreuses pistes stériles à la vitesse du son. Une accusation plus directe, entourée de faits solides, voilà de quoi délier les langues. Beaucoup de masques tomberaient à la simple énonciation d'empoisonnement - les jeunes perdraient vite toute envie de tester son autorité et sa patience. L'avocat allait être forcé de réviser son approche.

Preuve, présomption... la limite était mince, juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Avec l'appui_ convainquant _de Lucifer, ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

À nouveau au centre de ses pensées, l'absence physique de Lucifer n'en était que plus flagrante. Elle consulta sa montre, tracassée de ne toujours pas l'apercevoir à l'extérieur du labo. Il était peut-être temps de l'appeler. C'était juste un appel, après tout - rien d'exagéré, rien qui pouvait traduire une angoisse irrationnelle après deux semaines de stricte ponctualité. Elle avait juste besoin de son partenaire.

Elle aurait réagi pareil avant.

Avant.

Maintenant.

Après.

_**"C'est... C'est comme si j'étais complètement déréglée de l'intérieur."**_

_**"Tout est confus depuis qu'il est revenu..."**_

Chloé frotta distraitement ses doigts sur le verre de sa montre.

Elle aurait réagi pareil avant.

_Possible. Possible aussi que tu sois sous l'emprise de cette... "chose" depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne veuille l'admettre._

Chose ? Ce n'était pas une "chose" - c'était simple. Simple comme un coup de fil. Chloé remercia Ella et s'éclipsa du labo, ses dossiers coincés sous un bras, sa main libre déjà occupée à chercher son portable dans la poche de son tailleur lilas.

Juste un appel, juste un.

Appeler ne prouvait rien, c'était juste... _appeler. _L'effet de ce "schéma" n'avait pas tant d'emprise sur elle. Elle avait peut-être rabroué Dan pour peu de choses hier, mais - comme Linda le lui avait souligné - n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Ce n'était rien, rien que l'expression de ses sentiments sincères pour Lucifer, rien qui ne découlait d'une satanée prophétie, schéma, futur possible o-ou...

_Déni, déni, déni. Tu te voiles la face, Chloé. _

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de son bureau, pile devant l'entrée des archives, soupirant bruyamment.

Ça devenait ridicule. Risible.

Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit-là, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de son prochain départ, de ce répit momentané qui leur avait été accordé par Dieu.

_Comme si ça suffisait… _

Elle scruta l'écran de son téléphone sans bouger d'un pouce, se mordillant les lèvres, expirant ses doutes chaque fois qu'elles s'entrouvraient. Ça avait suffi ; avant. Chloé atteignait malgré tout ses limites. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de vivre dans la peur, avec son émotivité excessive, les moitiés de réponses fournis par Lucifer, ce déni tacite entre eux et le reste du monde.

Ils perdaient tellement de temps à ne pas en parler.

À nier les faits.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle savait, bien avant les encouragements de Linda.

Elle avait eu deux longues semaines pour savoir.

C'était si simple.

Et pourtant, au lieu d'engager le dialogue avec Lucifer, Chloé préféra les paroles indirectes de son amie. Quoi de mieux que la lâcheté pour succéder au déni ?

— Hey, Linda, la salua-t-elle aussitôt que celle-ci eut décroché. Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucifer ce mati—

— _Quoiqu'il ait fait ou dit, je ne suis pas responsable !_s'écria sans préambule Linda.

Chloé sentit un dossier glisser sous son bras et le rattrapa de justesse. Elle entra dans la cuisine, posant le tout sur le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par la vive réaction de Linda.

— O-OK ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Ce n'est pas ce... que je demandais, mais c'est bon à savoir. Je suppose ?

— _Ah non ? _

Linda sonnait surprise elle aussi, presque... soulagée ?

Chloé sentit une appréhension déplaisante monter des tréfonds de son estomac.

— Tu l'as vu alors ?

— _Je..._ Linda hésita avant de lui confirmer la présence de Lucifer dans son cabinet. _Oui. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire le contenu de notre conversation,_ ajouta-t-elle avec empressement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande et, si on y réfléchit bien... C'est toi qui as commencé.

— _Oui, enfin... J'ai cru..._

— Tu as cru... "quoi" ? insista Chloé, de plus en plus perplexe.

Un long soupir s'ensuivit.

— _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Le connaissant._

Le visage de Chloé ne pouvait afficher plus profonde perplexité qu'en cet instant. Se retournant, elle s'exclama ;

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu— ?

Ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement le chemin de son bureau, sa phrase bloquée à mi-chemin entre perplexité et exaspération.

— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, son regard rivé sur Lucifer. J'ai ma réponse.

Elle raccrocha, laissant derrière elle dossiers et pistes dans la cuisine, rejoignant son partenaire en quelques pas. Elle étudia sans un mot les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient ; l'une assise sur son siège, sur ses genoux, et sa croupe en mini-jupe bleue offerte aux regards de tous. L'autre femme était collée à Lucifer, sa main passée sous sa veste - sous sans doute plus que cela si Lucifer n'avait pas écarté ses avances d'une poigne certes galante mais ferme. Il la laissa se coller à lui, nullement dérangé par cette proximité déplacée.

Puis il croisa le regard de Chloé.

Cette dernière laissa passer la vague d'émotions qui rugissaient en elle ; effet indissociable du Diable sur elle et inversement ; elle pouvait le voir dans sa façon de se tenir. Son corps entier tourné vers elle plutôt que vers cette femme à ses côtés, tant et si bien que celle-ci illustrait la symbolique de sangsue à merveille. Il lui sourit et Chloé résista à l'envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Difficile, mais pas impossible.

Les gloussements de ces femmes accrochées à Lucifer en furent pour beaucoup.

— Inspectrice ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! l'accueillit-il, plein d'entrain.

Chloé avait douté de sa capacité à maîtriser ses émotions en présence de Lucifer, mais elle semblait s'être inquiétée pour rien. Il suffisait de le voir, totalement insensible à ce qu'il déclenchait chez elle. C'est que cela ne devait pas tant se voir sur son visage, dans son regard ou ses gestes.

Une bonne chose, non ?

Pourtant, elle aurait apprécié qu'il comprenne.

Chloé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— "Nous" ?

— C'est elle ? interrogea l'une des jeunes femmes - celle affalée sur son siège - après avoir longuement regardé Chloé.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, Lucifer fut interrompu par l'autre créature siliconée qui ne semblait plus décidée à vivre sans pouvoir frotter sa plastique contre l'Armani de celui-ci.

— Elle est pas mal.

Chloé plissa les yeux, offrant un sourire crispé au tandem féminin.

— Merci. Lucifer ?

Le Diable tiqua légèrement en entendant l'intonation froide de sa partenaire. Il soutint son regard, Chloé remarquant alors la tension qu'il s'évertuait à masquer sous son habituelle désinvolture. Elle repensa à la réaction de Linda au téléphone ; ils s'étaient vus, s'étaient parlé. De quoi avaient-ils pu discuter pour qu'il débarque accompagné de ces deux "personnes" peu de temps après ?

Que pouvait-il avoir en tête ?

Lucifer sourit, passa son bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle en chaleur - vraisemblablement, Chloé aurait eu un tuyau d'arrosage qu'elle l'aurait soulagée avec joie, pour sûr - et fit enfin les présentations.

— Inspectrice, permettez-moi de vous présenter les Brittanies. Brittanies, voici l'inspectrice - votre nouvelle partenaire.

_Partenaire ? _

La Brittany assise se redressa.

— Salut, Inspectrice. Tu préfères garder ce titre pour le jeu ?

Chloé la dévisagea, perplexe.

— "Jeu" ? répéta-t-elle, baissant les bras. Je-

Brittany assise haussa les épaules, ses talons claquant sur le sol tandis qu'elle se rasseyait plus à son aise. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux bruns autour de son index, toujours à regarder l'inspectrice avec intérêt. Cette dernière n'aurait jamais pensé rougir sous le regard insistant d'une représentante de la gente féminine, d'une Brittany qui plus est.

Elle toussota, détournant le regard, pas plus à son aise devant l'asticotage insistant de la seconde. Sa colère monta d'un cran, toujours invisible pour Lucifer.

— L'un comme l'autre ça m'est égal. C'est même plus excitant, tu trouves pas Lucifer ?

Britanny collée à ce dernier répéta le titre en question avec une intonation qui mit la principale intéressée plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— _Inspectrice... _Oh oui !

Elle lâcha brièvement Lucifer pour taper dans ses mains. Chloé crut revoir Ève l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps de cligner des yeux. Lucifer n'était plus avec Ève, il était avec elle.

Elle.

Chloé se figea.

Encore ce sentiment de propriété. Mais c'était elle qui désirait le clamer haut et fort, pas Lucifer. Comme avec Dan, hier.

— On commence quand ? demanda l'une des Brittanies.

Lucifer sourit de plus belle.

— Ça sonne divinement excitant ! N'est-ce-pas, "Inspectrice" ?

L'intonation de Lucifer agit différemment sur Chloé qui, aussi embarrassée qu'émoustillée par seulement quatre syllabes entre les lèvres du Diable, eut beaucoup de mal à cacher leur effet sur elle. _Excitant_ était un euphémisme. Elle s'accrocha bec et ongles à d'autres sentiments ; perplexité, agacement, gêne devant ses collègues, devant son supérieur et ces civils en passe d'être interrogés par elle. Devant Dan.

_**"Lucifer a trouvé sa Reine, on dirait."**_

Lèvres pincées, le visage fermé ; elle s'approcha de Lucifer, ignorant royalement la Brittany toujours accrochée à lui. Royalement insensible à la bienséance et à ce qu'il convenait de faire ou non maintenant qu'il était sien - l'était-il ? Juste pour une déclaration, un baiser, une prophétie vérifiée ? -, maintenant qu'elle était sienne, Lucifer arqua un sourcil à son approche directe.

Comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Quelque chose de précis.

Si le but recherché était de l'énerver, de l'humilier en public ; c'était assez réussi.

— Salle d'interrogatoire, dit Chloé, mâchoire serrée. Tout de suite.

Une ombre passa dans son regard, l'ombre d'une déception qu'il cacha de nouveau à force de sourires et désinvolture.

— Ce sera donc "en public" ? s'enquit-il. Jouerais-je le suspect inflexible et vous, mesdemoiselles, les enquêtrices chevronnées à bout de ressources ? Ma foi, c'est un scénario alléchant !

Rouge d'embarras et de colère, Chloé le fusilla du regard.

— Lucifer.

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien. Nous pouvons bien commencer par le plus simple, concéda-t-il.

— Et nous ? se plaignit la Brittany accrochée à lui depuis tout à l'heure tandis qu'il suivait Chloé.

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas, la réponse de Lucifer derrière elle l'agaçant déjà bien assez pour ne pas en rajouter une couche en reposant ses yeux sur ces nymphomanes anorexiques.

— Nous revenons sous peu, soyez patientes !

_Très_ patientes. Lucifer était à elle.

Chloé claqua la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, se retourna vers Lucifer et s'exclama ;

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

— Techniquement, nous ne jouons pas encore. Le jeu n'a de sens qu'avec les Brittanies, ou n'importe qui d'autre. L'essentiel est que nous soyons quatre, après... dit-il avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu ne les trouves pas à ton goût ?

Chloé secoua la tête, perdue.

— "À mon goût" ?

— Elles étaient mes premiers choix, de par leur expérience de jeu, mais je peux envisager d'autres participantes si tu le désires- ou participants, je ne suis pas tatillon, tu le sais. Voyons voir...

Sur ces mots, il chercha après son téléphone, sous le regard éberlué de Chloé. Une seconde plus tard, cette dernière lui arrachait le téléphone des mains, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder - chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Il soupira, détournant le regard, revenant au sien peu après avec un sourire amusé.

Il trouvait ça _amusant _?!

— Je vois. Ton jeu, tes choix... Mais mieux vaut écarter Alice des candidats ; elle a une fâcheuse tendance à ricaner comme une sorcière décrépie en plein acte.

— _Lucifer ! _

Il se tut enfin.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Chloé demanda ;

— Pourquoi as-tu amené ces filles ici ? C'est une question simple.

— Mais pour le jeu, bien sûr.

— _Quel_ jeu ?

— Eh bien, le genre de jeu qui pimente ma vie privée, Chloé. Maintenant que tu en fais partie pour de bon, je ne pouvais pas organiser la prochaine séance sans toi ! Linda pense qu'il est temps de… comment disait-elle déjà ?

Il chercha ses mots, claquant des doigts ensuite.

— Ah oui ! "De sauter le pas".

Chloé le dévisagea sans un mot, repassant chacun de ses mots dans sa tête pour leur donner un sens. Quand elle comprit enfin, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, visualisant des choses dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Le feu lui montant aux joues en quelques visions à peine, elle secoua la tête.

— Lucifer... est-ce que...

Elle déglutit, embarrassée.

— Tu parles d'un... d'une...

Lucifer arqua un sourcil.

— D'une partie à quatre ? finit-il pour elle, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête, rendue muette par ses deux premières tentatives d'élocution. Bien sûr, n'était-ce pas évident ?

Pas pour elle, de toute évidence.

Secouant la tête une seconde fois, elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux - agacée comme gênée par ses prétentions sexuelles sur elle. Avait-elle seulement son mot à dire ? Rien que le fait d'imaginer Lucifer au lit avec ces filles, avec elle et—

Son rire devint toux.

— J-je... marmonna-t-elle. Non. Non.

Il la dévisagea en retour. Surpris, juste surpris. Ni gêné - bien sûr que non -, ni blessé par son refus, ni refroidi par son embarras, par sa pruderie. Certains hommes trouvaient cela rédhibitoire ; un certain nombre avaient cassé avec elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas prendre "du bon temps".

Se lâcher, essayer de nouvelles choses.

Mais c'était Lucifer.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore—

Ils n'avaient toujours pas essayé ces choses plus classiques dans un couple.

Bien sûr que non. Pour de bonnes raisons.

Elle continuait à se demander lesquelles avaient poussé Lucifer à lui faire pareille proposition. Linda et lui avaient donc parlé de leur relation, de sauter le pas ? Son amie lui disait de sauter le pas quand elle lui conseillait seulement de "parler" avec lui ?

_Linda n'y est pour rien. _

Non, elle ne se serait jamais permise d'inciter Lucifer à pousser Chloé ainsi. Les raisons de Lucifer, pas celle de Linda - elle devait garder cela à l'esprit.

— "Non" ? répéta-t-il.

— Non, dit-elle une troisième fois avec davantage de fermeté. Pas de partie à-à... Non.

Lucifer continua de la dévisager, son expression moitié-perplexe, moitié-déçue par son refus catégorique. Chloé sentait qu'il y avait plus, caché sous son calme apparent. Elle ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi. Puis, Lucifer sourit ; son expression changée par une réalisation qu'elle ne partageait pas.

— Oh, je vois ; dit-il, sa voix changée elle aussi ; grave, pleine d'assurance.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

— Une partie en petit comité avant tout, hm ?

Chloé recula. Elle ne devrait pas. Ils étaient en train de parler, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle une fois de plus incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents ?

— Je-

— Eh bien, je suis prêt si tu l'es, susurra-t-il, continuant à avancer.

Chloé recula de concert.

— Lucifer, je ne suis pas—

— "Pas intéressée" ? termina-t-il pour elle, amusé. Il ne fait pas bon de mentir au Diable, _Inspectrice. _

Encore cette intonation.

Chloé frissonna, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les bords de la table frotter le bas de son dos. Elle y prit appui, déglutit, chassa ce frisson, ses pensées d'une inspiration presque maîtrisée. C'était sans compter le Diable qui était décidé à ne laisser qu'une infime particule d'air respirable entre elle et lui.

Elle tremblait à nouveau quand il se pencha vers elle, ses mains posées près des siennes. Il était grand, imposant, inévitable... Ses yeux bruns, son visage ; si proches.

— Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chloé regarda sa bouche, elle le regarda.

— "Ça" quoi ? murmura-t-elle, incapable de bouger.

Il fut le premier à détourner le regard et Chloé crut qu'il en avait fini de "jouer« avec elle.

Erreur.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains n'étaient plus sur la table, mais sur ses hanches.

— Ça.

Les doigts de Chloé serrèrent les bords de la table. Elle inspira son odeur.

Blanton's Single Barrel et Merveilles.

Elle écouta son souffle sur sa peau, son propre cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Une expiration. Elle écouta sa voix, la sentit courir sur sa joue, puis dans le creux de son cou.

— C'est ce que tu veux, Chloé.

— Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pas avec elle. Avec tous les autres, oui ; mais pas elle.

— Non, concéda Lucifer sans pour autant s'écarter.

Il se pressa davantage contre elle, Chloé oubliant de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde. Son souffle à nouveau près de son oreille, il murmura ;

— Mais je peux le sentir.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine, exerçant une légère pression, la relâchant ensuite, recommençant une seconde plus tard. Chloé se perdit dans la sensation du tissu contre sa peau, de la proximité de Lucifer, limitée par ce tissu. Chaud. Doux.

Agréable. Vraiment agréable.

— Je sens ton désir pour moi. Je sens ta curiosité, continua-t-il, ses doigts effleurant un à un les boutons de sa chemise sans en retirer un seul, jusqu'à celui de son pantalon.

Sa main s'y arrêta. Chloé ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter.

— Ça t'intéresse de savoir jusqu'où je pourrais te toucher si j'allais plus loin. Tu aimerais savoir quel effet ça fait de me toucher, de sentir ma peau contre la tienne, sentir nos deux corps bouger contre cette table, l'entendre bouger avec nous, se briser peut-être...

Chloé ferma les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un gémissement. Elle pouvait bouger, s'écarter, l'arrêter là ; tout de suite. Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un mot.

Lucifer passa sa main plus bas, pression légère entre ses cuisses. Ses ongles protestèrent contre la table. La pression combinée de ses doigts, de son jean, de la lingerie en-dessous ; c'était intéressant, fascinant même. Chloé n'en souffla mot. La pression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Décevant.

De cela non plus, elle n'en souffla mot. Juste une expiration, longue, tremblante sur la fin, cette dernière pression sur son sexe ; ce _presque_ contact. Il tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon, lentement. Elle le laissa faire, sans mot dire, sans interdire.

Elle ne s'interdisait plus de se presser contre lui, d'imaginer.

— Peut-être que nous serons bruyants, silencieux... Peut-être que quelqu'un nous surprendra, il se peut que nous restions seuls au monde jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette table, jusqu'à ce que cette vitre se brise sous la tonitruance de nos ébats. Qui peut savoir ?

— Mmh...

Il avait presque fini de tirer l'entièreté du vêtement quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Chloé rouvrit les yeux. Il l'observait, attendait encore cette chose d'elle, ce qu'elle ignorait toujours. Lucifer inspira, expira ; brise capiteuse contre sa tempe, dans ses cheveux.

— Tout le monde pourrait nous entendre ; Daniel, Ella, le Lieutenant…

Ils pourraient, oui.

Lucifer ajouta, le ton empressé ;

— Les Brittanies ? Elles ne sont pas loin, après tout. Elles sauraient, comme tout le monde ici, que tu es à moi. Que je suis à toi, sur cette table, le sol, contre la vitre…

Elle retint son souffle, attendit la chute ; l'explosion captivante de toutes ces possibilités.

— N'importe où, Chloé.

Sa bouche revint vers la sienne, ouverte sur son désir grandissant, sur sa respiration enhardie par ses gestes lents, d'une maîtrise du désir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Le désir était du domaine du Diable, mais elle était sa Reine à présent. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de savoir, de maîtriser, participer à ses envies - quelles qu'elles pussent être. Eux deux, seuls ou avec d'autres... Du simple au plus compliqué, elle restait sa Reine, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle pouvait savoir. _Tout_ savoir.

N'importe où, à la vue de n'importe qui ici et ailleurs.

C'était elle qu'il voulait, pas ces femmes. Elle avait ce pouvoir.

Chloé cligna des yeux, troublée. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, celles auxquelles Lucifer venait de se soustraire sans plus de délicatesse. Elle ne sentait plus son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur elle n'étaient plus aussi ferventes à "l'intéresser", simplement figées sur sa taille ; indécises. Il y a une seconde encore, Lucifer répondait à son baiser, elle l'avait entendu gémir dans sa bouche.

Elle avait _senti_ son désir pour elle.

— Lucifer ?

— Tu m'embrasses, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle le dévisagea.

— Je ne devrais pas ?

— Non.

Réponse inattendue. Bizarre. Il avait l'air contrarié, très contrarié.

— Je-... Désolé ? dit-elle.

Elle enleva ses mains de son dos, lui laissa l'opportunité de reculer. Il continua à la dévisager, toujours contrarié. À choisir entre un Lucifer bavard et muet comme maintenant, Chloé préférait de loin le premier.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

— Je-

Eh bien, c'était évident, non ?

Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, marchant jusqu'à la vitre, puis jusqu'à la porte fermée. L'espace vide entre eux la fit frissonner. Elle remit sa chemise dans son pantalon alors qu'il poursuivait ses déambulations dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un sentiment de honte au fond de sa gorge. À quoi rimait donc tout ce cirque ?

— Tu ne devais pas réagir ainsi... marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en revenant vers elle.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Il agissait comme si Chloé était seule fautive de la situation. C'était lui qui avait susurré des paroles intéressantes dans le creux de son oreille, lui qui l'avait touchée ; il avait commencé tout ça… sans espérer qu'elle réponde à ses avances ?

— À ce que tu me rejettes.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Pour ma défense, mon plan était beaucoup plus prometteur sur papier.

— Qu—

Tirant sur les pans de sa veste, elle leva les bras au ciel.

— Tu planifiais mon rejet ? résuma-t-elle, estomaquée. Pour quoi faire ?

Soudainement moins loquace, Lucifer ne lui offrit qu'un vague haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse, zieutant sa réaction.

Nom d'un chien…

Il essayait encore, c'est ça ?

— Lucifer… le prévint-elle, un doigt tendu vers lui. Arrête d'essayer de me mettre en rogne et explique-moi ce qui se passe.

La mine renfrognée, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

— Une explication irait à l'encontre du plan, Chloé.

— Ton trépas aussi et je peux te jurer que mon désir de t'étrangler est à son maximum, là ! Alors…

Elle l'invita à se mettre à table d'un geste brusque de la main, croisant les bras ensuite pour éviter toute tentation de strangulation. Que la tentation était grande… Tout ce cirque, ces femmes, sa façon de l'aguicher ; Chloé avait déjà du mal à contrôler ses émotions dernièrement. Il était mal venu de contrarier la compagne du Diable, peut-être plus que le Diable lui-même. Ce dernier tiqua à l'entente de ses menaces qu'il savait n'être que partiellement exagérée. Elle lui avait déjà tiré dessus, non ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, se frotta le menton.

— J'essaie simplement d'agir dans ton intérêt, Chloé.

Cette introduction n'était pas pour la rassurer, mais elle s'abstint bien de l'interrompre, curieuse de découvrir le fond de sa pensée.

— Je-... J'avais pensé que, si nous avions pu nous lier émotionnellement l'un à l'autre, l'inverse était également possible. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Un amour aussi littéral entre le Diable est une humaine est déjà inédit en soi. Je voulais t'amener à couper notre lien, comme je suis moi-même dans l'incapacité de le faire, et que tu es la source de tous ses sentiments…

Secouant la tête, Lucifer se mit alors à se lamenter sur son échec.

— J'aurais peut-être dû inviter les Brittanies à entrer. Je suis bien plus soucieux des détails, en temps normal, mais le temps me manquait.

— Tu en as manqué un de taille, oui.

Il la regarda, curieux.

— Lequel ?

— Je ne suis pas un jouet, Lucifer.

La voix de Chloé chavira sur son nom, l'énonciation précise d'une trahison dont il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte. Ça ou il se fichait des conséquences pour elle. C'était le plan, non ? Il agissait selon _son_ plan.

Son plan.

Chloé déglutit, son regard porté partout ailleurs que lui pour éviter les larmes, ces émotions incontrôlables qui lui perçait le cœur, de devenir plus devant lui. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, réagir pour un plan, quelque chose de prévu. L'émotion n'avait pas sa place dans ce "prévu", planifié par Lucifer, lui qui avait assuré - lors de leur premier vrai rendez-vous - qu'il ne cherchait pas à la manipuler, à utiliser ses sentiments dans un but maléfique.

Elle s'était sentie stupide, ignorante.

Une perception humaine, sans doute.

Eh bien, celle du Diable n'avait rien à lui envier.

— Tu ne peux pas utiliser mes sentiments pour toi comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me manipuler.

Grimaçant sous l'accusation, le lien implicite entre lui et son Père, Lucifer gronda ;

— Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! J'essaie d'éviter que tu le sois par d'autres !

Chloé cligna des yeux, brûlants sous l'insistance des larmes, d'émotions manipulables par d'autres. Elle secoua la tête, expira, laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante avant de reporter son regard sur Lucifer ; tendu comme un arc près de la porte.

— Autant pour moi, alors… parce que vu d'ici, je me sens manipulée.

Elle haussa les épaules, bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine meurtrie de l'intérieur.

— Sans doute une affaire de perception, hein ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne dit mot.

Sans prétendre en attendre de lui, Chloé s'avança, le dépassant pour ouvrir la porte. Elle tourna légèrement la tête ; Lucifer regardait droit devant lui, mâchoire serrée, figé par son échec, sa réussite peut-être.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au Lux avec ces filles. Histoire de ne pas ruiner ton plan, hm ?

Et elle le laissa là.


	8. Tu parlais d'excuses ?

**NA :**

À Fleur d'Ange : Ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Rien n'est joué X)

**#Stayathome #Staysafe **

Musique - 'For the last time' (Dean Lewis)

* * *

**TU PARLAIS D'EXCUSES ?**

8

* * *

— C'est ça qui te mets en rogne ?

Chloé suspendit son geste, couteau levé au-dessus des poivrons partiellement tranchés.

— Il a joué avec mes sentiments, Maze ! clarifia-t-elle.

Mazikeen ricana au nez et à la barbe des sentiments froissés de sa colocataire. Si la démone avait été là en chair et en os et non pas à l'autre bout du monde - à entendre le brouhaha linguistique qui l'entourait dans ce bar miteux, elle doutait qu'elle soit encore sur ce continent -, Chloé lui aurait lancé son couteau sans se sentir coupable une seule seconde.

Elle l'aurait rattrapé.

Un truc de démon, le truc de Maze.

Au lieu de cela, Chloé fusilla du regard ladite tablette posée contre le mur, abaissant le couperet aiguisé de sa rage incomprise sur ces légumes innocents. Un morceau ou deux tombèrent à ses pieds, comme quelques autres avant. Encore deux morceaux et Trixie mangerait par terre.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Pourquoi avait-elle appelé Maze pour "se calmer" ?

— Bienvenue au club, Decker ; ricana encore cette dernière en levant son verre qu'elle avala ensuite d'une traite sans sourciller

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les sentiments n'étaient pas ton truc ?

— Ça n'empêche pas Lucifer de les utiliser comme bon lui semble. Si tu crois avoir quelque chose de spécial à être manipulée par lui... C'est l'histoire de notre partenariat, finit-elle en vidant un second verre.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas nouveau, admit Chloé après réflexion.

La réflexion n'avait plus trop été son fort depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lucifer ; ce manipulateur sans vergogne... Rien n'avait pu la calmer, adoucir sa colère depuis. S'occuper de Trixie lui avait offert un répit partiel, mais - les légumes pouvaient en témoigner - ça n'avait été qu'un pis-aller. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et, de fait, ne pouvait réfléchir au-delà depuis.

— C'est dans sa nature de-... de forcer les choses à être comme il le souhaite, je sais bien. Mais...

Mazikeen l'interrompit, un sourcil levé ; évitant sans se retourner une chaise lancée dans sa direction. Chloé sursauta, elle ; pourtant hors d'atteinte.

— Tu me parles toujours de sentiments, là ?

— Maze... quelqu'un vient de te lancer une chaise ou j'imagine des choses ? répondit Chloé par une autre question, prenant la tablette à deux mains.

— **CYKA!** hurla-t-on hors champ.

Adossée au comptoir baigné d'alcool renversé, Mazikeen se pencha en avant, attrapa une bouteille intacte derrière le bar et évita ainsi le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Chloé en venait parfois à se demander si les démons possédaient un sixième sens, des sens tout simplement plus poussés que ceux des humains ou encore des yeux derrière la tête. Ou alors c'était juste du genre de Maze d'éviter les coups aussi facilement qu'elle les donnait.

L'arrière de son crâne percuta le nez de son agresseur, sang et dialecte étranger grossier dans sa plus basique sonorité retentissant dans la cuisine de Chloé. À peine secouée, la démone se servit un autre verre, l'homme titubant hors-champ sans demander son reste.

Une main sur la poitrine, Chloé avait retenu son souffle tout du long, n'expirant qu'une fois l'individu disparu de son champ de vision.

— Bon sang... Maze ! Où est-ce que tu es ?!

— En Russie, pourquoi ?

— Russie ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ?

Subitement moins encline à lui répondre, Mazikeen tourna son verre vide entre ses mains, se frotta le bout du nez - un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ; lorsqu'il était question de ces "sentiments" auxquelles elle ne comprenait jamais rien à rien, justement. Elle ne comprenait rien à ceux des autres, plutôt.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je suis juste venue rendre visite à de vieux amis.

— Qui ; celui qui pisse le sang dans ton dos ou celui étendu à tes pieds ?

Chloé approcha l'écran au plus près, la mine soucieuse.

— Est-ce qu'il respire encore ?!

Maze pencha la tête, silencieuse, avant de donner un coup dans le mollet du pauvre homme étalé sur le plancher. Un faible gémissement leur parvint.

— Tu vois ? s'exclama la démone en se redressant. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, Maze.

— Encore des sentiments, Decker ? soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis un démon.

— Tu es mon amie avant tout, répondit Chloé. Tu me manques, tu manques à Trixie... énormément. Pourquoi tu ne... Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas voir tes amis de maintenant, hm ?

Mazikeen ricana à nouveau.

— T'écouter te lamenter sur tes sentiments est suffisamment chiant de Russie, merci.

— Eh bien, j'apprécie ta sollicitude ! répliqua Chloé, vexée.

— Oh arrête un peu, Decker ! On sait toutes les deux pourquoi tu es vraiment en rogne.

Chloé la dévisagea, interdite.

— Parce que Lucifer s'est fichu de moi ? C'est ce que je te répète depuis une heure, Maze !

— Parce que vous avez manqué une occasion en or de vous envoyer en l'air.

Chloé hoqueta sa stupeur, ses joues aussi rouges que les poivrons massacrés sur sa planche à découper. Ce— Ce n'était pas la question !

— Tout n'est pas question de sexe avec Lucifer, marmonna-t-elle.

— Tout est toujours question de _sexe_ avec Lucifer. Et c'est la seule chose qui n'est pas ton fort, la taquina Mazikeen avec un sourire.

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant.

— Tu es forte à quoi, déjà ?

— Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la question ; répéta Chloé, agitant son couteau devant l'écran avant d'ajouter par bravade ; Et tu as tort, je sais... je sais y faire.

Comme tout le monde. Elle n'était pas... une bête de sexe, un succube insatiable qui réinventait la luxure en un claquement de doigts. Ou un croisement de membres, dans ce cas précis. Elle n'était pas particulièrement "douée", encore qu'elle détestât ce terme lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, un acte intime que l'on partageait avec un autre, une autre. Il n'était jamais question de compétences, mais de confiance.

De sentiments.

Non ? Était-ce naïf de sa part ?

Le sexe n'était ni son fort, ni sa faiblesse ; c'était juste du sexe.

Avec Lucifer.

La lame du couteau manqua son annulaire d'un centimètre à peine. Mazikeen, elle, ricanait de plus belle.

— Admets-le. Ça t'emmerde qu'il n'ait pas été sérieux, non ? C'est pas les sentiments le problème, c'est ton abstinence de bonne sœur.

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Il doit être en sérieux manque lui aussi.

— Quoi ?

Mazikeen haussa des épaules, vidant son cinquième verre. L'homme inconscient gémit plus fort à ses pieds, regrettant sa détresse expressive aussitôt qu'un de ses pieds fondit sur son ventre.

— Lucifer ne dit, n'exprime que la vérité, Decker. Même quand il...

Elle ouvrit les guillemets avec une grimace de dégoût.

— ... joue avec tes "sentiments". Même quand il s'agit de sexe. _Surtout_ quand il s'agit de sexe. Quoiqu'il t'ait proposé dans cette salle, tu peux être certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne peut pas mentir, il ne veut pas.

— Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait ! s'exclama Chloé.

Les Brittanys, comment il l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements émotionnels - _sexuels !_ Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était de la manipulation ! C'était... faux.

— Il m'a manipulée.

— Et ça t'a plu, parce que c'était _vrai !_

— Je-

En ayant assez, Maze soupira et lui demanda sans détour ;

— Il bandait ou pas ?!

— Qui "bandait" quoi ?

Bouche grande ouverte, joues rouges, Chloé releva la tête ; apercevant Trixie au coin de salon, la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte derrière elle aussi. Elle dévisageait sa mère avec curiosité, son carnet de devoir dans la main, un crayon dans l'autre.

Fermant puis rouvrant la bouche, Chloé lança un regard désespéré à son amie qui - souriant bien plus qu'elle ne devrait pour son bien et la préservation de l'innocence de sa fille - ouvrit la bouche pour lui venir en aide. La mettre au supplice, plutôt. Chloé la prit de vitesse, ragaillardie par la presque définition du terme sur le bout des lèvres de la démone.

— Maze. Elle...

Cette dernière la fixait sans ciller, amusée ; attendant la suite.

— E-Elle... Elle... hm... Elle veut jouer à colin-maillard avec... ses amis russes.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'un de ces "amis russes" se traîner sur le sol, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Mazikeen. Celle-ci planta son talon dans son dos, le faisant couiner de douleur comme une petite fille. Sa petite fille à elle parut ravie de la nouvelle, s'approchant de la cuisine et de la tablette à nouveau adossée au mur.

— Trop chouette ! Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Plus rapide que Trixie, Chloé s'empara de la tablette avant qu'elle ne referme ses mains dessus.

— Dans une minute, mon cœur. Maze doit d'abord... trouver un endroit plus approprié pour jouer ; n'est-ce-pas, Maze ?

Mazikeen lâcha un long soupir. Elle se leva, récupérant son téléphone sur le bar ; chose qui permit à Chloé d'avoir une vision plus nette du chaos qu'elle avait provoqué dans ce bar. Colin-maillard faisait des ravages dans le monde entier.

Comment avait-elle fait pour pendre cet homme au lustre par le caleçon tout en—

C'était démoniaque.

C'était Maze.

— Je te rappelle dans une minute, petite humaine ; annonça la démone en enjambant d'autres corps gémissants.

— Profite-en pour saluer Ève de ma part, la taquina Chloé en guise de représailles, parfaitement consciente de ce pourquoi son amie se retrouvait aussi loin de chez elle.

Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste quand l'expression confiante de Maze se figea sur l'écran. L'écran tourna noir sous le sourire victorieux de Chloé qui tendit la tablette à Trixie, celle s'en retournant gaiement dans sa chambre. Chloé, quant à elle, se remit en quête de préparer le souper. C'était le mardi spécial Tacos - sans Dan, cette fois.

Encore une fois.

Et encore un des effets "Lucifer", de retour dans sa vie et celle de sa fille, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de revoir cette dernière tout le long de ces deux semaines. Il essayait probablement de reporter l'occasion au plus tard possible, le connaissant. C'était sûrement ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur toute récente altercation n'aiderait pas à créer d'autres occasions pour sa fille de revoir Lucifer. Elle aurait aimé que Dan puisse venir, pour Trixie. Elle n'avait pas été la meilleure parente des six derniers mois, n'avait pas été grand-chose qu'une ombre à plaindre jusqu'à dernièrement. Elle se sentait mal de "voler" du temps à Dan avec leur fille, d'une certaine manière, sachant tout ce qu'il avait assumé pour lui faciliter les choses. Trixie ne s'était pas plus plainte du désistement de son père que d'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas non plus rechigné à passer une soirée supplémentaire avec sa mère.

Elle aurait été en droit de le faire.

Mais les enfants avaient la capacité extraordinaire de s'adapter aux pires situations, de pardonner.

C'était toujours difficile pour Chloé.

Se pardonner.

Pardonner, aussi. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort.

Ses gestes ralentirent au-dessus des assiettes, des plats sur le feu.

Son fort...

La chaleur du feu monta de son poignet au creux de sa paume encore humide des quelques légumes qu'elle venait de transvaser dans la poêle. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira.

Presque la même chaleur que lui, de sa peau sous son col ; à ce moment-là.

Pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver réponse à la question crue de Mazikeen.

Elle retira sa main avant de réellement _brûler_ pour le Diable ; ramenée au moment présent par deux coups hésitants à la porte d'entrée. Se frottant la main pour dissiper la sensation plaisante comme légèrement douloureuse des flammes sur sa peau, Chloé marcha jusqu'à la porte, surprise de l'ouvrir sur Lucifer.

Elle le dévisagea, puis le fusilla du regard - agacée de le voir sur le pas de sa porte, agacée de s'en trouver ravie également. Son cœur battit avec plus d'ardeur dans sa poitrine, sans se soucier des justes sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son propos. Ceux qui importaient pour elle, pas à sa libido d'adolescente.

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, agacée cette fois de donner raison à Mazikeen. Une démone qui voyait clair dans ses sentiments ; on aurait tout vu.

Il parla le premier, conscient qu'il ne tenait à rien - même pas à quelques mots - de la voir claquer la porte la seconde suivante.

— Inspectrice.

Pas de "Chloé" à ce stade ; il savait être prudent, à l'occasion. S'amuser de ses sentiments ne lui octroyait plus le droit à ce genre d'intimité, l'intimité même dont il avait usé pour la blesser. Les doigts de Chloé restèrent sur la poignée, moins tendus.

— Bonsoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

— Si vous êtes venu tenir la chandelle à Maze et ses insinuations sexuelles, vous pouvez repartir ; dit-elle, son autre main sur sa hanche.

Chloé regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Lucifer haussa un sourcil interrogateur, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux n'échappant pas à la jeune femme.

— Un commentaire et je vous frappe, l'avertit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle était repartie sur le vouvoiement plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, une spontanéité d'émotions qui démontrait une fois de plus le manquement dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Naturellement à l'aise avec le vouvoiement, elle ne l'était plus tant que ça ce soir.

Elle était toujours en colère.

Ça avait le don de gêner.

— Je n'oserais pas, Inspectrice. Et...

Il leva les mains, tourna lentement sur lui-même.

— Comme t- vous pouvez le constater, je viens à vous sans intentions belliqueuses. Pas de Brittanys, pas d'armes de séduction massive...

Il eut un regard vers sa ceinture, même plus bas, avant de baisser ses mains, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Enfin... seulement une. Je veux dire, difficile de désarmer une telle arme.

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard noir de Chloé. Son sourire disparut, comme toute petite trace de plaisanterie grivoise portée par celui-ci. Il déglutit, fronça les sourcils.

— Difficile pour n'importe qui d'autre que vous, j'imagine ; murmura-t-il en regardant ensuite sa main toujours sur la poignée.

Ça faisait plus de trois commentaires, largement assez pour tourner la poignée, libérer la tension dans ses doigts. Lucifer en eut conscience plus vite qu'elle n'esquissa un geste en ce sens. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Chloé ne lui permit pas d'autres commentaires.

— Bonne soirée, Lucifer !

— Lucifer ?

Lui comme Chloé tournèrent la tête, le premier surpris comme la seconde contrariée par la présence de Trixie. Chloé soupçonnait Maze de lui avoir enseigné quelques techniques "obscures" de démone pour se faufiler ainsi dans le dos des gens sans un bruit. Trixie n'était jamais aussi discrète d'habitude, la preuve eut été le cri de joie qui s'ensuivit, à moitié englouti par sa course folle vers la porte avant d'étreindre de toutes ses forces Lucifer à hauteur de sa taille. Loin de son habituelle répulsion envers les contacts humains rapprochés, Lucifer accueillit ce débordement d'affection d'un sourire et d'une tape, trois plutôt, sur le haut de son crâne ; ce qui, contre tout attente, adoucit la rancœur de Chloé. Suffisamment pour ne pas écarter Trixie et claquer la porte séance tenante.

— Bonsoir, petite.

— Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me voir !

— Eh bien, j'avais...

Il chercha ses mots, regarda brièvement Chloé.

— ... des choses à faire.

— En Enfer ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Trixie n'avait jamais mis en doute sa nature, mais elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet aussi directement non plus. Lucifer était comme n'importe quel adulte "humain" finalement, à croire que les enfants ne pouvaient pas comprendre certaines choses "adultes"... jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur prouvent le contraire.

— Là-bas et ici, répondit-il assez évasivement.

— D'ailleurs, intervint Chloé. Lucifer a sûrement d'autres "choses à faire" ce soir, _Monkey. _Il allait justement partir, non ? ajouta-t-elle à son intention.

La déception transparaissait sur ses traits qu'il camoufla avec aisance sous un sourire, écartant gentiment les bras de Trixie de sa taille et de son costume hors de prix. Elle l'avait étreinte plus de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour se plaindre des plis et tâches imaginaires sur ce "tissu de qualité irremplaçable", et pourtant...

Pas un mot, pas une plainte.

Chloé le scruta, perplexe.

Était-ce une autre de ses tentatives de manipulation ? D'utiliser sa fille comme sorte d'intermédiaire ?

Les mots de Mazikeen tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_**"Lucifer ne dit, n'exprime que la vérité."**_

Était-il... _content _de voir Trixie ? Au point de tolérer une telle étreinte, vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, dit-il.

— Tu ne peux pas rester ? S'il-te-plaît ? demanda Trixie, toujours accrochée aux pans de sa veste.

— Je-... Je crains que ça ne soit pas à l'ordre du jour, gamine.

— Mais si ! s'exclama Trixie, sautillant sur place. C'est le Mardi Tacos, c'est prévu depuis longtemps et Papa ne sait pas venir ce soir ; hein, Maman ?

— C'est vrai mais— dit Chloé, coupée par l'entrain de sa fille.

— Tu vois ? dit cette dernière en se retournant vers Lucifer. Avec toi, on sera au complet ! Il peut rester, hein ? ajouta-t-elle pour sa mère, joignant les mains en une prière adorable. _S'il-te-plaîîîît ?_

La manipulation venait toujours d'où elle s'y attendait le moins, quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Pourtant, elle devrait être habituée aux demandes adorables quoique irréalisables de sa fille pour telle ou telle autre chose. Mais ça ne l'était pas, irréalisable ; ni vraiment déraisonnable. C'était le Mardi Tacos, ils étaient moins qu'à leur habitude et Chloé ne pouvait pas se décharger de sa culpabilité autrement qu'en acceptant cette si raisonnable demande.

Trixie avait besoin de ça, de cette soirée avec sa mère et... quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

Elle regarda tour à tour sa fille et Lucifer, soupirant finalement sa sédition.

— D'accord ! Si t-vous n'avez rien de prévu...

— Rien que je ne puisse reporter, Inspectrice, répondit aussitôt Lucifer, ravi de retrouver une chance d'entrer.

Elle soupira à nouveau, s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage en montrant le salon avec un geste de défaite. Trixie, quant à elle, ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour exprimer sa victoire. Elle sautilla de plus belle, tapa dans ses mains avant de prendre celle de Lucifer dans la sienne, le traînant jusqu'au séjour.

— Génial ! Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu as manqué depuis la dernière fois !

Lucifer échangea un regard avec Chloé, une lueur d'effroi rencontrant celle, ravie, de sa partenaire. Elle qui croyait lui avoir fait une fleur en le laissant passer la soirée en leur compagnie...

Et puis, à toute mauvaise action s'ensuit juste punition, non ?

* * *

**-xXx-**

Il avait une étrange sensation.

Déplaisante, plutôt.

Lucifer écouta distraitement le compte-rendu terriblement détaillé de Béatrice, regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de la présence de Chloé. Elle était bien là, comme sa fille, comme l'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte plus loin.

Il n'était plus en Enfer.

Mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression malaisante. C'était semblable à l'Enfer, trop semblable. Chloé ne le regardait pas, le fusillait du regard si elle regardait, elle ne parlait pas, ne criait pas - pas depuis qu'il était entré. Elle l'ignorait.

C'était un enfer.

Il avait cherché à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi et pourtant... c'était insupportable, si insupportable qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte le soir même. Quelques heures, là était son maximum, sa limite. Tant son absence que ses derniers mots l'avaient poussé à se présenter devant chez elle. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses ; soit rien n'avait changé malgré ses efforts, soit tout avait changé, justement - à un point tel qu'il se retrouvait en Enfer sans même avoir noté la transition. Michael devait être plus impatient à lui faire payer sa dérobade "mythologique" qu'il ne l'avait cru, en ce cas. Il est vrai que cette option semblait farfelue, mais les regards que Chloé lui lançait, la culpabilité constante qu'il ressentait...

Ce n'était pas _si_ farfelu.

Tout semblait si réel, une exacte copie de sa réalité faite pour le tourmenter, utiliser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de culpabilité en lui. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se retrouvât à nouveau pris au piège dans une boucle infernale, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Ni la... Eh bien, on pouvait difficilement parler de "dernière fois" dans ce contexte _intemporel. _

Et pour ce qui était de la première option, disons qu'elle n'était pas plus enviable. Se retrouver au même point, mais seul et "détesté" par la seule personne qui lui était devenue indispensable - on pouvait qualifier cette situation comme pire que l'Enfer. C'était son intention dès le départ, non ? Rester seul, seul manipulé par son Père. Et malgré tout...

La culpabilité, la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait ; ces deux sentiments perduraient dans chacune de ces deux options, en tout cas.

Alors...

_Enfer_ ou enfer relationnel ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda soudain Béatrice.

— "Fait" ? répéta Lucifer, perplexe.

— Tu fais la même tête que moi quand je sais avoir fait quelque chose de mal. C'est pour ça que maman voulait pas te laisser entrer ? Parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Je ne dirais pas que c'était "mal", pondéra-t-il. C'était la... _meilleure_ chose à faire ; ça semblait l'être, en tout cas, murmura-t-il ensuite avec un autre regard vers l'inspectrice.

— Donc, c'était "mal" quand même, non ?

Se retournant vers Béatrice, Lucifer soupira et déboutonna sa veste pour s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le divan.

— Je n'en sais rien, gamine. Je ne sais même pas si tout ceci est réel ou seulement le fruit de ma culpabilité.

Après tout, Béatrice qui le sermonnait sur ses choix et actions passées était un châtiment infernal tout à fait valable. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait lui-même. C'était une amélioration à envisager lors de son prochain départ... s'il n'y était pas déjà. Des enfants sermonnant les adultes ; magnifiquement infernal.

— Comment ça ? l'interrogea Béatrice peu après, la mine soucieuse.

Elle se leva du sol, contourna la table du salon et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Ce n'est pas un sujet pour les enfants, à ce que j'ai compris ; éluda Lucifer qui ne voulait pas irriter davantage Chloé en abordant de tels sujets avec sa progéniture.

Progéniture aussi curieuse que sa mère, un trait de caractère admirable, il faut dire.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant !

— Permets-moi d'en douter, _petite._

— J'ai déjà neuf ans. Tu es une enfant jusqu'à tes huit ans, tout le monde sait ça !

— Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête, se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à frôler ses genoux. Lucifer s'étonna de ne pas réagir comme à l'accoutumée ; à reculer, se lever, n'importe quoi pour garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Il n'avait pas plus réagi à son embrassade sur le pas de la porte. C'était peut-être en lien avec son âge, comme elle le prétendait ; ou un autre tourment de l'Enfer. L'un ou l'autre, Lucifer ne risquait pas grand-chose à partager ses inquiétudes.

Si Béatrice n'était plus une enfant, elle comprendrait. Si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination coupable, elle l'écouterait simplement.

— Dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Encore hésitant, elle insista ;

— Allez ! Je t'ai aidé à entrer, non ? Tu peux me faire confiance.

— Béatrice Decker, dit-il, époustouflé. Aurais-tu usé de ton charme sur ta mère à des fins personnelles ?

La petite - plus si petite que cela, à l'en croire - haussa les épaules avec un sourire espiègle.

— Pour aider un ami, plutôt.

Lucifer la regarda, souriant également.

Ami.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché l'affection de Béatrice, mais ce terme, ce titre, éveilla quelque chose en lui ; quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir ailleurs que dans la réalité, sur Terre. C'était bien trop "plaisant" comme sensation, pour être née de l'Enfer.

Malgré tout, il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

— Je suis impressionné ! la félicita-t-il.

— En échange, tu peux me dire ce qui t'ennuie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il plissa les yeux, de plus en plus impressionné.

— Tu iras loin, gamine, à n'en pas douter. Une confession pour un service rendu, hm ? Cela me paraît équitable.

Béatrice se pencha vers lui avec une expression concentrée, sérieuse.

— J'ai fait quelque chose qui a été "mal" perçu par ta mère pour... pour la protéger. Si ça a marché - ce qui est probablement le cas, étant donné sa réaction -, cet endroit n'est que le fruit de mon tourment, ma punition en Enfer...

— Tu ne peux pas être puni en Enfer, le contredit aussitôt Béatrice en s'écartant de lui. Tu es le Roi ! Le roi punit les mauvaises personnes, il n'est pas puni.

— C'est plus affaire de culpabilité que de royauté, gamine. Vois-tu, je me sens... _coupable_ depuis ce que j'ai fait à ta mère.

— Mais pourquoi tu serais en Enfer juste pour ça ?

— J'ai développé un lien émotionnel très fort avec Chloé alors... s'il se brise, je ne me vois pas finir ailleurs que là-bas.

— Tu crois qu'il est brisé ? chuchota Béatrice, attristée.

Lucifer secoua la tête, son regard à nouveau porté vers Chloé.

— Comment savoir, gamine ? Je ne ressens que culpabilité depuis des heures. Je n'arrive pas à séparer le vrai du faux...

— Mais si !

Il la dévisagea.

— Tu es le Diable, expliqua Béatrice avec conviction. C'est ton truc de séparer le vrai du faux. Tu te concentres sur un détail au lieu de réfléchir à l'ensemble, comme moi avec la géométrie.

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant ;

— J'aime pas la géométrie...

— Curieuse allégorie, gamine.

— C'est quoi une "allégorie" ?

— C'est-...

Lucifer soupira, secouant la tête lui aussi.

— Peu importe.

— Tu sens quoi, là ? enchaîna la petite, vocabulaire et géométrie laissées dans un coin.

— Hormis ton souffle sur ma joue ? rétorqua Lucifer en s'écartant quelque peu, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ce genre de proximité.

— Vide-toi la tête, lui conseilla-t-elle. Concentre-toi sur l'ensemble, pas le détail.

— C'est ridicule...

— Allez ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Telle mère, telle fille ; grommela Lucifer avant de se soumettre à ses directives. Très bien, très bien !

L'ensemble, hm ?

Une vision d'ensemble. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de privilégier une réflexion globale au souci des détails ; il était réputé pour cela. Chloé serait d'accord pour dire que la vérité était affaire de détails, de preuves dispersées çà et là.

Rassemblées en un tout cohérent.

Lucifer échangea un regard avec Béatrice, contrarié.

Elle avait raison... bon sang.

Accordant davantage de crédits à son conseil de prime abord farfelu, Lucifer passa en revue les détails ; pas un à un, cette fois. Non, cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de les assembler en un tout cohérent. Et tout lui criait que c'était bien réel, qu'il se sentait coupable à raison, qu'il détestait avoir reproduit le comportement détestable de son Père, détestait devoir repartir bientôt pour le "bien de tous" excepté le leur. Il détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire de ce temps ensemble sans risquer d'aggraver les choses.

Il détestait être la principale raison de ses tourments, autant que de ne plus l'être.

Et pour tout cela, il se sentait coupable ; faible.

Bien loin de l'homme que Chloé méritait.

Là était la vérité.

Lucifer soupira fortement, notant le regard de la petite sur lui, celle-ci avertie que sa technique avait porté ses fruits ; quoiqu'il ne se sentît pas moins coupable qu'auparavant. C'était pire, en fait. _Réellement _pire.

Souriant timidement à Béatrice, il la complimenta à nouveau ;

— Nul doute que tu as toutes les qualités de ta mère. Merci.

— De rien. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

Béatrice montra Chloé d'un bref hochement de tête, chuchotant plus bas encore avec un air de conspiration ;

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Est-ce que c'est réel ?

— Malheureusement, oui. J'imagine que... que notre lien est plus fort que mes vaines tentatives pour le briser.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

— Oui et non, répondit Lucifer, inspirant profondément.

Le regard de Chloé transperçait le dos de sa veste, sa chemise et sa chair hérissée par une appréhension grandissante. Pas de doute, le lien était toujours là ; inébranlable. Il se sentait presque idiot d'avoir cru pouvoir le défaire aussi simplement.

Aussi idiot que d'avoir contrarié l'inspectrice.

— Pourquoi "non" ? le questionna Béatrice, avide de tout savoir, comme à son agaçante habitude.

— Elle m'en veut.

Il n'osa pas se retourner cette fois, mais Béatrice le fit, elle, souriant à sa mère.

— Je crois bien.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse.

— Tu _crois_, gamine ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, son regard toujours porté sur sa mère qui n'avait de cesse de le fusiller du regard, quoiqu'elle fasse. Plus elle le regardait, plus la culpabilité le rongeait. Terrible sensation, vraiment.

À l'antagonisme des sensations ressenties dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

— Elle est nerveuse aussi. Fâchée et nerveuse, répondit-t-elle.

— Nerveuse, tu dis ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Elle est toujours brusque quand elle est stressée. Même chose quand elle est fâchée sur moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'était si mal que ça ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Du genre... "licorne sur capot du voisin'' ?

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

— "Licorne sur capot du voisin" ? répéta-t-il, intrigué, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— Ma dernière grosse bêtise, l'éclaira-t-elle.

— Je vois. Eh bien... Difficile de soutenir la comparaison avec tes... animaux fantastiques, petite ; mais j'imagine que mon comportement s'en approche, oui.

Elle réfléchit, lèvres pincées.

— Alors tu devrais lui demander pardon ; ça ira mieux après.

Il rit, secoua la tête. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé pardon, c'était... C'était _avant._ Cela n'avait pas empêché sa famille de le rejeter, de le laisser pourrir dans ce lieu de cauchemars et de souffrances qui n'avaient que faire du pardon.

— Je doute que cela soit aussi simple.

— Ma maîtresse dit toujours qu'il faut parler avec l'autre pour arranger les choses, s'excuser ; insista Béatrice.

— Les miennes n'ont pas ce genre de discours, je t'assure.

— Tu en as plusieurs ?

— Je-

Lucifer la regarda, regarda Chloé.

— Je suis à peu près certain que ce sujet est réservé au plus de neuf ans, dit-il. Tu parlais d'excuses ? embrailla-t-il rapidement.

Elle hocha la tête, n'insistant pas. Il poussa un autre soupir, se frotta les mains.

— Encore faudrait-il que ta mère m'adresse la parole...

— Je peux t'arranger le coup ! proposa-t-elle, excitée à cette idée.

Il la dévisagea, indécis.

— Qu'as-tu en tête ?

— Mais d'abord... ! Ma part du marché !

Il recula, haussant les sourcils.

— Encore ?

— Une faveur pour un service rendu, c'est ta devise, non ? Maze me l'a dit et tu le dis tout le temps, aussi ! le piégea-t-elle, tout sourire.

_Telle mère, telle fille..._ Lucifer était très loin du compte. Elle était pire, bien pire. Il la scruta sans un mot, aussi inquiet de ce service requis que de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses entre lui et Chloé. Ils leur restaient si peu de temps ensemble. Au final, c'est ce qui le décida à risquer un autre partenariat avec une autre "Decker".

— J'ose espérer que ta faveur en vaut la chandelle, gamine ; maugréa Lucifer en lui tendant la main.

Elle la lui serra, son sourire radieux inquiétant plus le Diable qu'il n'aurait dû.

— Fais-moi confiance !

* * *

**-xXx-**

La soirée avait pris une tournure plaisante, Chloé devait bien l'admettre. C'était son attente première, avant que Lucifer ne s'impose - ne fusse imposé par Trixie - chez elle. Dès lors, elle avait craint des longs silences pesants, des regards, des gestes maladroits.

Et il y avait bien eu tout cela, d'une certaine façon.

Malgré tout, ça n'avait pas été un total fiasco sur fond de tacos épicés, de verres de vin brisés par la colère, les cris et les larmes.

C'était une surprise, une agréable surprise.

Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Trixie d'en être la principale responsable. Plus que cela, elle en était certaine. L'instinct des mères...

Les messes basses entre elle et Lucifer dans le salon ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus que la question innocente de sa fille cinq minutes plus tard concernant les préparations restantes à faire. Chloé avait répondu, accepté qu'on l'aide.

Et Lucifer l'avait rejointe.

Pendant un instant, elle l'avait soupçonné d'avoir manigancé contre elle, pour lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait_ ; encore. _Puis elle avait noté son expression ; timide, tendue par la crainte d'empiéter son espace vital, comment Trixie l'avait poussé en avant avec un sourire encourageant...

C'était bien elle le cerveau de l'opération.

Chloé avait été tentée de se rétracter, prétendre ne plus avoir besoin d'aide ou n'importe quelle autre excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui d'aussi près. Au lieu de cela, elle avait hoché la tête - aussi timide que lui. Elle le revoyait dans son coin de la cuisine, les manches retroussées, dos à elle la plus grande partie du temps, à couper, assaisonner, goûter, proposer d'un ton posé une amélioration de son cru. Il y avait eu du silence, des regards.

Une question. Une seule.

Elle avait craqué la première. Enfin... ce n'était pas une "compétition". Elle avait simplement voulu savoir, plus qu'elle n'avait voulu le punir.

— Ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ton plan ; de venir ici ?

Il s'était tourné vers elle, lui offrant son plein visage plutôt que son profil. Un sourire ensuite, dont elle n'avait pu comprendre qu'une moitié des émotions y étant exprimées.

— J'ai toujours eu horreur des plans.

Elle avait serré le chiffon qu'elle tenait, serré jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne complètement, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du four ne la fasse sursauter et ne sépare leur regard pour le reste des préparatifs. Davantage, même, si elle comptait le repas et cette dernière demi-heure à l'attendre sortir de la chambre de Trixie.

Prenant son verre de vin rouge sur la table de salon, elle sourit. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir comment sa fille en était venue à convaincre Lucifer de lui lire une histoire avant de se coucher. Une sacrée longue histoire, à en juger par le temps passée seule avec ses pensées, assise dans le divan. Chloé entendait de temps à autre Lucifer s'exclamer à travers la porte entrouverte, Trixie rire aux éclats ou les deux parler avec entrain de l'existence plausible ou non des licornes sur Terre.

Le silence était revenu depuis quelques minutes, c'était qu'ils étaient sans doute parvenus à un accord sur la question.

Elle but une gorgée de vin, ramenant ses pieds nus sur le divan.

Son regard s'égara vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte, les rideaux bougeant de temps à autre sous la brise du soir. Il était déjà tard, trop tard pour une histoire aussi longue, mais Chloé se garda bien de se lever et d'écourter ce moment entre eux. Elle se garderait bien d'écourter quoi que ce soit, même le fil de ses pensées. Tant de choses lui traversaient l'esprit, aussi brèves que le souffle du vent parfois, comme ce qui lui restait à faire d'ici aux prochains interrogatoires demain en milieu de matinée, et des choses aussi difficiles à mouvoir que le battant de la fenêtre, comme ce qui avait amené Lucifer chez elle plutôt qu'au Lux avec ces filles, ce que Mazikeen, Linda avaient dit.

Vérité, discussion.

Sentiments.

— J'ai horreur des licornes, maugréa-t-on dans son dos.

Chloé tourna la tête, Lucifer fermant la porte de la chambre de Trixie avec un air grognon.

— Je les détestais déjà à l'époque ; toujours à enfoncer leur corne n'importe où…

Elle fronça les sourcils, souriant malgré elle.

— Alors les licornes existent ?

— "Existaient", corrigea Lucifer après avoir récupéré son verre sur la table à manger.

Il en but une gorgée, lèvres pincées quand une question brûlait celles de Chloé. Elle posa sa main libre de vin sur le dos du divan, étendit ses jambes sur les coussins.

— Donc… Une corne ? Enfoncée-... ?

Observant avec grand soin les mouvements du vin dans son verre pour ne pas croiser son regard hilare, Lucifer répondit ;

— J'ai connu meilleur godemichet depuis.

Elle pouffa de rire, son verre penché par son hilarité répandant alcool sur sa cuisse. Lucifer se joignit à elle, plus maître de ses gestes qu'elle ne l'était cependant. Elle s'essuya maladroitement la jambe, peau ruisselante de liquide rouge et imbibant le tissu du divan sous elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia sa colère, toutes ces pensées, ces questions sans réelles réponses, pour rire avec son compagnon.

Compagnon.

Leurs rires se tarirent l'instant suivant, communément rattrapés par leur situation, leur ressenti différent mais "lié" par une manipulation supérieure, si Chloé donnait crédit aux craintes de Lucifer. Ce dernier la regarda, à nouveau tendu. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'être depuis qu'il était entré ici. Depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que cela.

Depuis son retour.

Avant son départ.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas plus été détendue de son côté.

N'y avait-il aucun moyen de dépasser ça ? De dépasser leur condition littérale ?

D'en tirer avantage ?

Ce n'était pas une…_ punition._

Peut-être devait-il simplement cesser de voir, percevoir leur situation actuelle comme telle ; une punition.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Chloé nota que Lucifer avait posé son verre et récupéré sa veste sur la chaise à côté de lui.

— Je-... Je devrais t- vous laisser, Inspectrice. Merci pour cette soirée.

— Attends ! Lucifer, attends.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

— Oui, Inspectrice ? s'enquit-il de son ton poli, sa nervosité ressortant d'autant plus qu'il s'évertuait à la lui dissimuler.

La vérité, avait dit Maze. Partout, inévitable pour lui.

— Je-, dit-elle, aussi nerveuse que lui, aussi vulnérable.

Elle montra la place libre auprès d'elle avec un sourire timide.

— C'était… c'était une belle soirée et je-je détesterais qu'elle se finisse de cette façon.

— De quelle façon ?

— Sur des non-dits.

Il la dévisagea avec appréhension. Elle poursuivit ;

— Je détesterais que tu repartes là-bas sur des non-dits.

Elle haussa les épaules, lèvres serrées sur ses émotions qui s'en extirpèrent sous une note chevrotante.

— Je déteste l'idée que tu doives repartir, mais si tu le dois…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas de contrôle là-dessus, mais j'aimerais au moins pouvoir contrôler - avoir "l'impression" de contrôler - ce qui se passe entre nous, maintenant. Et pour y arriver, faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous, il faudrait d'abord qu'on en parle, non ?

Elle croisa son regard qui naviguait entre incertitude et crainte depuis tout à l'heure. On aurait dit un animal en cage, griffes enfoncées dans ses poches, regard à l'affût d'une sortie propice, crocs prêts à surgir de ses lèvres muettes. L'on apparentait le Diable à une bête dans la plupart des cas, sauvage.

Vulnérable.

Lucifer soupira quelques instants plus tard.

— S'agira-t-il d'une conversation en toute sobriété ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux tournés vers son verre vide.

Elle sourit, vida le sien à son tour avant de le lui tendre.

— Tout dépend du service.

Il lui rendit son sourire, toujours crispé mais cheminant lentement vers une détente bienvenue. Posant sa veste sur le meuble le plus proche, il lui prit le verre des mains, effleurant ses doigts des siens. Exactement comme à l'heure du souper, pour la même raison - l'abolissement de la sobriété.

Des gestes maladroits… Il y en avait eu, il y en aurait encore.

— Le meilleur que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre… et ailleurs, assura-t-il.

Le meilleur, il l'était, sans le moindre doute. Il suffisait de voir comment - en l'espace de cinq minutes à peine - il avait rempli leur verre respectif, une quantité pas trop déraisonnable et adéquate à deux-trois non-dits "dits" entre eux, et l'avait rejointe dans le salon. Son excellence s'arrêtait à la passation du breuvage, cependant ; Lucifer redevenant muet comme une carpe une fois assis à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Chloé avait replié ses jambes aussitôt, mur de chair et de vin versé contre sa poitrine d'où ne sortaient que les vibrations de son cœur.

Aucun n'était "meilleur" pour ce qui allait suivre.

Ils leur avaient fallu des années pour avouer une chose, un sentiment déjà si évident pour leur entourage. Même pour Maze.

Non, peut-être pas pour Maze.

Chloé inspira quand Lucifer soupira, leur souffle et amorce verbale abolies par celle de l'autre ;

— Lucifer, je-

— Je voudr-

Ils échangèrent un rire, un regard.

— Pardon, s'excusa Chloé, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

— Non, je- J'imagine qu'il convient de te laisser commencer, vu mon comportement de ce matin. Ce n'est que justice.

— Ce matin, oui... répéta-t-elle en dépliant légèrement les jambes, ses orteils à un centimètre de la cuisse de Lucifer.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

— Autant commencer par là.

Elle pourrait commencer par exprimer bien des choses ; sa colère, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne s'en était pas séparée toute la journée durant et une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle l'était toujours ; plus autant, juste... profondément agacée qu'il ait eu recours à ce genre de stratagème, encore une fois, malgré tout ce qui avait changé entre eux. Elle pouvait commencer par les reproches, d'ailleurs. Début de conversation typique - à rappeler les fautes de l'autre, enchaîner sur ce qui importait vraiment ensuite.

Mais elle en avait assez de cette tension constante entre eux.

— Tu avais l'air de croire que tu pouvais mettre un terme à ce que je ressentais pour toi avec ces filles et tes tentatives pour me séduire dans la salle d'interrogatoire...

— Correction ; le Diable ne _tente_ jamais de séduire, il séduit ; l'interrompit Lucifer, fidèle à lui-même.

— Rappelle-moi qui est resté en plan et qui est partie ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus amusée que fâchée par son intervention.

Il grimaça.

— Bien vu.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il sirotait son verre. Au moins en étaient-ils revenus aux bonnes vieilles taquineries. Elle reprit ;

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à croire ça ?

Il soupira.

— C'est compliqué.

— Commence par le simple, alors.

Il posa son verre sur la table du salon, avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses encore éloignées de ses propres jambes. Il frotta ses mains ensemble, le front plissé.

— Mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi réels, aussi "libres" de choix que je choisis de respirer, Chloé. Et... je ne doute pas des tiens. C'est juste que- Toi et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment libres de choisir, depuis le début. Et...

Il secoua la tête.

— Je n'envisage pas de poursuivre notre relation dans ces mêmes conditions. Je veux plus ; pour toi, pour moi.

— Tu parles de ce schéma, c'est ça ? Perséphone et tout le reste ?

— De ça et... d'autre chose.

— Autre chose ? Quoi ?

Lucifer tourna la tête de biais, l'indécision rencontrant l'incompréhension. Ils se dévisagèrent, Chloé serrant son verre intact contre sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Lucifer ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Ce n'est pas dramatique en soi, se défendit-il aussitôt, énigmatique et nerveux comme jamais. Enfin... Ce fut dramatique pour moi à l'époque, mais- mais à présent... Disons qu'à défaut d'en connaître la raison, je me suis fait une raison et-

— Dis-moi simplement de quoi il s'agit, le coupa Chloé sans ciller, retenant son souffle la seconde suivante.

Il se redressa quelque peu, la fixant tout du long, sans oser dire. Peut-être l'air désespéré, effrayé, de Chloé l'aida à franchir le pas, les mots si difficiles à dire, de cette époque. Effrayée, elle l'était - n'en était pas loin. C'est vrai... qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus terrible, plus difficile à lui révéler que sa véritable nature ?

Il les dit. Enfin, il les lui dit.

— Tu es un miracle, Chloé.

Elle le dévisagea avec un air interdit, fronça les sourcils autant qu'il était possible de soumettre son expression faciale à la perplexité qui l'habitait.

— Merci pour le compliment, mais...

— C'est à comprendre au sens _littéral _du terme, en fait.

— Quoi ? dit-elle, faute d'y comprendre quelque chose.

— C'est assez long à expliquer. Pour simplifier ; mon Père est du genre... _intrusif_, pour ne pas dire abusif. Il aurait, à ce qu'il semblerait, jugé bon de donner un léger coup de pouce à ton père et ta mère pour te concevoir.

Suite à quoi, Lucifer haussa les épaules, crispé mais souriant à ses côtés.

— Un coup de "hanches", plutôt. Plusieurs, à n'en pas douter - il n'en faut pas moins pour un miracle digne de ce nom, au nom de Dieu.

Un miracle.

Chloé, divine conception assise près du Diable, à siroter vins et paroles _non-dites_, réagit à cette nouvelle de la moins miraculeuse des façons ;

— Oh.

* * *

**NA :**

Réaction/Conversation à suivre !

Portez-vous bien :)


	9. Je ne suis pas une corbeille de fruits !

**NA **

_Merci beaucoup _**Emi**_ pour avoir vérifié ce chapitre et aidé à l'améliorer :3 Que ferais-je sans toi ? _

_Encore un bon gros chapitre (et cette fois, pas de jaloux - la traduction sort en même temps !) avec beaucoup de dialogues. Je me suis bien amusée dessus. _

Réponse à Fleur d'Ange

_Pour une fois, oui ! Rien n'est jamais simple avec ces deux-là XDDDD Merci. _

À carobreizh44

_Contente qu'elle soit à ton goût ;) Merci beaucoup._

**#StaySafe #StayAtHome**

Music - Chasing cars | Sleeping at last.

* * *

**JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CORBEILLE DE FRUITS !**

9

* * *

Chloé enchaîna aussitôt, prise d'une crainte toute aussi subite ;

— Ça... ça voudrait dire qu'on fait partie de la même famille, comme... comme une « demi-sœur » ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'esclaffa Lucifer.

Elle se sentit un peu ridicule en l'entendant se moquer de son désarroi et l'exprima sans détours, les joues rosies d'embarras.

— C'est plus « sûr » pour toi que pour moi, marmonna-t-elle, buvant une gorgée de vin sous son regard amusé. Perception humaine, tu te souviens ?

— Je me souviens. Et cela explique sans doute ta réaction... _posée_ à cette perturbante nouvelle. J'aurais cru qu'elle t'aurait davantage secouée, autant que moi à l'époque, tout du moins.

Pour ça, c'était une nouvelle, une nouvelle de taille. Et, honnêtement, Chloé n'était pas loin de l'état d'esprit attendu par Lucifer. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui donner comme raison, jamais elle n'aurait présagé celle-ci. Et pourtant, le monde, _ce_ monde, lui démontrait une fois de plus qu'elle était bien loin de tout savoir. C'était probablement ce qui l'aidait à garder pied ; ce manque de connaissances, de données fiables et concrètes auxquelles se raccrocher pour _vraiment_ y réagir.

Aussi embarrassée qu'elle puisse être en cet instant, elle était néanmoins soulagée de la réponse moqueuse mais indubitablement franche de Lucifer. Pas de lien de parenté glauque ni de relation incestueuse entre eux par l'intermédiaire d'une conception Divine tout aussi glauque à imaginer.

Bien. _Bien. _

Elle haussa les épaules, pinça les lèvres, le bouquet fruité du vin encore sur celles-ci.

— C'est le cas, mais... je ne sais juste pas trop quoi en faire pour le moment. D'où ma première supposition _hilarante_ si j'en crois _ta_ réaction, hm ?

Il lui offrit un sourire coupable.

— C'était si drôle que ça ?

— Non, non ; la rassura-t-il, sa main droite allant spontanément vers ses genoux repliés avant de s'arrêter.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, presque liés par un autre geste maladroit de l'un pour l'autre. Finalement, les doigts tendus de Lucifer se refermèrent sur son verre avec une toux embarrassée et un regard écarté de leur envie véritable.

— C'est juste inattendu, reprit-il. Pourquoi serions-nous apparentés ?

— Eh bien, Jésus Christ était bien considéré comme le Fils de Dieu envoyé sur Terre, non ? Et il avait été conçu de la même façon. C'est ce qui est raconté dans la Bible.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

— Encore cette histoire... grommela-t-il en vidant son verre.

— Donc... ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ? demanda Chloé, intriguée.

— Beaucoup de choses ne se sont pas passées comme cet ouvrage obséquieux les raconte. Des « choses » à moitié-comprises par ses auteurs, d'ailleurs ; _perception humaine_, tu te souviens ?

— OK, mais… qu'est-ce qui en a été correctement compris des humains ? Pour Jésus.

— C'est une longue histoire, histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec ta situation.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils déviaient du sujet principal, compris.

— Gardons-la pour une autre fois, alors.

Le visage de Lucifer s'éclaira à l'entente de ces mots, assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur « dramatique » que cette seule information avait eu sur lui à l'époque. Sa compréhension prenait elle aussi de l'ampleur, autant que ses inquiétudes, et le nombre de questions qui en découlaient. Être un miracle de Dieu ; ça signifiait quoi concrètement ?

— Un miracle, répéta-t-elle pensivement, son regard perdu dans les ondulations du vin. Dieu n'est donc pas une partie de moi ? Je veux dire… s'Il a aidé mes parents à me concevoir, où s'arrête Son influence, où commence-t-elle ?

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche, Chloé poursuivant avec ses questions sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre aux précédentes.

— Comment ça marche ? Est-ce que ça se voit ? Non, peut-être pas, surtout si tu l'as découvert. Tu l'as bien découvert, hein ? Donc tu ne l'as pas senti d'emblée chez moi. _Attends ! _

Elle avait presque crié, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il arqua un sourcil, à nouveau tendu, bouche fermée sur toutes ses réponses la concernant. Elle le regarda, de ses yeux écarquillés d'une compréhension nouvelle.

— Tu l'as senti. Tu l'as senti !

— Je-, bredouilla Lucifer pour toute réponse.

— Tu as eu des soupçons dès le départ… murmura-t-elle.

_« C'est mon Père qui vous envoie ? »_

Tout était vraiment question de perception. Tant de détails manqués, laissés de côté faute de pouvoir comprendre leur sens véritable, percevoir cette petite subtilité surnaturelle. Chloé s'était sentie ridicule après avoir compris qui était Lucifer, elle se sentait encore ridicule maintenant, pas pour des suppositions cette fois, mais pour avoir manqué une telle évidence.

Bien sûr que c'était évident ; comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Lucifer avait toujours décortiqué ses moindres faits et gestes, il avait testé ses réactions, l'avait séduite avec son don - son « tour de passe-passe », comme elle l'appelait. Cela avait toujours échoué, même maintenant. Même ce matin.

Il avait perçu sa différence, dès le début.

— Tu as toujours su.

Lucifer retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. Ou bien était-ce le mutisme de Chloé qui lui offrit l'opportunité de s'exprimer, s'expliquer. Le mutisme était encore la meilleure façon d'exprimer son désarroi à elle.

— Non.

— Tu m'as demandé si Ton Père m'avait envoyée, dit-elle. Je m'en souviens. Tu savais.

— Je soupçonnais quelque chose, je n'avais aucune certitude à l'époque. Le côté « miraculeux » de ton existence ne m'a été communiqué qu'un an plus tard. Avant cela… Je savais seulement que tu étais _insensible_ à mon charme. Que tu me rendais vulnérable.

— Un an ? répéta-t-elle. C'est vrai ?

— Rigoureusement vrai, Chloé. C'est une question de fierté chez moi, comme tu sais ; ajouta Lucifer avec un sourire compatissant.

Bien que leur perception des choses divergeaient la plupart du temps, elles se rejoignaient sur les fondamentaux. Il comprenait à quel point elle pouvait être secouée par la nouvelle, eût-il toujours été conscient de ces choses quand elle ne l'était pas, quand elle n'était même pas encore conçue volontairement par Dieu. Il comprenait son sentiment, sa confusion ; pour l'avoir lui-même partagé.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit ; « dramatique », c'était l'adjectif qu'il avait employé pour décrire ce qui la rendait si spéciale. Et qu'il s'était fait une raison. Qu'il essayait encore, non ? Pourquoi avait-il commencé par ça sinon - le plus simple, selon lui ? De tout ce qui l'avait poussé à la manipuler... c'était le plus simple prétexte, vraiment ?

Qu'en était-il des plus compliqués ?

— Inspectrice ? Chloé ?

Elle sursauta à son tour, manquant une seconde fois de renverser le contenu de son verre sur lui. Elle n'éclaboussa que le bout de ses doigts, crispés sur les bords de celui-ci. Ses pensées, rythmées par l'angoisse, s'étaient enchaînées dans sa tête à une vitesse très en-deçà du temps réel. L'état de choc pouvait bien se définir ainsi, dans les grande lignes ; une succession de pensées, insensible au temps. Lucifer la regardait, inquiété par son mutisme prolongé, sans oser la toucher. Mais il le désirait, c'était évident. Son corps était inconsciemment tourné vers elle, il s'était rapproché, juste assez pour qu'elle sente le tissu de son pantalon contre ses orteils.

Insensible à son charme.

Il ne l'était pas, lui ; insensible.

Elle ? Plus tant que cela non plus.

— Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il encore.

Chloé hocha la tête, un mouvement rapide, répété jusqu'à ce qu'elle noie ses pensées avec le reste du vin. L'alcool, trop enthousiasmé par l'ivresse promise, lui brûla la gorge. Elle toussota, à plusieurs reprises, les larmes lui piquant le coin des yeux. Elle serra son verre contre sa poitrine, hochant la tête pour la troisième fois.

— Ç'va. Juste... digérer, parvint-elle difficilement à articuler.

Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

— Il est plutôt question d'avaler, mais ne jouons pas sur les mots.

Chloé manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer, sa gorge partagée entre l'hilarité nerveuse et la toux alcoolisée. La presque hilarité de Lucifer n'échappa pas à ses yeux larmoyants. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour n'afficher qu'une expression neutre, limite navrée, mais la commissure de ses lèvres le trahissaient à chacune de ses inspirations, l'air soulevant le masque un peu plus à chaque fois. Il tint bon, cependant - comment ; elle n'en savait rien, aurait bien voulu savoir alors qu'elle peinait à respirer convenablement depuis plus d'une minute ! Il tint bon, fut-il plus souriant à chaque seconde passée qu'elle suffoquait de rires et d'alcool, Lucifer résista jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne enfin à reprendre son souffle, puis à poser son verre sur la table. Elle inspira, son poing fermé devant sa bouche ivre de rires. Elle expira, bougea le poing jusqu'aux larmes qui troublaient sa vision.

— M-Merci.

Il la dévisagea.

— Mais de quoi ?

Abaissant la main, elle haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

— D'avoir diverti mes... _angoisses existentielles_ quand j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Il parut surpris.

— Oh ? C'était donc cela ce rire de babouin en chaleur - une angoisse existentielle ?

— Tu compares mon rire à celui d'un babouin ? se vexa-t-elle, enchaînant de suite sur sa description très imagée ; « En chaleur » ? Tu sais dire quand un singe est en chaleur ou p—

Chloé ferma alors les yeux, poussant un profond soupir.

— Peut-on revenir à l'essentiel et oublier cette dernière partie ?

— Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Lucifer d'un ton inquiet. Tu ne risques pas d'autres angoisses du genre si nous nous entêtons dans cette voie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— C'est pour ça qu'on est là, Lucifer. Passer en revue les non-dits, ce qui implique mes angoisses existentielles d'humaine, de miracle... _mes_ angoisses, finit-elle par choisir d'une voix tremblante.

Elle le regarda de biais, lui sourit.

— Et je sais pouvoir compter sur toi pour me ramener à l'essentiel, si jamais je venais à m'égarer encore. Donc...

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, serra ses mains ensemble entre ses jambes croisées.

— Je suis un miracle, répéta-t-elle à haute voix ; une voix chevrotante d'abord, davantage vaillante sur la dernière syllabe, presque téméraire sur les mots suivants ; De Dieu, Ton Père... Dieu. Toi, tu n'en savais rien - tu n'as eu la confirmation qu'un an après notre rencontre, c'est bien ça ?

Lucifer hocha la tête.

— Qui te l'a dit ?

— Ma mère. Enfin, elle l'a su d'Amenadiel.

— Et comment _lui_ a su qui j'étais ? insista Chloé, accrochée à son esprit de déduction comme l'on s'accrochait à une bouée en pleine tempête.

Lucifer commença à se tortiller sur sa partie du divan, se frottant les mains sans se laisser prendre par son regard insistant. Agacée, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par cette nouvelle perception des choses - cette perception d'elle-même -, elle posa une main ferme sur les siennes. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour tourner la tête.

Pas insensible du tout.

N'eût-elle été aux prises avec ces révélations qu'elle s'en serait réjouie, qu'elle en aurait usé pour de bien plus amusantes distractions, non-dites elles aussi.

— Lucifer.

Il soupira.

— C'était lui.

— Lui ? répéta-t-elle, confuse.

— Père l'a envoyé pour bénir tes parents.

Sa main se crispa sur celles de Lucifer qui baissa les yeux, fixa de son regard tourmenté ses doigts fins s'accrocher aux siens, les griffer de ses ongles ; tourmenté à l'idée qu'elle cesse un jour de le toucher. Elle le savait, le sentait - ses gestes étaient animés de la même crainte, du même besoin irrépressible, devenu inexplicable en raison de tous ces petits détails inexpliqués justement.

Elle ne pouvait le lâcher.

Elle ne voulait pas.

— Il a rencontré ta mère dans un bar de la ville, poursuivit-il. Une rencontre arrangée, évidemment. Et neuf mois plus tard...

Il libéra l'une de ses mains, la désignant d'un geste maladroit avec un sourire crispé.

— l'inspectrice Chloé Jane Decker fut délivrée dans ce monde.

Ladite inspectrice délivrée selon le bon vouloir de Dieu ne réagit pas, pas avec des mots du moins. Elle réfléchit, ses pensées tournaient et retournaient chaque phrase, chaque nouvelle information, chaque nouveau détail donné par Lucifer. Elle fouillait cette nouvelle perception ; jamais satisfaite, jamais convaincue par cette première raison.

Alors elle creusa davantage.

— Comment ça marche ?

— Pardon ?

— Comment il a fait ? Pour faire en sorte que je devienne... ce que Dieu voulait ; comment crée-t-on un « miracle » ?

Ses questions le prirent au dépourvu. Il la dévisagea sans un mot, leurs mains toujours jointes sur sa cuisse. Les sillons de son front se creusèrent alors qu'il réfléchissait, cherchait la meilleure façon de décrire un procédé divin à l'humaine qui en découlait.

— Ça-Ça n'a rien de très compliqué en soi, dit-il. C'est aussi simple qu'une insémination artificielle, quoiqu'une insémination archaïque comme la vôtre n'aurait rien donné. Amenadiel a simplement... disons qu'il a _enhardi_ les deux partis.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cernant sa confusion, Lucifer précisa ;

— La semence de l'un et l'habitacle de l'autre, Inspectrice. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la procréation en détails, n'est-ce-pas ? À voir Béatrice s'acharner sur moi, j'ai l'impression que tu maîtrise pleinement le sujet !

Elle rit, lui aussi.

C'était donc aussi simple que ça ? Juste « un coup de pouce » à la nature, à ce qui était déjà là ? Alors... elle était comme elle était supposée être. Avec ou sans l'intervention divine. Ce que la nature n'avait pas pu commencer, Dieu l'avait fait ; et ça s'arrêtait là.

— Donc, je suis aussi humaine que n'importe qui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

— À quelques détails près, oui.

Quelques détails.

Elle comprit tout de suite. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle comprenait pour sa propre capacité de déduction, par son expérience en tant qu'enquêtrice de la criminelle ; pas parce qu'elle était un miracle. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle comprenait.

— C'est pour ça que je suis immunisée à tes charmes, que je te rends vulnérable... murmura Chloé, le regard dans le vague.

À ces détails s'ajouta le plus important du moment, plus que sa perception, plus que le simple fait d'être un miracle d'insémination divine. Ce qui importait, le détail le plus important ici... était Lucifer, _sa _perception. Il l'avait dit lui-même ; son expérience faisait de lui un être unique chez ses pairs. Peut-être chez les anges. Au milieu d'une horde de démons sans âmes ? pourquoi pas.

Mais pas au sein de l'Humanité.

Sur nombre de choses, Lucifer réagissait comme n'importe quel être humain. Il réagissait à la trahison, le rejet, la solitude, l'influence pesante d'un parent abusif sur sa vie ; pas forcément une influence directe, les actions passées influençaient les actes présents. Le Lucifer du passé, soumis aux désirs de Dieu, n'entendait vivre que les siens désormais et tout ce qui pouvait s'approcher d'une quelconque intervention divine dans sa vie tournait à l'odieuse manipulation.

Un manque de choix.

Comme avant.

C'était sa vérité, _sa_ perception.

— Tu crois que c'est sa nouvelle façon à Lui de te manipuler, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

— C'est plutôt bien pensé, répondit à moitié Lucifer. Faire en sorte que tu me résistes, que tu me changes ; très malin de sa part. Même en sachant cela, je n'ai pas pu garder mes distances - c'est dire comme Il est doué pour manipuler !

— Ça ne t'as jamais effleuré l'esprit que tu as choisi tout ça ? Qu'on l'a choisi tous les deux ?

Il la regarda comme si elle venait tout juste de l'insulter.

— Tu es un miracle, Chloé. Tu me rends mortel et me résiste, ces trois points sont l'antonyme du choix, selon moi.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Craignant qu'il ne se défile, ne hurle à nouveau son manque de choix jusqu'à réveiller Trixie endormie à quelques mètres de là, Chloé serra sa main avec toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle frotta son pouce sur ses articulations, passa chacun de ses doigts dans le creux léger entre chaque cartilage de tension.

— Réfléchis ; tu viens tout juste de me dire qu'Amenadiel avait seulement aidé la nature à faire son œuvre. Je suis donc telle que je suis supposée être. Et, de base, l'être humain - la procréation humaine - n'est possible que grâce à Ton Père. Je suis forcément le fruit de Sa volonté... si cela veut vraiment dire quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard courroucé en direction du plafond.

Sa réaction instinctive détendit Lucifer, ce dernier laissant échapper une exclamation stupéfaite. Ils se sourirent. Elle, encourageante ; lui, perdu.

— Chacun de nous est pourvu du libre arbitre, continua-t-elle. Pourtant, je suis la seule à te résister, sur toutes ces personnes que tu as charmées d'un simple regard.

— Seulement d'un regard ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

De sa main libre, elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne trouveras pas d'humaine moins « influencée » par Dieu que moi, Lucifer. Je veux dire-... Je ne croyais même pas en Son existence avant que tu ne me montres la vérité ! Je ne prenais même pas au sérieux ce que tu me disais la moitié du temps !

Elle avait énoncé ce point comme un argument de poids, mais elle le ressentait toujours comme une faute envers lui ; un manque de confiance, de foi en lui - simplement lui. Aussi fut-elle étonnée de l'entendre éclater de rire au lieu de s'en offusquer, à juste titre. Chloé le regarda se balancer d'avant en arrière, riant aux larmes, son poing contre sa bouche pour éviter de réveiller Trixie un peu plus loin. Les joues rosies par le vin et cette vulnérabilité occasionnelle, Lucifer paraissait dix ans de moins - si un nombre aussi futile d'années signifiait vraiment quelque chose le concernant.

Ça signifiait assez pour Chloé. Assez pour vouloir l'embrasser, l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait à contenir son hilarité.

Elle le voulait.

Elle laissa passer sa chance, Lucifer poussant un long soupir l'instant d'après en s'essuyant le coin des yeux de sa main libre sans chercher à libérer l'autre de son étreinte.

— Tu es vraiment un miracle, Chloé.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle en souriant, un sourcil arqué.

Il secoua la tête, chassant une dernière larme hilare de ses yeux émerveillés qui ne la quittaient plus.

— C'est à prendre comme un compliment cette fois.

— Oh.

Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Sans doute le vin... Sûrement le vin, pas le regard de Lucifer ; comment son sourire éclairait son visage, comment son regard seul éclairait le sien, jusqu'à la combustion inattendue de sa peau.

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle brûla davantage.

— C'était aussi simple, hm ? s'émerveilla-t-il. J'aurais vraiment dû t'en parler plus tôt, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chloé sourit à son tour.

— L'essentiel c'est qu'on finisse par en parler.

— C'est l'essentiel, en effet.

Son regard dériva vers sa bouche, il ne regarda plus que cela, pour ce qui lui parut bien plus qu'une minute. Elle-même ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la sienne, de chaque centimètre de son visage et, quand elle y arrivait, de leurs mains jointes sur sa cuisse. Le haut de sa cuisse.

Elle déglutit.

— Mais... pas ton unique motivation pour ce qui s'est passé au commissariat, hm ?

Lucifer soupira sans cesser de la regarder. Il secoua la tête, son regard déviant finalement vers la table, vers son verre vide, le sien à peine dépositaire de cette ivresse consommée.

— La sobriété nous guette, Inspectrice ; murmura-t-il, la commissure de ses lèvres incapables de cacher les charmes, réputés inefficaces pour le miracle de Dieu.

Inefficace ou pas, Chloé frissonna. Souriant à son tour, elle hocha favorablement la tête vers cette sérieuse menace.

* * *

**-xXx-**

Tout le temps où Lucifer partit leur trouver un autre cru, le vin ayant finalement failli à délier leur langue sur ces non-dits pour le reste de la nuit, Chloé continua à s'interroger sur sa véritable nature. Ils n'avaient fait qu'aborder la partie la plus simple de ce sujet, à son sujet. Le reste demeurait enfoui sous la surface, hors de leur perception à tous les deux. Se faire déjà à l'idée de ne plus être aussi humaine que la normale était chose complexe ; réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, à ce que ça pouvait impliquer, risquait fort de la rendre dingue.

Elle n'était pas là pour manipuler Lucifer par les sentiments. Si Dieu avait vraiment eu ce genre d'intentions envers Son fils... eh bien, Chloé s'inquiétait que l'Humanité soit entre les mains d'un tel abruti.

Elle serra ses bras autour de ses jambes, tel un étau rouillé de pensées apeurées. Elle regarda en direction du plafond, son cœur battant la chamade, battant tous les rythmes effrénés possibles contre ses genoux.

Un coup, puis un autre, et un autre...

Une sorte de compte à rebours de son existence planifiée.

Il n'allait pas la réduire à néant pour l'avoir insulté, si ?

Non, stupide ; c'était vraiment idiot de penser ainsi. Pour tout dire, elle avait déjà craint ce genre de sentence divine, même diabolique, les semaines qui avaient suivi cette grande révélation. Dieu aurait pu la foudroyer sur place pour avoir douté de Lui, par exemple ; pour avoir aidé le Diable à-à faire... _faire !_ Le Diable sur Terre ; c'était déjà une sorte de manquement à l'ordre des choses, non ? Puis elle avait plongé son désespoir dans des livres anciens, récits bibliques, mythologiques - fadaises, elle le savait maintenant. Puis était venu le père Kinley.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

Comment aurait-il expliqué cet aspect miraculeux de son existence ? Sans doute comme étant un signe, un signe divin pour combattre le malin. C'est ça, précisément ce point, qui la rendait dingue. C'était ça qui l'amenait à craindre une nouvelle menace d'extinction de la main même de Son Créateur pour ne pas avoir rempli sa mission.

Parce que—

Dieu ne créait pas de miracle sans raison, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était ce que Lucifer pensait, pour de mauvaises raisons et perceptions, mais la base de sa réflexion était bonne.

Elle ne pouvait être là que pour un but.

Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser, s'il était même prudent d'y réfléchir autant. Il y avait de quoi devenir folle,_ vraiment_ folle. Alors elle s'accrocha à sa seule certitude; ses sentiments pour Lucifer n'étaient pas le fait de Dieu, de sa conception miraculeuse - c'était de son fait, de celui de l'homme occupée à fourrager dans ses tiroirs et placards.

— _Ahah !_ cria-t-il sur une note triomphale.

Lucifer revint dans son champ de vision une minute plus tard, son regard porté sur la bouteille de bourbon entre ses mains. L'appréciation du connaisseur se lisait sur son visage.

— C'était donc là qu'il était !

Et un soupçon d'accusation.

— Quoi ça ?

Il plissa les yeux, ouvrant le bouchon et humant l'odeur de ce spiritueux d'exception.

— Ne joue pas les innocentes, Chloé. Ce bourbon n'est pas arrivé tout seul de mon penthouse jusqu'à chez toi. Et moi qui croyais que Maze en avait fait un vulgaire rince-bouche, soupira-t-il en déposant la bouteille sur la table.

— Qui te dit que c'est le tien et pas un bourbon acheté en supérette ?

Son rire lui parvint de la cuisine, là où il avait encore disparu pour réapparaître avec deux verres propres dans chaque main l'instant d'après.

— C'est insulter mes manies que de mettre en doute mon expertise. Premièrement, je doute que tu trouves un bourbon de cette qualité dans la moindre supérette du pays tout entier.

— Tu ne l'as même pas encore bu, répliqua-t-elle.

— Savourer un bourbon n'est pas seulement question de goût, Inspectrice ; c'est aussi question d'odorat.

— Lucifer, le Diable renifleur... dit-elle, amusée. Tout à fait crédible !

— Cela fait au moins l'un de nous. Deuxièmement, le prix à lui seul dénonce ton odieux larcin. Une inspectrice du L.A.P.D devenue voleuse de produits de luxe... Comme tu as mal tourné en ma si délicieuse compagnie !

Il lui tendit un verre rempli. Chloé le regardait avec un air suspicieux.

— Il n'est pas si cher que ça...

— Quatre cent cinquante dollars la bouteille, dit-il après avoir bu une infime gorgée. Hors taxe, bien sûr.

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, Chloé failli asperger Lucifer de sa stupéfaction. Tant écœurée par le prix que par la sensation de brûlure qui s'enfonçait de sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son ventre, elle reposa le verre sur la table ; croisant le regard amusé de Lucifer tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le coin des lèvres.

— Eh bien, eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas là une preuve irréfutable !

OK. OK, elle avait_ peut-être_ été un peu trop « désespérée » par son absence pour avoir ressenti le besoin de ramener quelques bouteilles chez elle. Juste pour prolonger l'illusion de sa présence, son odeur, jusqu'aux portes du sommeil.

De cela, elle ne lui en dit rien.

— C'est ce que coûtent deux semaines de vacances pour Trixie, murmura Chloé en secouant la tête.

Lucifer la dévisagea avec un drôle d'air, posant son verre sur sa cuisse.

— Dans une cabane à outils ?

Puis il ajouta ;

— Voilà qui explique son curieux enthousiasme pour les marches qui mènent à ma chambre. Tout à l'air « princier » à hauteur de quelques billets de cent.

Elle rit doucement et se réinstalla. Son dos s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé et elle laissa reposer sa nuque en arrière, posant ses pieds sur la table du salon. Y avoir posé son verre n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle se sentait déjà... trop hors de ses sens, hors de la sobriété pour poursuivre leur conversation comme elle l'entendait. Bien qu'initié depuis des siècles, Lucifer commençait lui aussi à montrer les premiers signes d'une ébriété voulue, indispensable. Toujours à l'autre bout du fauteuil, il ne se tenait néanmoins plus aussi droit, profitant lui aussi de ce support dorsal confortable.

Mortel auprès d'elle.

Il était tout.

Auprès d'elle.

— C'est ce que tu as promis à ces filles pour qu'elles jouent le jeu ?_ Quelques_ billets de cents, hm ?

Son air offusqué ne lui échappa pas. Il se redressa légèrement.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ?

— Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elles t'ont suivi dans ce délire par... pur bonté d'âme ?

— Cela n'avait rien d'un _délire_, Chloé ; dit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement. Je te l'ai dit ; elles avaient de l'expérience dans ce domaine et étaient ravies de recommencer en ta charmante compagnie. Je ne les ai pas menacé, soudoyé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui te vienne à l'esprit.

Chloé le détailla longuement, bougeant pour s'asseoir de façon à lui faire face, son bras posé sur le dossier et sa jambe droite repliée devant elle. Elle appuya instinctivement son genou contre sa jambe sans qu'il n'essaie de bouger lui-même.

— Tu as vraiment fait un plan à quatre avec elles avant ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre verbalement que son expression s'en chargeait déjà, autant que Chloé, celle-ci soupirant ;

— Bien sûr que tu l'as fait.

Elle appuya sa tête contre sa main, ses doigts plongés dans ses cheveux lâchés, à lisser une ondulation, coincer une mèche derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire, de démontrer. Les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche furent principalement énoncées par ses émotions ; sans contrôle.

— Et tu voulais le refaire... avec moi ?

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce si étonnant ?

Elle secoua la tête, sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, des images très suggestives monter de ses pensées jusqu'à ces sens, jusqu'à ce genou innocent posé contre sa cuisse. Elle inspira, ferma le poing dans ses boucles blondes.

— Je- C'est... c'est juste- Tu m'as juste donné l'impression que c'était du bluff.

— C'était plus une vérité arrangée, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

— Arrangée ?

Il hocha la tête, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon.

— Arrangée, oui. Je ne mens jamais, surtout pas là-dessus. J'ai conscience que mon comportement n'en reste pas moins inexcusable ; ajouta-t-il tout de suite après, honteux. Je ne cherchais qu'à te libérer de mon emprise.

— Me libérer ? répéta Chloé, ramenée par ce simple mot à de plus importantes préoccupations que les envies orgiaques de Lucifer. Attends… Tu as dit que je risquais d'être manipulée, mais pas par toi ; ajouta-t-elle, perdue.

— Et je le pensais.

— Mais maintenant ? insista-t-elle. Que penses-tu _maintenant ?_

Il prit le temps pour lui répondre, soupirant, posant machinalement sa main sur le genou de Chloé, à tracer les fines courbes de sa peau dans un lent va-et-vient de pensées. Il n'hésitait plus comme tout à l'heure, n'était plus si maladroit, si gêné; simplement désinhibé, rassuré.

C'est ce qui en ressortit, un soulagement.

— Je ne pense plus que tu sois destinée à me détruire par les sentiments. C'est une bonne chose... j'imagine ? ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix. Je veux dire- Je ne ressens plus c-ce poids dans ma poitrine, mais—

Il marqua une pause, sa main arrêtée aussi sur le haut de son genou.

— Je ressens aussi beaucoup plus.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation, esquissa un sourire ; expression double de sa perplexité. Haussant ensuite les épaules, il murmura ;

— C'est déroutant.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Lucifer la scruta un moment, sa main reprenant ce mouvement doux et lent sur sa jambe. Il lui sourit tendrement et Chloé fut déroutée de façon exponentielle, le cœur battant et le souffle court, pour un sourire. Pour un déroutant sentiment.

— C'est... ce fut ma seconde motivation, avoua alors Lucifer.

— Ce que tu ressens ? Tu me parlais d'emprise il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

— Dans notre cas, le cas de ce "mythe" en cours, c'est la même chose.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite.

— Je- Il va falloir développer, Lucifer.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, buvant une autre gorgée sous le regard interrogateur, perdu, curieux et angoissé de Chloé. Il en venait au plus compliqué, à ce qui lui était insurmontable, de toute évidence.

— Je sais, je- Autant commencer par séparer le mythologique du réel. Concernant la partie mythologique, Perséphone - divine créature humaine de la Terre - aurait...

— Tapé dans l'œil du Diable ? suggéra Chloé.

Elle se pencha vers la table pour reprendre son verre, s'écartant dudit Diable « réel » par la même occasion qui lui sourit, amusé de sa formulation. Chloé, verre en mains, reprit appui contre sa jambe, incapable de ne plus le toucher. Il porta son regard vers ce contact, son sourire s'élargissant.

— Tu as visé la jambe, si je ne m'abuse.

Chloé, portant son verre à ses lèvres, rétorqua ;

— Mythologie d'abord, Lucifer.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il hocha la tête.

— C'est vrai. _Hadès_ \- moi donc ; ce n'est pas le pire nom que l'on m'ait donné - fut séduit par sa beauté et l'emmena en Enfers avec lui. De force ou de plein gré, les sources humaines divergent sur ce point ; d'un point de vue strictement mythologique, bien sûr. Tout se passait bien dans le plus infernal des mondes, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne menace Zeus de détruire les récoltes si Hadès ne lui rendait pas sa fille. Convaincu par son frère, ou ne désirant que le bonheur de Perséphone, Hadès consentit à son départ.

— Mais il y a hic, hm ? intervint Chloé. Il y a toujours un hic.

— Il y en a un, confirma Lucifer. Une fois encore les versions diffèrent, mais Hadès - ou l'un de ses sujets bien intentionnés - lui avait donné un fruit qui ne poussait qu'en Enfer, une grenade. Perséphone en mangea avant de retrouver sa mère sur Terre. Son sort était déjà scellé, cependant - pour une simple bouchée, un désir tout humain.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête.

— Pourquoi s'agit-il toujours d'un fruit avec toi ?

Il rit et elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

— Les perceptions humaines sont les principales à blâmer, Inspectrice. Je n'y peux rien si vous, humains, êtes d'une pruderie sans égale !

— Qu'est-ce-que notre pruderie à avoir avec des fruits ?

— À toi de me le dire ! Comment peut-on comparer mes attributs à une pomme ? s'exclama-t-il, outré dans sa masculinité parfaitement perceptible sous les plis de son pantalon.

Ou l'alcool et l'imagination de Chloé jouaient de sa perception.

Il poursuivit, ignorant de ses pensées ;

— En quoi le fait de t'aimer pourrait s'apparenter à une vulgaire grenade ? Je ne suis pas une corbeille de fruits !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? réagit enfin Chloé, levant les yeux vers son visage au lieu de son entrejambe.

Il se tut, conscient de ce qui lui avait échappé.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit, réellement dit.

_« Mon premier amour n'était pas Ève, c'était vous. Ça l'a toujours été. »_

_**« ...maintenant que je suis littéralement tien. »**_

_**« Je suis à toi. »**_

_**« Un amour aussi littéral entre le Diable et une humaine est déjà inédit en soi. »**_

_**« Mes sentiments pour toi... »**_

Jamais.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment... pas vraiment _la_ phrase.

Tout de même, c'était _plus_, plus que ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Tellement de mots, au lieu de trois autres, simples. Compliqués. Elle se sentait à la fois remplie d'espoir et frustrée de ne se concentrer que sur ces presque trois mots. C'était tellement cliché.

Quel âge avait-elle ; seize ans ?

C'était comme elle l'avait dit à Linda ce matin ; ses sentiments, tout ce qu'ils provoquaient en elle était déréglé curieusement. Elle avait l'émotivité d'une adolescente les trois quart du temps, c'était stupide. Et déroutant. À cette pensée ce succéda une autre, les paroles amusées de Linda concernant ce dérèglement émotionnel.

Rien de plus normal puisqu'elle l'aimait.

Rien de plus normal de vouloir l'entendre distinctement de sa bouche.

Malgré tout, il y avait plus.

Rien n'était vraiment normal quand il s'agissait de Lucifer.

— J-Je- balbutia ce dernier.

Répéter distinctement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était trop pour lui, qu'importe qu'il ait désiré plus pour leur relation. Alors Chloé mit de côté sa peine pour lui éviter celle-ci. C'était bien cela, non - aimer quelqu'un ?

— Le lien entre la métaphore et le réel ce serait... ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, notant comment la tension disparut aussitôt de ses épaules, comment il respira plus librement. Notre déclaration ?

_L'essentiel, _se répéta-t-elle, à ses émotions blessées, désespérées. _Reste sur l'essentiel. _

— Tu y avais déjà fait référence, continua-t-elle. La semaine de ton retour.

— C'est vrai.

— Donc, ce que tu voulais dire, c'était que... que nos sentiments ont une influence directe sur notre espérance de vie ?

— Eh bien, si l'on reprend le mythologique en compte, répondit Lucifer en se redressant, l'obligeant à bouger elle aussi, loin de sa jambe, de tout contact indispensable ; Perséphone était attachée aux Enfers pour toujours. Elle risquait sa vie à ne pas y retourner rapidement.

— Donc, j'aurais pu _mourir _si tu n'étais pas revenu ? hoqueta Chloé, les yeux écarquillés à cette réalisation.

Sa soudaine incapacité à ressentir autre chose que l'absence de Lucifer dans sa vie l'avait troublé à l'époque, avait troublé tout le monde en fait. C'était toujours le cas. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une banale dépression, rupture, n'importe quoi de difficile à traverser émotionnellement pour n'importe quelle autre personne.

Rien n'était banal avec Lucifer, hm ?

C'était un sacré euphémisme !

Lucifer la tira à nouveau de ses angoisses.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non, je- Je doute que les effets auraient été aussi dévastateurs pour toi que pour moi. J'aurais pu succomber à ton absence, mais - fort heureusement ; ou malheureusement - mon Père s'en est mêlé avant qu'on n'en arrive là. Comme Zeus s'en est mêlé pour éviter une famine catastrophique sur Terre.

Il sourit, n'apaisant en rien les angoisses de Chloé qui le dévisageait avec horreur. Puis il ajouta sur une note légère ;

— Typique des Superpuissances Divines, semble-t-il.

— Tu-, murmura Chloé, prenant ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre ; tu _aurais pu_ succomber ?

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Mais ça ne l'était pas ; rien, c'était terrible qu'il le prenne ainsi.

— « Immortel » n'est qu'un adjectif, Inspectrice. Une perception parmi d'autres.

— Com-

Elle secoua la tête.

— Comment ? Et je croyais qu'il s'agissait de moi ; tu parlais de Perséphone comme si nous étions la même personne, alors-

— C'est difficile à expliquer, se défendit Lucifer avec un regard plein de compassion. Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'expliquer plus clairement, mais sans Uriel... C'es- _C'était _lui l'expert en la matière. Lui et mon Père. Et nous savons comme ce Salopard Omniscient est friand de mystères.

Chloé passa outre ses invectives concernant Dieu, quoique tout de même intriguée par sa dernière phrase. Lucifer ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il avait fait un marché avec Lui, qu'Il était mécontent de la tournure des événements ? Il n'y avait aucun mystère. Non, ce qui attira vraiment son attention fut la profonde tristesse dans la voix de Lucifer avant cela, comment il avait parlé de son frère au passé encore une fois.

_Immortel_ n'était qu'un adjectif...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'interroger qu'il poursuivait déjà avec ses « difficiles » explications.

— Il peut s'agir de moi pour certains points, certainement en ce qui concerne la dernière partie. Pour le reste, c'est assez flou. Mais je suis convaincu que ce qui a déclenché tout ça, ce lien essentiel entre nous, ne peut être que notre déclaration. Et je-... je craignais d'aggraver les choses en allant plus loin avec toi.

Il vida son verre, secoua doucement la tête sans la regarder.

— Vois-tu, les anges ont une drôle de façon de... montrer leurs sentiments.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, riant ensuite.

— « Montrer », c'est le mot. C'est pour ça qu'Amenadiel a perdu ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il a compris combien il avait été idiot de ramener Malcolm d'entre les morts, c'est pour la même raison que j'ai perdu mon visage diabolique un temps, récupérer mes ailes ensuite... que tout a changé peu avant que Dromos soit pris d'une ambition infernale sur Terre.

— Quand tu es redevenu...

Chloé se tut. Non, il n'y avait pas de différence entre Lucifer-Diable et Lucifer-Lucifer. Aucune.

— ...quand tu es _revenu_ à ta forme humaine, reformula-t-elle, son regard parti à quelques mois de cette soirée. Après le bal masqué.

Elle le regarda ensuite, réalisant tout ce que ça voulait dire.

— Quand je pense qu'on croyait- s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite de sa stupidité, _leur_ stupidité.

Leurs perceptions se rejoignaient sur les fondamentaux, fondamentalement leurrés par ce qu'ils pensaient savoir. Elle secoua la tête, se mordillant la lèvre avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

— On était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la prophétie ; le Mal en train de se libérer. Ta peau, tes ailes, ton don décuplé… c'était-

Chloé rit, ridiculement humaine.

— C'était juste tes émotions ?!

Lucifer hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

— Tes sentiments ont un impact direct sur ce que tu es, murmura-t-elle peu après, ébahie.

— Et étant donné ton origine à moitié divine, dit Lucifer en la désignant de la main. Je ne peux que supposer bien sûr, mais vu notre situation actuelle...

— Non, tu as raison ; le coupa-t-elle. Ça pourrait- ça... ça a du sens. C'est insensé, mais ça a du sens ; ria-t-elle peu après.

Totalement insensé…

Un miracle et un ange déchu c'était déjà… déjà incroyable ! Mais qu'ils en soient venus à s'aimer avec une telle _intensité _– Chloé n'aurait pu le décrire autrement, c'était intense ça l'était toujours – pour en venir à-à… dépérir chacun de leur côté, d'un enfer à un autre, le seul et vrai Enfer.

C'était dingue.

Alors… ce qu'elle ressentait était donc bien « amplifié » ? Par elle, juste elle. Parce qu'elle était « elle » un miracle ? Parce qu'il était lui un ange influencé par ses émotions, plus que n'importe qui pourrait l'être.

Ils avaient _besoin_ d'être ensemble.

Secouant la tête, Chloé porta son verre encore bien rempli à ses lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient et elle inclina lentement le verre pour éviter tout débordement d'alcool ailleurs que dans son gosier. Lucifer l'observa faire sans un mot, n'osant même pas bouger pour se resservir. Ce n'était peut-être plus une nécessité, à la limite de l'ébriété dite, d'une dernière sobriété non-dite.

Elle reprendrait bien un autre verre pourtant.

Pour cette nouvelle compréhension et celle à venir. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, oui Lucifer avait cependant laissé entendre que la dernière partie du mythe le concernait, lui. Pas elle. Un autre besoin, donc. Ce qu'il avait murmuré la semaine de son retour dans sa baignoire.

_**«…il se trouve que mes fonctions royales ont pris une tournure très littérale au temple m'ya, donc… Tu vois où est le problème. C'mme Perséphone. »**_

Toussant l'alcool de trop en train de brûler l'intérieur de sa gorge, Chloé posa le verre vide entre elle et Lucifer, regardant n'importe quoi d'autre que lui.

Comme _Lui._

Déchiré entre-deux.

Lucifer était _sa_ Perséphone parce qu'elle se sentait définitivement comme Déméter, comme Hades. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne tienne pas compte de ses désirs. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le laisse repartir pour toujours là-bas.

Pas encore. Pas pour son bien, _encore !_

— Je comprends pourquoi tu as essayé de briser ce qu'il y avait entre nous, dit-elle enfin.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle le regarda quand il baissa les yeux, soudain fasciné par les reflets de lumière sur le verre taillé.

— Je comprends, même si c'est stupide.

Entendant ceci, Lucifer releva la tête ; piqué dans son amour-propre. Son amour pour elle, sans doute.

— Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, la dévisageant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est stupide, Lucifer. C'est stupide parce que, même dans l'éventualité complètement dingue que notre lien émotionnel se soit concrétisé cette nuit-là, il n'est pas apparu du jour au lendemain. On s'est tourné autour pendant des années ; de connaissances à partenaires, de partenaires à amis et d'amis à-à... _maintenant ! _Tu ne peux pas détruire aussi facilement quelque chose qui a mis du temps à se construire.

Il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

— C'est aussi stupide parce que ses sentiments ne dépendent pas que de moi, comme tu avais l'air de le penser. C'est quelque chose qui se passe à deux, quelque chose qu'on vit ensemble. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Et c'est aussi stupide de croire que mes sentiments pour toi, que je sois cent-pour-cent humaine ou pas, puissent être manipulés de la sorte.

Elle secoua la tête, souriant à Lucifer avec tous ces sentiments inaltérables.

— Si Dieu n'a pas pu, le Diable non plus.

Bien que l'émerveillement se lisait sur son visage, ses yeux partageaient une émotion plus... mitigée quant à sa dernière remarque. Il eut un sourire en coin, plissant les yeux.

— Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait être deux, pourtant.

Elle laissa son sourire s'étendre jusqu'aux limites humaines de son visage, le regarda poser son verre sur la table sans se resservir. Le dernier non-dit de la soirée pour lui, donc. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas supporté en entendre d'autres. Elle en avait bien assez avec les siens.

— Seulement si tu fais les choses correctement.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Ce qui exclut les propositions sexuelles indécentes en plein commissariat, je présume ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Il y a de ça, oui.

Lucifer se s'adossa à nouveau contre le dossier du fauteuil, la détaillant longuement de son regard, ce regard qui montrait _tout._ Elle y lisait tant d'émotions incontrôlables, littérales. Amusement, espoir, culpabilité... tendresse. Surtout la tendresse.

— Tu me pardonnes donc cette incartade ? demanda-t-il.

Elle y réfléchit un instant, grandement aidée dans sa décision finale par l'alcool, son regard et le nombre décroissant de non-dits entre eux.

— Je suppose. Je veux dire... Tu vas devoir te rattraper pour effacer ton ardoise !

Il sourit.

— Je suis à ton service, Inspectrice.

Son expression béate tourna à la perplexité une seconde plus tard, Lucifer l'interrogeant alors ;

— Je suis tout de même curieux de connaître ton ressenti pour ce qui est de ce lien inébranlable entre nous. Ça ne te dérange pas plus que cela, de te savoir liée au Diable ?

Chloé pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant plus longtemps cette fois.

— Pas plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre relation, j'imagine ; confia-t-elle en posant sa tête soudainement trop lourde sur le dossier du fauteuil. En fait, j'avais surtout peur de ne plus pouvoir ressentir librement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses paupières alourdies elles aussi par l'étau autour de son crâne.

— Je ne savais pas ce que cette partie « littérale » impliquait, ça me rendait dingue ; de ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre mes sentiments humains et ce sentiment « perséphonien », mais... on dirait, qu'il n'en n'y a pas. Pas vraiment.

Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, étouffant un bâillement.

— Je peux toujours m'énerver contre toi, donc... Ce n'est pas si mal.

Il s'esclaffa, reposa également sa nuque contre le dossier, son visage tourné vers elle.

— Il n'empêche que nous naviguons en eaux troubles, Inspectrice. Dieu seul sait comment cela risque de finir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Et, comme pour le reste, on peut très bien se passer de Lui et de Ses plans. On peut juste... vivre l'instant présent ; proposa-t-elle. Commencer par les basiques.

— Les basiques ? répéta Lucifer, curieux. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Chloé inspira, son regard porté sur le plafond, les petites imperfections que la peinture n'avait pas su cacher. Les imperfections... Un peu comme celles qu'ils s'étaient évertués à utiliser comme un bouclier tout ce temps ; tout ce qui n'allait pas entre eux, selon eux.

— Pourquoi pas un rendez-vous ? Sans interruption dramatique, sans manipulation ou démonstration masculine idiote, hm ? Un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

Elle sourit.

— Peut-être même un baiser ou deux. Pour commencer.

Lucifer réfléchit à son tour à sa proposition, si longtemps qu'elle craignit - l'espace d'une seconde - un refus. C'était peut-être trop demander, ou pas assez ; selon où l'on se plaçait. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils se tournaient autour depuis des années. Un baiser ou deux ? Faits. Un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête ? Bon gré mal gré.

Et s'il voulait simplement aller à l'essentiel ?

Ils avaient suffisamment tourné autour du pot pour toute une vie.

Enfin, Lucifer donna sa réponse.

— Tu sais, techniquement... cette soirée pourrait être considérée comme un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle volontiers, voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

— Et... pour suivre ton schéma, il faudrait-

Lucifer fut interrompu par les lèvres de Chloé contre les siennes. D'abord pris de court, il se reprit bien vite et quémanda autant qu'elle proposait ; ses mains trouvant leur place sur sa cuisse, dans son cou, à remonter dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait sentir sa barbe naissante sous les siennes, lisse dans un sens, piquante dans l'autre. Comment il approfondit le baiser quand elle laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux, comment elle pouvait difficilement dire à qui appartenait ce gémissement.

Elle ?

Lui ?

Ils étaient uns, d'une certaine façon, selon un certain schéma ; alors ça n'avait pas de réelle importance.

Ils savaient l'essentiel.

Ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils s'écartèrent à contrecœur, l'air restant le plus essentiel des deux. Chloé se retrouvait à moitié-allongée sur Lucifer, enivrée de sa présence, d'alcool, de sentiments. Dans cette position, si proche du fruit défendu qu'elle pouvait le sentir mûrir contre sa cuisse, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas plus sage de sauter quelques étapes.

Il fit remonter sa main de sa jambe à son dos, l'autre occupée de son visage seul. Son pouce dessina le contour de sa joue, son menton et s'arrêta non loin de ses lèvres entrouvertes, toujours partagées entre son besoin d'air et celui de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Cela compte définitivement pour plus qu'un baiser ; murmura-t-il, son regard amusé passant de sa bouche à ses yeux troublés par l'alcool.

Elle pouffa de rire.

Ils unirent leur front, yeux fermés, ouverts à ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il, son souffle chatouillant son menton.

Les mains de Lucifer désormais à hauteur de son visage, elle entoura ses poignets des siennes ; une nouvelle pression sur sa peau.

— J'espère bien. Trixie a plein d'autres livres du soir, tu sais ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit doucement.

Le silence devint bientôt indispensable à ce moment, ce contact aussi indispensable. Elle ne l'aurait brisé pour rien au monde, pas même pour ces quelques non-dits restants. Elle en savait bien assez pour ce soir. Elle le savait Roi, serviteur de sa Reine. Elle le savait déterminé à obtenir plus, pour eux. Chloé écouta le souffle profond de Lucifer se mêler au sien, effleurer sa peau ; ensuite son front une fois qu'elle eut changé de place. Elle écouta son cœur battre avec force et régularité sous sa paume, la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentit sa présence.

Elle dû s'assoupir à un moment donné car, l'instant d'après, elle sentit Lucifer bouger sous elle pour se libérer de son étreinte, ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrant sur une obscurité quasi totale. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chemise.

Il se figea.

— R'ste.

Même s'il ne sortit qu'un son mâchouillé de ses lèvres, Lucifer dû l'entendre. Il se rallongea, l'enferma à nouveau dans ses bras, son souffle chatouillant son front comme il était censé le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter plus loin, mais toujours à portée du Diable. À portée de sa parole.

— Aussi longtemps qu'Il le permettra, Chloé.


	10. Une prière deux coups

**NA :**

_Toujours un grand merci à ma beta _**EmilieKalin -**_ tu es la meilleure ! (si, si, si !)_

_Au vue du ressenti assez "embrouillé" global pour le contenu du dernier chapitre, je rappelle à tout le monde que j'écris selon la perception de chaque personnage (et non en tant que narrateur 'omniscient' - très différent). Il est donc normal que - avec plusieurs verres dans le nez, les heures qui défilent/la fatigue - tout ne soit pas raconté "clairement" ;) _

_J'espère que tout le monde (y compris les persos) y comprendra quelque chose passé le dernier chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à poser des questions en reviews et MP cela dit - si je peux vous répondre sans spoiler, je le ferai avec plaisir. =) _

_Merci (comme toujours) pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre :3 _

_Ce chapitre-ci est plus court, mais il y a de quoi lire - pas d'inquiétude ! _

Musique : 'The way I like it' |The Phantons (Electrifying Mood)

* * *

**UNE PRIÈRE DEUX COUPS**

10

* * *

C'était rond.

C'était rouge.

Et ça tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Pas exactement un fruit, encore moins une grenade terrestre comme infernale... mais ce n'était que des détails.

Tant qu'elle en avait la forme, la couleur, qu'elle tenait dans la paume d'une main ; Chloé pouvait parfaitement prétendre au rôle d'une Perséphone des temps modernes.

La balle anti-stress roula jusqu'à son autre main, la droite l'accueillant au roulement retour, parfaite ligne droite d'un membre à l'autre sur son bureau. D'un point à un autre dans l'espace.

La Terre et l'Enfer étaient bien plus éloignés que ça.

Ça n'avait rien d'une ligne droite.

Elle immobilisa la balle dans sa main gauche, passa ses doigts dessus, ses formes déformées, formées à ça - absorber ses inquiétudes. Elle posa le bout de son index dessus, frottant d'avant en arrière avant d'y ajouter la pression de son majeur. La balle, devenue vaguelettes de caoutchouc, partit vers le clavier, rebondit sur les touches, puis repartit se soumettre à ses prises angoissées.

D'une main à l'autre, son regard avait dévié ; il avait suivi la trajectoire imprévue de la grenade métaphorique, maintenant occupé du texte sur son écran.

"**...Zeus envoya Hermès pour persuader Hadès de libérer son épouse illégitime. Avant de la délivrer, Hadès le rusé plaça dans la bouche de celle-ci une graine de grenade sachant fort bien que son goût divin l'obligerait à revenir auprès de lui. Dans d'autres versions du mythe, elle aurait pu être libérée si elle n'avait rien mangé lors de sa captivité dans les Enfers mais, au dernier moment, Hadès lui donna une graine de grenade. Au final, un compromis fut trouvé et Perséphone retrouva la liberté mais dû retourner auprès d'Hadès, un tiers de l'année (ou, selon certains contes, la moitié de l'année)." **

De l'index à l'annulaire pressés sur la balle anti-stress, elle compta.

Puis d'un annulaire au majeur de l'autre main, elle dénombra le reste, notes silencieuses pianotées sur la matière caoutchouteuse sans que son regard n'aille autre part que ces quelques phrases.

Les deux tiers de l'année, année terrestre.

Huit pour quatre.

Ou quatre pour huit, comme le racontait cet autre texte d'un autre recueil mythologique ?

Quatre.

Inéquitable partition.

Elle regarda son calendrier.

Peut-être pas ?

Les versions s'accordaient bien sur deux périodes, mais jamais sur une définitive. Lucifer avait souligné la faillible perception des hommes à de si nombreuses reprises ; difficile de le contredire ou même de s'en vexer devant ces informations variables. Jamais une seule version, une seule conséquence, une seule action qui avait tout changé...

Mais il était parti six mois.

Six.

Pas huit.

C'était l'autre chiffre estimé, l'autre parabole de la "poire coupée en deux".

Ça aurait été plus juste. C'était plus juste, plus ce qu'elle espérait.

Six pour six.

À cela s'ajoutait le détail des grains mangés par la Reine des Enfers ; imprécis dans certaines retranscriptions, précisés à six dans d'autres. Parfois un seul, parfois un de plus – mais c'était ce "six" qui revenait le plus souvent ; pour la majorité des versions.

Six.

Ils méritaient bien ça, non ? Autant de temps ensemble que séparés.

_Pose-lui simplement la question. _

Celle-ci et d'autres, anciennes et toutes nouvelles interrogations portées par ses explications sommaires. Elle avait une liste de questions longue comme le bras. Restait à savoir si elle disposait de suffisamment de temps pour toutes les lui poser, et peut-être obtenir une réponse pour chacune.

La question la plus ancienne demeurait la plus importante d'entre toutes.

Une question de temps.

Lâchant la balle dans son tiroir ouvert, Chloé ferma ces onglets d'indécisions perceptibles à échelle humaine de son navigateur, son esprit – au même titre que son écran - revenant à des préoccupations davantage professionnelles.

Passé trois paragraphes biographiques sur la victime, ses préoccupations firent volte-face, alertées par le siège vide de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle savait la paperasse rébarbative, mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement y échapper - d'autant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à le faire ces dernières semaines.

Plus aussi palpitant de rester auprès d'elle maintenant qu'ils avaient crevé l'abcès, peut-être ?

Après tout, elle s'était réveillée seule ce matin.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, reportant son attention sur sa lecture.

Ça ne devrait pas l'affecter à ce point. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, un certain retour à la normale, l'assurance qu'elle contrôlait son corps, ses émotions le concernant, concernant tout et n'importe quoi. Revenir à son 'moi' d'origine. Elle savait maintenant ne pas l'avoir perdu de vue, ni changé pour le Diable.

Pas vraiment.

C'était juste..._ plus._ Une version améliorée. L'amour 2.0.

Ne pas le voir à son poste de bon matin n'était pas dramatique ; agaçant, mais pas dramatique. Un peu décevant, aussi.

Parce que si elle n'avait pas changé pour lui, les choses avaient changé entre eux ; elles devaient changer, évoluer vers un mieux. Petit à petit. Ne pas se réveiller seule dans son canapé, le soleil dans les yeux et la bouche pâteuse ; ça aurait été mieux.

Un "petit" mieux.

Mieux que la première version, aussi.

Elle le voyait encore distinctement, comme si c'était hier. Mais c'était il y a deux semaines, la seule fois où elle l'avait vu rester sur ce canapé une journée et une nuit entière, s'y réveiller le lendemain - la première fois depuis des mois,_six _mois. Elle aurait aimé revoir ses longs cils caresser sa peau, débarrassée des traces de l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé d'un espace à l'autre, ce mouvement rapide sous ses paupières closes et cette inspiration profonde avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Ça aurait été mieux, d'enfin savoir s'il inspirait aussi bruyamment à chaque fois. Il l'avait taquiné sur ses ronflements "albanais" la première année - elle ne ronflait pas, inspirait juste profondément par la bouche de temps en temps - ; ça lui aurait plu de lui rendre la pareille en cette dernière année.

Ça et sur beaucoup d'autres petits détails.

Il était le Diable, d'accord ; mais Diable "imparfait" près du "miracle du Dieu".

Frottant ses mains entre elles, elle repensa au même mouvement, hier soir ; à ses cheveux. Parfaits, diaboliquement représentatif de sa perfection.

Elle sourit.

_Presque _parfaits.

Une main, deux dans l'idéal, suffisait à découvrir la supercherie - boucles indisciplinées, détails pileux d'un mieux entre eux.

_**"Je veux plus ; pour toi, pour moi."**_

Chloé lâcha un profond soupir devant son écran avant de se masser les tempes.

Elle voulait juste la poire.

Deux parts égales.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers la chaise, toujours vide – part inégale à la présence soutenue de Lucifer. Elle passerait assez de temps sans lui pour ne pas souffrir déjà de son absence.

Alors, aussi pathétique que ça pouvait avoir l'air - autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé hier à la même heure, au même endroit -, Chloé tira son téléphone de sa poche, pianotant de nouvelles notes silencieuses ; d'une Perséphone à un Hadès des temps modernes.

**Où t ? **

Passé la confirmation d'envoi, elle fit tourner le téléphone deux fois entre ses doigts, pianotant d'autres notes ensuite.

**Pb Lux ?**

Elle était forcément pathétique une minute plus tard, à agripper l'appareil à deux mains lorsque celui-ci vibra sur le bureau.

_Du tout, Inspectrice. _

_Labo. _

Elle fronça les sourcils, relisant le dernier mot avant de se retourner.

Rien d'abord, puis la silhouette imposante de Lucifer passa devant la fenêtre du laboratoire. Laissant téléphone et balle anti-stress à son bureau, elle ouvrit la porte une minute plus tard sans se séparer de son expression perplexe.

— Lucifer ?

— _Inspectrice ! _l'accueillit-il de son timbre enjoué. Exactement la personne qu'il nous fallait !

— Si vous vous faites aider, c'est de la triche !

— Le Diable ne triche pas ! s'exclama ce dernier, outré.

— Qui peut savoir, hm ? rétorqua Ella, taquine.

— Moi, parce que je _suis_ le Diable.

Ouvrant grand la porte, Chloé entendit Ella soupirer au fond du labo.

— Et si vous interprétiez Adnachiel pour une fois ? C'est clair qu'il triche jamais celui-là, vous savez... Ange de vérité ; sans triche !

Chloé dévisagea l'ange sujet à interprétation suffoquer après la proposition amicale - quoique mauvaise perdante, apparemment - de la légiste, coudes posés sur sa table de travail, son visage et celui de Lucifer aussi près de son ordinateur qu'il était possible de l'être.

Lucifer se redressa vivement, ouvrant et refermant la bouche. Se tournant vers l'inspectrice, plus interloquée que bouche bée après ce curieux échange, il requerra son aide ;

— Dites-lui, Inspectrice ! Pour ma part, je me suis suffisamment égosillé sur la question.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse en placer une, Ella leva les yeux au ciel.

— Nan, pas besoin. Et puis, on sait bien que Chloé dira n'importe quoi pour vous faire plaisir - c'est ça l'amour, non ? Avec un grand A.

Voyant Chloé froncer les sourcils, Ella ajouta avec un sourire ;

— Un A super _mignon ! _

— Qui ne triche pas, Miss Lopez ; insista Lucifer.

Chloé ouvrit et referma la bouche.

— Lucifer ?

— Inspectrice ?

Ella, mains croisées sous son menton, sourit comme jamais ; ses lèvres esquissant les deux mots - super mignon - à sa collègue. Son pull, cœur rouge dansant sur coton bleu ciel, exprimait tout aussi distinctement son appréciation.

Chloé s'étonnait même qu'elle n'ait pas encore imprimé des T-shirt _Deckerstar_ pour elle et la moitié du commissariat.

Quitte à être embarrassée sur son lieu de travail, hein...

Chloé regarda plutôt Lucifer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus que de raison ; égarés sur ses cheveux - parfaits, diablement parfaits -, ses yeux à lui, d'un brun chaud. Sur son corps ensuite, à descendre de sa chemise noire et veste grise à sa ceinture et boucle en fer.

Mignon ?

Ce n'était pas le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Elle fit un geste vague vers l'extérieur.

— T- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

— Oh, depuis 9 heures seulement, dit-il. Comme je ne voulais pas réitérer mon retard d'hier, je vous ai laissé à vos ronflements gutturaux pour faire un saut rapide au Lux et me changer, et arriver à l'heure pour vous seconder.

Chloé nota l'expression changeante d'Ella tout le long de son explication. Évitant son regard débordant de sous-entendus, elle lui demanda ;

— Mais... je ne vous ai pas vu en arrivant.

— C'est vrai. Vous tardiez à venir, quoi de plus normal à dormir dans mes bras...

Ella couina, Lucifer la dévisageant un bref instant avant de reprendre ;

— Je suis donc allé nous préparer du café ainsi qu'à Miss Lopez, une vrai lève-tôt - n'est-il-pas, Miss Lopez ?

— Hmm, marmonna Ella, son sourire plus large que ses poings fermés devant celui-ci.

— Je n'ai pas eu ce café, lui fit distinctement remarquer Chloé.

Lucifer inspecta le fond de sa propre tasse.

— Vous n'en aviez plus besoin, Inspectrice. Je vous ai vu arriver avec votre thermos ; stratégie intelligente par ailleurs - cette mixture est à peine buvable, même avec le contenu entier de ma flasque ; soupira-t-il en reposant le mug sur la table.

— Donc... Vous m'avez vu arriver ? Il y a une heure ? résuma Chloé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses doigts pianotant quelques notes d'agacement. Et vous n'êtes pas venu me rejoindre ?

Ça... Ça n'était pas le "mieux" qu'elle avait imaginé.

C'était très loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé après la soirée d'hier.

Lucifer hocha la tête.

— Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans mon appui.

— Bien sûr... parce que la paperasse est secondaire ; pas besoin de me seconder pour ça.

Il sourit, amusé.

— Il aurait fallu un second écran, pour vous seconder comme il se doit.

Elle plissa les yeux, pinçant les lèvres.

— Bien sûr... répéta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, orbes grises agacées qui attendaient si peu pour s'enflammer. Et un seul suffit pour seconder Ella.

Ella, silencieuse admiratrice de leur échange jusqu'ici, se redressa sur son tabouret ; secouant vivement la tête. Lucifer se moqua de sa dernière remarque, pas du tout inquiété par son énervement apparent.

— Oh-oh... Encore jalouse, Inspectrice ?

— Encore ? répéta Ella, beaucoup trop intéressée par sa vie amoureuse - et si peu inquiétée d'être la source de cette jalousie.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète, en fait. Chloé n'était en aucun cas jalouse.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Du tout.

Chloé secoua la tête quand Lucifer tourna la sienne vers la légiste, très intéressé lui aussi.

— Oh, elle ne vous a pas raconté la première fois ? C'est vrai que nos échanges répétés ont pu prêter à confusion, quoique l'Inspectrice n'avait vraiment rien à craindre d'un marché aussi éhonté ! Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie. _Que_ deux fornications en confession !

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Une _prière_ deux coups, comme on dit.

Ella se tourna vers Chloé, les sourcils haussés au fur et à mesure des explications de Lucifer. Celui-ci achevé, son sourire avait atteint des sommets, ses sourcils ne pouvaient pas aller plus haut sur son front.

— Ooooh ça date de ma première année ici ? _Decker !_ cria-t-elle, sa main sur le cœur peint et véritable. Tu me flattes !

— Vous avez de sérieux atouts, Miss Lopez, n'en doutez pas ; la complimenta Lucifer.

— Je ne suis _pas _jalouse, se rebiffa Chloé, le feu aux joues.

Pas du tout jalouse.

Lucifer, comme Ella, la gratifia d'un regard circonspect. Abandonnant le débat à ses prémices, Chloé désigna du menton l'ordinateur ouvert devant eux.

— Qu'est-ce que cet écran a de plus passionnant qu'une enquête pour meurtre ?

— Rien à voir avec l'écran, Inspectrice. Mais votre opinion _impartiale _; ajouta Lucifer d'un regard vers Ella qui s'était à nouveau redressée sur son siège, une protestation sur le bord des lèvres ; ... pourrait nous être utile.

Recroisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Chloé plissa les yeux.

— Oh, donc... c'est à _moi _de vous seconder, maintenant ?

Lucifer donna un léger coup de coude à sa collègue, ses joues creusées de fossettes, si pas "mignonnes", indubitablement irrésistibles.

— On ne peut rêver meilleure partenaire, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Miss Lopez ?

À cela, le visage de Chloé se fendit d'un demi-sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte, "l'absence-présence" de Lucifer déjà à moitié pardonnée, le pardon restant obtenu d'un simple regard - chaleur brune sur son visage, ses lèvres et son léger décolleté - coton rouge sur peau rougissante.

Comme une grenade.

Comme Perséphone.

Elle rejoignit Hadès, pris dans un tout autre débat avec la légiste.

— Voyez la forme, Miss Lopez ! dit-il, pointant un doigt vers l'écran.

— Voyez les billets, Lucifer, rétorqua Ella tirant l'écran vers elle.

Il secoua la tête.

— Vous ne pouvez pas appuyer vos arguments sur l'estimation monétaire biaisée de ces imbéciles ! J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience en ce domaine, plus que n'importe qui - Je sais ce que je dis.

Sur ces mots, il tira l'écran vers lui.

Chloé contourna la table et regarda par-dessus son épaule la vidéo en noir et blanc - régulièrement mise en pause par le doigté impatient et immature de Lucifer et Ella.

Deux gamins.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde, là ? demanda-t-elle, sa poitrine pratiquement collée au dos de son partenaire.

Elle sourit quand son doigt se figea au-dessus du clavier.

— Notre chère Miss Lopez en train de se leurrer, de toute évidence.

Chloé soupira.

— Je parlais de la vidéo, Lucifer.

— Moi de même, Inspectrice.

— Ce sont les derniers enregistrements des caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur du Centre pour jeunes, expliqua Ella.

— Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes hors service ? s'étonna Chloé.

— Pas toutes, non. Enfin… Si, mais celle du garage fonctionnait encore le jour précédant le meurtre. Pas vraiment utile pour l'enquête, mais…

— Mais vous allez perdre votre pari, finit Lucifer.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de "pari" ? demanda Chloé, définitivement collée à ce dernier pour atteindre le clavier.

L'histoire se perdit dans le soudain mutisme de Lucifer. Elle inspira, léger frottement contre le dos de sa veste. Il expira, muscles raidis jusqu'à la prochaine inspiration. Son dos est aussi parfait que le reste ; rien qui n'étonne vraiment Chloé. Un costume pouvait sublimer un homme, pas feindre la perfection. C'était plaisant de le _sentir_ réagir à sa proximité.

Intimidant aussi.

Surtout quand son imagination allait plus loin que ces quelques couches vestimentaires.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, histoire de déloger ces pensées mal-placées, et tira l'ordinateur vers elle – et lui -, cliquant sur la souris pour visionner du début.

Le garage.

C'était par-là que la victime était arrivée le jour suivant. Il y avait peut-être des éléments intéressants. Elle observa les silhouettes imprécises d'adolescents attroupés dans le coin, pas loin de la caméra ; les membres du personnel garer leur véhicule, repartir, d'autres personnes s'asseoir sur le capot.

Ella repartit au créneau, galvanisée par le mutisme prolongé de Lucifer.

— C'est de la coke, mec. J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

— Plutôt dix dollars. Évitons de salir votre espace de travail, mh ? rétorqua Lucifer avec sérieux. Pour cette modique somme, je vous assure qu'il s'agit de speed.

— Mais il lui a donné plusieurs billets ! C'est de la coke !

Lucifer rit de son argument, le chassant d'un geste de la main.

— Allons, ces jeunes n'ont pas autant de moyens, pour des raisons évidentes. Et j'ai une meilleure vue que vous, je vous le rappelle - ce sont des billets de cinq, pas plus ! Speed, Miss Lopez.

— Francis.

Tous deux dévisagèrent Chloé.

— Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une telle substance hallucinogène, Inspectrice.

Elle secoua la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— Parce que c'est une personne. C'est Francis, le garçon qui traînait près de la scène de crime, hier.

C'était bien lui ; le même sweat noir trop large pour sa dégaine maigrichonne, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Il était dos à la caméra, mais ces gestes agités lui rappelaient ce garçon. Pressé de partir, de ne pas se faire prendre. Auquel cas, il n'aurait pas eu deux jours pour rassembler ses affaires et déguerpir ; sentence classique et fréquente du centre pour la consommation de stupéfiants, réduite à une expulsion immédiate et appel des forces de l'ordre si l'on y ajoutait le trafic. Il avait plus l'air du consommateur en manque que du dealer prudent, en tout cas.

S'il était en manque, ça se serait vu au quotidien. Malheureusement, le centre avait dû renoncer aux tests sanguins trimestriels pour les résidents à risques depuis un an - trop peu de fonds pour tout. Ils auraient dû le remarquer, malgré tout. C'était flagrant.

Elle aurait dû le remarquer, hier.

Mais elle ne s'était concentrée que sur Lucifer, sur Dan et son comportement merdique.

— Il aime traîner un peu partout, on dirait ; dit Lucifer. Et le speed.

Ella poussa un profond soupir et tendit la main vers la barre d'espace, arrêtée par Chloé ;

— Attends.

Ils regardèrent le tandem marchander quelques sachets de speed - ou de coke - entre deux voitures et l'ombre d'une tierce personne se dessiner sur le sol bétonné, juste à leur gauche. Le dealer, prudente capuche de discrétion, bouscula Francis et disparut dans l'angle mort. Puis, Penelope Sanchez se découvrit aux spectateurs intrigués, criant après Francis cinq minutes durant.

— Eh bien… Ne serait-ce pas notre regrettée victime ? s'étonna Lucifer.

— Elle était au centre la veille de son assassinat…

Chloé fit avancer la vidéo à dix minutes plus tard, l'altercation accélérée jusqu'au départ de Francis, plus agité qu'avant ; Pénélope restant entre les deux voitures un moment avant de disparaître à son tour.

— Personne ne l'a vue ce jour-là, dit Chloé en mettant sur pause. Personne à part lui. Elle est probablement repartie chez elle après ça.

Ella se redressa sur son tabouret.

— Elle avait l'air énervée.

— Sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait de speed et non de coke, les riches ont l'œil pour ça.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer gratifia la légiste d'un sourire victorieux.

— Le règlement est très strict concernant la consommation de drogues, poursuivit Chloé, s'éloignant de Lucifer et Ella.

Bras croisés encore une fois, ses doigts pianotèrent naturellement quelques notes au gré de ses pensées.

— Penelope a peut-être menacé de le dénoncer ? Et il aurait paniqué ?

Aussitôt énoncée, sa théorie lui parut d'autant moins plausible. Elle tenait dans l'ensemble, mais…

Le meurtre.

Le meurtre n'était pas impulsif, rien qui ne ressemblait aux débordements meurtriers d'un adolescent paumé en manque, paniqué au moindre regard insistant qu'on lui lançait.

Sans compter la journée séparant la dispute du possible passage à l'acte.

Francis était impulsif, imprévisible.

Ça ne collait pas.

— Non, le meurtre est trop méticuleux dans son exécution… soupira-t-elle.

— Si je puis me permettre, Inspectrice… ; l'interpella Lucifer. Ce jeune homme ne semble pas être particulièrement aventureux, étant donné le lieu de cet échange illégal. Je ne le vois pas risquer quelques bleus supplémentaires dans l'East Los pour aussi peu grisant que du speed.

— Et donc ?

— Donc ; pourquoi était-il sur les lieux du crime ?

Bonne question.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à la lui poser ce matin-là.

Chloé se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts crispés sur ses manches. Elle s'était laissée dominer par ses émotions, ses inquiétudes qui tournaient en spirale dans sa tête ; loin, très loin de ce qui devrait réellement la préoccuper.

Comme Perséphone ou non, Chloé était flic avant tout.

Aux prémices d'une relation sérieuse avec Lucifer, son partenaire, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger son travail. Elle ne l'avait pas fait avec Dan, encore moins le peu de temps passé avec Marcus.

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine.

Pas la meilleure comparaison pour se rendre justice, rendre justice à son instinct de flic.

Elle valait mieux que ça.

Elle voulait être _meilleure_ que ça.

— Vous avez raison, dit-elle, hochant la tête. C'est à creuser.

— Chloé ?

Elle se retourna, Dan la saluant d'un geste de la main, l'autre sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la bouche, son regard allant de l'inspectrice au Diable assis plus loin dans le labo.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée.

— Quoi de neuf, Dan ? le salua Ella, ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau.

— Un des gamins qui devait se présenter ce matin est en retard. Tu veux qu'on passe au suivant de suite ou... ? demanda-t-il à Chloé, les traits tirés.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Francis Rivera.

— Si ce n'est pas _coke_-asse, Inspectrice ! se réjouit son partenaire, parfaitement détendu auprès d'Ella, à qui il montra sa main tendue avec un sourcil arqué.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

— Ça ne prouve rien, mec.

Lucifer soupira bruyamment en baissant la main, le front plissé. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa partenaire.

— Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver cette brebis "speedée" pour que vous voyiez enfin la vérité en face, Miss Lopez. Et mon Père sait qu'elle est flagrante !

Dan laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse, suite à quoi Lucifer lui offrit un sourire aussi aimable qu'agaçant pour son destinataire.

— Pour la plupart des gens, bien sûr.

Pas pour les "crétins".

Il allait le dire.

Chloé l'avertit d'un regard, inspirant profondément.

— _OK ! _O-on va... Lucifer ?

— Inspectrice ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire, vraiment. Pinçant les lèvres, elle désigna la porte ouverte d'un signe de tête.

— Allons-y.

— Je vis pour vous_ seconder_, répondit-il avec révérence.

Il ne l'avait pas encore rejointe à l'entrée du labo qu'Ella articulait une seconde fois ses deux mots favoris - "Trop mignons !"

Et encore une fois, ce ne furent pas ceux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Plutôt...

Fidèle à lui-même.

C'était tellement "Lucifer". Et tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé après cette soirée. Mais qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Un Diable au garde-à-vous, prêt à la seconder de jour comme de nuit ?

Elle n'avait pas changé pour lui, à cause de lui - Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Chloé l'observa, écouta distraitement ses commentaires tout à fait dans le ton de la normalité, de leur partenariat classique.

Elle espérait un mieux, mais... n'était-ce pas justement cela ; un simple retour à la normale ? N'était-ce pas la meilleure façon de profiter de ce temps ensemble ? Comme ils l'auraient fait, avec ou sans ces nouvelles restrictions mythologico-angéliques ?

"_**On pourrait juste... vivre l'instant présent ?"**_

Ou bien était-ce la pire ?

Elle pouvait bien être Perséphone, un miracle, la Reine ; elle restait Chloé Decker, désireuse d'un "mieux". _Son_ "mieux".

Plus qu'une grenade ou une poire coupée en deux, elle voulait la corbeille entière.

* * *

**NA :**

Bon, on va enchaîner sur le chapitre suivant !

Merci d'avoir lu - n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)


	11. Poches et orifices

**NA :**

_Merci à_ **EmilieKalin** _pour la correction &_ **Alindorie** _pour la vérification du contenu :3 _

_Ce chapitre est plus long, comme présagé. _

_(pas de musique pour une fois) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POCHES ET ORIFICES**

_11_

* * *

Chloé attendit qu'ils eussent passés la demi-heure standard de silence gênant, à attendre que leur principal suspect montre le bout de son nez rougi de drogues, pour se lancer.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle redoutait d'aborder le- _les_ sujets qui la tracassaient.

Bien sûr que non.

Elle voulait simplement éviter de faire la même erreur deux fois.

Même si ses émotions 2.0 lui hurlaient qu'ils devaient râtisser le moindre non-dit restant dans l'heure, son esprit - fort heureusement plus professionnel qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours - l'incitait à ça ; davantage de professionnalisme.

Elle avait fait son travail, avec son partenaire.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient où chercher Francis, qu'ils attendaient patiemment que celui-ci cherche après d'autres substances euphorisantes dans ce square ; elle pouvait laisser parler ses émotions. Parler n'était pas interdit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait de sujets "délicats" dans sa voiture de fonction, avec Lucifer.

C'était la normalité.

Elle lui jeta un regard de biais.

"Silence gênant" était peut-être exagéré, quand on savait que Lucifer pouvait tenir une conversation à lui tout seul, se satisfaisant très bien de quelques "mmh", "oui", "non" et n'importe quelle autre onomatopée compulsive qui était sortie de sa bouche du commissariat à ce square dont la verdure brûlait sous le Soleil de L.A. Il ne s'était tu que récemment, sifflotant quelques airs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se demanda si c'était simplement par manque de culture terrestre ou parce qu'il s'agissait d'une mélodie hors de sa portée, hors de la portée de n'importe quel autre être humain.

Ça restait magnifique, même sifflé distraitement.

Elle l'écouta les cinq minutes suivantes, tapant tout aussi distraitement ses doigts sur le volant, avant de réellement se lancer.

— Je-

Il se tourna vers elle, sifflant une dernière note où résonnait l'interrogation subtile amorcée par son sourcil arqué.

— J'ai réfléchi à toute cette histoire et... il y a quelques points qui me chiffonnent.

— Je comprends. Il en est de même pour moi.

Chloé haussa les sourcils.

— Ah oui ?

Elle l'observa plus longuement, notant ses ridules sur son front. Ça et son manque d'enthousiasme depuis qu'ils avaient garé la voiture dans le coin le plus tranquille et le moins susceptible d'intriguer les curieux ou dealers du coin...

Bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il se souciait autant qu'elle de cette histoire.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prétendu le contraire, hier comme les autres jours. Chloé avait juste... C'était difficile de concevoir le ressenti de Lucifer comme le sien ; la plupart du temps. Cette différence qu'elle notait, ressentait profondément entre eux - pour l'espèce, la longévité et la manière de penser, de vivre même - diminuait au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges, depuis ce fameux jour où tout était devenu plus clair pour elle. Plus difficile aussi.

La différence allait en diminuant, mais jamais assez vite à son goût.

Et tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur elle, lui, eux... ça n'aidait pas vraiment à restreindre cette divergence de perception imaginée par elle comme dégagée par lui, par tout ce qu'il disait, ou faisait.

La différence serait peut-être toujours là quand il serait temps pour lui de—

Elle serra le volant pour ne pas trembler.

Lucifer hocha la tête puis ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager de moitié. Une seule boucle noire succomba à l'appel de la brise et se sépara de la coupe uniformément parfaite du Diable pour effleurer ces légères rides d'inquiétude sur son front.

— Oui, dit-il. Miss Lopez n'a jamais caché son passé... _trouble. _Comment a-t-elle pu confondre le speed avec de la coke ? D'autant qu'elle en a consommé dans mon club pour le salut de tous - la meilleure de L.A, j'ajouterais ! Je ne me l'explique pas.

Chloé le regarda, bouche bée. Elle cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

— Hein ?

— J'admets que leur forme similaire peut confondre les meilleurs d'entre nous, mais ce sachet contenait de la poudre rosée ; sa teinte ne m'a pas échappée simplement parce que la vidéo était en noir et blanc, je vois bien au-delà de ça. Nous savons aussi que le centre manquait de moyens financiers dernièrement - si Francis était du genre gourmand, et les junkies le sont par définition, il se sera forcément tourné vers le speed pour éviter une sensation de faim particulièrement désagréable. C'est toujours mieux que de faire les poubelles, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Chloé se demanda comment il pouvait connaître les effets voulus et indésirés du speed de manière aussi précise, presque scolaire... en plus de voir des couleurs là où elle en était incapable.

Elle n'avait pas tant retenu de ses propres livres de formation.

Puis elle se souvint de sa longue expérience de terrain, longue comme une ligne de speed. Elle se souvint qu'il était ange, avant d'être expert des narcotiques à ses heures perdues.

— Ce n'est pas... commença-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea, reprenant ;

— C'est ça qui te chiffonne ? Vraiment ?

Il la dévisagea en retour.

— Pas toi ?

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, son ton sec les saisissant tous deux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre ainsi. Elle laissait simplement ses émotions sur le devant de la scène, mettant en avant la vexation attendue de sa désinvolture. Son esprit aurait fait avec, et elle pouvait rationnaliser, se dire que c'était du "Lucifer tout craché", mais... cette _différence _occupait les deux-tiers de la scène.

Alors quoi ?

Il lui avait dit ce qui lui tenait à cœur hier soir et le reste importait peu.

Parce que c'était juste des préoccupations humaines ?

Son absence de ce matin, au commissariat et maintenant... ça. C'était un peu trop "normal" pour ne pas être anormal. Ou vexant, au minimum.

Et, bien que se considérant comme une personne raisonnable, Chloé estimait mériter plus que ça ; qu'un retour à la normale, avec un Lucifer-centrique pour partenaire et amant.

_Amant. _

Les joues échauffées d'un simple mot, elle secoua la tête, regardant à nouveau Lucifer.

Au moins avait-il l'air surpris de sa réaction.

Juste Lucifer-centrique alors, pas insensible. Juste fidèle à lui-même.

— Pardon, je... soupira-t-elle, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête, encore ; fixant l'autre partie du square de sa fenêtre.

— Ne serait-ce pas ma réplique ? lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle se retourna, croisant son regard - perdition et repentance d'un œil à l'autre, intensité uniforme de sa différence millénaire. Ça se ressentait même dans sa façon de regarder les gens, de la regarder elle.

Est-ce que son regard changerait avec le temps, ce temps passé trop loin pour vraiment le situer, ni le définir sur les grains d'un fruit ?

Il lui sourit.

— À ta réaction, je gage de devoir me faire pardonner sous peu, non ? devina-t-il.

Il ajouta ensuite, haussant les épaules, son sourire charmeur tournant assez vite à la grimace penaude pour qu'elle n'ajoute pas ce détail à la longue liste de différences entre eux ;

— Quoiqu'il faille m'aiguiller quant à la nature exacte de ma faute, mon sixième sens s'arrête là, j'en ai peur.

— Les anges ont un sixième sens ?

— Plutôt un sentiment de déjà-vu, en ce qui me concerne ; répondit-il, son sourire presque totalement disparu.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi il expliqua, son ton doux, murmuré pour l'ardeur de sa précédente vexation humaine ;

— J'ai l'habitude de décevoir les attentes d'autrui.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, inspira profondément ensuite pour apaiser cette contraction soudaine à hauteur de son nombril.

— Lucifer, ce n'est pas...

Elle détourna le regard, inspirant à nouveau. Ses muscles abdominaux étaient bien déterminés à culpabiliser pour elle. D'un long soupir, elle tourna sa grimace coupable en sourire léger, courbe partielle de maladresse du côté droit.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

Lucifer la dévisagea sans comprendre tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

— Toutes ces...

Chloé hésita sur les mots, arrêtant son choix - maladroit et mal à l'aise - quelques secondes plus tard ;

—..._personnes _qui ont eu recours à tes services m'avaient plutôt l'air satisfaites. Celles que j'ai rencontrées en tout cas et...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et serra les cuisses, celles-ci déterminées à "imaginer" pour elle.

—... interrogées.

_"Il a fait ce truc..."_

_"La meilleure nuit de ma vie !"_

Elle toussota.

Lucifer rit doucement, ses paroles d'auto-flagellation vite oubliées par le souvenir de sa longue, _très_ longue, liste de conquêtes.

— C'était le bon temps !

Le bon temps ? Il n'était donc plus sur... le marché ?

Elle avait pensé le contraire, hier. Elle le pensait encore un peu aujourd'hui. C'était rassurant de l'entendre indirectement de sa bouche, d'entendre ce changement dans cette prétendue normalité retrouvée pour l'un et l'autre ; l'un avec l'autre.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes ces demandes scrupuleusement "remplies" ont tout à voir avec des désirs inavoués ; continua-t-il sur une note plus sérieuse. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec toi, Chloé, avec tes attentes. Ou celles d'avant.

— Avant ? répéta cette dernière.

Il hocha la tête.

— Je doute que tu puisses jamais égaler la déception de mon Père à mon égard.

Il pencha ensuite la tête de côté, souriant légèrement.

— Enfin... Nous nous sommes déçus l'un L'autre, un point partout.

— Lucifer, je ne suis pas d—

Chloé se tut. Si elle l'était, mais...

— Ce n'est pas... J'ai juste—

— Juste ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle soupira.

— J'ai juste cru que cette journée se passerait... autrement.

— Nous sommes d'accord. Entre cette planque et la paperasse de ces derniers jours, je ne saurais dire lequel des deux gagne la médaille du désœuvrement professionnel, soupira-t-il à son tour. Cette constatation est d'autant plus déplorable que ces deux mots sont contradictoires !

Il la taquinait maintenant, faute de savoir comment réagir. Typiquement "Lucifer". Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, entre rire et sourire.

— On prend l'air, au moins.

— Et la vue est imprenable, ajouta-t-il, son regard porté vers un artiste occupé à jongler en plein milieu de la pelouse, très loin d'une prestation artistique acceptable.

— Francis est peut-être autant amateur de jonglerie que de speed, va savoir. Ou de coke, ajouta-t-elle peu après, aussi taquine que lui.

Lucifer la regarda, scandalisé.

— Pas toi, Chloé ! Je veux bien croire que n'importe qui d'autre puisse confondre les deux, mais pas toi ! Même si tu n'es pas consommatrice, tu as baigné là-dedans depuis l'honorable élévation de ta poitrine des eaux fumantes d'un jacuzzi, de son honorable évolution vers un quatre-vingt-dix B - le seul atout post-grossesse dont on peut remercier ta progéniture. Tu n'as _aucune_ excuse pour cette erreur de jugement !

Chloé laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de répéter, sourcils froncés ;

— "Quatre-vingt-dix B" ?

Ses yeux passèrent de son expression estomaquée à sa poitrine, dunes rouges dont la circonférence moyenne était cachée sous son blazer noir. Elle résista à l'envie de croiser ses bras par-dessus, son malaise s'accentuant sous le regard insistant de Lucifer.

— Je ne me trompe jamais pour ce qui est d'une taille de bonnet, mais... je ne suis pas contre une vérification dans les formes, susurra-t-il, ses yeux remontant de ses seins à la ligne de son cou ; jusqu'à ses yeux.

Il lui sourit.

— Tu dois avoir chaud.

Pas que.

Son souffle bloqué par sa dernière constatation somme toute anodine - il faisait chaud, oui ; assez normal à L.A., qui plus est dans une voiture garée sous un astre presque à son zénith -, elle n'expira qu'une fois avoir remarqué la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Une expiration bruyante entrecoupée de rires et d'une tape sur son épaule.

Il fit mine d'avoir mal, grimaçant de façon exagérée en se massant le membre molesté d'une caresse si douce qu'elle n'avait pour but que de cacher son embarras.

— Cela devient une fâcheuse habitude ! geignit-il.

— Comme toi à devoir me demander pardon toutes les cinq minutes, répliqua-t-elle.

Il baissa sa main, son bras guéri de ladite douleur imaginaire en un instant.

— Le devrais-je ?

Elle secoua la tête.

— Pas vraiment. Non ; dit-elle ensuite plus fermement, plus convaincue.

Elle tourna la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

— On est deux dans cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas être systématiquement le seul responsable de ce qui ne va pas... de ce qui n'a pas l'air d'aller, pas comme je le voudrais.

— Aurais-je enfin un indice ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle baissa les yeux, observant sa main posée sur sa cuisse - comme la nuit dernière. Elle la prit dans la sienne, la serra doucement. Comme la nuit dernière. Le pouce de Lucifer traça un lent sillon sur sa peau, de la base de son index à celle de son poignet.

Elle avait chaud.

Mais pas que.

— Tu m'as... tu m'as manqué, ce matin.

— Je n'étais pas si loin.

— Non, ce matin. Chez moi. Sur le... sur le canapé.

— Oh.

Sa surprise était évidente, même si elle discernait un autre sentiment dans le fond de ses yeux, ses yeux justement, qui ne savaient plus où regarder. Surtout pas elle, semblait-il. Ils passaient du tableau de bord au volant, au pare-brise ensuite, jusqu'à leurs mains liées sur sa cuisse.

— Je n'étais pas... commença-t-il, hésitant ;... _loin ? _

— Je sais. Je sais bien, c'est stupide.

— Je ne dirais pas cela, la contredit-il aussitôt, son expression perplexe n'ayant pas diminué d'un pouce.

— Incompréhensible, alors ? proposa Chloé.

Lucifer hocha la tête.

— Je sais, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, regardant droit devant elle. Et je ne peux même plus accuser mes émotions incontrôlables maintenant... soupira-t-elle ensuite, reposant l'arrière de son crâne sur le dossier de son siège. Ce sont juste... _mes_ émotions. Ma prise de tête spéciale "Chloé".

— Si ça peut te rassurer, mon incompréhension reste relativement stable dans les deux cas.

Elle rit, le regarda ; lui, relative stabilité de perplexité pour le mystère qu'elle était à ses yeux.

— Je pensais... J'ai conscience que nous ne disposons pas d'énormément de temps ensemble ici, jusqu'à ta prochaine... _réquisition._ J'ignore combien il nous en reste et c'est ce qui me pousse à rechercher ta compagnie aussi souvent que possible... j'imagine ? Et si c'était pour demain ? Dans deux jours ? Deux semaines ?

Elle haussa les épaules, serrant sa main plus fort dans la sienne. Elle pouvait trembler de ça, plutôt que de peur.

— Non.

Elle avait évité son regard, tout le temps que ses lèvres avaient formulé ces paroles, ces craintes incompréhensibles, indépendantes d'émotions incontrôlables - seulement humaines - ; ne l'avait retrouvé qu'en entendant le sien. Simple, compréhensible.

Elle sentait tellement de choses par son regard ; elle avait senti son immortalité, sa domination de souverain sur des centaines de milliers de sujets - honnêtement, elle n'osait pas en imaginer plus que ça, elle ne demanderait sans doute jamais. Elle avait senti sa puissance ; d'ange, de Diable.

Elle sentait une chose particulière, différente. Une chose qui ne ressortait qu'avec elle, pour l'union de leur regard, uniquement le leur. Elle l'avait vu charmer tellement de femmes, d'hommes aussi ; il ne les avait jamais regardés comme il la regardait elle, comme si elle était précieuse, fragile, forte, extraordinaire... tout ça à la fois.

C'était trop, trop pour un regard, pour une personne comme elle.

Ordinaire.

Sa miraculeuse conception avait des goûts d'ordinaire à côté d'un ange. À côté du Diable.

— Non ? répéta-t-elle, note tremblante d'espoir et de crainte.

Non ?

Non pour quelle période ; les jours, les semaines ? Moins que ça, peut-être ?

Pourquoi "non" ?

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux habités d'une autre lueur, plus sombre - une seule lueur pour une seule signification qui était "de trop" elle aussi, trop pour l'espoir que cette négation avait suscité en elle. Chloé ne lâcha pas sa main, elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

Il fallait voir la vérité en face.

C''était ce qu'il avait dit à Ella.

— Des mois. C'est une affaire de mois.

Elle hocha la tête, plusieurs fois ; lèvres closes, serrées sur ce torrent d'émotions. Elle fit barrage d'une longue inspiration, alla presque jusqu'à entailler sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir ce déchaînement d'émotions bien à elle en son sein.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Ils méritaient plus.

Ils méritaient mieux.

Dieu était une ordure, un connard psychopathe avide de pouvoir qui—

Elle expira ; longue, "pétaradante" expulsion de surplus émotionnel. Quoique rien n'était jamais exagéré pour un homme comme lui, le Diable, un être extraordinaire... pour tellement de raisons.

— C-Combien exactement ?

— Quatre.

_Putain de merde__. _

C'était exagérément peu.

* * *

**-xXx-**

Une nouvelle demi-heure s'écoula sans qu'ils n'eurent échangé autre chose que des regards inquiets. C'était plutôt à sens unique, surtout ceux de Lucifer. Elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour le square, pour la vision du suspect qui se laissait désirer, imaginer ; mais jamais "voir". Elle sentait, prédisait chaque nouveau regard de Lucifer au frottement de son col sur le tissu usé du siège.

Un frottement, un regard, un autre et il regardait autre chose par la fenêtre, ou dans la même direction qu'elle, un point imaginaire en plein milieu du square.

Ça... c'était un silence "gênant".

Elle n'était pas pressée de le briser.

Elle n'était pressée de rien, empressée de tout.

Quatre mois, c'était—

C'était si peu !

Pourquoi si peu ?

Chloé inspira profondément, ses doigts pris dans une partition que même le Diable, fervent mélomane devant l'Éternité, n'aurait osé interrompre. Il n'avait même pas osé la toucher depuis qu'elle avait retiré sa main de la sienne, trop peu de contact pour encore moins de temps ensemble.

Ces notes n'étaient pas pour lui, de toute façon ; ces notes sonnaient _faux. _

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, pas si peu.

Pourquoi... _pourquoi ?! _

Dieu punissait-Il Lucifer pour avoir trouvé une parade inattendue, dangereuse, à son règne éternellement infernal ? Une punition de plus ou de moins... Ça aurait été sa réponse si elle lui posait la question. Question de perception, évidemment.

Tout ce que faisait son Père était forcément pour l'emmerder, pas pour de bonnes raisons, des raisons sensées à défaut de "bonnes". Pour quoi était-ce, cette fois ? Ou bien était-ce vraiment pour punir, prouver qu'il y avait toujours des conséquences au désir irréfléchi ?

Mais ce n'était pas ça, pas seulement du désir. C'était _plus ! _

L'amour 2.0.

L'amour "Deckerstar", comme aurait hurlé Ella à pleins poumons.

Pour la punir elle, alors ? Mais de quoi ?

Si elle fouillait un peu, pas beaucoup même, Chloé pouvait trouver nombre de raisons pour vouloir lui faire payer ses erreurs passées. Le manque de foi en Son Fils, peut-être ? L'on disait que la foi, le manque de vertu, ne pas croire envers et contre tout, était un acte punissable en soi.

Le "manque" d'acte était punissable.

Ou bien peut-être parce qu'elle avait agi, justement ? Et de la pire manière possible. Une "presque" action.

_"Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire... est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde sur Terre. Pour Lucifer également."_

Elle avait voulu, l'espace d'un instant - non, l'espace de quelques semaines... de _mois_ -, le renvoyer là-bas.

Définitivement.

Quelques mois de doute qu'elle payait aujourd'hui.

Ça avait du sens.

Un mois d'absurdités évangéliques pour quatre mois seulement de normalité avec Lucifer.

C'était sa faute, c'était—

— Dis quelque chose, Chloé ; l'implora presque Lucifer, perturbant le fil de ses pensées. Ou je ne donne pas chair de la peau de cet imbécile !

Elle le dévisagea sans un mot, puis suivit son regard. L'imbécile en question n'était autre que l'artiste de rue, pas si doué qu'il le prétendrait à force de publicité et mise en scène vocalisées jusqu'à leurs fenêtres entrouvertes, à le voir manquer sa quille pour la troisième fois en trente secondes de pirouettes.

Son regard ne changea pas de l'un à l'autre, dubitatif d'un square à l'expression tourmentée de Lucifer qui soupira bruyamment.

— Je fais de mon mieux pour "y aller doucement", comme dirait Linda, mais...

Il soupira à nouveau, ses yeux porteurs d'une animosité presque comique pour cette pitoyable prestation artistique. Chloé pinça les lèvres ; elle n'était pas d'humeur à sourire, mais ses muscles faciaux n'en avaient jamais rien à faire, visiblement.

— Si tu n'engages pas à nouveau la conversation, cet "artiste" risque un lancer rectal d'ici à sa proch—

— On ne doit pas se faire remarquer, l'admonesta-t-elle. Francis ne s'est pas encore montré.

— "Se faire remarquer" est mon créneau, Inspectrice ; répliqua-t-il.

Il ne se rua pas hors de la voiture, cependant ; son animosité apaisée par cette relance de conversation. Professionnelle et neutre, mais une relance malgré tout. Pendant une seconde, Chloé fut tentée de s'en retourner à ses réflexions de culpabilités et théories plus ou moins vraisemblables sur le pourquoi du comment.

Mais la perception...

Sa perception n'était sans doute pas assez pour comprendre.

Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour percevoir toute l'implication d'un laps de temps si court ensemble, si long séparés.

Huit mois sans lui.

Deux mois de plus.

Deux ; ils étaient deux dans cette histoire - un couple de deux personnes, deux parties d'un sentiment fort, qui dépassait les frontières terrestres, celles du corps également.

Elle ne pouvait pas y aller doucement, pas toute seule, pas avec ses pensées carburant à l'excès de vitesse depuis la dernière demi-heure.

Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ça toute seule.

Pas comme la dernière fois.

_"... Après vous avoir vu, votre visage... J'ai dû m'éloigner pour digérer la nouvelle, vous comprenez ?"_

Surtout pas.

— C'est peu.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Deux quilles, alors ? Je relève le défi ! Quoique je doute qu'il dispose d'un arrière-train aussi entraîné que le mien...

Chloé écarquilla les yeux en imaginant, visualisant—

Non.

Non, non... non.

_Non. _

Elle cligna des yeux, ouvrit grand la fenêtre ; ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ses joues, deux roseraies écarlates sur fond de porcelaine ébranlée dans son innocence - non.. sa pratique _limitée_ \- toute humaine.

_Enfer. Quatre mois, injustice ; c'est parti. _

— Je parlais des... du temps qu'il te reste ici, marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder, assurée de rougir comme un fruit bien mûr - satanées métaphores ! - si elle le faisait.

Suite à quoi il s'esclaffa.

— Je ne suis pas en phase terminale.

— Juste en sursis, alors ?

— Plutôt en liberté conditionnelle ; ce qui est le comble de l'ironie pour le Geôlier de l'Enfer tout entier... fit-il remarquer, son ton plus amer qu'auparavant.

Pour le premier défendeur de la liberté individuelle, aussi. Pour sa recherche constante de libre-arbitre.

Dieu tenait le Diable en laisse.

C'était écœurant à imaginer, à percevoir.

Elle comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi leurs rapports Père-fils étaient aussi catastrophiques ; difficile de ne pas percevoir les actions de Dieu comme de l'abus compulsif.

— Une liberté conditionnelle est une liberté sous conditions, mais une liberté constante si tu respectes les règles ; dit-elle, soupirant ensuite. Tu as dit... Tu m'as dit qu'il était question de ta santé physique, de ta vie ! Comment-... Comment repartir là-bas plus longtemps que tu ne restes ici pourrait empêcher que ça ne se reproduise ?! Je veux dire— !

Elle secoua la tête, tournée finalement vers lui.

— Tu n'as tenu que six mois. _Je_ n'ai tenu que six mois... murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de plus ? Tu ne peux pas avoir plus ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

— C'est injuste.

— C'est le créneau de mon Père, je le crains, murmura-t-il en retour.

Chloé ferma les yeux, ses doigts serrant le volant aussi fort que les battements de son cœur, orchestre vif et désordonné dans sa poitrine remonté jusqu'à ses tempes. Le cuir de son siège comme la pression manuelle sur cet autre cuir circulaire ne pouvait pas assimiler le vif tremblement qui passa ses lèvres entrouvertes, descendit le long de sa gorge, dans son ventre et ses membres figés. Le tremblement expiré, elle le subissait toujours ; dans ses mains, ses bras - pour la pression du cuir, la pression du divin.

Non, donc.

Pas de "plus" possible. Aucun autre genre de "plus" ne leur serait accordé.

Faire une faveur au Diable ? Et puis quoi encore...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, deux fentes étroites sur la paisible après-midi qui ne ralentirait pas sa course pour accommoder Chloé et son besoin de "plus". Sur Lucifer, aussi ; Diable paisible dans l'anxieuse observation de ses réactions, aussi paisible qu'un tel être pouvait l'être.

C'était une faveur en soi, de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Il n'était pas supposé revenir sur Terre.

Dieu le voyait peut-être ainsi ; pas un châtiment ou une leçon de vie... mais comme une faveur à Son Fils, prêt à sacrifier l'essor d'un amour véritable sur l'autel du devoir qu'il avait si longuement ignoré. Lucifer avait laissé entendre que son Père n'était pas satisfait de la situation, mais...

L'était-Il vraiment ? Insatisfait ?

— Quant à savoir si ce temps passé ensemble sera suffisant à me maintenir en vie pour les huit mois suivants ; poursuivit Lucifer, faute d'obtenir une réaction verbale de la part de Chloé ; Nous ne le saurons qu'à ce moment-là. Je te l'ai dit, notre union "émotionnellement littérale" n'a pas de précédent dans l'Histoire. Auquel cas, mon Père n'aurait pas été si prompt à marchander ma liberté conditionnelle.

Marchander.

S'il n'était plus question de le faire aujourd'hui, ça avait été possible il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

— Mais Il aurait simplement pu couper court à ces effets "secondaires" au lieu de marchander, non ? C'est un peu ça d'être _Dieu_ ; réfléchit-elle tout haut, soulagée qu'Il ne l'ait pas fait, effrayée de Lui donner l'idée en y pensant maintenant.

Il pouvait lire en elle, non ?

Non ? Si ?

Lucifer ne semblait pas plus à son aise avec l'idée ; à sa façon de la dévisager, tendu, une lueur surprise dans le regard et ce léger tressautement à la commissure de ses lèvres comme si elle venait de le frapper.

— Je ne- Ce que je veux dire... bafouilla Chloé, aussi rouge que son haut dont il avait loué sa façon de mettre en valeur ses atouts. C'est Dieu ; je Le vois mal marchander avec toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre...

— Ce qu'Il n'a pas fait, pas de vive-voix plus exactement.

Ses bafouillements passés, le sourire de Lucifer se déchargea de la tension précédente.

— Pour le reste, c'est une situation sans précédent, je te le répète. À situation extraordinaire, solution extraordinaire. Même si ce n'est pas extraordinairement avantageux pour nous, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il y a quelques avantages à ne pas dépérir dans un Royaume de Feu et de Sang. De "Fourbes et de Cendres", pour la version officielle. Je n'aime pas rôtir ni me salir pour le plaisir de vos perceptions humaines.

Silencieuse pour le salut de son élocution mise en difficulté depuis le début de cette conversation - début neutre et professionnel qui la rendrait presque nostalgique -, Chloé déglutit avant de refaire une tentative. Presque parfaite d'un mot à l'autre.

— Tu-... Tu n'as pas parlé à ton Père ? Passé un marché avec Lui ?

— Eh bien, pas exactement.

Elle refréna sa colère d'une nouvelle inspiration, tremblement profond et maîtrisé pour ces nouvelles informations qui rejoignaient ces précédentes hypothèses. Il était encore et toujours question de perception avec Lucifer, plus qu'à propos de cette étrange situation.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé, dans ce cas ? s'impatienta Chloé.

— Ce que je t'ai raconté depuis le début. Michael me remplace, comme mon Père l'a demandé et nous avons conclu un marché Lui et moi. C'est aussi simple que ça, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Apparemment pas !

Elle leva les mains, loin du volant pétri de tension, de peur, et de versions contradictoires.

— Je vois mal comment tu as pu conclure ce marché sans parler de vive-voix à l'autre partie concernée, argua-t-elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour des raisons complètement différentes.

— Par Gabriel, bien sûr !

— Gabriel ? Tu as dit que Michael était ton remplaçant.

— C'est le cas, confirma Lucifer. Gabriel est simplement venu délivrer la volonté de Père me concernant, _nous_ concernant ; comme il l'a toujours fait depuis votre création. Dieu ne se déplace jamais en personne, Inspectrice.

Dommage.

Pour l'instant, et probablement pour longtemps, Chloé hésitait entre Lui foutre son poing dans la figure et L'étreindre de toutes ses forces ; l'un pour avoir joué avec ses nerfs et ceux de Son fils, l'autre pour l'avoir ramené auprès d'elle quand elle n'espérait plus rien.

Gabriel, hein ?

Elle avait lu des choses le concernant, concernant beaucoup d'anges, d'archanges de chérubins et autres classes de serviteurs célestes d'une complexité perceptible jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Archange n'était pas ange et Lucifer n'en était pas... pas un ange, pas un monstre.

Il était un archange déchu.

Et Gabriel en serait devenu un pour l'annonce de la naissance du Christ, qu'elle savait ne plus être si véridique que cela après la réaction de Lucifer hier soir.

Un messager, donc.

Les mots employés par Lucifer l'intriguèrent. Il avait parlé de volonté, cette fois. La volonté de Dieu ; qui se voulait absolue, sans marchandage d'aucune sorte.

— Comment as-tu pu conclure un marché avec Lui si c'était "Sa" volonté ?

— Il ne souhaitait pas me voir mourir ni voir l'Enfer s'écrouler par ma faute, Sa volonté s'arrêtait là ; rectifia Lucifer. Michael s'est montré très clair sur ce point !

— Et Son messager ? insista Chloé, avide de clarté sur ce point. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Un sujet sensible, les paroles de Dieu ; que le Diable n'était pas enclin à partager dans le détail, à le voir triturer le bouton d'ouverture de la fenêtre d'une élévation venteuse d'après-midi à sa fermeture suffocante. Très vite agacée par son comportement comme son silence, Chloé tendit la main pour stopper la sienne.

— Lucifer...

Ses doigts se figèrent autour de l'interrupteur, ouvert à ce contact, à l'air chaud qui tendait à plus de rébellion dans sa coupe parfaite.

Il lâcha un profond soupir, emporté dehors.

— Gabriel a laissé entendre qu'Il saluait mon "geste", mais qu'Il ne souhaitait pas me voir accomplir mes devoirs au péril de ma vie. Il va sans dire qu'Il s'inquiétait surtout de tous ces démons qui perdraient leur Roi, toutes ces âmes qui perdraient un bourreau... _objectif_ ; qualité rare chez ces créatures de vices, comme tu t'en doutes. La souffrance n'est qu'un jeu pour eux ! À cela s'ajoutait la problématique du Roi en devenir...

— Roi en devenir ?

Lucifer hocha la tête.

— Eh bien oui. Qui voudrait ou même _pourrait _me remplacer à ma mort ? Je ne connais personne de ma famille désireux de tomber en disgrâce comme je l'ai été jadis. Un remplacement temporaire engage à moins de contraintes qu'un poste à plein temps... pour les Temps à venir.

Et le voilà encore à parler de sa mort comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si cela ne devait chagriner personne.

— C'est donc de Lui cette idée de... temps partiel ?

— Oui et non, répondit-il à côté, évitant son regard.

— Lucifer-

— C'est de moi, dit-il une fois son prénom énoncé avec autant d'hostilité.

Elle le dévisagea, leur place inversée. Elle, désireuse qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui offre plus qu'un profil tendu, d'où ressortait une inquiétante sensation. La sensation que ce qui s'ensuivrait n'allait plaire à aucun des deux. Et lui... lui, incapable de donner une réponse, de la donner par un regard. C'était ses mains qui serraient, à défaut d'un volant en cuir, le haut de ses cuisses, qui tremblaient légèrement sur le tissu. C'était ce tissu, celui de son siège, qui ne parvenait pas à le cacher.

Chloé déglutit.

— Lucifer ?

Il inspira, nouveau tremblement caché entre ses lèvres, sa gorge et le long de ses membres rigides. Il n'arrivait pas à le cacher complètement, mais il le cachait toujours mieux qu'elle. Diable trompeur pour Miracle implorant la clémence des Cieux. Une explication logique, au moins.

— C'est ma faute, la faute à cette application littérale de mes sentiments. De mes envies, plus précisément.

Sa voix était basse, prudente, nettement moins encline aux exagérations et traits d'esprit qu'elle entendait à longueur de temps. Une déposition neutre, inquiétante à entendre de sa bouche.

À réentendre.

_"Maintenant que les démons savent que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de revenir, ils n'auront de cesse de me défier."_

Elle ne voulait pas réentendre ça.

Mais elle écouta.

Comment interrompre ce qui pouvait prendre si vite fin ?

_"J-Je vois. Donc... quel est le plan ?"_

Elle l'écoutait.

Religieusement, oserait-elle dire.

— Mes émotions ont également agi sur cela ; sur mon désir... la nécessité que tous ces démons, chacun d'entre eux, m'obéissent _aveuglement_ et—

Lucifer soupira, las. Désespéré.

— Ils ont essayé de me remplacer par Charlie et je voulais qu'ils n'envisagent personne d'autre que moi comme leur Roi légitime, à jamais. Je voulais mettre tout le monde à l'abri ; toi, lui, Béatrice... Tu étais là, tu m'as vu.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Cette nuit-là, en plus de me lier totalement à toi et toi à moi, j'ai... j'ai lié mon pouvoir, cette volonté de domination incontestée à l'essence même de l'Enfer qui est, depuis la Nuit des Temps, un pur réceptacle aux émotions humaines, démoniaques et célestes. L'Enfer s'est façonnée à l'unisson de ma culpabilité après ma Chute pour l'utiliser en juste punition... Comme elle était vierge de vie et dangereuse quand je faisais justice moi-même.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais resta muette, l'oreille attentive de sa confession. Sa perception.

— Quand je m'en suis éloigné, elle est restée en sommeil ; à ses fonctions les plus basiques. Jusqu'à cette criante proclamation, cette nuit-là dans le temple, continua-t-il. L'Enfer ne reconnait plus que moi comme Son Souverain maintenant ; les démons l'ont senti, Dieu l'a senti...

Elle l'avait senti aussi. Elle le sentait en ce moment même, l'entendait, le voyait sur chaque centimètre de son visage.

Il était le Diable, Hadès, le—

— Je suis le Roi. Pour toujours et jusqu'à ma mort. Celle-ci n'était plus qu'une question de... de jours infernaux d'après Gabriel, si je ne retournais pas auprès de toi un certain temps. J'ai refusé l'idée au début, mais... Je suis bien le dernier à ne pas écouter mes désirs, n'est-ce-pas ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter, sans grand succès.

S'il en venait à ne plus savoir feinter la bonne humeur, Chloé pouvait bien se permettre une minuscule intervention sans conséquence.

— Et à ne pas marchander pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites.

Il sourit.

Mieux.

— C'était le seul moyen. L'Enfer ne peut pas rester sans surveillance, tu le sais déjà ; c'est d'autant plus vrai depuis que j'y ai littéralement associé mon désir de légitimité. Si je partais trop longtemps, pour toujours... nous risquerions bien pire qu'une petite centaine de corps pourrissants possédés par des démons à la recherche d'un roi. Alors...

Il haussa des épaules.

— Mon Père a accepté le marché de bonne grâce, de meilleure grâce que Michael ; ajouta-t-il en se frottant machinalement la nuque. En échange de quoi, il m'incombait de décider du temps qu'il me faudrait ici, du temps pendant lequel l'Enfer pouvait se passer de mon commandement. Je suis le Roi, après tout ; je connais les besoins de mon Royaume.

Enfin, il la regarda - annonçant la fin.

— Mes besoins. En quelque sorte. Difficile de dissocier la notion d'Enfer au Diable que je suis.

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat, foudroyée par le regard de Chloé, son expression stupéfaite, la suite ininterrompue d'incompréhension, de perceptions nouvelles ajoutées aux faits passés. D'une descente aux enfers.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

— Et-... Tu as... tu n'as besoin que de**... **_quatre_ mois ?!

Que faisait-il de ses besoins à elle ?

Avait-elle jamais eu son mot à dire ? Ils auraient pu en discuter, le jour de son retour - choisir ensemble. Ils auraient pu faire tant de choses ensemble plutôt que séparés.

— C'est... C'est tout ce que je peux me permettre. J-Je veux dire... balbutia Lucifer, peiné. Michael ne peut pas les contenir plus longtemps que cela, même avec l'appui de Lilith.

Elle nota comme son intonation était devenue fière sur ce nom, autant qu'elle avait été méprisante pour son frère remplaçant ; et violent, de ce qu'elle en avait entendu jusqu'ici. Enfin... vu le Diable et Amenadiel ; la pomme ne tombait pas loin de l'Arbre.

Comme la métaphore d'un mythe possiblement prédit et à vérifier ; un vrai pléonasme.

— Pourquoi pas ? Quatre mois à tenir, ce n'est pas un drame pour un archange, si ? insista Chloé.

Le premier des sept archanges, si elle avait bonne mémoire.

Elle se demandait toujours si Lucifer avait été le second, ou si Michael le remplaçait également sur le podium de servitude supérieure exigée de leur Père.

Michael - l'éternel remplaçant du fils déchu. Il y avait de quoi énerver n'importe qui.

Il y avait de quoi limiter cette différence qu'elle ressentait entre elle et Lucifer, de quoi montrer l'étroite ressemblance entre les réactions humaines et célestes. Dieu avait créé l'Homme à son image ; l'ange n'en était qu'une première version. L'homme, son remplaçant.

— Quatre mois _terrestres_, Inspectrice ; répondit-il en retour, comme si ça coulait de source. C'est bien assez pour risquer l'effondrement de l'Enfer, crois-moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, frappée par cette constatation. Bien sûr ; le temps était différent là-bas, comme cet endroit l'était en comparaison de la Terre, du Paradis. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir traversé plus que quelques mois d'enfer - littéralement comme au sens figuré - la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu. Elle s'était doutée que son temps n'avait pas été le sien.

Bien sûr.

Encore une autre différence à cette longue liste qui les séparait, séparait leurs perceptions et besoins. Une différence remplacée pour la ressemblance précédemment constatée. Tout avait un équilibre. Le châtiment d'une vie malhonnête se devait d'être lent, plus lent que la vie, le trépas intermédiaire.

La pire douleur était la plus longue, la plus lente.

Bien sûr.

Les désirs du Diable s'équilibraient du poids de son devoir ; lent, pénible, loin d'elle.

Elle se sentit ridicule de... de _bouder _pour un tel laps de temps à passer sans lui. Ça serait tellement "plus" pour lui.

Ça avait été plus.

— Combien ?

— Combien "quoi", Inspectrice ?

— Combien de temps as-tu passé en Enfer avant de revenir ? Une journée terrestre équivaut à combien de temps infernal ? demanda plus précisément cette dernière.

Elle vit dans son regard le calcul, l'estimation rapide, presque désinvolte, d'une opération mathématique qui la dépassait plus pour ses implications que pour sa simple exécution. Elle ne pouvait réfléchir qu'à ça ; cette notion de temps allongée injustement, pour un juste équilibre, un juste marché.

Parce qu'il était question d'Enfer.

De Lucifer.

De son bonheur.

— Environ trois ans.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres pressées de suivre l'expression de son ressenti. Basique, pour sûr. La surprise, le choc étaient des émotions primaires, non ?

— Donc tu as passé... Six mois ici ça ferait... balbutia-t-elle à son tour.

— Presque six cent ans, oui ; révéla-t-il, désinvolte, précisant malgré tout ; à quelques décennies près. Difficile de calquer les calendriers infernaux aux vôtres, comme pour tout le reste.

Face à son expression stupéfaite, fidèlement figée, comme la dernière demi-heure mais pour des raisons toutes différentes - ou plus développées au fil d'un temps "relatif" -, Lucifer sourit ; expression timide de son expérience millénaire à survivre seul des siècles durant.

Elle pouvait difficilement faire de même.

Six cent ans.

C'était...

— Lucifer, c'est—

— Francis.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Lucifer montra le square du doigt, toute son attention pointée vers celui-ci au lieu d'elle. Il avait déjà son autre main sur le loquet de la portière que Chloé suivait seulement la direction indiquée par sa main tendue.

Elle repéra aussitôt Francis à l'ombre des arbres, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il dépassa le jongleur moyennement talentueux d'un pas pressé, trébuchant de temps en temps dans l'herbe chaque fois que les bords de son pantalon usé s'accrochaient à ses chaussures dans le même état. Il était plus crasseux et agité que dans son souvenir ; résultat prévisible d'une culpabilité grandissante.

Peut-être. Ça restait à vérifier.

Ça, c'était la partie professionnelle qui se rappelait à Chloé.

L'équilibre.

La normalité pour le surnaturel de son existence. Du professionnel pour contrer l'émotionnel.

Sa main allant elle aussi étreindre la poignée de son côté, elle donna le signal à Lucifer d'un bref hochement de tête. Portières ouvertes à l'unisson, Chloé fut la première à héler le suspect, ce dernier à mi-chemin du premier dealer disponible.

— Francis Rivera ! L.A.P.D.

Les quatre lettres idéales pour amorcer une peur panique. Sans surprise, elle vit Francis se figer, écarquiller les yeux, puis repartir en sens inverse avec une agilité inattendue aux vues de sa précédente maladresse à se mouvoir.

La culpabilité donnait des ailes.

— _Arrête-toi ! _le somma Chloé en partant à sa suite.

— Bloody Hell ! grommela Lucifer dans son dos.

Chloé bouscula plusieurs personnes, dont quelques dealers aussi paniqués d'être attrapés par elle que Francis. L'un d'eux alerta les autres d'un cri, révélant plus d'activités illicites qu'elle n'avait présagé sur ce seul square. Francis traversait déjà la rue adjacente qu'elle était à peine sortie de cette subite cohue, Lucifer sur ses talons.

— Bordel ! jura-t-elle en le voyant emprunter une rue bondée de passants.

Elle ne pourrait pas le rattraper ainsi.

— Il est rapide, constata son partenaire. C'est sûrement du speed.

Elle regarda les alentours, repérant une rue déserte, adjacente à celle-ci. Elle pourrait couper par là.

— Suis-moi ! cria-t-elle à Lucifer.

Elle évita les voitures freinant sur son passage, ignora les jurons des conducteurs comme ceux du Diable derrière elle. Ses bottes piétinèrent les sacs plastiques et cognèrent les cannettes cabossées de la ruelle aussi vite qu'elle en était capable.

Assez vite pour percuter Francis à la prochaine sortie noire de monde.

D'autres cris et jurons accompagnèrent leur chute.

— Inspectrice !

Francis ne devait pas peser plus que soixante-dix kilos, mais Chloé avait tout de même grande peine à le maintenir au sol. Il se tortilla sous elle, jusqu'à libérer son coude qui percuta son menton avec assez de force pour lui faire lâche prise. Francis saisit cette occasion pour la pousser de côté et se redresser, sa fuite d'autant plus vitale à la suite du grondement menaçant de Lucifer à quelques pas d'eux.

Restée à quatre pattes sur le sol, Chloé se passa une main sous le menton avant de relever la tête, alertée par un cri, plaintif cette fois. Elle crut d'abord à une autre attaque désordonnée du suspect à l'encontre de Lucifer, certes Diable, mais partenaire mortel à ses côtés. Dans la panique, une personne était prête à tout pour se protéger. Et les adolescents avaient une fascination pour les armes blanches, plus facile à obtenir dans leurs faibles moyens.

Celui de Francis, calé sous sa ceinture de pantalon, n'était pas bien grand ; mais voir Lucifer être poignardé pour son manque de professionnalisme n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé ce matin. Elle savait comment désarmer un suspect, bon sang !

Comme une chasseuse de prime savait soigner ses entrées.

Chloé dévisagea Maze, son talon haut dans le dos faiblard de Francis qui continuait à se tortiller sur le sol comme un poisson privé d'oxygène. Sa jambe appuyée était à peine tendue par l'effort, détendue dans la démonstration de ses habilités démoniaques à dominer l'Humanité, la vermine qui descendrait tôt ou tard dans l'Enfer qui l'avait vu naître. Ce fut un visage tout aussi détendu qu'elle offrit à son amie, bientôt fendu d'un sourire moqueur.

— Garde ça pour Lucifer, Decker.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience de sa posture sujette à interprétation et assez déshonorante en pleine rue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de se relever, la main de Lucifer lui prêtant assistance en support solide sous son bras.

— Maze ! salua-t-il cette dernière. Ravie de voir qu'on peut toujours compter sur toi !

La démone plissa les yeux, son expression changeante à la vue d'un Lucifer aussi aimable.

— Pas comme certains.

Conscient que la remarque lui était destinée pour d'autres raisons que cette course-poursuite professionnelle, Lucifer imita Chloé en levant lui aussi les yeux au ciel.

— Dois-je m'attendre à une autre cargaison de lubrifiants ? Je doute de pouvoir l'entreposer ailleurs que dans ta chambre ! Enfin... J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour stocker une ou deux tonnes de ta frustration actuelle, Maze, hm ?

— Lucifer, le ramena à l'ordre Chloé, peinant encore à reprendre son souffle quand lui ne semblait nullement dérangé par cette cavalcade improvisée.

Il ne transpirait même pas.

— Tu aurais pu le neutraliser avant qu'il n'égratigne le menton de l'inspectrice ; dit-il en effleurant de ses doigts la partie lésée.

Chloé écarta sa main avec un soupir.

— Je vais bien, Lucifer.

— _Tu _aurais pu le neutraliser, rétorqua Mazikeen. T'étais occupé à te branler dans un coin sombre ou quoi ?!

— Je ne m'occupe plus de la sorte depuis un moment, siffla Lucifer alors que Chloé fronçait les sourcils, interloquée.

— Pas étonnant que tu ne saches plus aligner un pas après l'autre ! s'exclama la démone, son regard dédaigneux descendant du visage tendu du Diable à son entrejambe.

— OK, ça suffit ! les coupa tous les deux Chloé sur le même ton.

Elle se plaça entre lui et Maze, cherchant ses menottes dans sa poche arrière en leur donnant à chacun un regard d'avertissement ; celui-là même qu'elle réservait à Trixie quand elle se montrait particulièrement difficile à vivre. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant à l'utiliser pour ces deux gamins surnaturels.

Comment avaient-ils pu survivre dans un Royaume de "Fourbes et de Cendres" des millénaires durant ? Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir. Si Michael était plus sérieux que son frère, l'Enfer devait être une partie de plaisir à gouverner.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de vous lancer des bêtises à la figure une fois qu'on aura ramené Francis au poste. S'il respire encore... Maze, tu veux bien- ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme suffoquer sous la pression relaxée de la démone.

Levant son pied avec un soupir et un regard noir vers Lucifer, Mazikeen libéra le garçon qui inspira à grands bruits ; toussant et jurant en retour tout un palmarès d'idioties. Chloé ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre appui sur ses mains qu'elle les lui ramenait dans le creux de ses reins, ignorant ses nouvelles protestations comme les commentaires de Lucifer, penché au-dessus d'elle.

— Très bien ; vérifions ses poches et orifices !

* * *

**NA :**

Merci d'avoir lu

Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre suivant sortira, je travaille sur un prompt entre deux. Pas d'inquiétude, je reste concentrée sur ce projet avant tout )

A une prochaine fois !

**#StaySafe.**


	12. Diable nouvellement frustré

_Pardon pour le retard! (IRL, nouvelle mini-fic à finir, etc - vous savez ce que c'est)._

_Mais me revoilà sur cette fic X) Avec un bon gros long chapitre en prime._

_Je dirais qu'on passe l'introduction avec ce chap - l'aventure ne fait que commencer ! mouhahahahhaha!_

_Merci pour vos précédents reviews et merci à _**Alindorie**_ pour ses conseils et encouragements sur cette histoire :3 _

_Allons-y!_

Musique 

'My Style' (Beginners)

* * *

**DIABLE NOUVELLEMENT FRUSTRÉ **

12

* * *

Six.

Six cent.

Six cent ans.

Ou plus… six cent ans ou plus.

Ça pourrait donc être plus que six cent un, deux, trois ou cinquantes ans.

Ça pourrait être six cent soixante-six.

D'une telle supposition pourrait naître l'hilarité de n'importe qui. Mais pas de Chloé, oh non certainement pas d'elle, elle qui n'était pas… qui n'était plus n'importe qui. Qui ne décomptait pas n'importe quelles années pour n'importe qui.

Six cent soixante-six, c'était tout à fait plausible.

Tout à fait diabolique. Perséphonien aussi.

Eh bien oui… six grains à manger, six mois infernaux, six mois terrestres qui deviendraient prochainement huit.

Six…

Six cent s—

— Inspectrice ?

— Hm ? Pardon, quoi ?

Chloé se redressa aussitôt ces balbutiements sortis de sa bouche, les pieds de sa chaise raclant un bon centimètre de sol avant que son partenaire ne racle lui-même sa gorge. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle suivit les siens, posés à dessein sur leur actuel suspect qui les dévisageaient à tour de rôle sans savoir lequel des deux partenaires étaient le plus à craindre.

À voir son geste de recul dès que Lucifer eut détourné le regard, c'était lui le fond du problème.

Chloé n'allait pas le contredire.

C'était toujours lui le fond du problème.

— N'est-ce pas le moment où vous insinuez l'implication criminelle du suspect pour me laisser l'accuser plus ouvertement la seconde suivante ?

Francis, qui n'avait de cesse de faire reculer son siège vers le mur, se figea sur celui-ci. Il écarquilla les yeux, préférant les diriger vers Chloé plutôt que Lucifer.

— Quoi ? _Accuser ? _répéta-t-il. M'accuser de quoi au juste ? J'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait mal en vous jetant sur moi comme une amazone !

— Et vous mériteriez moins bons traitements encore pour m'avoir fait perdre dix dollars, déclara Lucifer avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix en croisant ses mains sur la table. Jamais je n'avais perdu de pari humain jusqu'ici… _Jamais. _

— Quoi-... mais…

— Nous ne t'avons pas fait venir ici pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, Francis ; intervint Chloé.

— Je peux m'en aller alors ?

— Cela dépendra de Maze dehors, dit Lucifer avec un sourire amusé.

Francis fronça les sourcils.

— Maze ? C'est quoi, votre poupée gonflable ?

Lucifer gloussa, son sourire s'élargissant, autant que son aura menaçante.

— Oh, non non non. Rien de factice chez Mazikeen - elle sort tout chaud de l'Enfer. De la Mère des Démons, plus précisément ; Lilith.

La confusion de Francis était totale. Chloé, quant à elle, nota ce nom dans un coin de son esprit - l'un des rares coins encore sains qui ne tarderaient pas à tourner cinglé comme les autres avant lui.

Lilith.

Cette… personne dont Michael avait l'appui.

La Mère des démons.

— Mazikeen est la personne qui m'a aidée à te ramener ici, Francis ; expliqua Chloé. C'est une chasseuse de prime très qualifiée, comme tu as pu le constater.

Francis blêmit à vue d'œil, sous l'œil goguenard du Diable et celui, plus analytique, de sa Reine qui poursuivit ;

— Nous avons tout de même quelques questions à te poser. Si tu veux bien y répondre… ?

— À propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

— Penelope Sanchez.

Chloé croisa également les mains sur son dossier.

— L'autre jour, tu as dit la connaître. Comment vous êtes-vous connu ?

— Au centre. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

— Et c'est tout ? Vous ne vous parliez jamais ? Quand elle venait au centre ou… en dehors ? insista Chloé.

— En-dehors ? répéta Francis.

— L'inspectrice fait référence à une zone extérieure, oui ; couverte mais indubitablement discrète, dit Lucifer.

Francis le regarda sans comprendre ; ouvrant et refermant la bouche.

— Je-... Non. Elle venait de temps en temps, c'est tout. Comme les autres crétins qui nous donnaient du fric pour qu'on leur soit redevable ensuite ; cracha ce dernier avec ressentiment.

— Tu es plus clairvoyant que je le pensais ; approuva Lucifer avec un sourire.

— C'est ce qu'elle faisait d'après toi ? demanda Chloé, curieuse du ton qu'il avait employé. Elle cherchait tes faveurs ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! Je la connaissais que de vue !

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Chloé, échangeant ensuite un regard avec Lucifer.

— Clairvoyant mais amnésique, hm ? s'exclama ce dernier. Les drogues dures n'épargnent personne si ce n'est moi.

Francis le dévisagea tout son comptant, un torrent d'hypothèses pouvant expliquer les paroles obscures de son partenaire passa dans son regard. Chloé le savait pour avoir elle-même eu ce genre de regard, à de nombreuses reprises. C'était sans doute le même regard qui l'avait accompagnée du square jusqu'à cette chaise.

Maintenant, elle regardait Francis.

Elle regardait un jeune homme déjà en proie au démons retors de cette vie avant la suivante. Mensonge, drogues, précarités, méfiance…

Déjà si jeune. Si tôt.

— Q-quoi, mais… ?

— Ce qu'insinue mon partenaire c'est que ta version ne correspond pas à celle de Mrs. Harris, ta directrice. Mais bon… elle a très bien pu se tromper. N'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle, se tournant vers Lucifer qui hocha la tête.

— L'erreur est humaine, Inspectrice.

À ses mots, devant son expression amusée, son regard complice ; Chloé sentit cette même pression à hauteur de son ventre. La pression du temps qui lui restait pour profiter de cette voix, ce visage, cette complicité.

C'était trop court.

Le temps passant entre cette réflexion toute luciférienne, même si portée sur les attributs fragiles de l'Humanité, fut écourté par la réponse de Francis - dépourvue de toute coopération et emplie d'une méfiance démesurée à leur encontre, mais tout aussi brève.

— Je veux mon avocat.

D'un soupir, Chloé fit volontairement reculer sa chaise d'un autre centimètre.

— Très bien. On va l'appeler. Lucifer ?

Elle fit signe à celui-ci de la suivre, reprenant le dossier avec un dernier regard pour leur actuel suspect qui frémit à nouveau sous celui du Diable avant qu'ils ne passent la porte ensemble, Diable menaçant mais malgré tout galant pour lui tenir ladite porte en plus de celle de la pièce adjacente avec ce même sourire complice.

Dan, lui, ne souriait pas.

— Belle façon d'obtenir les aveux d'un gamin, mec ! critiqua-t-il d'emblée Lucifer. Beau boulot, vraiment !

— Daniel, Daniel… Ce n'est pas parce que la précocité est votre marque de fabrique qu'il me faille l'adopter. Je me verrai plutôt comme un "stimulant contraire" auprès de l'Inspectrice.

Bien. Ces deux-là n'étaient décidément pas prêts de calmer le jeu.

Chloé, professionnelle, le calma pour eux.

— Il a quelque chose à cacher, dit-elle en regardant Francis par la vitre sans tain.

D'un dernier regard mauvais pour l'un et l'autre, Lucifer la rejoignit, mains dans les poches. Dan, quant à lui, y alla de son commentaire - perpétuelle agressivité pour le partenariat qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Bien sûr qu'il a quelque chose à cacher. On l'a chopé en train d'acheter de la drogue ; il risque gros. En plus d'un renvoi de l'établissement.

— Il le risquait déjà avec ce qu'avait vu Penelope, dit Chloé sans se retourner, le front plissé. Non, il y a autre chose. Pourquoi demander aussi vite un avocat, sinon ? Pourquoi nier ses liens avec elle ? Tout le monde le savait, au centre.

— C'est la prison à vie qu'il veut éviter, pas le renvoi ; déclara Lucifer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

— J'ai déjà vu ce genre de regard auparavant, Inspectrice. De très nombreuses fois.

— Où ça ?

— En Enfer.

— Bien sûr… ; grogna Dan avec dédain. Je vais appeler son avocat.

— Comme c'est _précoce_ de votre part, Inspecteur Crétin ! le remercia Lucifer tandis que Dan sortait de la pièce d'un pas vif où animosité et ressentiment s'entendaient plus clairement encore.

La porte aussitôt claquée, Chloé lui donna un coup de coude.

— Et les 'bonnes manières' ?

— Précocement oubliées, je le crains ; répliqua Lucifer, tout sourire.

Elle retint le sien difficilement, ramenée à plus de sérieux une fois son attention reportée sur Francis, toujours assis, à frotter le bras que Chloé lui avait tordu dans le dos.

— Ce genre de regard est fréquent en Enfer, mh ?

— Systématique.

Elle étudia l'expression de Lucifer avec la même attention du détail que pour celle de Francis. Mais l'essence royale, divine, qui émanait de lui était loin du détail ; pas pour elle, plus maintenant.

Maintenant qu'elle savait, qu'elle était liée à un Roi d'une si mythologique manière.

Définitivement terrifiant…

Pas étonnant que Francis se soit montré si peu coopératif. En plus de ce qu'il avait à cacher.

Le Diable, Le Roi des Démons, refroidirait n'importe qui.

Un comparaison taquine qu'elle se garda bien de partager avec lui.

— Comment ça ?

— L'Enfer est la pire des prisons qui soit et ses cellules sont… eh bien, à l'image du lieu où tous ces malheureux atterrissent, rongés par la culpabilité. Il m'est souvent arrivé de franchir le seuil d'une de ces cellules pour m'assurer de son bon fonctionnement, si le châtiment était à la hauteur de la faute ou requérait une action plus concrète de ma part…

Il croisa son regard, le détourna bien vite en souriant.

— Enfin… J'imagine qu'entrer dans les détails n'est pas nécessaire.

— Peut-être pas non, murmura Chloé.

Le malaise qu'elle éprouvait quant à son départ prochain s'était fait plus violent, plus douloureux à chaque nouveau mot prononcé, directement lié à cet endroit. Chaque mot directement lié à ce qui l'attendrait en bas, loin d'elle.

Lucifer hocha la tête, reprenant ;

— Toujours est-il qu'il arrivait un moment où l'âme torturée voyait au-delà de la boucle, qu'elle me voyait moi. Dans ces cas de figure, chacune d'entre elles avait ce même regard. Cette détermination, ce désespoir, de s'en sortir.

Un sourire revint sur ses lèvres, léger pour le si lourd sujet abordé. Effleuré, pour la flagrante sensibilité humaine de son auditoire.

— Ils essaient tous de me convaincre que leur châtiment n'a pas lieu d'être, alors que ce châtiment n'a de source que leur profonde culpabilité. Comme si moi, le Diable, pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être que si ?

Il l'avait dit lui-même, dans la voiture. L'Enfer, ce lieu sombre de cauchemars étrangement pourvu d'une "volonté" d'obéir, s'était soumis - soumise ? - à sa souveraineté depuis maintenant six cent ans, ou plus. Son pouvoir sur cet endroit avait très vraisemblablement changé.

À quel point ? Comment ? Sous quelles conditions ?

Tout cela, Chloé ne pouvait y répondre, pas même formuler un début de théorie. Elle restait limitée dans sa perception.

C'était aussi frustrant que rassurant… ne pas savoir ce genre de détails le concernant, concernant l'Enfer, et tout le reste.

C'était aussi frustrant que rassurant de se savoir encore capable d'assurer sa fonction d'inspectrice, de pouvoir croire en ses perceptions. Dans une certaine mesure.

Et Chloé croyait dur comme fer que Francis était impliqué dans le meurtre de Penelope.

Dans une certaine mesure.

Elle pointa le menton vers celui-ci.

— Tu peux faire quelque chose avec lui ?

Lucifer arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ton tour de passe-passe, demanda plus clairement Chloé. Ça nous aiderait à grappiller quelques infos exploitables avant l'arrivée de son avocat.

Elle avait vu l'avocat du centre quitter le commissariat en même temps qu'eux ce matin, mais il était supposé revenir dans l'après-midi pour quelques interviews supplémentaires. Ce n'était probablement qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne joue de sa verve législative pour contrer leurs efforts.

Lucifer secoua la tête.

— Je crains que non. Cela ne fonctionnerait qu'à moitié.

— Pourquoi seulement à moitié ?

— La consommation de drogues a tendance à biaiser la réponse du sujet ; lui expliqua-t-il. Vois-tu, les drogués - les gens en manque de manière générale - n'ont à coeur que leurs désirs présents, dont les raisons plus profondes sont fragmentées par les effets plus ou moins intenses de la drogue consommée. C'est chimique.

— Mais il pourrait quand même te donner une info ou deux, non ? insista Chloé.

Il haussa les épaules en retour.

— C'est encourir le risque de le braquer, Inspectrice. Je doute qu'il veuille nous dire quoi que ce soit après, avec ou sans avocat pour lui tenir la main.

Son sourire refit son apparition, une malice toute diabolique illuminant son regard.

— Nous pourrions demander à une certaine démone de lui tenir l'autre, qu'en dis-tu ?

— J'en dis que la violence gratuite sur les suspects est mal vue.

— Qui parle de gratuité ? Il m'a coûté dix dollars ; j'en veux pour mon argent ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours contrarié.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête.

— Ça t'apprendra à parier avec Ella.

Suite à cela, Chloé eut un sourire en coin, taquinant sans vergogne son partenaire à la mine boudeuse ; loin, très loin de cette essence royale précédemment ressentie.

— Je ne pensais pas le Diable mauvais perdant…

— Il ne l'est pas. Parce qu'il ne perd jamais ! dit-il avec conviction.

— Bien sûr…

— Je ne suis que la victime du comportement incohérent de ce garçon. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une personne dans sa situation puisse s'octroyer une substance aussi onéreuse que la coke, hm ?

Sa défense, honnêtement "mauvaise perdante", attira l'attention de Chloé sur un détail qu'elle avait cru d'abord insignifiant, ou au mieux agaçant, à voir Lucifer et Ella se chamailler sur la question d'abord, puis Lucifer tenir le débat à lui seul des minutes durant. Il le tenait encore.

À raison.

Comment Francis avait pu se permettre l'achat de deux grammes de coke ?

Les jeunes, les drogués en général, connaissaient les bonnes combines, savaient où chercher de la bonne came. Mais de là à trouver l'argent nécessaire… c'était ce désespoir de moyens qui conduisait souvent à plus de violence.

Agression dans la rue, cambriolages.

Meurtres, quelquefois.

— Tu as raison, dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Francis frotter sa manche sur la table à plusieurs reprises en regardant autour de lui.

Un tic nerveux.

— Je sais, réagit Lucifer.

Elle lui donna un autre coup de coude, ravie d'entendre sa réaction dramatiquement gémissante avant de poursuivre ;

— Je ne doute pas de ton acuité visuelle hors-norme pour ce qui est de la vidéosurveillance du garage. C'était du speed.

— Quelqu'un a donc foi en l'ange déchu que je suis ? Comme c'est rafraîchissant !

— La question est : comment a-t-il pu se permettre une drogue de meilleure qualité entre temps ?

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

— Il suffit de lui demander, Inspectrice.

— Dan risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre avec son avocat ; soupira-t-elle, se pinçant les lèvres ensuite.

— C'est vrai, précoce comme il est ! se moqua-t-il encore. Je peux faire durer le plaisir, cela dit - en tant que stimulant contraire, tu sais ?

Le sourire qu'ils partagèrent était d'un semblable sentiment, stimulant leur entente professionnelle et davantage privée, stimulant au passage le malaise de Chloé. Le peu de lumières dans le local caressait les épaules de Lucifer, le tissu gris de son costume.

À la pensée de cendres, son sourire s'affaissa.

À la notion de durée, son regard se déroba.

À l'obscurité de la pièce, ses pas s'en éloignèrent, mais pas avant d'avoir convenu avec lui d'une stratégie. C'est assurée d'avoir cinq bonnes minutes devant elle qu'elle revint seule en salle d'interrogatoire.

— Où est mon avocat ? demanda d'emblée Francis.

— Il ne va pas tarder. On va l'attendre ensemble, tu veux bien ?

Francis fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur la table.

— Tant que vous me posez pas de questions, ça me va, dit-il.

Chloé lui sourit et tira la chaise vers elle, dossier posé sur la table.

— Pas de questions, le rassura-t-elle.

Une fois assise, elle tourna le dossier vers elle, ses doigts sur le coin droit supérieur de celui-ci.

— Je vais m'occuper autrement.

Le dossier ouvert, elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre un hoquet de surprise du côté de Francis. Elle ne leva pas davantage la tête, regardant longuement la première photographie prise à partie de la bande vidéo du centre qui montrait Francis avec Penelope. Sifflotant, Chloé posa la photo à la droite du dossier, face contre la table métallique, en prenant bien son temps. Tout le temps qu'il fallait à Francis pour prendre connaissance du cliché en dessous.

— C-c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

Chloé se retint de sourire avant de redresser la tête, feignant l'indifférence. Elle leva légèrement la photo, la transaction de Francis avec ce dealer inconnu immortalisée à jamais ; avec l'apparition de Pénélope dans le coin du cliché en prime.

— Ça ? Oh, ça vient de la caméra de surveillance du garage souterrain du centre. Et c'est justement pour ça que mon partenaire est aussi furieux contre toi… ; ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elle pouvait voir Francis se débattre entre la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait savoir de cet instant et la peur de son partenaire.

— F-furieux ?

Malin. Elle n'était pas surprise. Il essayait de gagner du temps.

Ce n'était probablement pas sa première arrestation.

Elle l'avait déjà deviné en l'entendant requérir la présence d'un avocat aussi vite.

Elle hocha la tête, reposant le cliché.

— Oui. Il est du genre mauvais perdant, surtout quand tout portait à croire qu'il gagnerait. Je le croyais moi aussi.

— Je comprends pas… marmonna Francis, zieutant vers la porte close.

— Regarde, sur ce cliché on te voit clairement acheter du speed. Lucifer avait parié que tu en aurais en ta possession quand on te mettrais la main dessus alors que ma collègue Ella - notre experte médico-légale - avait parié sur de la coke.

Chloé fit tourner le cliché incriminant sur la table en secouant la tête, faussement déçue.

— Il a une très très bonne vue, Lucifer. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il se tromperait. Mais bon, comme il a dit…

Tournant la photo une troisième fois avant de regarder Francis, elle répéta ;

— L'erreur est humaine.

Elle se garda bien de spécifier la nature diabolique de son partenaire. Francis demeurant muet, évitant même son regard à présent, Chloé haussa les épaules.

— Je devrais dire à Ella de te donner ta part du pari. Quoique que si tu as les moyens de te payer de la coke, _si vite_ après le meurtre de Mrs Sanchez, ça ne te servira à rien. J'ai pas raison ?

Francis ne répondit que d'un regard fuyant.

Chloé sourit, leva la main, s'excusant ensuite ;

— C'est vrai ; c'était une question. Désolée. Je réfléchis tout haut, fais pas attention.

Elle laissa passer une minute entière, tournant quelques pages du dossier, d'autres clichés du corps de Penelope et le rapport toxicologique d'Ella. Francis inspira bruyamment par le nez, renifla, se frotta les yeux. Puis Chloé se redressa sur sa chaise, soupirant aussi bruyamment qu'elle pouvait avec un regard agacé vers la porte close.

— Ils en mettent du temps, tu trouves pas ?

— Je sais pas… murmura Francis, coudes posés sur la table.

— Quand même, on pourrait croire qu'une condamnation pour meurtre avec préméditation les ferait se bouger les fesses un peu plus vite !

Francis se figea.

— M-meurtre ? Mais… vous disiez avoir seulement quelques questions !

— Et c'était le cas, confirma Chloé. Mais… comme tu refuses de répondre à nos questions justement, l'accusation devra se contenter des preuves circonstancielles. C'est assez pour condamner quelqu'un de nos jours.

Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher de la salle d'interrogatoire. Sans doute la _durée contraire_ de Lucifer qui touchait à sa fin. Pile dans les temps. Ça restait court, malgré tout.

— Des preuves circonstancielles ? répéta Francis, blême.

Chloé hocha la tête, montrant le dossier ouvert devant elle.

— Tu sais ; l'achat de substances illicites, ton altercation avec la victime la veille, ta présence sur le lieux du crime le lendemain, ce changement subit dans tes habitudes de défonce qui coïncide avec la disparition de son chèque dans le bureau de la directrice du centre.

Elle fit mine d'être navrée. Et elle l'était, en partie.

Foutre la frousse à un gamin pour faire son métier n'était pas ce qui la rendait la plus fière de celui-ci.

_C'était mon métier, Inspectrice. Une chose que j'étais forcé de faire. _

Elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de Lucifer.

Elle s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

_L'erreur est humaine, Decker._

Francis en avait fait une lui aussi.

Elle lui donnait une occasion de la réparer.

— J'aurais aimé te poser les questions qu'il faut pour prouver ton innocence dans cette affaire, vraiment. Mais…

Chloé se tourna vers la porte, d'où l'on entendait de plus en plus distinctement plusieurs voix masculines - celles de Lucifer dominant toutes les autres. Fort était à parier qu'il barrait le passage à l'avocat et Dan.

— Mais c'est trop tard, j'imagine ; dit-elle avec un sourire dépité. Maintenant que ton avocat est là.

Elle se mit à rassembler les documents posés un peu partout sur la table, aussi lentement que Lucifer le lui permettait encore, reprenant en dernier la photo du corps de la victime avant de fermer le dossier.

Le raclement de sa chaise tandis qu'elle se levait était bruyamment théâtral, autant que ce dernier sourire - léger, expression timide de la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour son futur carcéral inéluctable. En voyant la lutte de sentiments dans le regard de Francis, Chloé sut qu'elle n'avait pas totalement gâché sa jeunesse à arpenter les plateaux de cinéma de seconde zone, toute poitrine à découvert et dégueulis par terre.

—...aintenant ça suffit, Mr Morningstar ! Je suis ici pour assurer les intérêts du centre, à votre demande certes ; mais toutes autres demandes juridiques vous concernant devra attendre la fin de cette entrevue que vous vous obstinez à retarder ; s'agaça l'avocat en ouvrant la porte alors que Francis agrippait le poignet de Chloé.

Une ancienne actrice et flic d'expérience _stimulée_ par le bluff de son diabolique partenaire ne pouvait que porter ses fruits, non ?

— Attendez ! Je vais répondre à vos questions.

* * *

**-xXx-**

Une heure plus tard, Chloé ressortit de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Lucifer sur ses talons et le regard noir, frustré de l'avocat suivant leur sortie triomphante.

Elle était épuisée, mais satisfaite.

Le temps éventuellement perdu - perdu dans une dimension nettement plus dramatique ailleurs - à interroger un suspect devenait un temps de gagné pour la suite de l'enquête.

Elle se sentait plus légère, cette bonne humeur s'en ressentant également dans sa façon de se comporter avec son partenaire. Il y avait à peine un centimètre entre elle et lui, plus de sourires qu'elle ne voulait compter, plus de rires qu'elle ne pouvait contenir.

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il interpella Ella à peine la porte fermée, une dizaine de têtes - dont celle de l'experte médico-légale - se tournant vers eux. Chloé eut la certitude de se sentir "mieux" en ne faisant pas spontanément un pas en arrière, moins inquiétée par leur proximité sujette à ragots que la perte prochaine de celle-ci.

— _Miss Lopez !_ Le pari est nul et non avenu !

Dan les rejoignit avant celle-ci, quittant la pièce adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire avec le même air renfrogné que l'avocat.

— Bien sûr… parce que vous pariez aussi sur les victimes maintenant, maugréa-t-il en claquant la porte d'un coup sec.

Lucifer arqua un sourcil, dédain et moquerie à définitivement parier pour ses prochaines paroles.

— N'est-ce pas encore là une sortie précoce de l'Inspecteur Crétin ?

Dan secoua la tête.

— Connard…

— _"Crétin"_ ; c'est trompeur mais sensiblement différent, crut bon de répéter Lucifer avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé, certes soulagée d'avoir une piste solide à exploiter, écouta malgré tout son signal d'alarme spéciale "concours de testostérone diabolico-humaine" et tendit son dossier à son ex-conjoint, se plaçant volontairement entre lui et Lucifer ; quoique ce dernier pouvait parfaitement poursuivre ses insultes par-dessus sa tête.

Elle n'était pas miracle de Dieu à arrêter les farces du Diable.

— Tiens, j'ai noté les infos données par Francis sur notre homme. Si c'est bien l'un des bénévoles qui lui a donné le poison à verser dans le thé, il devrait figurer sur la liste des volontaires.

Dan pris le dossier, non sans lancer un regard noir à son partenaire.

— S'il est assez malin, notre homme aura donné un faux nom ; dit-il en consultant le dossier, secouant ensuite la tête pour ce que contenait celui-ci. Comment peut-on demander à un gosse de faire ça ?

— Oh vous seriez surpris, dit Lucifer dans son dos.

— Pas si c'est encore une de vos conneries métaphoriques, rétorqua Dan.

— Ce ne sont pas-

— Tu l'as entendu, Dan ; intervint Chloé. Il a su utiliser les points faibles de Francis. Pour lui, c'était verser cette fiole dans son thé ou se faire virer du centre pour vol et consommation de drogues.

D'autant que Penelope avait remarqué les problèmes du jeune homme la veille. C'était encore un point qui travaillait Chloé, qu'elle n'avait pas pu éclaircir auprès de Francis, suffisamment coopératif pour le gros de l'enquête mais nettement moins pour ce qui était de leur relation.

Ils étaient proches ; point.

Ça ne s'expliquait pas d'après lui.

La force d'un lien, peut-être pas - comment pouvait-elle expliquer ce lien entre elle et Lucifer ? -, mais son origine…

Elle avait peine à croire qu'ils avaient sympathisé au centre par la force des choses, à force des visites régulières de la victime, à force de rencontre fortuite lorsque cette dernière sortait du bureau de direction après remise de son chèque.

Ces rencontres ne devaient pas être tant fortuites que ça, pour savoir quand entrer dans le bureau après réception du chèque, quand Mrs Sanchez et Harris en sortirait pour faire le tour de l'établissement ensemble, quand elles y reviendraient boire un thé avant le départ de Pénélope une demi-heure plus tard.

Francis ne savait pas tout cela par le hasard des choses, autant que ce fameux bénévole n'avait pas pris par hasard ce dernier la main dans le sac pour lui proposer un "arrangement à l'amiable". Toute en joie qu'elle fut d'avoir obtenue des réponses, Chloé réprima un frisson de dégoût au souvenir d'autres qu'elle aimerait déjà avoir oublié.

_**"Y a plus crade comme arrangement là-bas, j'vous jure. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas discuté."**_

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle peinait à apprécier son travail.

Heureuse de l'avoir bien fait, dégoutée par ce qu'elle entendait.

_"C'était un travail, Inspectrice."_

C'était toujours plus que ça en définitive.

Le travail de Lucifer était devenu tellement_ plus_ que ça. Six cent fois plus.

— _J'avais pas le choix ! C'était ça ou crever dans la rue !_ avait crié Francis.

_"Quelque chose qu'on m'a forcé à faire…"_

Le sourire de Chloé perdit de son éclat, sa bonne humeur envolée par l'écoulement implacable du temps. C'était aussi elle, probablement elle, qui changeait les bonnes choses en mauvaises expériences.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir accuser ses émotions changeantes, modelées par ce lien renforcé entre elle et le Diable.

Elle aurait aimé savoir quoi faire de cette information qu'elle avait si habilement évité depuis son retour.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si ce n'était agir comme à leur habitude.

Pouvait-on seulement parler d'habitudes avec le Diable pour compagnon ?

— Tu penses qu'il a menti pour la fiole ? demanda Dan. Il était peut-être complice de ce type, peut-être qu'il l'a inventé pour se tirer d'affaire, qui sait ?

— Moi, je le sais ; affirma Lucifer.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel, levant par la même la main porteuse du dossier discutable.

— C'est vrai - "Je suis le Diable, je sais reconnaître un menteur", récita ce dernier avec dédain.

Lucifer resta silencieux trois secondes.

Trois secondes de paix qui manquèrent cruellement à Chloé l'instant suivant.

— Vous devriez en rester aux mimes, Inspecteur Crétin. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Dan serra les dents, pointant du doigt le Diable avec une fureur qu'elle lui connaissait depuis deux semaines.

— Nous ne sommes **pas** amis ! Jamais !

_Déjà deux semaines de passées… _

Il en restait si peu à passer ensemble.

Avant que Lucifer ne puisse répondre avec toute la politesse qu'elle lui connaissait, Mazikeen sortit du bureau de leur supérieur avec son chèque qu'elle utilisa comme éventail d'appoint, ricanant à l'entente des propos de son ex.

— Que vois-je ? Un autre humain sain d'esprit qui te déteste ? railla-t-elle Lucifer, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

Chloé s'étonnait encore de ne pas découvrir des crocs tout aussi fins sous celles-ci.

Rien à voir avec le côté démon de Maze.

Juste parce que Maze était…_ Maze. _

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ; n'est-il pas ? rétorqua Lucifer avec un sourire plus forcé.

Dan baissa la main.

— "Pas" du tout, marmonna-t-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Chloé poussa un profond soupir en le voyant s'y installer, dos délibérément tourné vers eux trois. Peut-être même plus vers elle que Lucifer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent tous les deux du retour de Lucifer dans leur vie.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire accepter son retour, le temps qu'il durerait ; autant que son prochain départ, le temps qu'il durerait lui aussi.

Nom de D—

Comment expliquerait-elle ça à Dan ? À Ella ? À son supérieur ?

Et Trixie ?

— Alors ? s'enquit Lucifer auprès de Mazikeen, son regard sur le chèque qu'elle avait toujours en main. Plaquer un gamin au sol rapporte combien exactement ? Plus que la somme astronomique déboursée pour cinq mille caisses de picrate et lubrifiant, j'espère !

D'un geste lent et menaçant - Chloé ne pouvait le nier, en tant que frêle humaine -, la démone plia ledit chèque, passant son ongle sur l'arête du papier avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit ; Le temps c'est de l'argent. Quoique celui dépensé à nous prévenir de ton départ n'a pas dû te coûter bien cher…

— Tu n'auras qu'à le déduire de la somme que tu me dois pour ce bordel bon marché qui encombre mon club ; rétorqua Lucifer, contrarié par ses allusions de lâcheté.

— Ah oui ? Et que fera-t-on du coup de pied au cul que j—

— OK, OK… ça suffit maintenant, stop. _Stop ! _s'écria Chloé en levant les mains.

Une fois assurée qu'ils se tairaient plus de quelques secondes, elle poussa un profond soupir d'agacement.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais vous êtes _pires_ que Trixie et Ella réunies.

— Je ne- , s'offusqua Lucifer.

Elle lui intima le silence d'un regard, Mazikeen saluant son autorité d'un regard appréciateur. D'un signe de tête, elle leur indiqua de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau ; terrain plus discret pour les déboires sentimentaux - oserait-elle le dire, familiaux - de ces deux emmerdeurs surnaturels.

La moitié du commissariat savait déjà pour le lubrifiant en masse au Lux, autant garder la seconde moitié dans l'ignorance.

— OK, dit-elle une fois arrivée à son espace de travail. Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, je vais vous proposer un marché.

— Ooooh, Inspectrice ! Parler la langue du Diable aussi vite… approuva ce dernier en passant sa-dite langue sur l'intérieur de sa lèvres.

— Quoi comme marché ? demanda Maze.

— Lucifer te présente ses plus sincères excuses et, en échange, tu arrêtes de le chambrer à tout-va, proposa Chloé. Je ne peux pas gérer ta rancœur et celle de Dan en même temps, c'est trop pour moi.

Lucifer avait écarquillé les yeux à l'entente du mot "excuse" avant de les braquer sur la démone, une multitude de reproches communiquée par ses pupilles incendiaires. Il en vocalisa une bonne poignée d'autres aussitôt que Chloé eut terminé.

— Quoi ?! Des excuses pour quoi exactement ?

— Marché conclu, accepta Maze sans rechigner.

— Marché _non_ conclu. Et de loin ! s'interposa Lucifer.

— Lucifer, soupira Chloé. Tu es parti sans rien dire à personne, personne à part moi. Maze méritait mieux que ça et tu le sais. Donc… remplis ta part du marché, qu'on en finisse ! J'aimerais éplucher la liste des bénévoles avant de passer prendre Trixie à la sortie des cours.

— Si ce n'est que cela, je peux m'en aller…

— Mauviette, grogna la démone en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir, rendu au centuple par son ancien bras droit.

— Un marché est un marché, Lucifer ; lui rappela-t-elle. Surtout avec le Diable, hm ?

— Pour parler de marché, il faudrait que j'accepte la partie me concernant ; répliqua-t-il en retour, têtu.

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— Eh bien disons qu'en tant que nouvelle Reine, j'obtiens un droit de veto sur tout marché te concernant - que je décide d'appliquer ici.

Mazikeen ricana pour le soupir agacé du Roi, acculé par le nouveau pouvoir d'une humaine si ordinaire.

— Tu m'impressionnes, Decker.

— Très bien… ploya Lucifer avec un long soupir. Mazikeen…

Cette dernière tourna la tête, bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Je te présentes mes excuses pour ce départ… précipité. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de te blesser en insinuant que tu n'y avais plus ta place, là-bas comme à mes côtés.

Son expression bougonne s'adoucit sur ses derniers mots, pour les prochains également.

— Loin de là. Tu étais- Tu _es _la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour protéger tous ceux qui me sont chers ici. Et puis…

Il sourit.

— Il était convenu que tu ne voulais plus être à mes ordres.

La démone sourit à son tour, juste un peu pour laisser espérer une trêve durable entre eux.

— Comme il était convenu que tu me laisserai le choix, lui rappela-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, admit-il. Mes excuses, sincèrement.

Chloé savait qu'elles l'étaient vraiment.

Maze, pour sa part, le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, son regard - pas même son expression - ne laissant entrevoir l'ombre d'une émotion pour les paroles repentantes du Diable. Probablement parce qu'elle venait de l'ombre originelle, cette ombre adoucit d'un sourire en coin un peu plus tard.

— OK.

Sur ces mots, la démone frappa son ancien maître à l'épaule, son sourire s'élargissant à l'entente de son glapissement outré.

— Maintenant on est quitte.

— _Ow ! _Si c'est ainsi que tu acceptes des excuses, je ferai mieux de m'abstenir pour les prochaines ! pesta-t-il en se frottant l'épaule, la regardant attentivement ensuite. Qu'ont donc les gens avec cette épaule aujourd'hui.. ?

— Alors, cette virée en Russie ? s'enquit Chloé en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

— Froide.

Chloé arqua un sourcil, attendant vainement la suite. Finalement, Maze haussa les épaules.

— Froide, Decker ; répéta-t-elle. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

Chloé lut la déception sur son visage, dans sa façon de baisser la tête.

Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur.

— Et où comptes-tu aller ensuite ?

— _Maze ! _cria Ella en trottinant jusqu'à eux avant d'enlacer la démone.

Lucifer sourit tandis que Maze se figeait dans cette étreinte inattendue, penchant le visage de côté pour s'éloigner autant que possible de la prise menue de cette humaine.

— Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Un mois c'est beaucoup trop long. Non mais tu te rends compte que notre dernière soirée entre filles date de… Je sais même plus quand ! Quand ça, Chloé ? demanda Ella, toujours accrochée à Maze.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, mais son amie reprenait déjà avec le même enthousiasme ;

— Faut se refaire ça_ ASAP !_ On a tellement de choses à se raconter ! J'appelle Linda tout de suite !

Et c'est tout aussi rapidement qu'Ella trottina jusqu'à son labo, téléphone en main et rappel monétaire crié dans son dos par Lucifer.

— J'attends toujours mes dix dollars, Miss Lopez ! Où court-elle comme ça… ? Miss Lopez ? Attendez ! la héla-t-il en partant à sa poursuite.

Maze regarda Chloé qui sourit, retenant tant bien que mal cette irrépressible envie de rire.

Elle tapota son dossier sur le bureau.

— C'était si froid que ça la Russie ?

Maze s'approcha de son bureau, un autre haussement d'épaules précédant un chipotage des affaires de son amie - elle s'arrêta sur l'un des nombreux stylo-billes qu'elle sortit du pot, le passant d'un doigt habilement meurtrier à l'autre, tout cette petite démonstration d'habileté surnaturelle sans regarder Chloé.

— C'est comme je te l'ai dit. Comme tu viens de le dire.

Chloé hocha la tête, pensive. Elle haussa les épaules également.

— Ça explique sans doute ton retour éclair à L.A. ; nota-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, Francis encore moins.

— Francis ? répéta la démone, sourcils froncés.

Ce à quoi Chloé sourit, amusée par la désintérêt compulsif de son amie pour les détails et les personnes qu'elle jugeait insignifiantes. Quelque part, Chloé devait se sentir "honorée" de ne pas faire partie de ce groupe de gens, elle comme Trixie. Comme Linda.

Comme une autre personne que Maze ne souhaitait clairement pas énoncer avec elle.

— Notre suspect. Tu lui a planté ton talon dans le dos.

— Ah oui.

La démone haussa encore les épaules, jetant le stylo-bille dans le pot d'un bureau voisin à bonne distance du sien. Précise et désinvolte - si ce n'était pas le signe du surnaturel en oeuvre…

— Tu disais que je te manquais…

Chloé sourit.

— Tu parles de… "sentiments" là ? la taquina-t-elle, néanmoins touchée par cette moitié de vérité sur son retour.

Elle la fusilla du regard, contre-attaquant aussitôt avec un sourire carnassier ;

— On peut parler d'autres choses. Toi et Lucifer, hm ?

— "Moi et Lucifer" quoi ?

— Tu étais en rogne contre lui il y a moins de 24 heures, Decker.

Cette dernière ouvrit son dossier pour se donner (une) contenance, quelque chose à faire, à regarder pour ne pas regarder son amie, ne pas la voir jubiler d'avoir tapé dans le mille.

— "J'étais", oui. C'est encore parler de sentiments, ça ou je me trompe ?

— Tu te trompes.

Sur ces mots, Mazikeen posa ses mains sur le bureau, se penchant en avant - jusqu'à que son ombre recouvre le dossier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe les échappatoires possibles de son amie.

— C'est parler du "passage à l'acte".

Chloé releva la tête, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Le sexe qui te faisait tant envie la nuit dernière, tu sais ? lui rappela gentiment la démone, son sourire s'élargissant. Comme Lucifer devait bander sec dans son p—

— Je travaille, là.

— C'est pas une réponse, ne démorda pas Maze, ses ongles tapant la paroi de son bureau.

— Tu n'as pas posé de question, éluda Chloé, replongeant dans son dossier.

— Si c'est que ça… Vous vous êtes rabibochés à coup de— ?

— Maze ! l'avertit son amie d'un regard paniqué autour d'elle.

Mazikeen leva les paumes, les reposant ensuite dans ce même tapotement d'ongles agaçant.

— Tu voulais une question, se défendit-t-elle.

Chloé soupira, regardant une dernière fois autour d'elle avant de donner une réponse.

— On a parlé. Beaucoup parlé.

Maze n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes pour insister.

— C'est un nom de code pour l'avoir... ?

De ses doigts fins et habiles, la démone mima la prise diabolique et gonfla l'intérieur de sa joue droite d'un coup de langue suggestif.

Excédée, Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et referma son dossier avant d'affronter l'expression jubilatoire de l'amie qui lui "manquait' la veille. Tellement de choses pouvaient changer en 24 heures.

— Et toi alors ? "Froid" c'est ton nouveau nom de code pour Ève ?

Mazikeen ouvrit la bouche, son expression ravie fondant comme neige au soleil. Du coin de l'œil, Chloé nota Ella qui sortait de son labo, Lucifer sur ses talons - apparemment satisfait de son échange avec la légiste. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle montra la légiste d'un mouvement de tête à la démone qui se retourna.

— Tu ferais mieux de filer avant qu'elle ne nous propose un karaoké dans son labo.

Mazikeen la fixa un moment, presque le temps pour Lucifer de les rejoindre.

— Bien joué, Decker.

Elle se tourna pour partir, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se retourna vers Chloé.

— Ça te gêne si je vais récupérer Trixie à la sortie des cours ? Histoire d'avoir une excuse valable pour Ella, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Du tout. Elle sera contente de te voir, accepta Chloé avec un sourire en coin. Tu lui as _manqué. _

Mazikeen plissa les yeux, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres malgré tout.

— Cool. À plus.

Arrivée à mi-chemin de l'escalier, la démone se retourna une dernière fois, tout sourire.

— Ça vous laissera le temps de forniquer un bon coup tous les deux ! cria-t-elle distinctement.

Suite à cette remarque bruyante, l'entièreté du commissariat porta son attention sur les deux partenaires, l'un à peine ébranlé dans son intimité pour n'en avoir jamais vraiment eu et l'autre rouge comme une tomate pour l'épanchement traître de la sienne.

Chloé croisa le regard de Dan à l'autre bout de la pièce, davantage embarrassée par le jugement qu'elle lisait dans celui-ci que par les paroles de la démone.

Lucifer secoua doucement la tête à ses côtés.

— Il me faudra plus de temps pour user d'autant de lubrifiant… soupira-t-il.

Chloé repensa alors à son commentaire dans la rue. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se lancer.

Quitte à être embarrassée…

— Parlant de ça…

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Je peux faire livrer quelques caisses chez toi sans problème, dit-il.

— Non, non. J-je…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, écornant à répétition les coins du dossier posé devant elle.

— Je parle de… Ce que tu as dit pendant l'arrestation de Francis, tu sais ?

— Sur les orifices ? N'est-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour user de lubrifiant, Inspectrice ?

Chloé secoua la tête, aussi rouge d'un mouvement à l'autre.

— Sur le fait que tu ne… que tu n'as plus… depuis… tu vois ? balbutia-t-elle avec un geste rapide vers son entrejambe avant de baisser les yeux.

Elle les leva vers lui aussitôt qu'elle entendit son rire.

Le sourire qui l'accueillit fut douce compassion pour sa pudique interrogation.

— Pas de honte avec moi, Inspectrice.

Elle sourit à son tour, inspirant doucement sa gêne pour l'expulser ensuite. Oui, c'était idiot. Elle n'était pas idiote, inexpérimentée.

Elle n'était pas honteuse.

Pas pour ça.

— C'est vrai. Ce que je voulais dire… Six cents ans sans prendre soin de toi sexuellement parlant, c'est… ça ne ressemble pas au Diable que je connais.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être parce que ce Diable n'existe plus.

Devant son expression perplexe, Lucifer s'expliqua ;

— Tu n'es pas la seule à me faire remarquer ce changement. Linda était déterminée à en trouver la raison durant notre session hier. Je dois admettre que ses théories n'étaient pas dénuées d'un certain… intérêt.

— Lesquelles ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne répondit pas du tout.

— Des théories, c'est tout.

Il lui sourit ensuite. Chloé sourit de concert, convaincue qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Cela avait sans doute un lien direct avec ces centaines d'années en Enfer, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas confirmé son abstinence strict durant ceux-ci.

Il n'avait rien dit.

Il avait simplement éludé, encore.

Combien de temps éluderait-il encore le plus important ? Ne l'était-elle pas assez pour qu'il lui dise tout maintenant , pour ces quelques mois restants ?

La pression s'accentua dans son ventre.

Quatre mois, non… Trois mois et deux semaines.

Et ces huit mois en Enfer.

En Enfer, ça serait plus… huit cent, un millénaire entier sans e—?

— Inspectrice ?

Elle sursauta pour la seconde fois de la journée.

— Hm ? Quoi ?

— Que penses-tu de mardi ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— Mardi ? répéta-t-elle.

— Pour notre rendez-vous. Je pensais à mardi prochain, le temps de régler quelques détails primordiaux pour rendre ce troisième rencard exceptionnel.

— Troisième ?

— Eh bien, oui. Si nous comptons les deux premières tentatives ratées d'intimité entre nous, bien sûr ; spécifia-t-il. Donc, mardi te convient ?

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, surprise, paniquée, excitée ; un peu tout ça à la fois. Notant la première avant les autres, Lucifer s'empressa de donner une explication à sa demande, inquiété qu'il était - comme toujours - de ne pas réagir comme elle l'espérait.

— Tu disais vouloir "commencer par les basiques".

Un sourire enjôleur apparut peu après sur son visage diaboliquement attirant.

— Et puis, un "rendez-vous en tête à tête" est l'occasion rêvée pour creuser le mystère du Diable nouvellement frustré sur le plan sexuel.

Frustré ?

Consciente des regards insistants de ses collègues, celui - légèrement anxieux, quoique majoritairement amusé - de son partenaire sur elle, Chloé n'attendit pas de peser le pour et le contre.

Elle avait attendu deux semaines de trop.

Des années de trop.

Sa tête pesa vers l'avant, accord muet pour la future analyse en "détails" de la frustration sexuelle de l'homme qui s'était clamé sien, qui l'avait clamée sienne. Qui la réclamait comme telle pour les quelques mois restants, jusqu'aux quatre mois suivants.

— Mardi. Oui, murmura-t-elle. Super.

La pression dans son ventre s'accrut autant qu'elle s'adoucit devant son sourire éclatant.

— Parfait !

Cette sensation de gêne n'attendit pas qu'il se fut éloigné de son bureau en quête d'un café buvable alentour pour l'empêcher presque de respirer normalement. De rouge, Chloé vira au blanc laiteux. De coin de dossier écorné, ses doigts en arrachèrent un bonne partie.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, agacée de ressentir cette pression ailleurs de dans son ventre.

Celle qui montait entre ses jambes était sans conteste le fruit d'une frustration de longue date. Quoique qu'elle n'aurait su dire si elle résultait d'un énième report - certes chevaleresque - de leurs ébats jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ou de sa réaction à elle ; panique idiote à l'idée de rendre au Diable ce qui faisait sa réputation.

Elle ne pouvait pas paniquer pour ça.

Elle ne paniquait pas.

Du tout.

* * *

**NA**

Prochain chapitre aussi vite que je peux (je le commencerai demain, y'a de grandes chances).

À plus! (déso si des fautes persistent - mes yeux fatiguent à cette heure-ci, j'avoue)


	13. Sacro-Saint Crétin

Musique :

Lost Control (With Lions).

* * *

**SACRO-SAINT CRÉTIN**

13

* * *

— Celui qui a fait ça est une très mauvaise personne.

Qui que ce soit présent dans la pièce, vivant et conscient de la gravité de l'acte perpétré ici, n'irait pas contredire Ella.

Qui verrait quelque chose de "bon" dans le meurtre ?

Les responsables n'étaient pas systématiquement mauvais, mais… les conséquences étaient toujours très loin de ce qu'ils espéraient tous.

La réaction de Lucifer fut également bien loin de ce que Chloé espérait.

— Le mal est une conception toute humaine, Miss Lopez. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on connaît vos origines.

Devant les regards interloqués de Chloé, Dan et Ella, il ajouta ;

— "Et Dieu créa l'Homme à Son image" ?

— J'ai une préférence pour ; "Il a été meurtrier dès le commencement, et il ne se tient pas dans la vérité, parce qu'il n'y a pas de vérité en lui", récita Dan du coin de la pièce.

Chloé avait croisé son regard passé la première partie de citation, aussi agacée que culpabilisée par la dernière partie concernant la vérité. Elle avait conscience que ses paroles la concernaient autant qu'elles concernaient Lucifer. Elle savait ne plus pouvoir repousser une réelle discussion sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là au temple.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire la "vérité", comme il l'exigeait _implicitement_ ici.

Qu'était-elle supposée dire ?

Lucifer a mis au pas une invasion de démons possesseurs de corps décédés avant de partir en Enfer maintenir l'ordre pour notre sécurité à tous ?

Lucifer soutint le regard "mauvais" de Dan, bloc impassible - presque amusé de l'attaque biblique moralisatrice réservée au Diable - jusqu'à l'insinuation d'un cruel manque de vérité dans tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire depuis le commencement. Il se tendit devant la porte grande ouverte sur la rue, les voisins et autres curieux résidant ou non dans le quartier de leur nouvelle victime.

Il ne tint qu'à l'intervention d'Ella que l'échange de citations ne tourne à un échange moins politiquement correct, voire de poings, sur une scène de crime.

— Vous voyez ? On ressent tous ce manque aujourd'hui ! Tout ça parce qu'il existe quelqu'un de suffisamment dérangé pour tuer le jour du Grand Patron...

Elle secoua la tête, son appareil levé doucement à hauteur de son visage navré pour un nouveau cliché de celui de la victime, fixation mortuaire d'un crime profanatoire envers Dieu.

— Le dimanche est_ Son_ jour. Ça et le jour de Ben, dit-elle.

— Ben ? répéta Chloé, intriguée.

Ella hocha la tête et passa la lanière de son appareil sur son épaule avant de prendre du matériel dans son sac posé à ses pieds.

— 'Ben & Jerry's' Karamel Sutra dans mon canapé après l'office.

— Quelle fieffée gourmande vous faites, Mis Lopez ! Après la sanctification d'une entité incorporelle décérébrée qui plus est ; ajouta Lucifer, insistant exagérément sur le mot "décérébré" lorsque son regard croisa celui de Dan.

Partagée entre amusement et un conflit intérieur de plus en plus pesant, Chloé se garda bien de croiser le regard de l'un comme de l'autre, autrement plus intéressée à résoudre ce crime que les problèmes relationnels de son ex et futur conjoint.

Futur conjoint ?

Cette dénomination passa si vite dans le train de ses pensées qu'elle ne s'en étonna qu'après-coup. Ce n'était pas tant la dénomination que son implication qui la dérangeait.

De dénominations pour les définir, elle et Lucifer ; Chloé en avait à la pelle.

"Roi et Reine de l'Enfer" gagnait la médaille de l'exagération, quoique pas tant exagérée pour la réalité des faits. Mais c'était un fait, plus qu'un souhait, plus qu'un mot bien à eux.

Pour eux.

Les autres mots étaient simples, plus compliqués, qui ne convenaient pas totalement à leur couple. Même le mot couple sonnait…

À côté ?

Partenaires, compagne et compagnon…

Petit-ami ? Ugh, non ; elle n'était plus une enfant.

Deckerstar ? Plus un titre élogieux qu'une réelle définition de ce qu'ils étaient.

Qu'étaient-ils finalement ?

Que pouvaient-ils être en quatre mois de temps ?

Que pourraient-ils retrouver après huit mois - plus pour lui - de séparation ?

_Retrouve qui a fait ça, Chloé. Retrouve un peu de normalité dans ta vie._

Cette autre pensée amena un long soupir sur ses lèvres. Il y avait tellement mieux qu'un meurtre pour retrouver une "vie normale" après que le Diable eut commencé à y faire son nid. Un sourire étira ses mêmes lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait Lucifer se nettoyer les plumes comme n'importe quel autre oisillon de la faune terrestre.

Après tout, Dieu pouvait très bien s'être inspiré de ses enfants pour créer le reste, comme Il s'était inspiré de Lui-Même pour créer l'Homme.

Penser au meurtre fut également rassurant, rassurant - quelque part - de constater que sa vie n'avait jamais été… banale, même dans le cadre de la "normalité".

Elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon.

— Quel bazar… dit Chloé en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle enjamba un vase en terre cuite brisé devant la porte ouverte, probablement posé à côté de celle-ci pour égayer l'intérieur modeste de la victime. La décoration était modeste elle aussi, à l'image du quartier. El Sereno n'était pas vraiment une escale pour touristes et encore moins pour le reste de L.A.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec le meurtre de Penelope Sanchez.

L'East Los, encore.

Encore une mort mystérieuse, qui sortait du cadre des meurtres recensés le plus souvent dans cette partie de la ville du moins, en moins de deux semaines.

Peut-être juste une coïncidence ?

Sanchez n'habitait pas dans ce genre de quartiers défavorisés, au contraire de Jessie Evans - étendue sans vie entre l'entrée de la cuisine et le salon, son visage enfoui dans le tapis circulaire de la largeur de la table basse ; un assemblage de bois d'occasion et de verres de différentes couleurs pour le dessus.

Et les cambriolages étaient monnaie courante par ici.

Chloé secoua la tête.

Tout de même… qui irait agresser une jeune femme au mieux de sa forme physique en pleine journée ?

— Ouais, y'a définitivement eu lutte ; commenta Dan en montrant les craquelures dans le verre, à côté d'une tasse dont le contenu imbibait désormais le tapis autant que tout le sang perdu par Jessie.

— Elle connaissait peut-être son agresseur ? s'interrogea-t-elle sans cesser de regarder la théière encore intacte sur le bord de la table.

Lucifer se pencha en avant, inspectant l'intérieur du récipient avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Qui l'aurait tué pour avoir servi de la poudre séchée parfumée ?

— On ne tue pas pour si peu, répliqua Dan.

Lucifer se redressa, secouant la tête.

— Et vous faites partie du L.A.P.D…

Dan le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Un point de détail qu'il voudrait mieux pour vous garder à l'esprit, l'avertit ce dernier.

Lucifer arqua un sourcil.

— Excusez-moi ?

— Ella, il faudra analyser le thé une fois de retour au commissariat, sait-on jamais… s'empressa de les couper Chloé, approchant sa seule main gantée de la théière en céramique bleu. Elle est encore tiède.

— Je vous déconseille d'en boire, Inspectrice ; lui dit Lucifer, l'étrange menace de Dan oubliée pour l'instant.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en enfilant son autre gant.

— Parce que c'est une pièce à conviction utile à l'enquête ?

— Parce que c'est imbuvable ! répondit-il avec sérieux. Du thé en sachet… Voilà un véritable blasphème !

— Alors c'est vrai ? Les Britanniques sont très à cheval sur l'art du thé ? s'amusa Ella de son emportement en prenant des clichés supplémentaires de la table, tasses brisées et théière tiédie d'un meurtre qui glaçait le sang.

— Je ne suis pas Britannique. Je suis Diabolique.

Ella parut dubitative.

— Et l'accent c'est pour… ?

— Pour aller avec mon charme naturel, répondit Lucifer avec le même sérieux.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Chloé.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je maîtrise toutes les langues parlées présentes et passées, Inspectrice. Il aurait été idiot de ma part de ne pas en tirer parti. Et puis… je sais qu'il vous plaît tout particulièrement. C'est preuve que mon choix était le meilleur, hm ?

Elle aurait pu difficilement nier, pas avec ce frisson d'excitation qui remonta jusqu'au creux de ses épaules. Elle le fusilla du regard, cependant - agacée qu'il ne respecte plus autant les barrières professionnelles qu'ils s'étaient imposés depuis son retour.

Agacée de se rendre compte qu'il ne les dépassait pas la seconde suivante, que c'était simplement la… "normalité".

C'était _eux._

C'était elle qui vivait les choses différemment, qui y voyait beaucoup plus qu'une taquinerie sans suite.

Mais la suite viendrait.

Elle venait à toute vitesse, comme toutes les pensées honteuses qui suivirent ce frisson d'anticipation.

— Lucifer…

— _Inspectrice ?_ s'enquit-il de cette "meilleure" intonation pour son charme diabolique.

— C'est une scène de crime.

— De toute évidence.

— On se concentre sur le crime ? proposa-t-elle.

— Super idée, dit Dan.

Lucifer hocha la tête, son sourire amusé - fier, peut-être, de l'effet qu'il savait avoir sur elle - ne quittant pas son visage tandis qu'il repartait vers la porte, Ella lui soufflant au passage, pouce levé ;

— Super choix, mec.

— Merci, Miss Lopez.

Secouant la tête, Chloé tira sur ses gants et fléchit les doigts avant de prendre un des cadres tombés sur le tapis. Le verre était fendu sur le milieu, une diagonale presque parfaite en travers du texte préservé de la poussière et du sang qui avait imbibé une bonne partie de la laine synthétique.

— On dirait que notre victime était croyante elle aussi, dit-elle, ses doigts passant sur le verre à hauteur de la croix qui surplombait le texte.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— C'est quoi, du latin ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrypter la première phrase que Lucifer s'était à nouveau rapproché d'elle pour essayer de lui prendre le cadre des mains.

— Cela serait approprié en ce dimanche de sainteté, dit-il.

Chloé écarta sa main gantée de la sienne tendue par-dessus son épaule, lui donnant une pichenette réprobatrice sur le bout des doigts.

— Autant que de ne pas contaminer les éventuelles preuves. Gants ?

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bien sûr… Les gants éviteraient assurément la contamination de la sacro-sainte Parole Paternelle par mon toucher diabolique, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Chloé rit doucement, l'expression boudeuse de Lucifer désarmée par sa réaction. Un sourire purgea son visage de la tension pesante des accusations infondées, quoique parfaitement compréhensibles, de Dan à leur égard. Désireuse de faire perdurer cette légèreté sans gravité pour le crime grave perpétré ici, Chloé s'abstint de regarder en direction de son ex, ni même d'écouter de trop près ses soupirs et marmonnements insultants près de la fenêtre.

Elle reporta son attention sur le cadre.

— "Quasi gregem, sunt posuit in inferno; mortem facit eorum pascua...", lut-elle à haute voix. "Gregem"..."gregem" ; ça veut dire "bande" ou "groupe", non ? "Inferno" pour l'Enfer et "Mortem" pour mort. C'est un peu macabre.

— Plus précisément ; "Comme un troupeau, ils sont mis dans le séjour des morts. La Mort en fait sa pâture. Et bientôt, les hommes droits les foulent aux pieds, leur beauté s'évanouit, le séjour des morts est leur demeure" ; traduisit Lucifer avec une aisance qui n'étonna que deux personnes présentes sur trois.

Enfin… Chloé s'habituait encore, lentement mais sûrement.

Passée son étonnement, Ella frissonna devant le corps.

— Les Psaumes… grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pas ma partie préférée du Livre Saint.

— Nous sommes deux, dit Lucifer. Non pas qu'il y ait matière à préférer quoi que ce soit entre ces lignes rébarbatives. Mais je m'étonne de vous voir connaître quelques mots latin, Inspectrice ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Haussant les épaules, Chloé reposa le cadre où elle l'avait trouvé.

— Quelques mots, c'est tout.

C'était le moindre à connaître après des jours passés sur le net ou le nez plongé dans des écrits obscurs. Elle n'en avait retiré que cela d'utile, vraiment ; vraiment agacée que chaque site, chaque livre lu d'une page à l'autre, chaque source terrestre d'informations disponible ait donné raison à Lucifer sur un point.

La perception humaine _craignait _vraiment.

Des siècles et des siècles de sanctification, d'échanges d'idées sur le Bien, le Mal, sur Dieu, le Diable, sur l'Enfer, le Paradis ; des années de jugement imbécile prétendument poussés sur chaque détail de cette si grande question - _Comment fonctionne l'Enfer ?_ \- et personne ne s'était toujours mis d'accord là-dessus.

Comment l'Humanité avait seulement pu se mettre d'accord sur le fait que le Diable et le Mal ne faisaient qu'un ?

Unis dans la bêtise, éparpillés dans la véritable connaissance.

Chloé connaissait le Diable, au moins.

Mais elle voulait connaître davantage.

Elle s'était promise de ne plus faire cavalier seule dans cette quête de… _perceptions multiples_ depuis Kinley, depuis le départ de Lucifer. Et elle n'avait pas été seule, les premiers temps. Linda l'avait écoutée, répondu aux questions générales sur Lucifer, comme Amenadiel sur la gestion de l'Enfer du temps où il complotait contre son frère pour le ramener là-bas. Maze y avait été de ses commentaires sur les frontières de l'Enfer ; qui passait, qui les gardait et pourquoi.

_"Il y a certaines créatures qui ne sont bienvenues nulle part, tu sais ?" _

Puis chacun s'était fait à la possibilité devenue peu à peu vérité ; la vérité étant que Lucifer ne reviendrait pas.

Mais il était revenu.

Et il repartirait, encore.

Chloé était résolue à ne pas le laisser partir aussi facilement que la première fois. Et s'il devait partir malgré tout, eh bien… elle voulait s'assurer d'avoir fait tout ce qui était possible pour le garder auprès d'elle, en sécurité.

Il était revenu, quand tout laissait croire que non, quand tous lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que c'était la seule solution pour tout le monde.

Qu'il eût fait un marché avec Dieu, que l'Enfer ne pût contenir le grondement indiscipliné des démons que pour quelques mois, que Michael ne fût pas Lucifer, qu'il ne fût pas le Roi légitime… tout ça sonnait comme "vérité", tout ça devait encore être démontré, démenti avec de la chance.

Avec quelques recherches.

Des recherches qu'elle ne tenait pas à partager pour le moment.

À quoi bon ?

Elle savait déjà ce que chacun dirait de tout ceci ; énoncé différemment selon l'interlocuteur, mais le message resterait la même déception, ce même poignard dans le coeur pour elle.

_C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien._

Elle ne_ pouvait_ pas abandonner.

Pas juste parce que cette dernière semaine de recherche s'était révélée infructueuse à chaque nouvelle intersection empruntée, pas juste parce que Lucifer semblait s'accommoder de la situation…

Pas juste parce que "c'était ainsi".

C'était d'eux qu'il s'agissait, c'était lui - Lucifer, son… son indéfinissable moitié - qui importait pour elle.

— Je serais ravi de combler les trous linguistiques pour vous Inspectrice, susurra Lucifer avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé tourna légèrement son visage vers le sien, plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il ne tenait qu'à un mouvement de plus de combler l'espace restant, ses pensées _tournées_ intenses pour le double-sens de sa remarque.

La sensation proche de son corps près du sien aurait presque pu occulter le reste. Elle-même n'était pas loin d'occulter le reste, ses sens enhardis par le manque. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, encore moins ensemble aussi longtemps dans la même pièce.

N'eut été ce nouveau meurtre signalé dans le courant de l'après-midi, Chloé ne l'aurait probablement plu vu avant mardi soir - soir de leur rendez-vous -, occupée qu'elle avait été avec la paperasse pour l'affaire encore non-résolue du meurtre de Sanchez et lui, occupé de son club et d'autres choses toujours plus importantes qu'une autre dose "barbante" de paperasse. Éplucher les dossiers des volontaires du centre avec Francis n'entrait pas dans les prérogatives de leur partenariat, selon lui.

Et si elle voulait être honnête, ça n'était pas non plus entré dans ses prérogatives personnelles de "résultats" ou de "pistes solides".

Dan avait eu raison là-dessus ; la personne qui avait fait ça avait également été suffisamment intelligente pour donner un faux nom et enlever sa photo de son dossier personnel. Il avait même pris soin de ne donner qu'un profil partiel et inexploitable sur les caméras de surveillance du centre. Il était d'autant plus intelligent de prendre un junkie comme complice principal d'un meurtre quand on pouvait entendre la description globale de Francis.

Un coup les cheveux à hauteur d'épaules et bruns, puis courts et roux, les yeux globuleux et gris, ensuite petits et verts…

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais…

Lucifer avait eu raison de ne pas s'impliquer davantage, même si elle aurait voulu l'avoir auprès d'elle malgré tout.

Chloé avait été réticente à le laisser vaquer à ses occupations - quelles qu'elles fussent -, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le garder auprès d'elle de jour comme de nuit sous prétexte que ces jours, ces nuits, viendraient à se terminer bientôt.

Ses mains devinrent très vite moites, collées au latex comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir se coller à lui, à ses lèvres, pouvoir oublier la moindre parcelle de vide de sa vie. Son coeur battit le rythme d'une panique qui ne lui était plus si étrangère maintenant.

Un coup pour l'Enfer et ses mystères qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

Un autre pour le temps passé, passant encore.

Le suivant pour le temps présent, le temps restant.

Avant mardi.

— Pas sûr que les croyances de cette femme nous aident à combler les trous qui entourent son meurtre… marmonna Dan.

— Voyons, Daniel ! s'exclama Lucifer en détournant son visage de celui de l'inspectrice. C'est _Son _jour !

Chloé toussota, les joues rosies, avant de se redresser.

— Dan a raison. Revenons à nos moutons.

Le rire de Lucifer emplit la pièce tandis que sa main effleurait l'avant-bras de sa partenaire, celle-ci frissonnant d'un plaisir inapproprié et inattendu sous sa manche.

— Oh, bien trouvé Inspectrice ! Quoique j'aurais plutôt choisi "brebis" pour coller à l'image simpliste du troupeau précité ici.

— Ella ? s'enquit Chloé.

Ella écarta quelques mèches encore poisseuses du sang de la victime de la plaie, juste derrière l'oreille gauche.

— Elle est morte du coup porté à la tête, c'est sûr - vu la quantité de sang sur le tapis. Peut-être…

La légiste réfléchit une seconde, regardant autour d'elle les débris de céramique, puis la batte de baseball qui avait roulé sous le canapé.

— Probablement asséné par un objet contondant ?

Ella tourna le manche entre ses doigts, le bois poli par les années et son utilisation fréquente révélant une tache de sang coagulée un quart de cercle plus tard.

Définitivement un objet contondant.

Lucifer lâcha une exclamation amusée.

— Le baseball est définitivement_ Son _truc.

Chloé haussa les sourcils.

— Vous n'aimez pas le baseball ?

— Il n'aime pas les sports d'équipe en général... marmonna Dan dans son coin, ses yeux posés sur son calepin.

Lucifer accueillit cette remarque d'une regard noir sans pour autant répondre à la provocation.

— J'ai mes raisons. Qui aimerait voir un _home run_ aussi regrettable, de toute façon ? murmura-t-il, sincèrement peiné par le sort de la femme étendue à leurs pieds.

Elle était jeune, oui.

Beaucoup trop jeune, plus que Chloé.

Cette dernière regarda sans un mot les traînées de sang partant des cheveux foncés de feu Jessie Evans - trente ans, caissière dans une supérette du coin et sans enfants ; sans famille proche ou connue - vers sa joue et le coin de son oeil gauche; ouvert sur cette éternelle question.

Pourquoi moi ?

C'était sans doute son imagination, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, Chloé s'imaginait très bien cette question se répéter encore et encore pour les nombreuses victimes culpabilisées avant leur mort, tourmentées après celle-ci pour l'éternité entière.

Jessie en faisait-elle partie ?

Être croyante ne vous protégeait de rien.

Kinley le savait, où qu'il fusse torturé en Enfer.

Le regard de Chloé repartit naturellement vers son partenaire.

Pouvait-il savoir si elle était en bas, elle aussi ?

Elle pinça les lèvres en sachant qu'il ne tenait qu'à quelques mois terrestres d'avoir réponse à cette question, peut-être moins si l'estimation de Lucifer se révélait inexacte. Comment savoir si l'Enfer, si cette "Lilith" et Michael pouvaient tenir la bride serrée jusqu'à son retour ?

C'était l'Enfer.

L'Enfer pour jamais liée à Lucifer.

Et si quelque chose se produisait ? Si Michael flanchait devant la tâche, s'il la rendait plus compliquée pour Lucifer une fois de retour ? Et si Lilith se lassait de faire le boulot du Diable, si jamais elle voulait plus - davantage responsable du maintien de l'ordre infernale en l'absence du seul roi légitime ?

_L'Enfer a été ainsi conçue qu'aucun démon ne peut s'emparer du trône. Seul un être céleste peut régner. Un ange..._

Eh bien, Chloé et Lucifer étaient ainsi conçu qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre, sans écouter leurs _besoins._

Peut-être même plus Lucifer qu'elle, "simple" miracle désireuse de voir le Diable rester ?

_**Je suis bien le dernier à ne pas écouter mes désirs, n'est-ce-pas ?**_

_**Je ressens aussi beaucoup plus. **_

_**Je veux plus ; pour toi, pour moi.**_

_Plus._

Était-elle seulement en mesure de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il _désirait_ le plus au monde ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

Lucifer sortit le sien de sa poche intérieure, jetant un oeil au nom affiché sans même décrocher. Chloé eut un sourire en coin.

— Ne me dites pas que Maze fait encore des siennes…

— Après le marché que vous nous avez imposé par la force, Detective ? Elle n'oserait jamais ! Je me suis suffisamment excusé pour être tranquille une décennie entière.

Elle vit Dan hausser un sourcil sceptique.

— Y'en a qui sont vernis.

— Je vais prendre l'appel à l'extérieur, annonça Lucifer, ce à quoi Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est pour notre rendez-vous, dit-il en contournant le corps sans vie de Jessie.

Chloé ignora le cri tout excité d'Ella de l'autre côté de la table basse.

— "Notre" rendez-vous, oui ; répéta l'inspectrice, Lucifer déjà pratiquement dehors. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?

— Rien, Inspectrice. Je suis Diable à cultiver le mystère, voilà tout.

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de le retenir davantage, Lucifer sortit sur le perron, portable à l'oreille, hors de portée de toutes oreilles indiscrètes ; celles de Chloé comme celles de toute autre personne vivante alentour.

Ella cria plus fort sa joie pour son amie.

— _Oooooh !_ C'est trop mignon !

— On peut se concentrer sur le corps à nos pieds ? demanda Chloé d'un ton embarrassé.

— Je ne demande que ça… dit Dan en s'approchant dudit corps, plus agacé qu'il n'était au départ.

**-xXx-**

* * *

L'après-midi n'était pas encore terminée que Chloé avait atteint un agacement quasi similaire, quoique certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'irritation monta d'un autre cran lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de ses papiers.

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas commandé de montgolfière ou un jet privé, dit-elle.

Lucifer leva les yeux de son portable, principale source d'irritation de Chloé - juste après ledit possesseur de l'engin, fantomatique partenaire de ces dernières heures d'investigation. Elle était bien consciente que les débuts d'enquête n'étaient pas systématiquement… _passionnants_, passé la découverte et analyse de la scène de crime ; les photos et papiers dispersés sur son bureau pouvaient en témoigner.

Elle savait aussi que Lucifer n'était pas du genre à rester en place plus de quelques minutes, mais le voir partir prendre coup de fil sur coup de fil, qu'importe ce qu'ils étaient occupés à faire - interroger les témoins, rassembler les preuves, potasser les témoignages récoltés et les très rares images de surveillance disponibles dans ce secteur d'habitation…

Ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

D'autant plus quand il mettait un point d'honneur à la maintenir dans l'ignorance.

D'autant plus quand elle n'arrivait pas à tenir la bride à ce sentiment de panique en interrogeant, rassemblant et en potassant les indices disponibles.

Cela était devenu pire au fil des heures.

Elle ne parvenait à se concentrer sur rien, quand elle ne devrait avoir à l'esprit que la meilleure façon de trouver la personne qui avait fait ça à cette femme.

Rien n'avait assez de pouvoir sur le Diable.

Rien de ce que ferait Lucifer ne rendrait la situation "normale".

— Commander un jet privé ? répéta ce dernier. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

— J'en sais rien. C'est toi qui tiens les rennes de notre rendez-vous, on dirait.

— Il est plus question d'un manche et de tableau de commandes dans ce cas précis, dit-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche après ce trentième échange de textos.

Chloé arqua un sourcil, ce à quoi Lucifer répondit après s'être assis sur le bord du bureau ;

— Pas de commandes extravagantes d'aucune sorte, tu as ma parole.

— Pas de montgolfière ?

— Pas la moindre. La météo ne s'y prête que très peu, de toute façon.

Elle sourit.

— Pas de jet privé ?

— Aucun de commandé pour l'occasion, Inspectrice. J'en ai trois en ma possession.

La voyant écarquiller les yeux, il leva la main avec un sourire amusé.

— Et aucun que je ne prévois d'utiliser.

Chloé respira un peu mieux. Souriant elle aussi, elle attrapa une photo coincée sous le postérieur de son partenaire qu'il souleva lentement pour elle, son sourire s'élargissant. Tirant la photo d'un coup sec, elle détourna le regard de son fessier tentateur.

— J'espère bien ; le prévint-elle. J'ai Trixie toute la semaine et je ne me vois pas demander à Maze de la garder plus longtemps qu'une soirée.

— Pourquoi ne pas demander à ton ex, en ce cas ?

— Parce que dans le mot "ex" il y a "ex" ?

— Un mot court si l'en est, que l'inspecteur Crétin semble mettre un temps considérable à intégrer, hm ? pointa Lucifer en sortant sa flasque de son autre poche.

Dévissant le goulot sous le regard réprobateur de Chloé, il haussa les épaules.

— Enfin… les êtres décérébrés comme lui ne sont pas réputés pour leur rapidité d'esprit.

Chloé posa la première photo devant elle pour en piocher une autre, à l'opposé de son partenaire. Elle haussa les épaules à son tour, ses doigts passant sur les yeux sans vie de Jessie Evans.

— Ce n'est pas tant notre…

Elle hésita si longtemps que Lucifer avait déjà avalé deux-trois gorgées de whisky et revissé le goulot. Passé un quatrième mouvement circulaire de ses doigts autour du bouchon en argent, il arqua un sourcil intrigué.

— Notre_… relation_ le problème que la façon dont tu es parti, parvint-elle à dire sans buter sur_ le_ mot.

L'expression dubitative de Lucifer ne disparut pas.

— J'ose espérer que tu ne prévois pas d'autres "excuses marchandées" pour ton ex, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête….

— Tant mieux ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à calmer ce charmant "Crétin" autrement que par mon charme naturel.

Naturel ? Elle n'aurait pas dit ça ainsi.

Diabolique ? Oui, plus approprié.

— Je m'étonnes de lui avoir manqué d'une quelconque façon, cela dit ; poursuivit Lucifer, sourcils froncés. Qu'aurais-je dû faire, déposer un panier de pudding devant sa porte avec une carte d'adieu ?

— Ce n'est pas toi.

Il se retourna vers elle.

— Mais tu viens de dire que-

— Oui, c'est toi. Ça a un rapport avec toi et ton départ, mais…

Chloé poussa un profond soupir, ses doigts tapant les bords du cliché à répétition.

— … c'est ma faute, dit-elle.

— Comment cela ?

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle croisait le regard perplexe de Lucifer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans le coin, s'assurant que Dan était toujours occupé à son propre bureau - figure solitaire d'une droiture professionnelle qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à respecter depuis qu'elle savait toute la vérité sur Lucifer.

Elle n'osait même pas penser aux fois d'avant, tous ces détails étranges qui avaient bien failli lui faire franchir cette limite cruciale entre le "bien" et le "mal", ce qui était permis ou non pour rendre justice aux victimes… Tous ces détails qui n'avaient qu'une seule et même origine ; le Diable assis sur son bureau.

Ce couteau qui avait disparu des pièces à conviction, quand Lucifer s'était présenté "soûl" - enfin.. maintenant elle savait que c'était littéralement impossible pour lui - sur une scène de crime, soûl ou à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue - ingérable en plein milieu d'une enquête pour meurtre.

Bon sang, il lui avait fait dépassé les limites dès les premiers jours de leur rencontre.

Il avait "kidnappé" leur principal suspect dans un accident de voiture, lui avait donné une arme et l'avait joué règlement de compte façon vieux western.

Comment pouvait-elle encore s'étonner que Dan ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que ça ?

Après tout cela, après ce qui était arrivé à Charlotte…

Cette faveur demandée au temple maya, c'était-

C'était une belle connerie de sa part.

— Je… J'ai… Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à couvrir nos traces au temple maya cette nuit-là ; avoua Chloé sans oser regarder Lucifer.

N'entendant rien de plus que leur souffle respectif et le brouhaha alentour, elle finit par redresser le menton, intriguée par son silence et plus surprise encore par son expression de pure perplexité.

— Il y avait tes empreintes un peu partout, s'expliqua-t-elle. Les miennes aussi, c'était… J'aurais difficilement pu camoufler ce carnage en suicide collectif toute seule. Je ne voyais pas qui appeler d'autre.

— C'était un risque inutile, Inspectrice ; dit-il enfin.

— Je pouvais encore moins risquer de perdre mon badge, Lucifer ; répliqua-t-elle, agacée par sa réaction.

— Je voulais dire par là qu'il fallait appeler Maze.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— C'est une démone d'accord, mais pas sûre qu'elle puisse faire disparaître autant de corps sans attirer l'attention…

— Sans attirer l'attention, peut-être pas ; admit volontiers Lucifer en inclinant la tête de côté. Mais sans attiser la curiosité simpliste de ton ex-conjoint, certainement. Justement parce qu'elle est une démone. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle nettoie derrière moi…

Sur ces mots il piocha une photographie sur le bureau, l'inspectant avec un intérêt mitigé avant de noter le regard perplexe de sa partenaire sur lui.

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'un incendie criminel aurait été plus difficile à couvrir qu'un "suicide collectif", hm ?

— Un incendie ? répéta Chloé.

— Eh bien oui, n'est-ce pas la meilleure façon de détruire les empreintes et de rester fidèle aux faits ?

Effectivement. Si elle avait demandé à Maze de l'aider plutôt que Dan… Elles n'auraient eu qu'à se débarrasser des corps les plus "abîmés" par cette affaire et pour le reste, eh bien…

Ce n'était pas strictement un "feu de joie", mais-

— C'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé, admit-elle après quelques secondes.

Pour sa défense, elle avait eu bon nombre de choses en tête cette nuit-là. Faire intervenir Dan dans cette affaire avait paru la moins pire de toutes. Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, ce recul que Dan ne pouvait certainement pas avoir ; c'était comme si elle s'était tirée une balle dans le pied.

— Quelle idiote… grommela-t-elle.

— Allons, allons… gardons ce titre pour ton ex, tu veux bien ? la réconforta Lucifer avec douceur.

— Dan n'est pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas se poser des questions, Lucifer. De très pertinentes questions…

— Et c'est un problème ?

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, ses yeux repartis vers le bureau de Dan ; vide. Puis vers celui du Lieutenant. Elle pinça les lèvres, regardant Lucifer.

— Ça pourrait l'être s'il décide d'en parler à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il serait parfaitement en droit de faire.

Lucifer la scruta un moment.

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas à trouver d'excuse à sa possible trahison, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas, se défendit-elle aussitôt. Et il ne me trahira pas.

Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Lucifer hocha la tête, désireux de la croire, de croire en sa confiance pour cet homme qui le détestait depuis presque le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il reposa la photographie sur le bureau, son index s'attardant sur les bords brisés du service à thé de la victime.

— Je ne demande qu'à le croire et très franchement, je n'ai rien contre une énième chasse au Diable au nom de la Sacro-Sainte Bêtise de mon Père porté par le Sacro-Saint Crétin du département - tant que tu es pas dans les parages et que cela n'aura aucun impact sur ta sécurité et celle de Béatrice…

Il lui sourit ; sacro-sainte expression de son attachement pour elle et son bien-être, autant que pour celui de sa fille.

— _Ou_ je pourrais prendre les choses en main ?

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— En venir "aux mains" plutôt, non ? Vous ne vous insultez pas déjà suffisamment chaque fois que vous vous croisez ?

— Je pensais "en venir à d'autres extrémités", en fait ; dit-il en croisant ces mains accusées à tort sur ses jambes.

Elle le dévisagea. Lucifer leva ses pouces et mima l'envol maladroit d'une vérité parfaitement dissimulée entre ses omoplates.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche.

— Comment t'as su ?

Les deux partenaires tournèrent la tête vers Ella, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'ours polaire léchant allégrement une glace dégoulinante de chocolat fondu sur son T-shirt.

— Su quoi ? demanda Chloé.

— Hin hin ! Dis-moi d'abord ton secret, Decker - que je puisse te louer comme il faut ! s'exclama son amie en secouant la tête.

Lucifer rit, amusé.

— Quoi de plus normal en ce jour "Saint"; dit-il. Après tout, vous êtes un miracle de Dieu !

Cette remarque à double-sens lui valut un regard agacé dudit miracle.

— Difficile de te dire comment j'ai su si je ne _sais pas_ de quoi tu parles, Ella ; soupira-t-elle.

— Tu veux une ovation traditionnelle, hm ? J'avais prévu une petite chorégraphie Decker-power mais bon… C'est toi le "miracle" ! consentit Ella avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Et plus encore, commenta Lucifer avec un large sourire.

Chloé ignora du mieux qu'elle put cette intonation charmeuse qui _charmait_ certaines parties de son corps plus qu'elle ne pouvait les contrôler. Elle ignora la pensée qui suivit son regard, d'abord levé d'exaspération, puis baissé sur son entrejambe et ses mains un peu plus bas.

La pensée, le souvenir de ses mains entre ses propres cuisses.

_**"N'importe où, Chloé."**_

Elle l'ignora.

Elle essaya.

De toutes ses forces.

— Tu avais raison - parce que tu es_ in-cro-ya-ble-ment talentueuse ! _; insista Ella sur ces deux derniers mots. Ce thé avait bien quelque chose de pas net !

Lucifer se redressa, rendant "l'ignorance"' de Chloé plus aisée.

— Hormis son goût de cendres ?

L'inspectrice sourit, le taquinant ;

— Ça vous connaît la cendre, hm ?

Les lèvres du Diable hésitèrent entre grimace et sourire ; son regard, entre révolte et désir.

Elle le regarda. Longtemps.

Elle devrait arrêter.

— Son goût aurait été le cadet des soucis de Jessie si elle l'avait bu.

Chloé se libéra de son regard et de sa gêne d'un rapide mouvement de tête, fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle n'en a pas bu ?

— Il semblerait que Le Sacro-Saint Crétin lui ait épargné un arrière-goût déplaisant aux portes de la mort ; dit Lucifer avec un demi-sourire.

— Et pas n'importe lequel ! renchérit Ella. Ce qui nous ramène à ton talent incomparable pour débusquer des pistes inattendues, Chloé.

Elle posa le papier plié dans sa main sur le bureau avec un moulinet du bras d'une exagération incomparable, jouant ensuite des épaules pour accompagner une mélodie victorieuse connue d'elle seule dont elle chanta néanmoins les premières notes.

— _Decker-power ooooon, go on and wooooon !_

Chloé lut le papier, relevant la tête peu après vers Ella, toujours occupée à se dandiner devant son bureau.

— Tétrodotoxine ?

Ella fit une pirouette et claqua des doigts.

— Yup ! Alors ? Comment tu as su ?

Lucifer prit le papier sur le bureau, fronçant les sourcils.

— N'est-ce-pas la même substance qui a écourté la vie de notre précédente victime ?

Chloé hocha la tête.

— Mrs Sanchez, oui.

— On dirait que notre homme court toujours, ajouta Lucifer en reposant le papier sur le bureau.

— 'Tue' toujours ; murmura Chloé.

— Comment tu as su ? répéta Ella pour la troisième fois.

Chloé soupira, secoua la tête.

— J'en sais trop rien. C'est juste… C'est le deuxième meurtre prémédité dans l'East Los en moins de deux semaines, alors…

— Alors tu es géniale, Decker-girl ! la félicita Ella d'une tape sur l'épaule qui fit sourire Chloé.

— Merci.

— Celui-ci n'est pas aussi "prémédité" qu'espéré, Inspectrice ; dit tout à coup Lucifer.

Elle le regarda, lui-même occupé à regarder les diverses photos de la scène de crime éparpillées sur son bureau. Son expression était plus synonyme de concentration que les dernières heures, plus synonyme du Diable en quête de justice que son partenaire en quête de distractions.

Plus immortel qu'humain.

Elle s'imagina cette même expression dans un contexte plus infernal.

Elle s'imagina le Roi en action.

Un autre frisson remonta entre ses omoplates.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, regardez tout ce désordre. Ça ne ressemble pas à notre homme ; il était bien plus méticuleux pour la mise en scène du premier meurtre. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il l'espérait. Comme "prémédité"… ou "infusé" ? ajouta-t-il, un sourire léger et fier effaçant la fierté royale de l'instant précédent.

Chloé regarda les photos plus attentivement elle aussi. Maintenant qu'elle savait que les deux meurtres étaient liés sur un détail, d'autres - de prime abord sans importance les premières heures de l'enquête - pourraient apparaître et donner une piste plus solide encore.

Une photo après l'autre, elle repensa à la dernière scène de crime, passa en revue ces détails intrigants autour de l'empoisonnement.

L'une empoisonnée par l'intervention d'un tiers.

L'autre_ presque _empoisonnée... Par une tierce personne, également ?

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Francis avait versé le poison au centre et l'avait ensuite suivie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien - rongé de remords. Il avait perdu sa trace quelques minutes plus tard et, davantage rongé par ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, avait rebroussé chemin - jusqu'à un café, où il avait entendu les sirènes une heure plus tard.

Les images vidéos du café le mettait hors de cause pour le reste, même si le plus gros du mal fait était de son… fait.

La croix sous l'oeil de Penelope.

L'eau mélangée au chlorure de sodium autour de sa tête, face contre terre.

Chloé n'avait rien vu de tout ça chez Jessie Evans.

Mais c'était un meurtre "désordonné", comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Lucifer.

Ça avait tourné à un autre genre de meurtre, beaucoup plus désordonné que prévu par le commanditaire.

Peut-être que Jessie l'avait vu mettre le poison et s'était défendue ?

Peut-être bien qu'ils se connaissaient ? D'avant le meurtre ?

— Que disent le reste des analyses ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? demanda-t-elle à Ella.

Tournant la tête, elle vit cette dernière secouer la sienne.

— Juste que l'heure de la mort coïncide presque à l'arrivée des secours - les voisins ont été plutôt efficaces sur ce coup…

— "Coincide" ? répéta Chloé. Coïncider à quel point ?

Ella haussa les épaules.

— Au point que notre homme se serait fait épingler s'il était resté une minute de plus ? Mais il _va _se faire épingler, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction. Parce que le _"Decker-power is ooooo—_

— Même si j'apprécie la mélodie, Miss Lopez, il faudrait sérieusement penser à travailler le refrain ; la coupa Lucifer.

— Une minute de moins et on l'aurait eu… murmura Chloé, agacée.

Lucifer se tourna vers elle. Il lui sourit.

— Eh bien, si cela peut vous réconforter Inspectrice… je pense que notre suspect est largement plus frustré que vous ne l'êtes.

Chloé arqua un sourcil.

— Vous lui avez gâché le plaisir, précisa Lucifer. Être interrompu en plein acte quand la première fois était si parfaite… Il ne doit plus tenir en place !

Chloé écarta son siège du bureau, sourcils haussés et bouche ouverte sur une réalisation qui coulait de source. D'autant plus quand le poison n'avait pas coulé comme initialement prévu par leur suspect. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu ; la tétrodotoxine, la mort lente par suffocation et paralysie, le reste de son M.O.

En plus de l'inattendu avait suivi l'inachevé.

C'était un pari… un quitte ou double, mais…

Vu le côté compulsif du premier meurtre, vu les détails…

Il y avait une chance que—

— Vous avez raison, dit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Lucifer.

— On devrait se faire pardonner, non ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

— Une entrevue privée.

Lucifer ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, une lueur d'excitation désarmant sa perplexité passée. Il lui sourit, elle aussi.

— Bien sûr ! Cela demande quelques préparatifs, mais cette pauvre âme en peine mérite bien tous ces efforts, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ella, qui les avait regardés tour à tour, à chaque réponses et déductions d'un partenaire à l'autre, lâcha un bruit entre exclamation et soupir attendri, ses mains pressées contre l'ours polaire friand de glace.

— _Haaaaan ; _je pensais pas ça possible mais… à vous échanger des paroles incompréhensibles pour n'importe qui d'autre et vous comprendre malgré tout ; vous êtes encore plus _mignons !_

Ella tapa dans ses mains, faisant un pas en arrière avec un large sourire.

— _Deckerstaaaaar, star piercing the sk—!_ se mit-elle à chanter en bougeant épaules et hanches, rapidement arrêtée par Lucifer et sa main levée.

— Vous venez de me rappeler pourquoi j'interdis les karaokés dans mon club, Miss Lopez.

Chloé se leva, notant le retour de Dan.

— Je vais rappeler les effectifs autour de la scène de crime et demander à Dan de garder Trixie pour la soirée.

— Rappelez-lui la signification du mot "ex" au passage, Inspectrice ! cria Lucifer dans son dos, soupirant ensuite ; P-... OK, si vous pouviez arrêter de m'enlacer à tout bout de champ, Miss Lopez…

Le sourire amusé de Chloé disparut au fur et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient du bureau de son "ex". Ce dernier ne leva pas le nez de son ordinateur, pas même lorsqu'il était évident qu'il ne pas pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué l'inspectrice près de l'escalier.

— Hey, Dan.

— Chloé.

— Tu as une seconde ? J'ai un service à te demander ; lui demanda-t-elle en se triturant les mains.

Dan lâcha un profond soupir et fit glisser sa chaise de côté pour lui faire face.

— J't'écoutes.

— Tu peux garder Trixie une nuit supplémentaire ?

Il haussa les sourcils, apparemment surpris. Il se redressa sur son siège, mains sur les bras de celui-ci, son expression changée en un instant.

— Oh.

— Je dois surveiller la maison de la victime - 'y a peut-être une petite chance qu'il revienne sur les lieux, alors… Je risque d'en avoir pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Toute la nuit, probablement ; s'expliqua Chloé.

— Bien sûr, pas de problème. C'est pas plus mal, en fait.

Il sourit ; un sourire tendu.

— Je me voyais mal passer la nuit tout seul, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Il continua à se frotter les mains, ne répondant qu'en évitant son regard d'abord, en le cherchant ensuite ;

— Ce soir c'est… ça fera…

Son regard repartit vers son bureau, vers la photographie posée à gauche de son écran - le sourire perdu de Charlotte Richards, celui de Dan - perdu, lui aussi.

— Oh, Dan… souffla Chloé. J-... Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça ferait un an cette nuit.

Elle avait été si agacée par son comportement de ces dernières semaines qu'elle ne s'était même pas demandée pourquoi il avait été plus agressif ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin quand il était venu récupérer Trixie vendredi soir, quand il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et coupé court à ses questions sur ses occupations et enquêtes en cours.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, qu'à sa détermination à lui faire payer les secrets qui entouraient Lucifer.

Elle n'avait même pas pensé—

Chloé se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour garder Trixie, si tu préfères… Maze est sur un contrat, mais je—

— Non, non ; refusa Dan en se levant, rassemblant quelques papiers posés sur son bureau dans un dossier. Ça ira, t'inquiètes. Et puis… je préfère autant garder notre fille loin des acolytes louches de ton mec vu les derniers évènements.

— Maze ne ferait jamais de mal à Trixie, Dan.

— J'aimerais le croire ; comme j'aimerais croire que Lucifer n'est pas un mauvais gars, mais…

Il poussa un profond soupir.

Chloé regarda par-dessus son épaule Lucifer montrer à Ella des images et vidéos sur son téléphone, l'une approuvant d'un hochement de tête, l'autre souriant à chacun de ses commentaires inaudibles d'ici - loin, très loin de cette image de "mauvais gars".

Très loin de ce que Dan pensait savoir de lui.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier.

— Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'histoire du temple ; dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Mais ce qui s'est passé là-bas est plus compliqué que tu ne crois, Lucifer est plus compliqué que ça… mais certainement pas _mauvais. _

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui vois plus que ce qu'il n'est ; rétorqua Dan. Comme toujours, comme pour le meurtre de Charlotte.

— Dan, Lucifer n'a rien à voir avec—

— Je sais.

Dan se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant à nouveau.

— Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi responsable que je le voudrais. Mais il _savait !_ Il savait qui était Pierce, bien avant q-

Sa voix se brisa, son regard s'égara vers le reste du commissariat et Chloé détourna le sien, affligée par son chagrin, cette perte qui luisait dans ses yeux.

Il déglutit, yeux baissés vers le sol.

— J'essaie de passer au-dessus, d'avancer. _J'essaie,_ Chloé.

— Je sais.

— Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne me dis rien à propos de cette nuit au temple ?

Chloé pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne peux pas te répondre, Dan.

Sa réponse, qui n'en était pas une, déplut fortement à ce dernier.

— En ce cas, je ne peux pas permettre que ma fille fréquente un présumé meurtrier de masse.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, plus agacée que navrée par la situation. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, levant le menton avec défiance.

— Dommage, parce que c'est déjà fait.

— Quoi ?

— Lucifer est passé l'autre soir. Tu sais… Notre soirée Taco's qui ne te "disait rien" ?

— Sérieusement Chloé ?! siffla Dan, furieux. Tu as perdu la tête ?

— Lucifer n'est **pas** un meurtrier, Dan !

— Dis ça à Pierce.

Choquée qu'il mette l'affaire Pierce sur le tapis pour cautionner son comportement absurde, Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chemise pour éviter un geste malheureux.

— Légitime défense et tu le sais.

— C'est bien la seule chose que je sais, oui ; s'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le tirant loin de son bureau, jusqu'à l'angle mort de l'escalier, loin des regards et oreilles surnaturelles indiscrètes. Certains collègues commençaient déjà à leur lancer de drôles regards, dont Lucifer et Ella.

— Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux ! répliqua-t-elle, furibonde. C'est plus que ce que j'ai jamais su avec Malcolm et l'affaire Palmetto.

Dan secoua vivement la tête, levant le doigt.

— N'essaie pas d'utiliser Palmetto pour cautionner tes secrets, Chloé !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le seul en droit d'en avoir ?!

— Parce que ce n'est **pas **la même chose !

— Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je ne participais pas aux magouilles de Malcolm ! J'ai fermé les yeux, peut-être… mais je n'ai pas hésité à l'arrêter quand il était prêt à te tuer !

— Trop aimable ! répondit Chloé avec amertume.

— Je me suis livré à la police ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait quand la situation l'exigeait.

— Quand il était trop tard, oui.

Dan se tut, blessé, conscient que cela n'avait pas empêché son ancien coéquipier de kidnapper sa fille, de mettre en danger Chloé et d'autres personnes sur le passage chaotique de cette âme tourmentée libérée à seule fin de ramener Lucifer en Enfer.

Chloé aurait presque envie de sourire.

Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait d'un prêtre fanatique pour ramener le Diable en Enfer.

Presque un cliché.

— C'est vrai, admit Dan d'une voix plus calme. C'était trop tard.

Il la regarda.

— Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, à toi aussi. Crois-moi Chloé, tu ne veux pas vivre ça…

Chloé secoua la tête, la gorge serrée.

— C'est différent ici. Crois-moi, Dan.

Il hocha la tête.

— Donne-moi de quoi croire, alors. Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas, eh bien… Laisse-moi au moins croire que je sais encore ce qui est le mieux pour ma fille.

Elle le laissa repartir vers son bureau sans un mot, sans d'autres choix que de croire comme les autres que le Diable n'était bon qu'à faire le mal, qu'à répandre le chaos autour de lui.

C'était peut-être vrai dans le fond.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi chaotique que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Pourtant, Chloé n'avait la sensation d'être fermement ancrée dans la réalité, dans ce monde déchiré entre la logique des uns et le chaos apocalyptique des autres, qu'auprès de l'homme qui avait tout provoqué.

Ce même homme qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, stable dans le chaos qu'était sa vie, lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

— Prête à partir, Inspectrice ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Lucifer se leva, tirant sur ses manchettes, puis les pans de sa veste.

— Parfait. Plus vite nous réglerons cette affaire, plus vite je pourrais retourner aux préparatifs.

Chloé sourit, récupérant ses clés de voitures dans son tiroir.

— Pas de yacht non plus ?

Avant que Lucifer ne puisse la rassurer - ou l'angoisser, tout dépendait de la réponse et des lubies du Diable -, Ella secoua la tête, sautillant presque sur place.

— Oh non, non non ! C'est _mieux _que cent yachts !

Alors que Chloé dévisageait son amie, Lucifer la fusillait du regard.

— Miss Lopez-...

Cette dernière leva les mains, mimant ensuite une clé tournée à hauteur de ses lèvres, largement courbée sur ce qu'elle savait des préparatifs et pas la principale concernée qui fronça davantage les sourcils.

— Yup! Pas d'inquiétude, Luci-juan! Ces lèvres sont scellées ! jura-t-elle d'un ton solennel quoique surexcité.

— Merci, la remercia Lucifer ; autant agacé par le diminutif que l'intervention d'Ella.

— Je dirais juste… que tu as trouvé la perle rare, Decker ! ajouta la jeune légiste en donnant un coup de coude à cette dernière. C'est que le Diable est un incorrigible romantique !

— Je vous demande pardon ?! s'offusqua ce dernier.

Chloé aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir la seconde d'avant ; difficile à dire. Sûrement sa vue qui lui joue des tours.

Ella leva à nouveau les mains en reculant vers son labo, un large sourire sur ses lèvres "presque" scellées.

— Si vous étiez vraiment le Diable, bien sûr !

— Je le suis !

Ella leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est ça. À plus, Deckerstar_, staaa—_

Le reste de la mélodie se perdit dans son labo.

Chloé tourna la tête vers Lucifer, définitivement plus rouge qu'il n'était supposé l'être. De colère, d'embarras, de sa forme diabolique suspectée fausse par la jeune légiste… Toujours difficile à dire.

— Romantique, hm ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il évita son regard.

— _Diabolique_, Inspectrice ; la corrigea-t-il. Y allons-nous ?

Il n'attendit pas son aval qu'il avait déjà traversé la moitié du commissariat à grandes enjambées, l'arrière de son cou encore échauffée par l'insinuation humiliante d'une possible tendresse dans son caractère.

Le sourire de Chloé s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles, nettement moins rouges que celle du Diable, cette dernière lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

**NA :**

Gros gros chapitre, ouf !

C'est que ça devient récurrent avec cette fic :D

Le chapitre 14 viendra moins vite que je le prévoyais (je me suis aperçue que je le prenais dans le mauvais sens passé 1700 mots, je peux tout refaire ), juste le temps de me remotiver (j'espère que ça ne prendra pas des semaines, comme vous).

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chap 12, n'hésitez pas à réitérer pour celui-ci (que je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire) et je vous dis…

A la prochaine !

PS : _verset cité par Dan - (Jean 8;44)_


End file.
